Armagedon
by Cregan Stark
Summary: Ele lutou e perdeu tudo Ele tentou proteger a todos mas falhou. Ele alcansou seu objetivo mas mesmo assim perdeu. Ele se viu em um mundo sem as pessoas que mais amava. Mas algo tinha de mudar ele nao aceitou aquele fim ele quer mudar isso. Mudar a linha da propria existencia. Seu desejo foi poderoso. E foi ouvido. Agora ele podera reescrever a historia.
1. Chapter 1 Pós-Apocalipse

**Ele lutou e perdeu tudo Ele tentou proteger a todos mas falhou. Ele alcansou seu objetivo mas mesmo assim perdeu. Ele se viu em um mundo sem as pessoas que mais amava. Mas algo tinha de mudar ele nao aceitou aquele fim ele quer mudar isso. Mudar a linha da propria existencia. Seu desejo foi poderoso. E foi ouvido. Agora ele podera reescrever a historia. Viver em um mundo sem sua existencia. E fazer tudo de novo. So que dessa vez nao iria falhar. Nao iria deixa-los morrer. Agora ele estaria preparado e faria seu inimigo teme-lo mais do que a p´ropria morte pois ele sera algo que Voldemort nao conhece. A porpria existencia de sues pesadelos. Armagedon A existencia nunca mais sera a mesma.**

Capitulo 1 - "Pós-Apocalipse"

O tempo fechado e com nuvens pesadas bloqueava a luz das estrelas, os trovões ecoavam pelos campos sangrentos, o castelo que uma vez fora Hogwarts estava no chão. Naquela terra onde um dia houvera alegria, hoje só existia a morte, os campos verdejantes que eram os terrenos, agora não existiam, a grama fora destruída com a última e derradeira batalha. Na escuridão do lago de Hogwarts, boiava o enorme corpo da Lula Gigante junto com corpos de sereianos, as águas antes cristalinas agora estavam podres e negras.

Milhares de corpos estendidos cobriam grande parte daquele lugar onde a alegria um dia vivera, poças de sangue estavam em cada canto, centauros estavam mortos, corpos de gigantes também tombavam para todos os lados. Até mesmo o céu que testemunhou tudo parecia duvidar que ali não houvesse mais nada além de morte e desolação, então um raio clareou melhor o lugar, o cheiro de carne queimada se espalhou com uma golfada de vento e então algo se mexeu em meio a tanta morte, parecia que algo sobrevivera aquela desolação.

O corpo que se mexia parecia tentar se levantar, mais uma brisa passou pelo campo de batalha como se o encorajasse, então ele conseguiu, ainda vacilante, ficar em pé. Mais um raio iluminou o local e se pôde ver os cabelos negros e desalinhados, a pele branca coberta de ferimentos e sangue, grande parte não era dele, as roupas quase totalmente destruídas, o deixando apenas com farrapos do que um dia fora uma calça. Harry Potter olhou a sua volta e não encontrou nada vivo, nada que um dia ele conhecera.

De pé, olhou para frente, a uns dez passos estava Tom Riddle com uma expressão de choque e terror em sua face, olhou para trás e encontrou o enorme corpo de Hagrid, que pulara em frente de uma maldição imperdoável para protegê-lo, mas não morrera sem levar o maldito Lucio Malfoy junto consigo. O corpo de Malfoy estava ao lado de Hagrid, mas estava sem cabeça, o meio gigante a esmagara como último esforço.

Sentiu um vazio imenso se formar dentro de seu peito, era um vazio desolador e frio que o arremessava para o desespero, mas se segurou. Imaginou que choraria, mas parecia que suas lágrimas haviam secado. Com mais um raio o sangue em seu rosto brilhou parecendo lágrimas vermelhas, ele começou a caminhar com dificuldade por entre os corpos vendo amigos e companheiros mortos por todo o lado. Viu os corpos de quase toda família Weasley, mas não encontrara o de Rony. Criou esperança, algo que lhe deu mais força, caminhou mais e viu centenas de alunos mortos e com a lama que se formara com o sangue não se dava para ver de que casas eles eram, melhor assim, pelo menos na hora da morte as rivalidades eram esquecidas. Olhou para a direita e viu o corpo de Alvo Dumbledore, ele morrera com um herói, enfrentara vinte comensais de uma só vez, nunca vira alguém duelar como ele, que antes de morrer levara os vinte comensais simplesmente para proteger seus queridos alunos, mas tudo fora em vão. Todo treinamento que ele recebera naquele sexto ano fora em vão, ele agora era poderoso, tão poderoso que conseguiu matar o lorde das trevas e mais algumas dezenas de comensais, mas não sabia se aquilo havia valido a pena.

Uma fina garoa começou a cair lhe molhando os cabelos negros e os fazendo cair sobre os olhos verdes opacos e sem brilho, logo a garoa virou o chuvisco de uma grande chuva. Continuou a procura de seus melhores amigos, quando viu os cabelos ruivos de Rony, ele estava caído e sem vida, a mão esquerda esticada como se tentasse alcançar algo, tinha um enorme buraco nas costas, as pernas de Harry fraquejaram, mas ele conseguiu se agüentar de pé, a última esperança já tinha ido, sabia que se Rony não estava ali, Hermione também não estaria. Caminhou até o corpo do amigo e viu o que ele estava tentando alcançar, seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele caíra de joelhos entre Rony e Hermione, observou o corpo dos amigos, os rostos pálidos e sem vida, Hermione tinha os olhos abertos, encarou aqueles olhos castanhos sem brilho. A chuva aumentara, com as mãos trêmulas tocou os cabelos da morena, sentiu a frieza de sua pele, seu coração pulsara com mais força, então um frio se espalhou pelo seu corpo, os olhos verdes brilharam em fúria por entre a franja que lhe caía sobre eles, então o choro veio, as lágrimas caíram se misturando com o sangue, ara assim que ele se sentia, era como se chorasse lágrimas de sangue. Perdera sua família, seus amigos, perdera tudo em um pequeno intervalo de tempo e tudo por causa dos malditos bruxos das trevas.

_NÃOOOOOO. -Urrou em desespero, uma onda maciça de energia se desprendeu de seu corpo, a chuva parou de cair por alguns segundos, pelo menos perto dele, e logo depois voltou a cair.

Três meses se passaram desde a última batalha que ecoou por todo o mundo. A fama de Harry Potter somente cresceu depois disso, o jovem que nem ao menos completou dezessete anos e sobrevivera a maior destruição que já houve no mundo mágico e trouxa. O mundo ainda se recuperava muito lentamente do abalo em que a Guerra causara, Londres fora quase que devastada assim como outras cidades não só da Europa, mas de todo o mundo. Milhares de pessoas morreram e centenas ainda morriam, com a queda de Voldemort bruxos das trevas começaram a aparecer de todos os lados tentando ocupar o trono do Lorde das Trevas.

Era aí que a fama de Harry Potter crescia mais ainda, algumas pessoas diziam que ele havia se tornado um demônio, outras simplesmente diziam que ele buscava por uma vingança que não mais poderia ser realizada, mas de fato nenhum bruxo das trevas resistia mais do que três minutos com o jovem bruxo que percorria o mundo em seu encalço. O jovem não se tornara auror, muito menos aceitara o cargo de Ministro da Magia, que praticamente jogaram em seu colo, o qual ignorou. O Menino que Sobreviveu, o bruxo mais poderoso do último século, aquele que derrotara o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos, se tornara um caçador de recompensas, o mais temido de todos.

Qualquer partidário das trevas de todo mundo temia a presença do rapaz, fugiam da cidade em que ele aparecia e, os poucos que queriam fazer fama a custa dele, tentavam lutar, mas tudo que sobrava destes, eram rastros de sangue e dor. Bruxos não mais eram um mistério para os trouxas, depois que Voldemort começou a agir livremente por todo lado, alguns temiam e odiavam os bruxos, outros conviviam pacificamente com eles, grupos de caça e erradicação de bruxos eram formados pela população, mas os países estavam tentando reconstruir tudo com a ajuda de bruxos, forças especiais eram formadas em parceria com bruxos e trouxas, mas mesmo assim o mundo estava caído no caos.

E Harry Potter observava isso de cima de um dos prédios do novo ministério, o qual era um conjunto de Ministério Trouxa e Mágico. Harry estava em pé no parapeito do telhado, viu o Big Bang sendo reconstruído, ele fora quase totalmente destruído na guerra, o parlamento já não existia, o lar da família real trouxa, tudo que restava era os campos verdejantes, da construção só ficou entulho, mas ali estava previsto um novo palácio do governo.

_Sua recompensa. -Falou alguém as costas de Harry. Este se vira e vê um rapaz, devia ser somente dois anos mais velho que ele, o rosto tinha algumas cicatrizes, o moreno simplesmente pegou a pesada bolsa que tilintou com ouro e voltou a olhar para a cidade destruída. _Foi uma pena mesmo. -Falou o rapaz olhando a paisagem junto ao moreno. _Sou mestiço e cresci em Londres, eu gostava de subir nos prédios altos só para poder ver toda a cidade.

_Uma cidade que agora não passa de ruínas. -Falou Harry em tom seco.

_Todos perdemos coisas importantes. -Falou o rapaz, conhecera Harry há algum tempo, desde o começo do sexto ano de Hogwarts, quando ele era apenas um aprendiz de auror na época que protegia a escola.

_Não. -Falou o moreno em tom vago. _Você perdeu coisas importantes, eu perdi a minha vida. -Falou o rapaz, ele abriu os braços logo depois de colocar a bolsa de ouro, bem presa no cinto e em seguida respirou fundo. _Então por perder a minha vida eu não tenho medo de pular aqui. -Falou o moreno deixando seu corpo cair no vazio, o rapaz gritou e tentou alcançá-lo, mas o moreno simplesmente desaparecera com um estalo seco, ele aparatara.

_Ele já foi? -Perguntou um homem mais velho, entrando no terraço, ele tinha cabelos castanhos com vários fios grisalhos e olhos amarelados.

_Sim senhor. -Falou o rapaz com respeito.

_Era para ele estar terminando o sexto ano hoje. -Falou o homem olhando a paisagem da cidade que estava sendo reconstruída.

_Senhor como vai a construção da nova escola? -Perguntou o rapaz.

_Está indo bem. -Falou o homem em tom cansado. _Apesar de ainda não concordar em construí-la no mesmo lugar que um dia fora Hogwarts.

_Concordo. -Falou o rapaz.

Harry aparatou na Rua dos Alfeneiros, bem no meio da rua, em frente ao número quatro. Olhou em volta, casas destruídas, pessoas que um dia foram esnobes agora sem dinheiro e pobres não lançavam mais olhares de reprimenda em sua direção, para falar a verdade agora algumas até gostavam dele. Um grupo de crianças apareceu na rua brincando e correndo, as roupas simples e rostos sujos, mas mesmo assim com sorrisos em seus lábios, o moreno tentou sorrir, mas não conseguira, parecia que se esquecera de como se fazia aquilo. Uma das crianças vira Harry e simplesmente correra até ele, as outras crianças fizeram o mesmo.

_Oi tio Harry. -Falou uma menininha com cabelos longos e, apesar de sujos, se via claramente que eram loiros e que limpos deveriam brilhar.

_Oi pequena. -Falou o moreno, apesar de não sorrir, o seu tom de voz carregava uma única centelha de humanidade, algo que chegava o mais perto de um tom amistoso. A menina abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

_Crianças. -Gritou uma mulher de meia idade. Ela saiu de uma casa ligeiramente maior que as demais, tinha cabelos negros com poucos fios brancos, os olhos castanhos demonstravam cansaço e preocupação. Matilda se mudara para lá logo depois que Harry fora para o sexto ano da escola. Harry afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça e viu a mulher se aproximar. _Ah, Senhor Potter. -Falou abrindo um sorriso, ela ouvira histórias do rapaz, mas nunca ligara e agora que era sabido que ele era bruxo, ligava menos ainda, afinal ele era bondoso apesar de seu jeito frio.

_Boa tarde dona Matilda. -Falou Harry em tom neutro de voz. _O que a está preocupando? -Perguntou o rapaz notando o cansaço da mulher. Ela montara um orfanato na rua e aquelas crianças, todas órfãs, estavam sob os cuidados dela.

_Problemas com o governo meu caro rapaz. -Falou Matilda feliz por ele começar uma conversa, o rapaz era muito calado e distante, pouco falava com os outros. _Atrasaram as verbas e bem... Ela parou de falar, constrangida, mas viu o olhar do rapaz sobre si. _Estamos precisando de algumas coisas e o pobre Filipe esta de cama e não temos como comprar os remédios.

_Pequenos estendam as mãos. -Pediu Harry interrompendo a senhora, esta não se importou, esse era o jeito dele, meio sombrio, mas um bom rapaz. As crianças estenderam as mãozinhas, o rapaz mexeu em uma bolsa, o tilintar de moedas foi ouvido. Harry tirou várias moedas de ouro e deu uma para cada criança e em seguida tirou mais uma moeda e com a outra mão tirou a bolsa inteira, estendeu a bolsa de ouro para a mulher bondosa que ficou surpresa e aceitou hesitante. _Essa aqui é para Filipe. -Falou entregando a última moeda para a mulher.

_Senhor Potter não precisa. -Falou a mulher tentando empurrar a bolsa de ouro de novo para o rapaz, este fez um sinal com as mãos recusando. _É muito dinheiro.

_O Suficiente para não faltar a você e essas crianças por um tempo. -Disse o moreno em tom neutro. Ele sabia que o dinheiro bruxo agora era aceito normalmente no mundo trouxa, claro que o dinheiro bruxo valia mais que o trouxa e as tabelas estavam em cada mercado de todo país. _Eu não preciso dele, já tenho mais que o suficiente. -Disse o rapaz se desviando das crianças, não antes de bagunçar os cabelos da loirinha com olhos cor de mel. _Comportem-se. -Ele olhou para a mulher seriamente. _Pague as contas e compre comida, qualquer coisa que você precisar fale comigo, não confie no governo, pois eles preferem pagar reformas de monumentos e recompensas, a cuidar de seu povo.

_Muito obrigado senhor Potter. -Disse a mulher emocionada.

_O saco tem um feitiço anti-roubo, mas guarde-o bem mesmo assim. -Falou o rapaz já nos jardins do número quatro.

_Crianças agradeçam. -Mandou a mulher para as crianças.

_Brigado tio Harry. -Falaram todas ao mesmo tempo, a maioria já guardara sua moeda dentro do bolso pensando em comprar doces. O moreno acenara já de costas e entrara na casa dos falecidos Dursley's.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e observou a casa escura, mas limpa. A única fonte de luz eram as chamas azuladas da lareira, que davam um ar fantasmagórico ao local. Andou até a cozinha, que apesar de estar com as janelas fechadas, ainda sim brilhava com a pouca luminosidade que vinha da sala, estava tão limpa quanto na época do Dursley's graças ao feitiço de limpeza que usara. Seus tios e primo morreram vítimas de comensais há quase um ano, logo depois de Harry ser levado para a ex-sede da ordem, foram torturados até a morte.

Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de Whisky, serviu uma dose sem gelo e bebeu de um só gole. Aquele era um hábito que ele adquirira com o tempo, não bebia sempre nem tinha problemas com bebida só fazia aquilo para ter certeza que ainda estava vivo. Serviu mais uma dose e foi para a sala, com o copo em sua mão, sentou em um sofá e ligou a TV. Percorreu os canais e tudo o que passava eram notícias de reconstrução de monumentos, um ou outro sobre revoltas de grupos anti-bruxos e muitos falando da colaboração de ambas as partes em tudo isso.

Deu um gole no Whisky e sentiu ele descer queimando pela garganta, fechou os olhos por um segundo, mas logo os abriu de novo, pois imagens daquela última batalha cismavam em voltar. Bebeu o resto e colocou o copo em uma mesinha, olhou o copo por alguns segundos e este começou a levitar sozinho, mais uma das habilidades de Harry Potter. Lembrara-se o quão precisou treinar no ano passado para conseguir fazer isso, um treinamento árduo que muitos aurores nem ao menos sonhara. Foi ensinado pelos maiores da Ordem da Fênix: Os combates foram com Alastor Moody auror honrado que mereceu todas as glorias que recebeu depois de morrer meses antes da última batalha, morrera como um guerreiro em campo de batalha, maior honra não haveria.

Remo Lupin lhe ensinou tudo que sabia de DCAT, cada feitiço, cada criatura e suas fraquezas, do que eles gostavam e como agiam. Morreu protegendo sua mulher ferida, a auror Ninfadora Tonks, levou dezenas de comensais consigo.

Também tinha o grande Alvo Dumbledore, o rapaz nunca vira nada tão extraordinário quanto aquele bruxo sábio e preocupado com seus alunos, ele cometera erros, mas era apenas humano e erros fazem parte da vida. Ele se lembrava de cada feitiço e cada conselho que o mago um dia lhe dera.

Por fim aprendera as artes das trevas com o melhor comensal da morte ou ex-comensal, o seu antigo e odiado professor de Poções, Severo Snape.

Passara grande parte de seu sexto ano aprendendo com os melhores, lutando ao lado dos melhores, ao lado de seus amigos que se esforçaram para acompanhá-lo em cada passo, em cada treinamento, a cada vacilo seu, lá estava Rony ou Hermione para ajudá-lo a se levantar. O copo caiu e se estilhaçou, o moreno fechara os olhos, não queria pensar naquilo, queria esquecer tudo, queria que nunca tivesse conhecido o mundo bruxo, queria que seus amigos estivessem vivos, queria se vingar, mas o Maldito que lhe fez aquilo já estava morto e, por isso, ele saía atrás de bruxos das trevas. Seguia invadindo covis, entrando no território inimigo, se lançava a própria morte, mas parecia que a maldita se recusava a levá-lo.

Levantou-se, jogou a capa no chão e subiu as escadas a passos lentos, aquela casa um dia lhe fora um lugar de tormento, hoje era um refúgio do mundo. Passou por seu antigo quarto, não o abria há meses, aquilo lhe trazia lembranças demais. Passou pelo antigo quarto de Duda, não se importou com isso, nunca gostara do primo, mas nunca lhe desejou a morte. Por fim chegou ao maior quarto da casa, o que era dos seus tios, mas estava totalmente diferente daquela época. As cortinas eram vermelhas e negras, a cama mais espaçosa, não tinha a cômoda que tinha na época dos tios, só havia uma poltrona e uma mesinha de cabeceira onde tinha um relógio, a cama tinha lençóis azuis marinho. O moreno se deixou cair e tentou limpar a mente, não queria sonhar com nada, nem ninguém, por fim caiu em um sono cansado, o primeiro em três dias.

Um som alto fizera Harry acordar, vinha do andar de baixo. Há meses ele tinha sono leve, olhou para o relógio, dormira cerca de cinco horas, mais do que de costume. Levantou-se e tentou pensar em quem seria o louco que estaria invadindo sua casa, não que ele trancasse a porta, ele a deixava destrancada, pois ninguém ali ousaria invadir a casa de Harry Potter, o maior caçador de recompensas do mundo. Achou aquele título inútil quando o ouviu pela primeira vez, não se importava com as recompensas, pois tinha dinheiro para viver por muitos anos. Saiu do quarto com passos lentos, notara que dormira de sapato, não fazia nenhum ruído enquanto andava. Desceu a escada evitando o último degrau, pois rangia, viu que alguém acendera a luz da cozinha, não perdeu tempo tentando lembrar a quanto tempo não fazia aquilo.

Foi a passos lentos até a cozinha, não tinha pressa, quem quer que fosse não escaparia, provavelmente era alguém tentando envenenar sua comida ou bebida, já haviam tentado isso antes, mas falharam miseravelmente. Chegou à porta da cozinha de modo tão silencioso que as duas figuras que se encontravam ali não o perceberam. O moreno demorou apenas três segundos para analisar aqueles dois estranhos e ver seus detalhes, eram duas garotas. Uma devia ter dezesseis anos, cabelos longos de um castanho escuro e embaraçado, o rosto sujo e as roupas maiores que ela demonstrou que era mais uma sem teto por causa da guerra, a outra era uma menina devia ter no máximo dez anos, cabelos negros e rosto sujo, os olhos azuis escuros.

_Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui? -Perguntou Harry em tom alto e neutro. As duas garotas pularam de susto, a mais velha rapidamente colocara a mais nova atrás de si como se a fosse proteger de alguém perigoso, pela análise que o moreno fizera aquelas duas já deviam ter passado por maus bocados, provavelmente por isso pareciam extremamente assustadas. Notou que elas pareciam magras, provavelmente estavam com fome, havia muitos como elas em Londres, só que o governo fazia questão de esconder.

_Desculpe senhor. -Falou a mais velha, baixando a cabeça e com voz vacilante. _Nos disseram que a casa estava vazia, então entramos para procurar abrigo da chuva. Só então o moreno percebera o som da chuva lá fora e os cabelos molhados das duas.

_Quem disse isso para vocês? -Perguntou o moreno com cautela.

_Uma senhora na rua das magnólias, ela disse que conseguiríamos abrigo aqui. -Harry entendera, era uma velha senhora que ele ajudara certa vez, pois estava acuada por um bruxo das trevas, para falar a verdade salvá-la fora apenas uma conseqüência, pois ele estava atrás do bruxo.

_Tem comida nos armários, peguem o que quiserem na geladeira menos o Whisky. -Falou o moreno em tom seco, dando as costas e voltando para a sala, onde se sentou na mesma poltrona de mais cedo e mais uma vez ligara a TV, as duas garotas ficaram chocadas, mas logo trataram de pegar algo para comer.

"Harry"

O moreno ficou alerta quando ouviu seu nome, olhou para os lados, mas as duas garotas ainda estavam na cozinha. Levantou-se e começou a ouvir tudo ao seu redor, a TV desligou, o som da chuva se tornou mais forte, então sentiu algo passando pela janela da sala. Foi ate lá lentamente e observou a chuva, então dois olhos amarelados apareceram, olhou para trás, mas não tinha ninguém ali e quando voltou a olhar para a janela os olhos apareceram, em seguida o telefone tocou, o que tirou sua concentração.

_Alô. -Falou o moreno atendendo ao telefone.

"Potter consegui as informações que você procurava." -Falou alguém do outro lado da linha.

_Estarei aí em cinco minutos. -Disse o moreno desligando o telefone, em seguida olhou para a cozinha e viu as duas garotas paradas na porta, o olhando.

_Irei sair por algum tempo, fiquem se quiserem. -Falou o moreno em tom neutro. _Tranquem a porta. Tem dinheiro na terceira gaveta da cozinha. Voltarei em breve. -Disse dando as costas, não se importava em deixá-las sozinhas afinal não tinha nada de importante naquela casa, tudo que ele tinha de importante carregava encolhido em um bolso do sobretudo, que ele colocava agora, era negro com linhas como tribais em vermelho sangue na parte da frente. Pegou outro par de óculos, esses eram escuros, guardou os que estavam usando dentro das vestes e colocou os óculos escuros. _Não entrem no quarto no final do corredor, os outros dois podem ficar. -Em seguida ele caminhou até a porta, mas desapareceu antes de alcançá-la.

_Bruxo. -Sussurrou a menina mais nova.

Harry apareceu em um beco escuro de Londres, ali não estava chovendo, mas nuvens negras cobriam o céu. Não importava se era dia ou noite, apenas caminhou para fora do beco, onde uma luz de néon clareava parte da rua. Embaixo da luz estava um grupinho de três pessoas, uma encostada no poste as outras duas sentadas no meio fio fumando algo, provavelmente maconha. Foi até eles em movimentos silenciosos, os dois homens sentados no chão se levantaram rapidamente e apontaram pistolas para ele, mas não se importou, continuou andando, os olhos verdes sem brilho. Encarou-os sob a franja longa e desalinhada e um arrepio passou pelos homens.

_Minhas informações. -Falou o moreno olhando para o homem encostado no poste.

_Oi pra você também. -Falou o homem, era alto e negro com olhos castanhos claros. Ele tirou um cigarro normal de dentro do bolso, juntamente com um isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro, dando uma tragada longa e depois soltando à fumaça. _O grupo que você procura está em Liverpool, na antiga periferia norte. Aqueles lados são perigosos, bruxos e traficantes trouxas mandam. -Parou para dar mais uma tragada no cigarro e olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, era dez anos mais novo que ele e muito mais baixo que seus dois metros e cinco, mas mesmo assim aqueles olhos verdes o faziam se arrepiar e temer por alguma coisa.

_Tem certeza que são eles? -Perguntou Harry em tom neutro. Fez um movimento com as mãos e as pistolas, que ainda estavam apontadas para sua cabeça, voaram para o outro lado da rua.

_Ex-Comensais da morte que pregam a pureza bruxa. -Falou o homem jogando o cigarro no chão com descaso. _Fanáticos que ainda buscam os ideais de Voldemort, mesmo nesse mundo destruído.

_Qual o endereço? -Perguntou o moreno.

_O Pessoal chama de Over Street. -Falou o homem desencostando do poste. _Nem mesmo os aurores e as forças especiais entram lá, pois têm certeza de que não sairiam vivos.

_Seu pagamento será depositado como sempre. -Fala o moreno. Ele já liberara o pagamento antes de aparecer, então deu meia volta e ia atravessando a rua com calma.

_Você não tem medo de morrer? -Perguntou o homem em tom alto, os dois homens, que ainda estavam chocados com o rapaz, ficaram interessados.

_Eu já morri uma vez. -Falou o moreno ainda andando. _Agora a morte foge de mim. -Ele saiu da luz e desaparatou.

Ruas imundas com carros destruídos, prédios e casas velhas redutos de traficantes ou de seitas bruxas, pessoas passando ali para comprar drogas ou já drogados, prostitutas nas calçadas acenando para qualquer carro que passava, algumas entrando em algum carro ou acompanhadas dentro dos prédios ou becos vazios. Era assim que se podia descrever a Over Street, sem contar as pessoas armadas com armas de fogo dignas de exércitos, algumas enfeitiçadas por bruxos para torná-las mais fortes contra feitiços escudos.

Harry Potter percebia isso em quanto caminhava pelo local, em apenas quinze minutos viu rostos de várias pessoas que estavam com a cabeça a prêmio, mas ele não estava ali para peixe pequeno, ele iria atrás dos últimos remanescentes dos comensais, que aproveitavam aquela era "pós-apocalíptica" para fazerem vítimas, mas não tinham mais todo o poder e fama que tiveram na época de guerra. Agora eles só eram mais um grupo das trevas em meio a outras centenas. Uma prostituta se pôs a frente de Harry, o olhando atentamente, ele também a analisou, devia ter uns vinte e seis anos, os cabelos loiros e a pele branca, quase pálida e os olhos castanhos.

_Vai um show aí? -Perguntou à prostituta. O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou os olhos, a mulher simplesmente se arrepiou com aquilo. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a levou para perto de um beco escuro, onde ninguém a veria. _Calam aí, não pode ser assim...

_Onde estão os comensais da morte? -Perguntou o moreno cortando a prostituta, esta congelou com aquilo e por um instante tentou sair dali, mas ainda era segurada pelo rapaz. _Eu pago muito bem pela informação. -Disse tirando uma sacolinha de dentro do sobretudo, a mulher pareceu reconsiderar, mas os perigos eram muitos naquele lugar, delatores eram mortos pelos próprios amigos, mas com aquele dinheiro ela poderia sair dali, deixar aquela vida, afinal eram galeões bruxos e pelo visto eram centenas.

_O Prédio preto na esquina, bata na porta, eles pedirão uma senha, se desconfiarem você morre. -Falou e pegou a bolsa de ouro que o rapaz jogava para ela, em seguida ela se esgueirou pelas sombras e nem ao menos pegou suas coisas no hotel vagabundo em que fazia programa e morava, apenas saiu daquele lugar maldito.

Enquanto isso o moreno saiu das sombras e voltou a caminhar no meio da rua, a pouca luz o fazia parecer uma sombra com aquelas vestes negras, os cabelos um pouco maiores davam um ar bem perigoso e sombrio, esses tipos andavam muito por lá e não era bom se meter no caminho deles. As pessoas que estavam na rua, soldados de traficantes, algumas prostitutas e drogados, viram o rapaz bater na porta da sede dos comensais, o silêncio se fez e todos pararam para ouvir o que o rapaz faria.

_A senha. -Ordenou alguém do lado de dentro do prédio negro, o som ecoou pela rua silenciosa, mas o que veio a seguir foi uma forte explosão. As prostitutas correram para se esconder, assim como os drogados, os soldados não sabiam o que fazer, por fim resolveram ficar quietos, afinal aquilo era problemas dos detestáveis comensais.

Harry entrou pelo que sobrou da porta, viu o corpo sem vida do comensal que o atendera, nem desviou dele, simplesmente passou por cima pisando no corpo. Olhou em volta, estava escuro e com poucos archotes, com certeza os comensais ouviram o barulho e isso se confirmou quando três vieram descendo as escadas.

_Avada... -Começaram a dizer todos ao mesmo tempo, mas pararam quando estilhaços da porta voaram em suas direções e perfuraram suas gargantas, os fazendo cair se afogando com o próprio sangue. Harry subiu as escadas pulando os corpos, não queria sujar seus sapatos com sangue.

Chegou ao segundo andar, que possuía várias portas, demoraria muito se tivesse que procurar em todos os locais, entrou em uma porta e encontrou um comensal na cama com uma prostituta, a mulher gritou quando o viu, o comensal tentou alcançar a varinha, mas teve seu braço cortado por um feitiço cortante. Ele gritou, a mulher saiu da cama e se espremeu contra a parede.

_Onde está Blaise Zabine? -Perguntou Harry em tom seco, o comensal pareceu que ia falar algo grosseiro ou fazer algo pra fugir. _Você quer que eu corte o resto dos seus membros?

_Terceiro andar, última sala a direita, estão em reunião. -Falou o homem apavorado, reconhecera aquele rapaz, era Harry Potter e soube que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Chefes do trafico e alguns bruxos que viviam na Over Street foram para a rua depois de ouvirem diversas explosões poderosas vindo do quartel dos comensais, então o velho prédio veio abaixo levantando uma nuvem de poeira e entulho, que foram varridas rapidamente por um forte vento, prelúdio de uma forte tempestade. Relâmpagos cortaram o céu escuro, então da pouca poeira que ainda estava no alto, saiu um rapaz de dezesseis ou dezessete anos, cabelos bagunçados e pele branca, a expressão não demonstrava nenhum outro sentimento. Ele vinha arrastando algo no chão e todos perceberam que era o corpo de um homem de estatura média e cabelos negros, ele parecia estar vivo, mas não por muito tempo, se continuasse a sangrar tanto. Aquele era Bleise Zabine, o último líder dos comensais e, pelo visto, eles estavam definitivamente extintos, visto que mais ninguém saíra das ruínas do prédio. O rapaz que arrastava o comensal desapareceu com um estalo e junto com o corpo, uma fina garoa começou a cair e não demorou muito para a garoa virar uma forte chuva.

Harry já havia pegado a recompensa pela cabeça de Blaise, mas não queria voltar para casa, então lá estava ele mais uma vez no terraço do ministério, debaixo de uma forte chuva, observando a escuridão quebrada por fracas luzes que se destacavam entre a tormenta. Suspirou e fechou os olhos relembrando dos tempos de sua felicidade, querendo que tudo aquilo voltasse não importasse o preço. A chuva ao redor dele parou de cair de repente, ele abriu os olhos e notara que estava em um local diferente, apesar de muito parecido como terraço do ministério.

Era um local onde o céu era vermelho e sem nuvens, não demonstrava sol nem lua, era apenas o vazio. Tentou pensar no que havia acontecido, mas logo se ocupou em analisar a figura que aparecia a sua frente, sentada no parapeito do prédio. Era uma mulher devia ter vinte anos, os cabelos eram prateados, o que lhe dava um ar mais velho, os olhos amarelos, a pele tão alva que emanava um leve brilho, ela parecia sorrir quando olhava para ele.

_Quem é você? -Perguntou Harry calmamente, não importava o que fosse, ele não tinha medo mesmo.

_Sou Baha. -Respondeu a mulher, o tom de voz era longínquo como se ela falasse de um lugar muito distante, mas mesmo assim era bela.

_O que quer? -Perguntou o moreno.

_Lhe oferecer o que você mais deseja. -Falou Baha se levantando, Harry notou que ela era alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele.

_Só se você for a deusa da morte. -Disse Harry calmamente achando aquilo um saco, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas pouco importava.

_Ah, não sou, não. -Falou Baha em tom divertido, chegando mais perto do moreno. _Eu não estou aqui para lhe oferecer a morte e sim uma nova vida. -Falou Baha, tudo ao redor de Harry desapareceu ficando escuro, ele só podia ver a mulher.

_Não procuro a vida. -Falou Harry.

_Não a sua. -Disse Baha em tom sábio. _Harry Potter, eu posso lhe trazer todos seus amigos e conhecidos de volta, posso fazer a última batalha nunca ter ocorrido.

_Quem você pensa que é para brincar com uma coisa dessas? -Urrou Harry em fúria, a mulher pareceu não se importar com aquilo.

_Sou Baha, guardiã das eras, senhora do tempo! Eu sou a observadora do passado, presente e futuro. -Disse a mulher tem tom firme e forte, o brilho que tinha em sua pele aumentava mais ainda. _Eu já vi incontáveis futuros e passados, eu vi o futuro de cada escolha que os humanos fazem, vi mundos ruírem como esse e outros sendo criados. Eu posso mudar o passado dos homens, mas nunca posso mudar o meu.

_Deuses não existem. -Falou Harry. _E se existissem não passariam de seres fúteis e cruéis que têm inveja de sua própria criação e se divertem em a ver se alto destruindo.

_Você descreveu bem alguns deuses. -Falou Baha, não parecia ofendida afinal tinha deuses que eram assim mesmo, mas nem todos eram ruins. _Eu lhe proponho que todos os seus amigos e conhecidos voltem à vida, eu posso mudar a linha do tempo e criar outra.

_Como assim? -Perguntou o moreno confuso.

_Explicar o complexo do contínuo tempo e espaço para humanos é algo complicado. -Falou Baha com descaso. _Mas veja bem Harry Potter, para eu ter de trazer seus amigos de volta você terá de pagar um preço, talvez alto demais para você.

_Nenhum preço seria alto de mais. -Falou Harry, seja lá quem essa Baha fosse mesmo, ele não dispensaria a oportunidade de ter tudo de volta.

_Eu teria de apagar sua existência desse mundo. -Falou Baha calmamente. _Eu desviaria a linha do tempo onde seus pais morreram, antes de você nascer, e criaria uma nova zona temporal, algo como uma nova dimensão. Nessa dimensão você nunca nasceu e Voldemort ainda está vivo, assim como todos os seus amigos, mas lutariam mais tarde na guerra, eles também não saberiam quem você é nem de seus feitos.

_E de que adianta isso se eu não existir nesse mundo se eu não puder conversar com meus amigos? -Perguntou Harry em tom desolado.

_Nesse novo mundo Voldemort nunca caiu pela primeira vez, ele ainda continua o seu reino de terror, ele conquistou vários paises e está em constante guerra com o mundo que ainda é livre de sua influencia. Você pode detê-lo nesse mundo, pode impedir que ele faça o mesmo que fez no seu mundo, pode deixar seus amigos vivos, afinal você conhece melhor do que ninguém o jeito dele pensar e agir, do que ele gosta de provar. -Disse Baha calmamente como se tentasse explicar um mais um para um bebê.

_Mas se eu não existo nesse mundo como eu poderia fazer isso? -Perguntou o moreno confuso com tudo aquilo. Pela primeira vez em meses demonstrava uma emoção, algo como esperança.

_Eu ligarei sua existência a de Voldemort. -Falou Baha calmamente. _Com isso você tomaria um corpo físico nesse novo mundo, poderia lutar contra Voldemort, conseguir sua vingança, reconstruir sua amizade com seus amigos e impedir que a destruição se espalhe por todo o mundo como está ocorrendo em sua dimensão.

_E o que vai acontecer com minha dimensão? -Perguntou o moreno confuso.

_Será destruída, será apagada. Por isso eu digo que essa escolha é sem volta. Disse o Baha, agora ao lado de Harry. Sua voz doce parecia tentá-lo a aceitar.

_Eu iria para um mundo em que apesar de meus amigos estarem vivos, eles não me conhecem. -Falou Harry desolado. _Que vantagem isso pode ter?

_Você pode salvá-los, pode mudar o destino desse novo mundo, você pode construir uma amizade com eles. Eu sei que pode, a amizade de vocês é algo mais forte que os próprios deuses podem compreender. -Falou Baha em tom mais calmo e compreensível.

_E o que você ganha com tudo isso? -Perguntou Harry não entendendo nada.

_Estou cansada de ver mundos destruídos por causa de um louco, eu quero ver um final feliz, eu sei que você poderá trazer esse final, afinal você é aquele que carrega o mundo em suas costas, você sofreu e viu o lado ruim da vida, você compreende o sofrimento e a alegria, você é um líder e é isso que os humanos precisam, de alguém para guiá-los para o lado certo. Antes você não estava preparado, mas agora você está, abrace o seu destino e salve o destino de seus amigos.

_Eu aceito. -Falou Harry sem pestanejar, aquilo era o suficiente para ele. As coisas podiam não ser como eram, mas eles estariam vivos e ELE se certificaria que isso acontecesse.

_Ótimo eu farei isso, mas veja bem. -Disse a deusa. _Não se esqueça que as coisas mudaram, sem você ter nascido pessoas que morreram talvez estejam vivas, outras não. Você também nunca deve dizer nada sobre de onde você realmente veio, as pessoas tem de descobrir isso sozinhas. Você recomeçará na época em que seus amigos estão no sexto ano, poderá ir para Hogwarts se quiser, mas não se esqueça que lá a guerra ainda continua e Hogwarts é solo neutro.

_Neutro? -Perguntou Harry curioso. _Vai ter filhotes de comensais lá?

_A escola será considerada neutra, nenhuma das partes pode interferir nela. Alunos de todos os lados vão pra lá, de países conquistados por Voldemort e de países livres, que lutam contra Voldemort, use isso ao seu favor e aproveite.

Baha se afastou um pouco de Harry, este a observou bater o que parecia ser palmas, tudo ao seu redor clareou e milhares de imagens começaram a passar muito rapidamente, tão rapidamente que ele só pôde perceber poucas coisas, como a última batalha ou a época de seus pais com ele. Então, quando chegou a essa parte, tudo parou no ar, ele viu como se tivesse de fora de tudo. Os pais em uma casa aconchegante, felizes com ele pequeno no colo, então a imagem se despedaçou como vidro e todas as imagens recomeçaram uma após a outra a também serem destruídas, caindo como estrelas, lembranças foram perdidas e que só Harry Potter saberia que uma vez existiram. Por fim ele se sentiu sendo sugado por uma luz vermelho sangue, olhou em desespero para Baha, mas esta apenas observava com um sorriso em seus lábios.

_Mais uma de suas tentativas de ajudar os humanos. -Falou um homem alto, de cabelos negros e olhos dourados, aparecendo ao lado de Baha.

_Ele vai me trazer minha liberdade, eu sei que vai. -Falou Baha calmamente.

_Viu isso no futuro? -Perguntou o homem.

_Seria impossível eu ver o meu futuro, mas por alguma razão não vejo o dele. -Disse Baha.


	2. Chapter 2 Novo Mundo

Capitulo 2 - Novo Mundo

Há quase vinte anos a guerra dominara o mundo, o temido bruxo das trevas Lorde Voldemort espalhou seu poder pelos quatro cantos do mundo, mergulhando o mundo em uma era de guerras. Conquistou países, despedaçou famílias, destruiu esperanças e, por fim, uma falsa sensação de paz se espalhou pelo mundo, quando os ataques diminuíram consideravelmente. Há apenas um ano era como se os dois lados da guerra houvessem declarado o cessar fogo por algum tempo.

Com o crescimento do poder do Lorde das Trevas a mais ou menos doze anos, os bruxos não eram mais segredo para os trouxas, agora estes sabiam da existência do povo mágico e ambos se uniram perante um inimigo em comum. Os líderes de todo mundo livre do domínio de Voldemort se uniram formando a Cúpula da Aliança, aquilo era uma guerra mundial e o confronto da Aliança da Fênix, como era conhecida por causa do grande idealizador dela Alvo Dumbledore, era algo que se opunha totalmente e lutava pela liberdade e para a queda da tirania das trevas.

Mas mesmo no meio da Guerra, os dois lados haviam se levantado declarando que a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts assim como as maiores escolas de magia do mundo, eram pontos neutros, nenhum mal seria feito a alunos que estudassem nessas escolas sendo eles filhos de comensais ou de aurores e membros de guerrilhas contra Voldemort. Nos países conquistados pelas trevas, os trouxas eram tratados como escravos, a ruína e a destruição se espalhava enquanto os comensais da morte se viam acima de todos como soldados, vivendo com tudo do bom e melhor, lutando em nome de seu mestre e da pureza bruxa. Em cada país conquistado, Lorde Voldemort desfilava em suas capitais pelas principais ruas em cima de uma carruagem mágica, soberano e poderoso.

A Luta levara a perdas de ambos os lados, mas nenhum deles ousou fraquejar. O ideal de liberdade da Aliança da Fênix e o ideal de Pureza Bruxa dos comensais da morte se rivalizavam dentro das escolas de magia, isso às vezes causava confusões, afinal eram duas partes vivendo em um só lugar, em uma forma até certo ponto pacífica. A maior parte dos partidários das trevas estava na Sonserina, mas a rivalidade entre as casas às vezes superava o lado da guerra, isso principalmente se tratando de Quadribol e o campeonato das casas, pois não importava em que casa os partidários de ambos os lados estivessem, eles queriam se provar os eram formadas nas escolas, mas tinham de ser esquecidas quando saíam de lá.

A Inglaterra era o centro da resistência contra o avanço das trevas, o cargo de Ministro da Magia fora esquecido há anos, todos os países eram governados pela a aliança e os representantes do povo respondiam diretamente a aliança, eles decidiam o que era bom para a sobrevivência. Alvo Dumbledore, um dos únicos que Voldemort já temera em sua existência, era o líder da aliança. Em meio à guerra, lendas se formaram dos dois lados, pessoas que morreram com honra em batalha por seus ideais. Do lado da aliança o nome de James Potter se espalhou rapidamente e ele ficou conhecido como o único capaz de ferir quase mortalmente o Lorde das Trevas, provando para todos que apesar dele ter conseguido praticamente a imortalidade, ele ainda poderia ser ferido e morto. Mas em conseqüência disso, James e Lílian Potter foram mortos, seus nomes lembrados e marcados nos livros de História de ambos os lados, até mesmo os comensais viam com respeito a memória deles, até mesmo seu lorde, pois eles se mostraram adversários dignos de enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos.

Mas naquele dia o Lorde das Trevas não pensava nisso, há um ano ele vinha pesquisando maneiras de se tornar o mais forte, maneiras de se provar melhor que qualquer Deus, e devastar os seus inimigos para que depois pudesse conquistá-los. Finalmente achou uma forma, um único ritual de magia antiga, mas para isso ele precisaria do sangue de um inimigo, o que não era difícil, apenas pegou um dos prisioneiros de guerra e levou para o local do ritual.

O lugar era um campo escuro a luz da lua, ficava no interior da Europa, em um país onde seu poder comandava. No chão havia um pentagrama de seis pontas em chamas, que iluminava o local, ao centro do pentagrama um altar de pedra, em volta do pentagrama um círculo de sangue inocente e fora do círculo centenas de comensais da morte, os mais poderosos e que mais tinham privilégios. Em cima do pequeno altar, que não passava de uma mesa de pedra cinzenta e dura, com varias runas, estava o corpo de um homem, um líder de uma guerrilha contra Voldemort. Ele estava branco como cera, o medo estampado em seus olhos, principalmente quando ele olhou para o lado e viu o Lorde das Trevas atravessar as chamas como se elas não o machucassem, em suas mãos de dedos longos e brancos estava um punhal com lâmina curva e negra, um punhal de ritual, com um cabo negro que brilhava com duas esmeraldas. O lorde chegou até o altar e olhou em volta satisfeito com tudo aquilo, respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro do sangue dos inocentes, suas narinas em fenda e o rosto ofídico demonstravam satisfação, finalmente alcançaria os céus.

"Com esse punhal eu derramo o sangue de meu inimigo e com o sangue de meu inimigo eu pago o preço pelo meu desejo, e como meu desejo, eu quero poder tão grande que faça até os deuses se curvarem perante minha presença."

Recitou Voldemort, depois começou a falar em uma língua estranha e antiga, as chamas pareceram diminuir. O homem tentou se debater, mas seu corpo estava preso, ele sabia que sua morte estava por perto, mas não queria ir sem dizer nada, desejou com toda as forças lembrar-se dos deuses que sua bisavó adorava nas montanhas e, por fim, um nome veio a sua mente, tomada pelo medo de morte, quando ele viu o punhal descendo, sentiu sua garganta liberada e então gritou.

_Baha, senhora do destino dos homens, prisioneira das areias do tempo, eu imploro que a justiça seja cumprida e com o meu sangue tu mandes aquele que porá o fim em tudo isso. -Em seguida ele sentiu seu peito ser dilacerado e o punhal com lâmina ondulada perfurar o seu coração, mas este continuou batendo.

_Os deuses agora não mais lhe ouvirão. -Falou Voldemort em glória, abrindo os braços. _Bjak raj marihak. -Urrou com força, as chamas aumentaram e um vórtice vermelho sangue se abriu no ar acima do homem, agora morto e com os olhos abertos. O vórtice estava a cinco metros do chão, o sangue do homem banhava as runas que brilharam, mas mesmo depois de morto, uma única lágrima caiu do olho dele e alcançou uma runa, o último desejo era carregado com aquela lágrima, então uma intensa luz branca cegou até mesmo o lorde, mas este ainda continuava com os braços abertos. A luz desapareceu e o lorde voltou a enxergar, um fio dourado saiu de dentro do vórtice e grudou no peito de Voldemort, que ria maniacamente em triunfo, seu corpo começou a levitar e então algo diferente aconteceu, o mestre das trevas começou a gritar desesperadamente, era uma dor tão profunda que superava qualquer uma que ele sentira em sua vida.

Uma forte onda de energia desprendeu do vórtice vermelho sangue, os comensais que observavam estavam temerosos, do outro lado do Vórtice saiu um fio branco que se tornou prata, este fio ficou esticado perante o vazio e então, para surpresa de todos, algo começou a se materializar em frente ao fio, um corpo translúcido como o de um fantasma. Logo ele começou a ficar sólido, aos poucos eles puderam ver cabelos desalinhados, pele branca, o corpo coberto por roupas trouxas, os olhos estavam fechados. O vórtice desapareceu com mais uma onda maciça de energia, que se espalhou pelos campos, apagou o pentagrama e o sangue inocente, o corpo do homem que estava no altar desapareceu e os fios prata e dourado que estavam no peito do estranho e do Lorde das Trevas se uniram, ambos gritaram com mais força até que tudo cessou.

Os dois caíram de joelhos no chão, uma fumaça esbranquiçada desprendia do corpo de ambos, que arfavam cansados. O altar em que há alguns segundos estava o corpo do guerrilheiro, começou a rachar e se despedaçar, quando o último pedaço de rocha caiu, ambos os seres se olharam e então o medo se espalhou pelo Lorde das Trevas, um medo que ele só sentira uma vez, algo como a morte. Em sua frente ele via a imagem de James Potter, os mesmo cabelos negros desalinhados, a pele branca, mas aqueles olhos verdes e duros ele só encarou uma vez, fora em Lílian Evans Potter, ali estava o que parecia ser seu pior inimigo, o único que quase o matara, era como se James Potter se levantasse dos mortos. Então lhe veio às palavras do guerrilheiro, aquele maldito conseguira estragar o ritual.

Ambos se levantaram, Lorde Voldemort era um pouco mais alto, mas mesmo assim um encarava o outro, o ser que parecia James Potter carregava um rancor e ódio profundo em seus olhos verdes, e um brilho estranho que o lorde não soube identificar, mas respondeu esse olhar a altura, demonstrando fúria e desprezo ao extremo. Os comensais que tentaram se aproximar ficaram paralisados ao verem o rapaz.

_Quem é você? -Perguntou Voldemort.

_Alguém que você deve temer mais do que a morte. -Respondeu o rapaz, o lorde notou que ele era mais novo que James Potter, então não podia ser ele.

_Lorde Voldemort não teme a nada e a ninguém. -Falou o Lorde das Trevas. _MATEM NO.

Dez comensais avançaram em direção ao jovem moreno, este olhou para os comensais e apontou sua mão esquerda para eles, os dez foram arremessados para trás por uma força invisível.

_Não será hoje, não será agora. -Começou a falar o jovem. _Mas em breve eu lhe trarei a morte, mas antes vou fazê-lo sofrer, temer mais do que qualquer coisa a minha existência, e só aí lhe enviarei para o inferno. -Em seguida o rapaz desapareceu com um estalo. A fúria do lorde explodiu em um urro de ódio que se espalhou pelo campo verde.

Harry aparata em uma rua movimentada, devia ser apenas oito da noite, pessoas pareceram não se importar por ver alguém aparecendo do nada, não pensou nisso nem no por que tantas pessoas estarem naquele local que era só movimentado de dia, olhou em frente e viu o que procurava, um bar, mas diferente do que ele lembrava. Aquele bar não era sujo e estranho, ele estava com a fachada muito bem tratada, de uma cor branca com detalhes em creme, levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de desentendimento, pensou estar no lugar errado, mas viu a placa acima da porta, "O Caldeirão Furado", resolveu deixar de pensar nisso, sentiu suas forças quase se esgotando. Caminhou a passos largos para o bar hospedaria e não viu que várias pessoas olhavam para ele entrando no bar.

Ao entrar, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que aquele lugar estava um pouco mais espaçoso e claro, mas mesmo assim lembrava muito o antigo caldeirão, pois pessoas de todos os tipos bebiam em mesas, algumas isoladas. As conversas cessaram quando a porta bateu atrás de si, cada uma das pessoas do bar o olhou por um instante, algumas desconfiadas, pois nunca vira aquele tipo ali, mas pelas vestes devia ser mais um trouxa que viera visitar o Beco diagonal, então logo voltaram a beber, apenas alguns observavam o rapaz indo até o balcão e conversar com um velho meio encurvado pelo peso da idade e de olhos azuis incrivelmente vivos.

_Pois não, forasteiro. -Falou Tom, analisando aquele jovem rapaz de cabelos rebeldes. Ele lhe parecia familiar, mas sua memória falhava quando era algo de muitos anos.

_Preciso de um quarto para uma noite. -Falou Harry calmamente e em tom neutro, o que causou certo arrepio no dono do bar e em quem estava por perto. _Preciso tomar um banho.

_Temos somente um quarto vago, é o numero treze e fica no segundo piso. -Falou Tom pegando a chave do quarto debaixo do balcão, um rapaz de seus quinze anos veio até o velho, parecia ser ajudante dele.

_Sei onde fica. -Falou Harry calmamente, o barman olhou para ele com mais atenção.

_Já esteve aqui rapaz? -Perguntou o velho em tom amistoso.

_Há muito tempo. -Falou Harry vagamente, se lembrando do que Baha dissera. _Quanto é pelo quarto?

_Quinze sicles. -Falou o velho bruxo. Harry pegou as moedas em sua bolsa, quem estava por perto ficou mais interessado ainda por ver um jovem carregando uma sacola com tanto ouro, pendurada no cinto. _Maximilian irá ajudá-lo a se instalar.

_Não, muito obrigado, eu já sei o caminho. -Falou Harry dando as costas e subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás. Depois que desapareceu, o bar se encheu de burburinhos comentando sobre o estranho rapaz.

_Vocês viram quanto ouro ele tinha? -Falou um homem que estava sentado no balcão.

_Nunca vi alguém andar com tanto ouro assim pelas ruas, mesmo Londres sendo uma cidade segura, ainda sim é perigoso. -Falou o rapaz ajudante de Tom.

_E o tom de voz dele era de dar arrepios, era como se ele não tivesse nenhuma emoção. -Falou outro homem que estava sentado no balcão. Harry foi o assunto do bar até altas horas da noite, o único quieto era Tom, que tentava forçar sua memória para saber onde já vira aquele rosto e aqueles olhos.

Harry entrou no quarto, não se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele era maior do que o de seu mundo e que ainda era uma suíte. Tirou o sobretudo e selou a porta com um feitiço, nem mesmo um canhão a abriria. Tirou a camisa revelando algumas cicatrizes em seu peito, as quais colecionara desde que virara caçador de recompensa, as costas também tinham cicatrizes ganhadas na última batalha. Foi ao banheiro onde terminou de tirar a roupa, se olhou no espelho encarando-se diretamente pela primeira vez em meses e só então notou a mudança de seus olhos, mas viu que apesar de inexpressivos, agora bem no fundo carregava um brilho de esperança, deixou isso de lado e entrou no boxe do banheiro, ajeitou a água para fria e ligou o chuveiro.

A água gelada bateu contra seu corpo quente causando um leve arrepio, seus cabelos finalmente quietos e molhados se mostraram maiores do que pareciam ser, caindo quase até o ombro. Ele fechou os olhos deixando a água fria bater em sua nuca, imagens da última batalha vieram a sua mente, cenas que ele fazia questão de não esquecer mais, pois elas o tornariam mais forte naquele mundo, onde faria o possível para que aquilo não acontecesse de novo, para que seus amigos continuassem vivos mesmo que estes não o conhecessem ainda. Depois de meia hora, ele sai do banho a passos lentos, seu corpo estava dolorido, o que quer que a Deusa fizera tinha sugado suas energias. Lembrara-se da dor que sentira ao aparecer naquele mundo, do ódio profundo que lhe invadiu o peito ao encarar de frente aquele que lhe tirara tudo. Não sabia como detera o ímpeto de estraçalhar o cara de cobra, talvez fora a razão que gritava que seu corpo estava cansado, afinal antes de tudo aquilo ele demolira um prédio, lutara com dezenas de comensais e não descansara nada. Depois de se enxugar, caminhou nu pelo quarto e se jogou na cama anormalmente macia, não se lembrava de ter deitado numa cama tão macia assim antes, então caiu em sono profundo, talvez o mais pesado que ele tivera nos últimos meses ou até mais, nem ao menos se importara de estar nu.

O sol quente entrava pela janela e iluminava o quarto de Harry Potter, ele ainda estava na mesma posição na qual dormira. O sol batia em sua pele, que estava mais branca que o normal, provavelmente por ele ter ficado meses sem ver o dia direito ou em lugares escuros. Mexeu-se incomodado quando os raios do sol bateram em seu rosto, se virou e pegou o que devia ser um travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça, nem se preocupou em lembrar quando fora que relutara tanto em se levantar da cama, sentiu ao longe o cheiro de comida vinda do andar de baixo, por fim seu estômago ganhou a batalha e então despertou de vez. Foi ao banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal, quando voltou para o quarto lançou um feitiço na roupa a limpando e depois a vestiu de novo, colocou o sobretudo e bateu nos bolsos para saber se o seu tesouro estava ali, encontrando em seus bolsos internos.

Pegou o saco de ouro do chão e o amarrou mais uma vez a cintura, caminhou até a porta e com um aceno da mão tirou os feitiços dela, depois a abriu, tateou o bolso e pegou seus velhos óculos de aros, ele não precisava mais deles, fizera um feitiço corretivo nos olhos dois meses antes do massacre, mas sempre carregava óculos iguais, só que de lentes sem grau para disfarçar, afinal pessoas de óculos geralmente parecem inofensivas, principalmente óculos redondos como os dele. Respirou fundo e guardou a varinha em um bolso externo do sobretudo, evitaria fazer magia sem varinha na frente dos outros, caminhou pelo curto corredor e desceu as escadas a passos lentos, pareceu levemente surpreso, mesmo não demonstrando isso, ao ver o bar bem movimentado naquela manhã, notou que nem todos que ali estavam eram bruxos, tinha de saber mais sobre esse mundo, mas sair pesquisando coisas que provavelmente muitos sabem levantaria muitas suspeitas.

Pediu a Tom um café da manhã simples e sentou em uma mesa afastada, meio encoberta pelas sombras, já que os raios do sol não chegavam ali, isso ajudou ele a ter privacidade visto que as pessoas pareciam interessadas sobre ele. Tomou o café com calma, ainda sim observando o bar, aprendera a ficar sempre alerta. Se levantou e foi até Tom, pagou o café e ficou olhando o velho por um instante, em duvida se perguntava, mas por fim decidiu perguntar de uma forma que não seria muito chamativa ou pelo menos esperava.

_Onde fica o Profeta diário? -Perguntou em tom baixo e ainda neutro, o velho olhou interessado para ele.

_É o último prédio antes do Gringostes, do lado direito. -Respondeu o velho em tom asmático. O moreno jogou um galeão sobre o balcão como agradecimento, mas quando ia sair sentiu a mão do velho bruxo se fechar sobre seu pulso, seu corpo ficou tenso e se segurou para não revidar rudemente. _Qual seria o seu interesse?

_Os novos cartazes de recompensa. -Murmurou Harry em tom baixo só para o dono do bar ouvir, este pareceu surpreso e soltou o rapaz, quando notou isso tentou segurá-lo de novo, mas ele desaparecera silênciosamente como uma sombra, não aparatara só se enfiara entre umas pessoas que iam para a passagem do Beco Diagonal.

Harry viu o enorme arco que dava para o beco já aberto, parecia que sempre ficava aberto. O centro comercial bruxo estava tão movimentado quanto nas épocas antigas de seu antigo mundo, pessoas andavam para lá e para cá, crianças aparentemente trouxas e bruxas corriam por entre as pessoas brincando, algumas paravam em frente à loja de vassouras e "namoravam" os novos modelos. Ele se apressou e, com uma destreza incrível, passou por entre as pessoas quase imperceptivelmente, somente algumas pessoas o notaram e pareciam chocadas, mas antes que pudessem fazer algo ele já estava longe. Chegou perto do Gringotes e olhou para a direita, viu um prédio grande de um azul muito escuro e uma enorme placa dizendo "Profeta Diário", até onde lembrava a sede do jornal não ficava ali, mas deu de ombros.

Entrou no jornal tentando não chamar a atenção, algumas pessoas olharam de esguelha para ele, mas estavam apressadas demais para prestarem alguma atenção, ele caminhou silênciosamente pelo jornal, olhou uma plaquinha onde dizia que estava os cartazes de pesquisa e falava que eram grátis. Foi até lá e falou com o atendente, um jovem com espinhas no rosto, devia ser só um aprendiz visto que ele deveria estar estudando.

_O catálogo dos mais perigosos e procurados. -Pediu Harry fazendo o jovem atendente olhá-lo com surpresa, poucos pediam aquilo. Ele pegou um catalogo um pouco trêmulo, este era como um livro fino, mas Harry sabia que ele tinha centenas de páginas. _Obrigado. –Agradeceu, mas o tom neutro não demonstrava nenhum agradecimento, demoraria até ele deixar aquele tom de lado. _Onde fica a seção de arquivos?

_A terceira porta a direita, senhor. -Falou o jovem. Harry agradeceu com um aceno, guardou o catálogo dentro das veste e com calma foi até o local.

Entrou e viu uma sala cheia de arquivos e o que pareciam ser computadores em algumas mesas, realmente tinha de se enturmar mais naquele novo mundo. Foi até os tais computadores, eles estavam ligados, digitou no campo de pesquisa "Hogwarts" e centenas de reportagens e títulos apareceram na tela, ele olhou alguns que não eram nada importantes até que chegou a um que lhe chamava a atenção, não precisou lê-lo inteiro, só precisou ler o título.

"Hogwarts declarada Território Neutro para ambos os lados."

Viu a data da reportagem, desligou o computador e se virou para os armários de pesquisa, sabia como funcionava aquilo, pois já fizera algumas vezes, claro que sem os computadores. Ele falou o título da reportagem e a data, então um jornal amarelado veio até sua mão, ele o pegou e deu meia volta aparatando sem ao menos alcançar a porta.

Harry reapareceu na estação de Hogsmeade, achou melhor aparecer em um lugar como aquele do que no meio do povoado, em sua mão estava o jornal apertado fortemente. Concentrou-se e apagou todo o vestígio de magia que o Profeta colocara para identificar aquele jornal como parte do arquivo, em seguida saiu da estação e tomou a estrada que levava para o castelo da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Não sabia em quem confiar naquele mundo novo, não sabia das mudanças e teria de se inteirar delas. Bolara uma idéia em sua cabeça, era simples e por isso perfeita, ou assim esperava. Enquanto caminhava amassou o jornal, ele tinha certeza que Dumbledore continuava o mesmo em ambos os mundos e que ele saberia que o moreno se instalara no Caldeirão Furado, então teria de ser o mais convincente possível, criou com a ajuda da oclumencia e legilimencia falsas lembranças vagas e convincentes, perfeitas para o que ele estaria planejando. Não esconderia parte de sua conversa com Voldemort, mas não deixaria o diretor entrar tão facilmente em sua mente, aquilo só era um plano de escape.

Não demorou muito para chegar aos portões da escola, não saberia se Dumbledore estaria ali naquela época, afinal os alunos deveriam ter entrado em férias há apenas alguns dias, mas mesmo assim tocou o portão que permaneceu fechado, pensou por um segundo em usar magia para entrar, mas não seria uma boa idéia, então tocou mais uma vez os portões, sabia que havia um feitiço que alertava quando alguém estava tentando entrar e não demorou muito para um homem que ele nuca vira na frente aparecer do lado de dentro do portão e olhar para o rapaz com duvida. O homem devia ter uns trinta e sete anos e cabelos longos e negros com alguns fios brancos, uma pequena cicatriz ao lado esquerdo da face e olhos castanhos.

_O que quer? -Perguntou o homem em tom seco, apontando a varinha para o seu peito. O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas achando aquilo inútil.

_Falar com Alvo Dumbledore. -Falou o moreno, ele mudou seu tom de voz para parecer confuso e um pouco surpreso.

_E quem é você? -Perguntou o homem ainda em tom seco e forte, ele deu um assobio baixo e longo, uma grande águia negra piou no ar e desceu em círculos até pousar no ombro do homem.

_Harry Potter. -Falou o moreno deixando de propósito escapar um tom um pouco temeroso. O homem a sua frente o olhou com intensidade, o nome Potter não era comum, para dizer a verdade só uma família tinha esse nome em toda a Inglaterra e ela estava extinta. Ainda desconfiado, murmurou algo para a águia, esta alçou vôo e foi com grande velocidade até o castelo desaparecendo por entre as torres, demorou quase vinte minutos para algo acontecer e o que aconteceu assustou levemente o homem de olhos castanhos, um lampejo vermelho e uma enorme fênix apareceram do lado do jovem rapaz. A fênix olhou para o homem que estava do lado de dentro dos terrenos da escola e este pareceu entender alguma coisa, Harry achou aquilo interessante, já vira algo como aquilo.

_Toque na Fênix, o diretor o aguarda. -Falou o homem guardando a varinha e dando as costas, o moreno deu de ombros e acariciou a cabeça de Fawkes, esta fechou os olhos ainda planando no ar. Soltou um pio longo e parecia feliz, em seguida houve uma explosão de chamas e ela e Harry desapareceram.

Alvo Dumbledore estava pensativo em sua sala, sua mente funcionava a mil analisando cada alternativa e opção para aquela notícia que chegara aos seus ouvidos. Alguém estava usando o nome de James e Lílian e ele não perdoaria isso jamais, mas mesmo assim ficou atiçado pela curiosidade ao ouvir pela primeira vez em dezessete anos o nome Potter. Seus olhos azuis vagavam por tempos antes da guerra tomar grandes proporções, ele podia se lembrar perfeitamente do rosto de James e Lílian, ao contrário da maioria, que somente lembravam-se deles como lendas, mas o diretor vivera com eles sofrera com eles, perdera amigos com eles e se chocou pelas mortes deles. Talvez só não tenha sofrido mais que Sirius e Remo, mas mesmo assim não comparava essas coisas. Um lampejo vermelho e dourado chama a atenção do diretor e ele olha para direção onde sua fênix, Fawkes, aparecera.

Por um instante seus velhos olhos demonstraram uma surpresa sem igual, quando viu em sua frente aquele rapaz, notou os mesmo cabelos bagunçados o mesmo porte altivo e praticamente o mesmo rosto de James Potter, logo a sua frente sentiu que suas mãos iam tremer, mas se segurou, aquilo poderia ser um disfarce. Olhou nos olhos verdes esmeraldas e notou a incrível semelhança com os de Lílian quando ela estava nervosa ou em assunto sério, até mesmo confusa. Não era impossível magia fazer aquilo, por mais poderosa que fosse, nenhuma magia poderia reproduzir tão perfeitamente a expressão daqueles olhos meio apagados, notou que por trás daquilo algo se escondia muito além do que ele poderia imaginar, tentou usar legilimiencia, mas algo o impediu, parecia que uma parede de aço estava entre ele e o rapaz.

_Sente-se. -Falou Dumbledore em tom gentil, mas Harry pôde notar o choque em seus olhos, o qual deu lugar à curiosidade. O tom dele estava tão calmo quanto se lembrava, resolveu não contrariar, tentou demonstrar que estava confuso, graças a Snape ele conseguia passar essa sensação e qualquer outra para quem o observava. A oclumencia ia mais além de simplesmente fechar sua mente.

_Diretor, eu... -Harry começara a falar, mas parou ao sentir que sua voz fraquejaria, respirou fundo. Provavelmente aquilo transmitiu um ar de hesitação, não saberia dizer ao certo, Dumbledore permanecia o encarando com os mesmos olhos serenos que um dia o irritara. _Preciso de ajuda. -O diretor se inclinou levemente para frente, seus olhos azuis cravados nos verdes, Fawkes piou em seu poleiro, a nota bela e melancólica encheu o escritório.

_Ajuda? -Perguntou o diretor, que apesar de calmo, demonstrava certa seriedade, não sabia que joguinho era aquele, mas ia descobrir. _Quem é você?

_Não sei. -Falou Harry tentando fazer sua voz falar levemente e conseguira.

_Você disse que seu nome era Harry Potter. -Falou o diretor, seu tom levemente mais inquisitivo.

_Foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça. -Falou o moreno um pouco tenso. _É uma das únicas coisas que eu lembro.

O diretor se levantou de sua cadeira e dera a volta na mesa com pés de garra, caminhou até sua fênix e pareceu esquecer que o moreno estava ali. Refletia sobre várias coisas, aquele jovem era muito parecido com James e aqueles olhos eram praticamente os de Lílian, só que mais sombrios, apesar de não saber dizer o porquê.

_Do que você lembra? -Perguntou o diretor, o rapaz resolveu se levantar também.

_Desse nome. -Falou Harry. _E do nome de outra pessoa, de alguém que eu vi quando acordei, não sei ao certo, mas senti um profundo ódio quando o encarei, era algo além de mim.

_Quando acordou? -Perguntou o diretor serenamente.

_A primeira coisa que me lembro é de ter aberto os olhos e ver aquele homem, o ameacei, parecia que eu o conhecia e o odiava mesmo. -Falou Harry não escondendo o tom agressivo de voz ao falar do homem.

_Onde você acordou? -Perguntou o diretor.

_Em um campo, a grama era verde, ao meu redor tinha centenas de pessoas, mas a minha frente só tinha aquele ser medonho. -Quando o jovem disse isso o diretor se virou para ele e viu naqueles olhos verdes algo como nojo e ódio. _Não sei por que, mas troquei algumas palavras com ele, ameaças eu acho, as coisas estão ainda confusas. Então do nada eu desapareci e reapareci em um local movimentado, era em frente a um bar, eu estava fraco e sem forças, entrei no bar e fui até o balcão onde pedi um quarto e passei a noite.

_Onde conseguira o dinheiro? -Perguntou o diretor em tom mais sério.

_Um dos homens encapuzados carregava essa sacola de ouro na cintura, antes de eu desaparecer eu a peguei. -Falou mostrando a sacola cheia de ouro para o diretor, este nem ao menos a pegou. _Depois de acordar hoje de manhã eu desci e pedi algo para comer, me sentei em uma mesa afastada tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa, não consegui me lembrar de nada, então ouvi a conversa de dois homens que falavam de um tal profeta diário, vi em cima da mesa um jornal, pensei que poderia pedir alguma informação sobre aquilo.

_E você foi até o jornal? -Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Fui sim e, para não levantar suspeitas, pedi um catálogo de procurados, um rapaz com espinhas no rosto me deu esse. -Disse tirando o catálogo de um dos bolsos do sobretudo, o diretor pegou o catálogo e o abriu, viu de primeira a foto de Bellatrix Lestrange. _Depois perguntei onde ficava o arquivo e procurei algo que pudesse me ajudar a saber quem eu era, mas não consegui achar nada. Em meio ao arquivo encontrei esse jornal que falava de Hogwarts, o nome me pareceu familiar, o jornal estava no chão, não sei se fazia parte do arquivo. -Disse entregando o jornal amassado para o diretor, que o pegou vendo que era uma reportagem do dia em que a escola e suas dependências foram consideradas territórios neutros.

_Veio aqui só por que achou que o nome da escola era familiar? -Perguntou Dumbledore desconfiado.

_Vim por dizer que aqui é território neutro. -Falou Harry. _Não sei quem eu sou e pelo que pude perceber nos arquivos desse jornal, o mundo está em guerra.

_Não se lembra que o mundo está em guerra? -Perguntou surpreso o diretor.

_Não sabia disso até hoje de manhã. -Falou Harry em tom convincente.

_O Homem que você viu. -Começou o diretor com calma. _Você se lembra de como ele era e poderia me dizer o nome dele?

_Depois de ver aquele rosto, duvido que eu o esqueça. -Falou Harry em tom profundo, fechou as mãos em sinal de ódio, o diretor não deixou isso passar desapercebido. _Alto, com pele anormalmente branca, os olhos vermelhos, nariz em forma de fenda, olhos como de gato, a boca fina era algo reptiliano, o nome era algo como Voldemort.

Os quadros da sala do diretor, que até agora fingiam estar dormindo, se assustaram e abriram os olhos ao ouvirem aquele nome ser pronunciado em voz alta. Eles ficaram alvoroçados e começaram a falar entre si muito rapidamente, o que dificultava entender algo, olhavam e apontavam mais chocados ainda para o rapaz na sala, que observava aquilo sem mostrar reação, provavelmente pelo choque.

_Silêncio. -Ordenou Dumbledore em tom firme, todos os quadros ficaram calados em instantes. _Você esteve diante de Tom Riddle?

_Quem é Tom Riddle? -Perguntou Harry curioso.

_Ele é esse Voldemort. -Falou Dumbledore meio surpreso pelo rapaz não saber daquilo, afinal a história do Lorde das Trevas era conhecida mundialmente. _Do que mais você lembra? -Falou o diretor indo até uma estante de livros e ficando de costas para o rapaz, este não notou que o velho pegara um pesado livro.

_Nenhum rosto, mas sei que posso fazer coisas, não sei explicar como as aprendi. -Falou Harry deixando um tom confuso escapar propositalmente.

_Pegue. -Falou o diretor rapidamente se virando com uma agilidade que não condizia com sua idade e jogando com força o livro na direção do jovem. Harry fora pego de surpresa, o livro ia bater em seu rosto, então de repente o livro parara a centímetros de seu rosto, o moreno pareceu ficar alerta e por instinto devolveu o livro com força total para o velho bruxo, este com um aceno da mão fez o livro desaparecer e reaparecer na estante. _Suas habilidades são avançadas para alguém de sua idade. -Falou o diretor analisando aquele feito calmamente. _Onde aprendeu?

_Não sei, eu juro que não sei. -Falou Harry sentindo uma leve pressão em sua cabeça, resolveu deixar escapar propositalmente a lembrança do encontro com Voldemort naquele lugar. O diretor viu aquela cena em segundos. _Preciso de ajuda, não conheço ninguém, não sei em quem confiar, nem o que está acontecendo.

_Eu o ajudarei. -Falou o diretor, aquele rapaz tinha que ficar sob vigilância e melhor ele do seu lado do que o de uma guerrilha. _Mas você terá que se comprometer a nos ajudar.

_Desde que você me ajude. -Falou Harry calmamente.

_Conseguirei documentos para você e o deixarei sob vigilância de alguém confiável por enquanto. -Disse o diretor indo até a mesa e anotando algo em um pergaminho. _Você precisa de um lugar para ficar e um jeito de se sustentar. -Ele parou e olhou para o jovem com interesse. _Sabe o que vai fazer para se sustentar?

_Não, mas acho que o dinheiro que eu tenho vai durar um bom tempo. -Falou Harry parecendo incerto.

_Você ficará aqui por algum tempo, não saia dos terrenos da escola. -Falou Dumbledore anotando mais algumas coisas. _Você tem idéia de quando seja seu aniversário ou quantos anos tem? -Perguntou o diretor calmamente.

_Não, mas pareço ser bem jovem. –Harry fala incerto, passando a mão pelo rosto como se ele pudesse dar alguma resposta.

_Posso resolver isto. –Dumbledore pegou a varinha e apontou para Harry, que permaneceu tranqüilo, apesar de olhar com curiosidade. – Tempus Vitae . –Várias auras coloridas em formas de finas camadas começaram a se formar em volta do rapaz. Rapidamente Dumbledore viu que a aura roxa, correspondente ao décimo sétimo ano, estava quase se formando como uma fina linha que se expandiria até que a linha do décimo oitavo aniversário começasse a se formar. –Parece que faz dezessete por esses dias, creio que no fim do mês.

_Então em breve serei maior de idade, não é? –Pergunta tentando parecer incerto, mas interessado.

_Exatamente. -Disse o diretor agora olhando com mais seriedade para o rapaz. _Visto em conta que você demonstrou ter habilidades acima da sua idade, eu quero fazer testes para saber o quão forte você é. -Os olhos azuis cintilaram de uma forma que Harry vira muitas vezes, talvez expectativa. Seu breve plano estava indo bem, mas o teste era algo que não havia pensado, não que isso mudasse muita coisa.

_Tudo bem. -Falou Harry em tom calmo, o diretor murmurou algo estranho e para surpresa de Harry o seu velho amigo, o elfo doméstico Dobby, aparecera.

_Dobby, leve o senhor Potter até os aposentos de hóspedes. -Disse o diretor olhando para o elfo doméstico, este se curvou.

_Dobby fazer o que Grande Alvo Dumbledore pedir. -Falou o elfo se voltando para o rapaz. _Jovem senhor, siga Dobby. -Falou o elfo saindo do escritório, Harry por um instante olhou para Dumbledore, mas este apenas lhe incentivou com um aceno, então o rapaz seguiu o elfo.

_Alvo, ele é muito parecido com James. -Falou o quadro de Fineus Black. _Como isso é possível?

_Não sei. -Falou Dumbledore olhando para o vazio ele se levantou e foi até um armário, o abriu e lá estava uma penseira, colocou a bacia de pedra em cima da mesa sem demonstrar esforço algum. Por fim tirou algumas lembranças de sua cabeça, para ser mais exato as de agora pouco sobre a conversa com o rapaz, queria tentar ver algo que deixara de lado.

_Será que ele é o rapaz daquela profecia? -Perguntou o quadro do ex-diretor Diple.

_Impossível. -Rebateu o quadro de Fineus Black. _A profecia nunca se cumpriu, saberíamos se isso houvesse acontecido.

Harry estava voltando de Hogsmead com algumas sacolas cheias de roupas, preferiu carregá-las a fazer algum feitiço, afinal ele não podia recorrer sempre a magia para fazer algo. Ficou surpreso quando o diretor fora até o seu quarto, que ficava na torre norte do castelo, e dissera que ele podia ir para Hogsmead fazer compras. Não se importou muito, afinal tinha que comprar algumas roupas e mais algumas coisas que já estavam em suas sacolas, entre as roupas.

Estava já na pequena estrada que dá para o castelo, a mata cercava os dois lados da estrada, eram pedaços da floresta proibida, mas nenhum ser perigoso vivia daqueles lados, eles gostavam de ficar mais para o centro da floresta. Aquele silêncio e falta do que fazer estavam deixando Harry entediado, mesmo que ele houvesse chegado ao castelo aquela manhã. Acostumara-se a sempre estar se movimentando, quando estava pensando nisso ouviu um barulho na mata, alguma coisa pisara em um galho, ficou alerta e baniu qualquer pensamento para o canto mais sombrio da sua mente, logo ele viu um gato cinzento atravessar a estrada, o gato parou por um instante e o olhou com seus enormes olhos âmbar, depois continuou seu trajeto. Aquilo fez o moreno ficar mais alerta.

Diminuiu seus passos e sua respiração ao máximo que pôde, seus pés pararam de fazer barulho com o chão de pedras, seus olhos se aguçaram incrivelmente assim como seus ouvidos e sentiu um cheiro adocicado no ar. As copas das árvores balançaram sem nenhum vento, então mais uma vez o silêncio reinou, um falcão pairou no alto, Harry o olhou e viu o pássaro descendo rapidamente com suas azas recolhidas, parecia que ele daria o bote, quando o animal estava a cinco metros seu corpo se modificara e ali apareceu um humano caindo com uma grande velocidade. O moreno jogou uma das sacolas na direção dele a fazendo colidir com o homem de cabelos estranhamente verdes escuros e olhos negros, roupas se espalharam para todo o lado tampando a visão do homem, que já sacara a varinha. Quando conseguiu ver o chão de novo o moreno não estava lá, mas a proximidade do solo o fez deixar isso de lado.

_Expulsorium. -Gritou assim que viu o chão a menos de um metro, seu corpo fora arremessado para um pouco mais alto e no fim ele caiu em pé normalmente e olhou para todos os lados, viu que onde o rapaz estava há alguns instantes, só se encontrava as sacolas, caminhou até elas, mas parou ao sentir uma varinha encostada em sua nuca.

_Sectu... -Harry não pôde terminar de dizer a maldição, pois o homem desaparatara rapidamente, enquanto mais duas pessoas pulavam pelos lados da estrada.

Duas mulheres, uma loira com cabelos curtos e olhos âmbar e a outra tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros, as duas brandiram feitiços que ele não ouviu. Jatos negros foram em sua direção e ele pulou para trás, vendo os jatos se colidirem e explodirem, levantando uma nuvem de terra. Aguçou mais ainda seus sentidos, agora que a visão estava limitada, e não demorou muito para sentir certa movimentação de ar as suas costas. Era perigoso aparatar, o som poderia dar sua localização, então se abaixou quando sentiu um jorro quente passando por cima de sua cabeça, alguém lançara chamas, já estava ficando irritado com tudo aquilo.

_Smash Hawk. -Falou Harry em tom tão frio que, seus atacantes que ouviram, tremeram, não conheciam aquele feitiço. Então uma forte onda de impacto lançou a poeira para longe, seguida de uma onda maciça de ar os lançando de encontro as árvores ao seu redor, batendo com força nos troncos.

Quando puderam se levantar, viram o rapaz em pé, ereto, olhando-os com frieza e sem emoções, um frio imenso passou pelas espinhas de todos, agora tinham que pegar pesado, pois sentira que se não fizessem isso, morreriam. Os três lançaram feitiços na direção do rapaz, este apontou a varinha para sua perna e um jato azul anil as atingiu, foi muito rápido e em um segundo ele não estava mais no mesmo local e sim em frente ao homem de cabelos verdes escuros, com a palma da mão estendida para seu peito. O moreno pensou rápido olhando para tudo em sua volta, viu as duas mulheres vindo em sua direção.

_Estupore. –Falou e um jato saiu da palma de sua mão, atingindo o homem no peito e o fazendo ser pressionado contra a árvore em que estava encostado. A árvore trincou da raiz até as folhas com a forte pressão em seu tronco, o homem cuspiu sangue e caiu desacordado, as duas mulheres param incertas.

_Avada Kedevra. -Urrou a loira. O moreno pulara para o lado, o jato verde acertou a árvore e esta morreu, ficando totalmente negra e, pelo que as duas puderam ver, tombando em cima do homem desacordado.

_Susy, não! -Falou a companheira de cabelos castanhos escuros, mas viu que a companheira tremia fortemente, talvez estivesse com medo, não era qualquer um que com um feitiço estuporante causara tanto dano em um humano, a ponto de ele cuspir sangue ou fazer o tronco de uma árvore trincar. Olhou para o rapaz, aqueles olhos que agora estavam meio escondidos pela franja negra, brilhavam em uma intensidade quase mortal e fria.

_Olhe em meus olhos. -Falou Harry para a tal Susy, aparecendo em frente a ela. A mulher assim o fez e se viu presa em um local escuro, tudo ao seu redor não passava da mais profunda escuridão, um frio latente subiu por suas pernas até chegar a seu peito. Sentiu seu próprio coração sendo congelado, seus pulmões pararam de funcionar, se sentiu sufocada e desesperada, começou a se debater, estava desesperada tentando buscar ar, mas sem conseguir. Por fim ela voltou a ver aqueles olhos verdes ameaçadores em sua direção e a luz voltara ao redor, o ar voltara aos seus pulmões, mas o frio continuara. Caiu sem forças, de joelhos, perante o rapaz de olhos verdes, tremendo com força e abraçando a si mesma, tentando se aquecer.

_O que fez com ela? –Perguntou, a mulher de cabelos castanhos, seu tom era vacilante. Deu um passo para trás, o tal Potter pareceu se divertir com isso, seus olhos a analisavam como um predador a sua presa.

Ele começou a andar em sua volta até completar uma meia lua, os passos lentos, a respiração quase imperceptível. Aproximou-se mais dela, mas então ouviu um barulho vindo de cima das árvores, olhou em volta e quinze pessoas pulavam de uma vez sobre si, não pensou muito e se abaixou tão rápido que tudo que viram foi um borrão negro. Tocou o solo com a mão esquerda, uma fina aura verde escura o circulou, a mulher de cabelos castanhos sentiu medo.

_Lost Ground. -Antes das quinze pessoas tocarem o chão, um leve tremor passou pela terra e quando elas aterrissaram, uma imensa nuvem de pó subiu. Acima da nuvem se via copas ou galhos de árvores, mas logo elas pareciam tombar. Então o silêncio se fez, a última árvore já tombara na estrada e uma brisa varreu a poeira para longe, revelando um enorme cratera circular que tomava toda largura da estrada e algum pedaço da mata. Dezenas de corpos estavam na cratera, todos respiravam, não houvera nenhum morto naquele combate, mas a maioria estava ferida. Harry estava fora da cratera, com suas sacolas em suas mãos, então deu as costas voltando a caminhar para o colégio.

Não havia o porquê matar aquelas pessoas, afinal elas nem atacaram para matar, pelo menos de propósito. Devia ser parte do teste que Dumbledore queria aplicar a ele, bom pelo menos impressionara um pouco, apesar de pegar um pouco leve demais com eles. Porém em meio à batalha imaginou que aquilo também podia ser um teste de caráter e pegaria mal se os matasse. Quando estava chegando aos portões do colégio, ele viu encostado neles alguém muito familiar, os cabelos longos e negros, a pele anormalmente branca e o nariz em forma de gancho. Quando chegou mais perto pôde sentir os olhos negros carregados de desprezo de Severus Snape e admitiu que sentiu falta do professor de poções, mas nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, nem mesmo em seu leito de morte. Quando chegou mais perto pôde notar um brilho de surpresa e choque por trás daqueles olhos inexpressíveis, realmente devia ser uma surpresa ver a imagem do seu pior inimigo, já morto, em sua frente.

_Devia ter continuado morto. -Falou Snape em seu habitual tom seco e frio, até aquilo não mudara naquele mundo e o moreno não estranhou a "saudação" do nariz de gancho. _Onde estão eles?

_Em um buraco a mais ou menos vinte minutos de caminhada daqui. -Falou Harry não demonstrando estar preocupado ou muito menos intimidado pelo jeito frio do ex-comensal, este revirou os olhos achando que era alguma brincadeira sem graça, mas pôde ver de longe alguém que vinha caminhando em direção ao castelo. Era um dos destinatários para o teste do garoto, ele estava com as vestes rasgadas, os cabelos desgrenhados, cortes pelo corpo e, pelo jeito, um dos braços quebrados e a perna direita não estava boa, já que ele mancava. Pelo estado, mesmo de longe, Snape soube que ele desmaiaria em breve.

_Dumbledore quer falar com você. -Disse o professor de poções desencostando do portão e lançando um patrono que saiu a toda velocidade para o castelo, era rápido e por isso o moreno não conseguiu ver a forma, ele nunca vira o patrono de Snape. _Está esperando um convite por escrito? -Rosnou o seboso indo em direção ao homem que há poucos segundos desabara no chão. Harry dera de ombros e caminhara pelos terrenos da escola até as portas do castelo, vira mais uma vez um patrono muito rápido passar por si e entrar no castelo, provavelmente Snape reportando a situação.

Entrou no Hall da escola e logo deixou suas compras no chão, não demorou nem dois segundos e Dobby aparecera com um estalo e com outro levara as compras do moreno, este não se importou muito, já estava acostumado com os elfos aparecendo e desaparecendo. Ouviu vozes no salão principal, reconheceu uma como a de Dumbledore, ele parecia discutir com alguém. Caminhou a passos lentos até o salão principal, viu as portas abertas e, meio escondido, analisou o local, não foi difícil encontrar o diretor, ele estava em frente à mesa dos professores, a sua frente estava alguém familiar ao moreno e este teve de se segurar para não reagir de alguma forma que demonstrasse felicidade ou qualquer outra que denunciasse que ele conhecia o homem. Alto, de cabelos castanhos, com alguns fios brancos aqui e ali, a pele branca e olhos também castanhos, as roupas bruxas não eram velhas como ele se lembrava, eram até novas e bonitas, ali estava a figura de Remo Lupin, um de seus mentores, uma das pessoas que no passado chegara a ser o mais próximo de uma família, que ele já tivera.

-Mas Alvo, a semelhança não pode ser tão gritante assim. -Falou Remo em tom desnorteado.

-Eu mesmo o vi. -Falou o diretor em tom brando. –Ele é a copia de James, mas os olhos são de Lílian, apesar de sempre carregar oculto, algo que se assemelha a dor.

-Mas como é possível? -Perguntou Remo, desnorteado.

-Não sei ao certo, Remo. -Falou Alvo em tom pensativo. –Estou tentando colher informações sobre esse rapaz. Recorri a todas as fontes da Aliança, mas não há registros dele em nenhum local, nem de metamorfomagos que assumiram a forma de James. A única informação que tenho sobre ele, veio das linhas inimigas, boatos entre comensais sobre um rapaz que era a cara de James e que aparecera depois de um ritual mal feito.

-Ritual? -Perguntou Remo. –Mas ritual pra que?

-Tom estava tentando ganhar mais poder. -Começou a dizer o diretor. –Pela descrição de alguns líderes comensais, era um ritual antigo e proibido, onde se requeria um sacrifício humano, mas alguma coisa aconteceu que somente os comandantes sabem e não contam a ninguém por ordem de Voldemort.

-E o teste? -Falou Remo ainda mais surpreso. –Ele derrotou 18 membros da ordem, por mias que fossem apenas recrutas, mesmo assim nenhum bruxo normal faria isso.

Harry viu Dumbledore abrir a boca, mas achou melhor interromper a conversa, ativou sua oclumencia ao máximo para não demonstrar nenhum pingo de surpresa ou emoção que pudesse denunciá-lo, fez seus passos ficarem mais audíveis de propósito para que os dois o ouvissem se aproximando. Os viu se virarem para ele, a reação de Remo era algo que não podia ser descrito direito, era algo próximo a dor, saudades, culpa e talvez ódio esse último devia ser por alguém ser tão parecido com Tiago, como se alguém profanasse a imagem do velho amigo.

_Senhor Potter, já tive notícias de seu primeiro teste. -Falou Dumbledore calmamente, olhando para o rapaz. Remo se mexeu incomodado ao ouvir o diretor chamá-lo daquela forma. _Já podemos dizer um pouco do seu nível, mas ainda quero que você faça mais dois testes, um deles será dado pelo meu amigo aqui, Remo Lupin. -O moreno analisou Lupin de perto, a aparência dele era melhor do que lembrava e parecia mais forte também, os olhos demonstraram ter visto mais do que demonstrava, algo semelhante ao antigo Lupin.

_Prazer. -Falou Harry em um tom um tanto frio, notara que Lupin não fora muito com sua cara, tinha de ser compreensivo com isso, afinal ele era muito parecido com o pai.

_Os olhos são idênticos aos de Lílian. -Falou Lupin com a voz falha e olhou a Harry com mais intensidade, este se incomodou com tal coisa. _Quem é você e por que está usando a aparência de James?

_James? -Perguntou Harry disfarçando o melhor que pôde.

_Alguém que conhecemos há muito tempo. -Cortou Dumbledore fazendo Lupin baixar a cabeça, mas não antes de lançar um olhar de desgosto ao rapaz, que tremeu internamente, sabia que as coisas iam ser difíceis, mas entre saber e sentir havia um abismo. _Fiquei curioso sobre dois feitiços que você usou, segundo o relato dos que participaram do teste.

_Instinto. -Falou Harry calmamente, não adiantava ficar tenso por algo que não podia mudar por enquanto. _Quando será o meu segundo teste?

_Hoje às dez da noite, será o último estágio da Lua Crescente, espere a mim e ao diretor na orla da floresta proibida, perto da cabana de Hagrid. -Disse Remo saindo a passos rápidos do salão principal, não agüentaria ficar mais tempo na presença daquele moleque.

_Hagrid? -Perguntou o rapaz ao diretor, tentando não se importar com a saída brusca de Lupin.

_Eu te esperarei no Hall e te levarei até lá. -Falou o diretor em tom brando como sempre. _Até lá procure descansar. -O moreno acenou com a cabeça e deixou o salão principal.

Depois de alguns segundos Snape aparecera pela porta do salão e fora até Dumbledore.

_Alvo, todos estão bem e sem seqüelas permanentes. -Falou Snape indo direto ao ponto. _Ele evitou propositalmente ferir gravemente os demais, por isso pareceu lançar o feitiço no chão, antes que eles o tocassem. -Ele parou por um instante e adquiriu um tom mais seco. _Ele é a imagem do maldito Potter, os olhos de Lílian, e pelo visto é perigoso. Alguém assim causaria grande dano em qualquer lado que estivesse, qualquer um que tenha ele do seu lado mudará o rumo da guerra, pois ele é a imagem de uma lenda.

_Como está Susy? -Perguntou o Diretor como se não ouvisse o que o outro dissera.

_Dormira algum tempo com a luz acesa, nada muito grave. -Falou Snape contrariado. _Legilimencia avançada, esse garoto é perigoso, ouça o que eu digo Alvo.

_Prefere que ele vá para uma guerrilha? -Perguntou o diretor encarando os olhos negros do professor de poções. _Pois pelo que eu vi, ele não irá para o lado de Tom.

_E se ele for um espião de Voldemort? -Perguntou Snape.

_Só o tempo dirá quem ele realmente é. -Falou o diretor suspirando. _Agora eu estou preocupado com Remo. ele não reagiu bem ao ver o rapaz. mas conseguiu se controlar. O problema mais sério será Sirius.

_Black, não se controlará tão bem quanto o lobisomem. -Falou Snape ignorando o olhar reprovador de Alvo. ¬_Quando será o teste?

_As dez da noite na orla da floresta, onde será o teste, mas somente ele deverá entrar.

_E o que Lupin preparou para o rapaz? -Perguntou Snape exibindo um sorriso frio.

_Só saberemos na hora. Diz o diretor.


	3. Chapter 3 Teste final

Capitulo 3 - TESTE FINAL

A lua estava quase cheia, o que clareava bem os terrenos de Hogwarts, naquela noite quatro figuras estavam quietas na orla da Floresta Proibida, quem estivesse na torre de astronomia veria que mais para o centro da imensa floresta negra, nuvens escuras tomavam o poder, talvez de chuva ou de algum bando de pássaros. O Jovem Harry Potter estava quieto, somente esperando que Lupin ou Dumbledore dissesse logo o que ele tinha de fazer, não entendia direito o motivo da demora.

_Potter. Chamou Snape, o rapaz se virou para ele e ignorou o incomodo nítido de Lupin ao ouvir seu nome. _ Há quase um ano uma criatura vem atacando misteriosamente algumas criaturas da floresta, como centauros e até mesmo unicórnios...

_Esta criatura também vem atacando alunos que ficam muito próximos da orla da Floresta. Falou Lupin, interrompendo o professor de poções, este lhe lançou um olhar cortante, que fora totalmente ignorado. _Ninguém sabe que criatura é essa.

_Como alguém é atacado e não sabe pelo que? Perguntou Harry, achando aquilo meio estranho.

_Ninguém conseguiu ver a criatura, temos suspeitas, mas apenas isso. Falou Lupin em tom cortante. _Entre na floresta, traga a criatura e sobreviva às outras que lá estão.

_Viva ou morta? Perguntou Harry.

_Preocupe-se em sair inteiro de lá. Falou Snape em tom seco e frio.

_Você pode demorar o quanto quiser. Falou Dumbledore. _Muito bem, pode ir. Harry nem esperou para ouvir outra coisa, simplesmente correu para dentro da floresta com grande agilidade, deixando os outros apenas observando por um curto período suas costas, que desapareceram entre as árvores.

_Já tínhamos um grupo para buscar a criatura. Falou Snape olhando para Lupin.

_Vamos ver do que ele é capaz. Falou Lupin com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, seus olhos demonstravam ainda desagrado pelo rapaz.

_Não guarde rancor dele. Falou Dumbledore calmamente. _Ele não tem culpa de parecer James.

_Isso nós vamos ver. Falou Lupin em tom sério e olhou para o alto, amanhã seria a primeira noite de lua cheia, então se o tal Harry não voltasse até o amanhecer ele só ficaria sabendo do resultado alguns dias depois.

Harry parara de correr depois de uns vinte minutos, não adiantava correr, afinal tinha de procurar pistas sobre a tal criatura, suspeitou que aquele ponto seria um dos que ela mais aparecia, visto que a tal prova começara perto daquele ponto, se abaixou um pouco, aproveitando que ali as arvores eram mais espaçadas e a luz da lua clareava o chão, tentou achar um rastro, mesmo que antigo, da criatura, ela talvez fosse invisível já que ninguém viu como ela era, mas mesmo assim deixaria pegadas. Ouviu algo que parecia ser passos, olhou para a esquerda e viu um testrálio passando calmamente pelo lugar, mas então ele parou e olhou diretamente para o moreno, este sustentou o olhar ignorando os grandes olhos amarelos da criatura até que esta pareceu perder o interesse e levantou vôo, sumindo entre a copa das árvores.

O moreno se levantou, não podia ficar muito tempo parado, sentiu uma brisa bater-lhe no rosto e com ela o cheiro de chuva invadiu as narinas dele, tinha de se apressar, se chovesse qualquer rastro que tivesse ali se perderia, caminhou mais alguns instantes, sempre atento com as coisas a sua volta, já estivera inúmeras vezes naquela floresta e mesmo assim tinha de tomar cuidado, ouviu o som de cascos sobre o chão, primeiro pensou ser um centauro, mas logo viu que eram três unicórnios adultos, brancos como a mais pura neve, que exalavam um brilho quente e acolhedor e dois filhotes de pelugem douradas, viu que um dos unicórnios sangrava na pata esquerda, o sangue prateado brilhava no chão, ele se aproximou com calma das criaturas, que apenas o observaram sem se importarem muito com sua presença, um dos filhotes foi até mais perto do moreno, este parou por um instante, o pequeno ser o observou de perto e farejou seus joelhos.

O Líder daquele pequeno bando de unicórnios fez um barulho e o filhote voltara para perto dos adultos, que recomeçaram a andar, só que mais rapidamente, depois deles terem sumido por entre a mata o moreno caminhou até onde eles estiveram a alguns minutos, se abaixou e pegou um pequeno frasco de dentro de seu sobretudo, que sempre estava com sigo, pegou uma folha um tanto grande onde tinha um pouco de sangue de unicórnio e despejou o sangue dentro do frasco, não era mais do que umas gotas, mas suficientes para fazer muitas poções de cura raras, olhou para o leste, que era a direção de onde os unicórnios apareceram, via que tinha um pequeno rastro de sangue que ia mais para dentro da floresta, resolveu seguir a trilha de sangue prateado, parando vez ou outra para recolher mais algumas gotas do sangue prateado, ferir um unicórnio era um sacrilégio, assim como beber o seu sangue, mas pegar o sangue do chão era algo meio que aceitável já que você não ferira o animal para consegui-lo, viu que o frasco estava mais ou menos pela metade de sangue de unicórnio e quando percebeu isso ficou chocado, não era comum unicórnios se machucarem a ponto de sangrarem e achar tanto sangue assim no chão era mais incomum ainda, quase impossível.

Depois de caminhar mais de uma hora ele percebeu que as árvores, apesar de um pouco espaçadas, tinham troncos tão largos e grossos que nem Hagrid conseguiria abraça-las, algumas ali faziam o salgueiro-lutador parecer um mero graveto, então, em quanto observava ao redor, viu algo estranho, pareciam pegadas prateadas se desviando um pouco da trilha de sangue de unicórnio, notou também que a trilha sumia a alguns metros a frente, então desviou o caminho e foi até onde a pegada estava, era grande, quase tão grande quanto a de um unicórnio, só que mais funda, parecia ser de cascos, mas não de cavalos, não, eram diferentes, já vira rastros assim durante a guerra, sacudiu a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, tinha de se focar naquelas pegadas, talvez aquela criatura seja tal que venha causando tantos problemas.

Começou a seguir a passos silenciosos aquelas pegadas, que logo perderam o brilho prateado e quase se perderam na escuridão, afinal pouca luz da lua chegava àquele ponto da floresta, o moreno precisou usar o lumos com a varinha, que saiu mais forte do que ele queria e iluminava muito bem o caminho, ele aproximou mais a varinha do chão e encontrou de novo os rastros da criatura, ela parecia apressada, pois pelas pegadas, que começaram a mudar, ela estivera correndo, mas do que o moreno não sabia ao certo.

Naquele ponto da floresta seguir os rastros estava um tanto difícil, já que algumas folhas começavam a cobrir o chão, um barulho quebrou o silêncio anormal da floresta, o que fez o moreno ficar alerta, não parou de andar, mas mesmo assim começou a prestar mais atenção a sua volta. Mais uma vez o barulho quebrou o silêncio e o moreno reconheceu como um tilintar, um estalo seco, já ouvira aquilo em algum lugar, não lembrava onde, mas aquilo o fez ficar mais alerta ainda e parar, alguma coisa se movimentava nas árvores e um peso enorme caiu no chão a alguns metros a frente de Harry o fazendo amaldiçoar a criatura em tom baixo, afinal ela devia ter bagunçado um pouco a trilha, viu com o lumos o que era aquilo.

Enorme era uma palavra para descrever a imensa Acromântula que aparecera ali, os pelos grossos e negros, os oito olhos negros que brilhavam com a luz da varinha do moreno e as enorme patas, no mínimo três metros e meio de envergadura, era muito maior do que a que ele vira na tarefa do torneio tribruxo, mas mesmo assim não era tão grande quanto Aragog.

_Vai me devorar? Perguntou Harry, já pensando em três dúzias de feitiços negros ou não que poderia usar e sair dali sem demoras, mas o problema era chamar a atenção das outras acromântulas da floresta, o que não ia ser difícil visto que elas em sua maioria andam em grupo, mas aparentemente aquela estava sozinha.

_Minha mãe diz que não posso atacar Hagrid. Se Harry já não soubesse, iria achar a voz que vinha da imensa aranha algo surreal, mas notou que pelo tom de voz ela devia ser macho. _Não disse nada de outro humano.

_Pelo visto você gosta de falar. Disse o moreno, pois pelo que lembrava as Acromântula preferiam atacar do que falar. _Antes de você tentar me matar e eu usar um avada em você que tal fazermos um acordo?

_Acordo? Perguntou a enorme acromântula como se achasse graça daquilo. _O que você pode me oferecer?

_Estou perseguindo uma presa, não estou interessado nela, preciso apenas da pele dela e pelo que eu pude perceber pelas pegadas ela tem muito mais carne que eu. Falou o moreno, não queria arrumar problemas com a prole de Aragog. _Deixe-me vivo e ela será sua e eu apenas ficarei com a pele.

_O que me garante que não vais fugir? Perguntou a acromântula.

_O que me garante que você não ira me atacar? Perguntou Harry.

_Restam três horas e meia para o sol nascer, antes disso você deve capturar a presa, se não o fizer eu o acharei e o devorarei. Falou a acromântula subindo pelo caule de uma das imensas arvores.

_Como você ira me encontrar? Perguntou o moreno. _E como saberá que eu terminei?

_Nesses lados nós sabemos tudo que acontece. Disse a enorme aranha sumindo para além da escuridão da copa das árvores, o moreno suspirou um pouco.

_Agora sim eu tenho um prazo. Disse chateado, foi até onde a enorme aranha estivera e viu, mesmo que meio apagado, o rastro da criatura que estava perseguindo. Começou a andar rapidamente naquela direção, notou que alguns arbustos apareciam aqui e ali e as pegadas iam na direção de um deles, um forte clarão seguido de um som alto de trovão foi ouvido, o moreno olhou para cima, então algumas gotas de água caíram sem sua testa, não demorou muito e começou a chover, não era muito forte, mas diminuía a visibilidade. _Será que poderia piorar? Perguntou o moreno já nervoso, um forte trovão o fez revirar os olhos e a chuva se adensou mais ainda, em questão de alguns minutos todo o rastro que estava seguindo desapareceu, suspirou resignado, a chuva, apesar de forte devia ser só mais uma de verão, ou seja, em breve passaria, então resolveu seguir na direção em que as pegadas iam, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria outra trilha caso o tal ser mudasse de direção.

Caminhou por mais uma hora, sabia que seu tempo era curto, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento, a chuva ao redor parecia estar diminuindo gradativamente de intensidade, ele já conseguia ver um pouco mais além, mesmo para fora do campo de sue lumus, então ele notou que a chuva parara, mas mesmo assim algo como chuvisco parecia cair do céu, provavelmente gotas de água que acumularam na copa das árvores, mas não se incomodou, pois não passava de um breve chuvisco artificial, seu passos agora não eram mais silenciosos por causa da folhas secas no chão, sem contar uma ou outra poça de lama que ele caia por não conseguir ver.

Restavam pouco mais de uma hora e meia para o seu prazo terminar, já estava um pouco cansado de andar sem rumo, via de vez em quando alguns animais andando pela floresta, se surpreendeu uma hora ao ver um cervo imponente passando correndo um pouco perto de si, não sabia que na floresta também haviam aquele tipo de animais e então imaginou que realmente estava fundo naquele lugar, teria de arrumar um jeito mais rápido de voltar para o colégio quando terminasse aquilo, até por que por causa da chuva que terminara a algum tempo ele perdera a trilha, mas não era difícil encontrar a direção para Hogwarts, era só ir para o norte. Parou de pensar nisso quando viu o que parecia ser um rochedo negro, talvez por isso não o viu até chegar tão perto, afinal ele se camuflava com a escuridão da floresta, não sabia como algo assim pode ficar oculto dos trouxas no seu mundo, ele olhou para o alto tentando enxergar o topo do rochedo e viu que ele subia para além das copas das árvores e sumia na escuridão, analisou o rochedo, não dava para dar a volta, demoraria muito, sentiu algo se movimentando no chão, a alguns passos a esquerda, olhou na direção e apontou a varinha para lá mostrando algo que se assemelhava incrivelmente com uma naja, só que muito maior, uma cobra tão grande quanto nagini, só que as escamas eram negras, brilhantes ao toque da luz e os olhos da mesma cor, a enorme serpente parou e levantou sua enorme cabeça observando o bruxo ali presente.

"Não lhe farei mal" Falou Harry na língua de cobra, a serpente afastou um pouco sua cabeça, parecia curiosa com aquele humano.

"Garoto ssserpente." Falou a enorme naja.

"Sssaberia dizer sse alguma criatura que não era para essstar aqui anda rondando esssa área?" Perguntou o moreno curioso, sabia que mesmo se o animal fosse invisível não escaparia de uma serpente.

"Na fisssura da grande rocha." Falou a enorme serpente balançando a cabeça pra lá e pra cá como se tenta-se hipnotizar o moreno, este sorriu.

"Sssaia daqui, pois uma do clã de aragog vira aqui em breve." Avisou o moreno no que lhe parecia ser um tom amistoso, a serpente olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

"Nosss veremosss de novo garoto ssserpente." Falou a naja, que então saiu rastejando e sumiu logo por debaixo das folhas e depois na escuridão procurando um abrigo.

_Fazia tempo que eu não fazia isso. Murmurou o moreno se levantando, mal tinha percebido que tinha se abaixado para falar com a cobra, ergueu a varinha o mais alto possível e então bradou. _Lumus Solares. Uma esfera de luz subiu e clareou tudo a sua volta, inclusive o rochedo. Ele pode ver a fissura nele, era grande, provavelmente um humano passaria ali de boa, ouviu um barulho, parecia ser uma baforada forte, tentou olhar para a fissura, mas não viu nada, ouviu o som de pesadas patas baterem no chão, que tremia levemente, então ele olhou para o chão, viu que no chão meio que molhado, um tanto lamacento, pegadas fundas apareciam e lama era espirrada para os lados, ficou parado no lugar e quando as pegadas estavam mais próximas pulou para a esquerda, sentiu um forte deslocação de ar bater nele, a criatura realmente era grande.

Ficou um tanto mais alerta, ouviu mais uma vez a baforada forte da criatura, então resolveu se afastar um pouco, até bater as costas no tronco grosso de uma grande arvore, uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça e ficou 10 vezes mais atento, ouviu os passos pesados do ser, viu as pegadas, se ele calcula-se mal o tempo poderia se ferir, as pegadas estavam muito próximas, mais do que poderiam estar, então o moreno saltou para a direita, ouviu o grande choque da tal criatura com a árvore, folhas caíram, ele olhou para a árvore e viu que o tronco trincara e por um instante pensou ver algo cinzento aparecer e desaparecer, mas fora tão rápido que julgou ser apenas imaginação, ouviu mais uma vez as passadas fortes e pulou para a esquerda, mas fora tarde, algo pegara em seu braço o fazendo um pequeno corte, mas que sangrava muito.

Respirou, não adiantava ficar fugindo de algo que não se podia ver, deixou sua mente livre e vagante, mas sem deixar de prestar atenção nos passo pesados que agora estavam andando em circulo em torno de si, feitiços vinham diante de seus olhos, centenas, não mais estava acostumado com isso, o tempo em sua volta parecia andar em câmera lenta, então lhe veio a lembrança de seu primeiro ano, de quando estava debaixo da capa de invisibilidade e Dumbledore conseguira ver através dela, essa lembrança foi substituída por outra que parecia ter acontecido a anos, ele apenas via o professor falar, mas não ouvia o que ele dizia até que então uma palavra se sobressaiu, era aquilo que ele queria, um pequeno encantamento.

_Revele aquele que se esconde Kirikakure. Murmurou rapidamente fechando os olhos, um frio passou por sua espinha e quando os abriu eles estavam brancos como nevoa, ele olhou em volta, tudo tinha tons azulados, qualquer coisa visível tinha esse tom, era como se ele tivesse em um mundo além da nevoa, então ele viu o que procurava, imenso, realmente muito grande, errara ao pensar que ele era menor que um unicórnio só pelas pegadas, era um imenso Tebo, uma criatura estranha, parecida com um javali, a pelagem cinzenta e os olhos negros, era pesado, as patas, apesar de curtas, pareciam potentes e aqueles chifres de javali pingavam algo prateado, se perguntou como não percebera aquilo no chão, devia ser por estar preocupado de mais desviando. _Estupefaça. Murmurou, o feitiço foi até o Tebo e atingiu-o em cheio, mas ricocheteou. _Pele maldita. Murmurou se lembrando vagamente das aulas de Hagrid em que dizia que a pele de um tebo era resistente e usada para fazer capas protetoras.

"Feitiços normais não funcionam com ele. Falou a voz de Hagrid em sua cabeça. _Tem que se usar magia acima de qualquer outra, nada de estuporantes, tem de ser algo mais forte."

_Bombarda. Gritou Harry assim que viu o enorme javali vindo em sua direção, o feitiço batera em sua cabeça e o jogara para trás, mas sem tira-lo do chão, o enorme tebo balançou a cabeça meio atordoado e depois cravou seus olhos negros em Harry com mais fúria que antes, o moreno apontou a varinha para sua perna e em seguida não estava no mesmo local, o animal parou meio confuso procurando o rapaz com seus olhos, um graveto quebrara a direita do tebo e lá apareceu Harry, sua varinha apontada para a cabeça da criatura. _Mort... Não terminou de dizer o feitiço por que o animal praticamente pulara em cima de si, que só desviou por pouco, mas deixou sua varinha cair, a esfera de luz no alto vacilou um pouco e depois sumiu, mas isso não importava muito, pois o moreno ainda conseguia ver o tebo, apesar das coisas ao seu redor terem ganhado um tom azul marinho, ele não conseguia ver detalhes de mais nada além do tebo.

O tebo veio em sua direção com força, apesar de estar mais lento do que no começo, devia estar se cansando, desviou mais uma vez por pouco, mas tropeçou em alguma coisa e caíra no chão, o javali aproveitou a oportunidade e ia pular em cima de Harry para esmaga-lo, mas o rapaz simplesmente rolou para a esquerda, escapando por pouco e se levantou rapidamente, quase fora golpeado por um dos chifres de javali da criatura, que apenas rasgou um pouco da sua roupa, olhou para o alto rapidamente, viu que entre o azul escuro do topo, algo como frestas de um azul claro, invadia o local, devia ser luz, deve estar amanhecendo, não tinha muito tempo, não se preocupou mais com a varinha, depois a encontrava, o tebo veio correndo em sua direção, ele deu as costas para o animal e correu como se fugisse, a enorme criatura o seguiu, o moreno viu a árvore só quando estava muito perto dela, iria aproveitar, correu mais rápido, o animal atrás dele, quando estava a dois passos da árvore saldou, bateu o pé direito no enorme tronco e deu mais impulso para o alto, com isso o tebo batera na arvore com força, o moreno deu um mortal de costas e subiu nas costas do animal, que mesmo atordoado começou a se debater para tirar o estranho de cima, mas o rapaz se segurava firmemente nos pelos espessos com uma mão e com a outra simplesmente encostou no lombo no animal.

_Shar Shi. As palavras saíram dos lábios do moreno como uma sentença dura, uma leve brisa passou perto dele e o javali simplesmente caíra, em seus olhos o brilho da vida o abandonava pouco a pouco, o moreno saltou do lombo do animal e esperara o ultimo sopro de vida abandonar aquele animal, que em breve teve o seu eterno sono. _Lutou com valentia. Falou o moreno fechando os olhos e quando os abriu eles voltaram aos verdes de sempre.

O Sol já nascera por completo Harry estava sentado no chão encostado no rochedo, a pele do Tebo estava a sua direita, fora totalmente tirada graças a um feitiço que pensou que nunca ia usar, viu o animal sem pele a alguns metros a sua frente, os tímidos raios de sol passavam pela copa das árvores e davam uma aparência malhada ao chão, ele ouviu algo, parecia o barulho de pinças, não demorou muito e ele viu a imensa acromântula descer pelo tronco da árvore perto de onde o Tebo estava, ela olhou para a imensa presa e parecia excitada com a presa, logo direcionou seus oito olhos negros para o humano.

_Cumpre o que diz. Falou a acromântula em tom profundo. _Vá embora, pois algumas de minhas irmãs estão chegando.

_Só estava esperando você chegar. Falou Harry demonstrando pelo tom de voz uma despreocupação incrível, bocejou, estava com um pouco de sono, olhou para sua esquerda, sua camisa estava lá, a única coisa que lhe cobria parcialmente o peito era o sobretudo aberto, pegou a pele do Tebo e a jogou no ombro, em seguida pegou sua camisa estendeu a mão para o vazio e sua varinha veio voando de um ponto do chão, apontou a varinha para a camisa suja e molhada. _Portus. Murmurou, a camisa emitiu um brilho azul e depois voltou ao normal, o moreno sorriu para a imensa aranha que ainda o observava. _Qual o seu nome?

_Arag. Falou a acromântula, logo depois a imensa aranha viu um brilho azulado e o rapaz havia desaparecido, não se importou, tinha uma boa presa para se preocupar e nem ao menos notou que em um canto escuro, uma imensa naja observava a conversa e logo que o rapaz sumiu rastejou por entre a floresta.

O Salão principal estava diferente do que costumava ficar, em vez das quatro mesas das casas havia somente uma mesa, não muito longa, nela estavam sentadas poucas pessoas, entre elas Alvo Dumbledore, Severos Snape e Remo Lupin e por alguma razão uma garota de cabelos negros ondulados e pele branca, todo mundo tomava o café com uma certa animação, ou quase todo mundo, vendo que Lupin parecia estar concentrado em algo que somente Dumbledore e Snape sabiam o que era.

_Então Professor Lupin. Falou a garota de cabelos negros, ela devia ter no máximo dezessete anos. _Por que esta na escola?

_Tive de resolver umas coisas com Alvo. Falou Lupin meio que vagamente olhando para o vazio. _Assunto da Ordem.

_Eu posso saber o que seria? Perguntou a garota.

_Na hora certa você saberá. Falou Lupin sorrindo para a garota, Snape lançou um olhar severo a ela, o que a fez ficar quieta e voltar sua atenção para a porta de entrada do salão principal, e por um instante soltou uma exclamação audível de surpresa ao ver alguém aparecendo do nada ali, o que fez as outras pessoas da mesa olharem para a mesma direção e observarem o que parecia ser James Potter, em pé, todo sujo, de seus cabelos pingavam água e lama e as vestes não estavam diferentes, a não ser que ele estava sem camisa e parte de seu peito nu aparecia por entre o sobretudo aberto e a garota não pode deixar de notar o quão bonito ele, era mesmo com toda aquela sujeira.

_Cara, to com fome. Falou o rapaz.

_James? Perguntou McGonagall surpresa e se levantando da cadeira, suas mãos estavam levemente tremulas, não podia acreditar que ali estava.

_Aqui esta. Falou Harry tentando ignorar a professora de transfiguração e jogando a imensa pele do tebo no chão.

_Como? Perguntou Lupin espantado, não só pelo rapaz ter jogado a enorme pele cinzenta do tebo, que era facilmente ligada a criatura. _Como conseguiu tão rápido?

_Quem é ele? Perguntou a garota ao professor de poções, notou um certo tom sonhador vindo dela e não gostou nada daquilo.

_Potter, vá agora tomar banho e se vestir decentemente! Estamos em uma escola, mais precisamente em um lugar onde fazemos refeições, então suma e só volte quando estiver apresentável. Rosnou Snape em seu habitual tom seco, a garota olhou para ele e depois para Harry tentando associar o que captara.

_Hai. Disse o rapaz não se importando muito já que estava com sono mesmo e nem sabia se voltaria para comer algo.

_Quando terminar vá ao meu escritório. Disse Dumbledore em tom calmo analisando o rapaz, este fez um aceno com a mão e saiu do salão sem se importar muito.

_Potter? Perguntou a garota de cabelos negros.

_Agatha depois você saberá das coisas. Falou Lupin em tom bondoso para a garota que sorriu. _Mas por favor não comente com ninguém sobre esse acontecimento.

_Esta bem professor. Disse Agatha ainda perdida, mas pelo que entendera aquele rapaz era um Potter, bom não era difícil de imaginar isso já que ele era muito parecido com o grande James Potter.

Harry saiu do banho somente vestindo uma bermuda leve e se espreguiçando levemente, o vapor saia do banheiro, o moreno se jogou na cama e limpou sua mente com oclumência, queria dormir um pouco, mas antes mesmo de fechar os olhos ele ouve um estalo se senta na cama e vê que no meio do quarto estava Dobby com uma bandeja cheia de comida, provavelmente do café da manha.

_Dumbledore mandou Dobby trazer comida para jovem senhor Potter. Falou o elfo domestico com respeito.

_Obrigado. Falou Harry sorrindo e então viu os grandes olhos do elfo se encherem de lagrimas e em seguida com sua voz esganiçada ele desatou ao choro.

_Harry Potter é bom bruxo. Falou Dobby entre o choro. _Ninguém agradeceu a Dobby antes, Dobby sabe que Grande Harry Potter é bondoso.

_Calma. Falou o moreno, tinha se esquecido que o elfo era meio que escandaloso com algumas coisas, então parou por um instante e ficou curioso com algo. _Sente-se um pouco e me acompanhe no café. Falou o Harry se arrependendo em seguida, quando os choro e os elogios de Dobby aumentaram mais ainda. _pare de chorar. Falou em tom brando, mas sério, o elfo segurou o choro e sentou em uma cadeira que tinha no quarto, seus grandes olhos olhavam a Harry com admiração, o moreno se sentou em outra cadeira em frente a uma pequena mesa que tinha em seu quarto. _Dobby como você veio parar aqui?

_Mestre Dumbledore salvara Dobby, mestre Dumbledore é grande bruxo. Falou o elfo como se idolatrasse a Dumbledore, o que fez o moreno sorrir, provavelmente era isso mesmo. _Dobby vivia com família má, muito má, então Dobby cometera um erro e fora castigado por isso, então grande Dumbledore aparecera e o ex-amo de Dobby por engano jogou uma peça de roupa para Dobby, uma meia velha que Dobby tinha manchado, então eu fui liberto... O elfo parou de repente e vendo que falara muito pulou da cadeira e se não tivesse sido impedido pelo moreno estaria batendo a cabeça na parede ou no chão.

_Calma. Falou Harry com mais firmeza o elfo ficou mais calmo. _Você recebe algum pagamento?

_Dobby é elfo. Falou o pequeno Elfo com um brilho nos olhos. _Elfos não recebem pagamento, mas Dobby esta feliz trabalhando aqui.

_Foi bom conversar com você. Falou Harry sorrindo e já viu os olhos do elfo se encherem de lagrimas rapidamente. _Você poderia me mostrar o caminho para a enfermaria?

_Dobby Pode. Falou o elfo abrindo um enorme sorriso. _Dobby ajudar a Harry Potter no que Harry Potter quiser.

Harry estava em frente às portas da Enfermaria, mexeu no bolso de suas vestes onde encontrou dois pequenos frascos, um estava completamente cheio de um líquido prateado e brilhante em quanto o outro estava cheio com o que parecia ser sangue verde musgo, tinha mais alguns frascos com o mesmo sangue verde musgo e mais um com o sangue prateado de unicórnio que fora tirado do chifre do tebo.

_Tem alguém ai? Perguntou o moreno entrando na enfermaria, ela estava um tanto silenciosa, não pensava que Madame Ponfrey estivesse ali nas férias, mas valia a pena tentar, um barulho ao fundo da enfermaria lhe chamou a atenção, além do estranho contraste de ver coisas como aparelhos médicos, aparentemente trouxas, em alguns leitos, olhou para de onde veio o barulho e encontrou, não a enfermeira, mas sim a garota que estava na mesa com os professores mais cedo, ficou curioso para saber quem seria ela, nunca a vira na frente.

A garota vinha andando a passos rápidos em sua direção, ele a analisou de longe, era bonita, cabelos longos e negros, meio ondulados, a pele branca e os olhos intensamente negros, ela chegou cada vez mais perto, até parar a três passos dele e o olhar com interesse, como se analisasse algo muito interessante e incomum.

_Tem alguma enfermeira aqui? Perguntou Harry incomodado com o olhar intenso da garota, que pareceu tremer levemente com sua voz.

_Tinha. Falou a garota. _Morreu há alguns meses quando foi visitar a família no território inimigo. Aquilo pegou Harry de surpresa e então se lembrou que Baha dissera que algumas pessoas estariam mortas outras vivas, algumas que ele nunca conhecera, outras que já conhecera e convivera. _Eu sou Agatha Isabelle Snape. Disse um tanto alegre ao rapaz, parecia animada por conseguir falar com ele.

_Snape? Perguntou Harry, que deixou escapar uma parcela de surpresa em sua voz, a garota pareceu estranhar aquilo. _Me desculpe, mas é que Snape não me parece nada com um pai.

_Ele é meio frio com os outros. Falou Agatha não se incomodando em ouvir aquilo, sabia do gênio terrível de seu pai. _Mas o que você queria aqui?

_Eu queria pegar uma poção revitalizante. Disse o moreno calmamente. _Não estou a fim de dormir sabe. Disse sorrindo levemente, o que fez a garota corar levemente.

_Tem umas aqui que eu posso lhe dar. Falou indo em direção a um armário cheio de medicamentos de onde tirou um pequeno frasco com algo vermelho sangue dentro. _Feito com poucas gotas de sangue de dragão e lágrimas de fênix mais ervas orientais. Disse lhe entregando o frasco, o moreno o pegou e rapidamente bebeu a poção, o gosto ruim não lhe incomodou, já era acostumado com medicamentos ruins e logo sentiu seu corpo descansado. _Não é bom tomar muito disso, seu corpo precisa de descanso natural, não proporcionado por poções.

_Você parece entender de poções. Falou o moreno, bom ele sabia que ela sendo filha de Snape no mínimo saberia sobre poções, mas como tinha de fingir.

_Meu pai ensina poções aqui. Disse Agatha surpresa por ele não saber daquilo.

_A desculpe, eu sou Harry Potter. Disse o moreno desviando levemente de assunto. _Já que seu pai é preparador de poções será que poderia me levar até ele?

_Claro que posso. Disse Agatha deixando escapar um tom um tanto animado de mais, logo ela e Harry saíram da enfermaria e começaram a caminhar pelos corredores tomando o habitual caminho para as masmorras. _Você se parece muito com James Potter.

_Quem? Perguntou o moreno disfarçando um tom curioso.

_Você não sabe quem é James Potter? Perguntou Agatha surpresa. _Por onde você tem andado?

_Não sei. Falou o rapaz adquirindo um tom mais longínquo e olhando para o vazio. _Não lembro de onde eu venho nem de nada, tudo que eu lembro são poucas coisas, entre elas o nome Harry Potter.

_Desculpe. Falou Agatha percebendo que dera um fora.

_Tudo bem. Falou o moreno. _Pode me contar sobre esse James Potter?

_Claro que posso. Falou a garota animada. _Bom.

"James Potter foi um grande combatente contra Voldemort e os comensais, ele era muito poderoso, assim como sua mulher, Lílian Evans Potter, ambos lutaram bravamente na guerra, os dois sozinhos desbancaram operações e ataques de vários comensais e enfrentaram pessoalmente o próprio Lorde das Trevas e saíram vivos, claro que eles não foram os únicos, também tiveram os Longbotton, as duas famílias eram bem próximas, mas os Potters se destacavam não só em combate, mas também em suas ações fora dos campos de batalha, Lílian foi uma grande Inominável, descobriu feitiços e poções que até hoje nos ajudam e Tiago também descobriu muitos feitiços de proteção e de ataque e os usou contra os comensais. Aí um dia, a uns dezessete anos houve uma grande batalha, muitos presenciaram, foi a maior de todas as batalhas naquela época, foi tão grande que revelou de vez o mundo bruxo para os trouxas, nessa batalha grandes nomes da magia se encontraram, comensais e os antigos aurores dizem que depois de um tempo toda a batalha parou simplesmente para observar uma luta, uma única luta, a de James e Lílian contra o próprio Lorde das trevas, ninguém ate hoje conseguiu explicar em palavras a grandiosidade daquele duelo, feitiços tão fortes que eram capazes de derrubar dezenas eram proferidos, até o próprio chão parecia tremer, pelas lembranças cedidas de alguns muitos puderam ver a batalha, depois do termino Voldemort estava encurralado pelos Potters, os dois juntos eram imbatíveis, então ele pronunciou a maior de todas as imperdoáveis..."

_Imperdoaveis? Perguntou Harry confuso, interrompendo a narração.

_Três maldiçoes das trevas proibidas por lei. Falou Agatha não se importando por ser interrompida. _A maior e mais perigosa de todas é a maldição da morte, o Avada Kedevra.

_Não sabia que ela era proibida. Disse o Rapaz disfarçando um tom pensativo. _Mas por favor, continue.

_Há sim, onde eu parei mesmo? Perguntou Agatha, que estava meia atordoada pelo que ouvira e entendera daquilo. _há sim...

"Voldemort utilizou a maior de todas as imperdoáveis, não que ele já não a tivesse usado naquele combate mas ele a usou de outra forma, ele a direcionou diretamente para James Potter, pelos relatos fora tudo muito rápido, em um segundo Lílian Potter estava a frente do marido, de costas para a maldição, ninguém sabe o que ela disse para ele antes da maldição acertá-la e ela cair morta diante do marido, o que aconteceu a seguir foi algo que nem o lorde pode esquecer, pois sentiu na pele, a fúria de James Potter estourou ao máximo e ele recomeçou a duelar com fúria, cada feitiço que Voldemort tentava fazer para se proteger era repelido ou desviado por dois de James, que não mais proferia nenhum feitiço protetor, eram apenas feitiços de ataque, alguns feitiços do lorde bateram nele, mas ele nunca recuou um único passo, sempre continuou avançando, pelo que muitos dizem o lorde das trevas estava com medo de James, por fim ambos lançaram feitiços simultâneos que se chocaram no ar e causaram uma grande explosão de luz que cegou muitas pessoas, quando elas puderam voltar a enxergar tudo que viram foi o corpo de Voldemort caído aos pés de James, o lorde das trevas estava praticamente em pedaços, ninguém sabe como ele ainda estava vivo, por fim o silencio pareceu reinar no campo de batalha, mais mortal que nunca, e a risada maléfica de Voldemort foi ouvida segundos antes de um de seus lacaios aparecer e pegar o corpo destroçado do mestre e desaparecer aparatando, não demorou muito e todos os comensais começarem a aparatar, mas não antes de verem James Potter tombar de costas ao chão de olhos ainda abertos, praticamente morto."

_O que aconteceu? Perguntou Harry sem entender o por que dela ter parado.

_James Potter morrera minutos depois, ainda deitado no campo de batalha ao lado de sua esposa. Disse Agatha em tom profundo. _A morte de James e Lílian Potter foi o estopim de uma nova era, os trouxas sabiam agora de nossa real existência, no começo ouve conflitos entre trouxas e bruxos, Voldemort desaparecera por um ano e por fim Dumbledore conseguiu entrar em acordo com muitos governos trouxas criando a atual Aliança da fênix, muitos paises não aceitaram entrar na aliança e desprezavam os bruxos, aos poucos esses paises foram conquistados por Voldemort e seus lacaios, a Guerra dos dois mundos começou e os nomes de James e Lílian viraram lendas em cada canto do mundo conhecido, são até mesmo respeitados pelos partidários das trevas.

_Então trouxas e Bruxos estão vivendo lado a lado. Falou Harry pensativo. _Oi Professor. Falou o moreno fazendo Agatha olhar em volta, estava já nas masmorras e nem ao menos percebera, estavam a alguns metros da porta da sala de seu pai e na porta estava Dumbledore, que os olhava com interesse, não demorou muito e Snape aparecera, e não gostara nada de ver Agatha tão perto do Potter, para ele ela devia ficar no mínimo cem metros longe do rapaz.

_Agatha, sai. Falou Snape em tom ríspido lançando um olhar frio a filha, que não se intimidou e devolveu o olhar na mesma altura, o que fez o moreno achar graça, afinal a garota parecia um tanto diferente do pai, principalmente na personalidade, mas pelo visto ela podia ser igual ao velho Severo Snape se assim quisesse, ou pelo que notara, fosse contrariada.

_Obrigado Agatha. Falou Harry olhando para a garota, deixando um tom de agradecimento sair, a tempos não fazia aquilo direito. _Talvez nos vejamos mais tarde. Falou mais uma vez recomeçando a andar em direção aos professores, deixando a garota sem saber o que fazer por um segundo, por fim ela lançou um olhar de desagrado para o pai e deu as costas, voltando para a enfermaria.

_Ouça bem Potter. Falou Snape em tom baixo e mortal, esquecendo do diretor por um segundo. _Não quero ver você nem se quer um metro perto de minha filha ou se não haverá conseqüências.

_Era para eu ter medo? Perguntou o moreno em tom frio, encarando os olhos negros de Snape que se encheram de fúria. _Será que poderíamos fazer o ultimo teste rápido? Perguntou olhando para o Diretor que observava aquilo quieto.

_Estávamos indo chamá-lo agora. Falou Dumbledore em seu habitual tom calmo e com seus olhos azuis muito analíticos. _Queira nos acompanhar por favor. Disse o diretor andando pelo corredor, ao seu lado estava Snape, que só saiu quando lançou um feitiço de tranca na sua sala.

Harry estava um pouco surpreso, não que demonstrasse alguma coisa, seu rosto não demonstrava qualquer reação de surpresa, assim como seus olhos, mas no seu intimo estava, nunca estivera naquele lugar do castelo, devia ficar acima do sétimo andar para ter tanto espaço assim, parecia uma pequena catedral pelo teto alto, em um ponto o teto era de vidro, o que deixava muita luz entrar no local amplo que ainda tinha algumas colunas de pedra, que parecia sustentar o peso do teto, mesmo o moreno sabendo que sem elas o teto ficaria firme e forte, o chão de pedra negra seria igual ao do resto do castelo se não fosse polido e quase liso, se não fosse pela aspereza da pedra. Na sala também havia algumas pessoas, provavelmente membros da alta cúpula da Ordem, se bem que ele não sabia ao certo como funcionava a Ordem nesse mundo, visto que ela fora substituída pela tal Aliança, provavelmente ali deveriam ser pessoas fieis a Dumbledore.

_Harry. Falou Dumbledore chamando atenção do moreno. _Seu terceiro teste é duelar como o professor Snape, mas ouça bem, você só poderá usar DCAT e Artes das trevas. Falou o velho diretor em tom cuidadoso. _O duelo começará em dois minutos e será tratado como um duelo real, só não se pode matar o seu oponente, por tanto nenhuma maldição da morte pode ser usada.

_Hai. Falou o moreno lançando um olhar para Snape que já estava a uns cinco metros a frente em postura de quem já ia começar a duelar. _Mas e a platéia?

_Pessoas de confiança que, assim como eu, analisarão o duelo e o seu potencial nesse ultimo teste. Falou o diretor em tom calmo. _Não se preocupe, estaremos protegidos por feitiços escudo poderosos. Ao dizer isso o diretor caminhou para o canto em que os outros "jurados" estavam, deviam ser cinco ou seis, nenhum que Harry realmente conhecia.

No minuto restante Harry não pensou em nada, apenas cronômetrar o tempo restante mentalmente e reforçando em muito suas proteções mentais, de tal forma que nem mesmo Dumbledore ou qualquer outro conseguisse no mínimo ver uma centelha de seus pensamentos. O tempo estava acabando e ele ainda não tinha pegado a varinha de suas vestes, batera a mão em suas vestes e finalmente se lembrou dos frascos, tinha de tomar cuidado para não quebrá-los, agradecendo mentalmente que o sobretudo, que limpara com um feitiço, era resistente a magia não física, então vendo que faltavam apenas trinta segundos tirou o sobretudo e colocou ao lado de uma das colunas mais próximas, assim que voltou ao seu lugar o tempo terminara, então ouviu um grande estouro, como o de um canhão e viu um feitiço roxo berrante voando em sua direção, sabia qual era e sabia como se livrar dele.

_Makri Extin. Murmurou em tom baixo, o feitiço roxo berrante sumiu a centímetros de seu corpo, não esperou para ver a reação de surpresa dos demais, que não viram se quer ele pegar a varinha, não tinha tempo para isso, pois mais três feitiços vieram sem sua direção, feitiços não verbais, era coisa do velho Snape mesmo, mas ele conhecia cada feitiço do professor de poções, saltou para a esquerda deixando os feitiços passarem a pouco mais de quarenta centímetros de seu corpo, tinha de revidar, com um feitiço negro talvez. _Magnus. Falou em tom alto, era um feitiço antigo de artes das treva e pouco conhecido e pelo visto Snape se surpreendera com ele, pois pulara para a esquerda com uma agilidade que não condizia a ele, segundos antes de um jorro de luz dourada passar o local onde estivera a algum tempo e depois bater no chão, que ficara vermelho e parecia meio que liquefeito e borbulhante.

_Crucio. Falou Snape em tom forte, o ódio era claramente visto em seus olhos, o feitiço pegou bem no peito de Harry o lançando para trás com força, o fazendo cair de costas ele sentiu a habitual dor da maldição, mas não gritava, já sentira maldiçoes mais poderosas que aquela, apenas continuava deitado e imóvel ouvindo os passos de Snape no chão de pedra polida, que ecoava pelo grande salão, quando ele estava ao que o moreno julgava ser uns cinco passos se levantou com rapidez, surpreendendo o mestre de poções.

_Fragate. Falou apontando para o braço esquerdo de Snape, com a força do feitiço o professor teve seus pés tirados do chão e girou no ar por algum tempo antes de cair, logo uma pequena poça de sangue se formou aonde ele caiu, não ouve nenhuma reação dos "juizes", não demorou muito e logo Snape começou a se mexer mais uma vez, primeiro se pôs de joelhos, a manga comprida esquerda fora despedaçada, deixando amostra o braço dele, que estava praticamente banhado em sangue, com vários ossos perfurando a pele, se pôs de pé rapidamente, deixando o braço pendurado e ignorando a dor, não deixaria aquela mera copia de James Potter fazer aquilo, não deixaria mesmo, ele ia ver.

_Magnus. Falou Snape com seu tom de voz carregado de ódio, o jorro dourado foi em direção do moreno, que desviou por pouco, tendo sua veste chamuscada do lado direito. _Crucio. Harry não entendia, o professor vira que aquela maldição não fazia efeito nele, bom, fazer fazia, mas teria de ser mais forte, ignorou e desviou também. _Lesk. Uma cruz roxa foi em direção do rapaz, ele sabia que aquilo era fatal se pegasse no peito.

_MÁXIMA. Murmurou, um escudo dourado subiu do chão, o protegendo do feitiço, que voltou para Snape, mas para a surpresa de Harry o professor não estava mais lá, olhou em volta, e quando olhou para a direita viu o professor saindo de trás de uma coluna de pedra.

_Fragate. O feitiço acertara em cheio o braço direito de Harry e o lançou para a esquerda o fazendo bater com força em outra coluna e cair no chão com violência, olhou para o braço, já que ele estava com uma camisa de mangas curtas, e viu um grande pedaço de osso amostra e logo o sangue saiu em abundancia, ignorou, tivera ossos quebrados na guerra, tinha de suportar a dor, se levantou, a varinha estava a alguns metros a sua frente, visto que ele a largara com a dor inicial de ter seu braço fraturado. _Perdeu Potter. Falou Snape a dois passos do moreno, que ainda sentado e encostado na coluna olhou para o alto para encarar aqueles olhos negros e frios, e então sorriu pela primeira vez, mas não um sorriso bom, não, era um que causava arrepios em Snape, o moreno levantou o braço esquerdo e apontou em sua direção, por um instante o professor de Poções achou aquilo ridículo, mas então teve o seu corpo acertado por uma força invisível e dolorosa, que o arremessou para trás com velocidade, fechou os olhos se preparando para o impacto, que nunca veio, abriu os olhos e se viu flutuando a alguns metros do chão, o Potter em pé, o olhando com aquele sorriso que não lhe chegava aos olhos.

_Só comemore a vitória quando o inimigo estiver morto ou incapacitado. Falou o moreno em tom seco, na verdade aquela fala fora uma das muitas que Snape falara em seu mundo quando o ensinava Artes das Trevas. _Você perdeu. Falou o moreno fechando lentamente a mão, então um gemido de dor saiu de Snape que sentia seu corpo ser esmagado pela mesma força invisível que o mantinha no ar, foi rápido, um jato negro bateu em Harry o lançando mais uma vez para a mesma coluna, só que dessa vez a fez rachar, em quanto isso Snape despencava de mais ou menos uns três metros de altura, quando caiu pesadamente no chão batera a cabeça, perdendo a consciência.

_Vejam só, temos um jovem Potter aqui. Falou uma voz muito conhecida do moreno, só que tinha algo diferente, não tinha aquele tom maníaco, fruto de anos em Azkaban, ele sentiu ódio e se levantou sem se importar com o braço direito, que ainda pingava sangue, muito menos se importou com a falta de sangue, ele só sentia a garganta seca e a fúria crescendo em seu peito, aquela mulher estava em sua frente, finalmente ele podia se vingar, não pudera fazer isso pois Moody a matara em seu mundo, mas agora ele tinha a chance e iria aproveita-la ao máximo, iria faze-la sofrer. _Será que devo chama-lo de Bebê Potter? A voz infantil fez os olhos de Harry se encherem de uma fúria nunca antes vista, ele encarou a mulher, muito bonita e alta, de cabelos muito negros e olhos de um azul escuro profundo, o mesmo sorriso de deboche que ele conhecia.

Não soube como seu corpo conseguira se mover tão rápido a ponto de já estar ao lado de Bellatrix Lestrange, muito menos de onde vinha aquela aura verde, um leve tremor passou pelo grande salão de pedra, o moreno fechou o punho esquerdo em fúria, queria que ela sentisse na pele a dor, e por fim socou a face de Lestrange com fúria, que por alguma razão teve seus pés arrancados do chão e o corpo lançado para a esquerda e cair no chão, onde rolou quase um metro e meio, mais uma vez o moreno não soube como seu corpo se movimentara tão rápido, mas não se importava, logo estava em pé, ao lado de Lestrange, seus olhos verdes encararam os azuis cheios de medo da comensal, ele passou a perna esquerda por cima do corpo dela, ficando em cima dela.

_Alptraum-Flammen. Falou o moreno com a palma da mão esquerda a centímetros do rosto de Bellatrix, chamas negras e vermelho sangue saíram da palma de sua mão e envolveram a comensal, que começou a berrar como se estivesse sobre a maldição da dor, as chamas não consumiam suas roupas nem sua pele, apenas continuavam queimando e ela gritando como se sentisse tudo queimando e Harry não pode deixar de mostrar a satisfação ao ouvir aquilo, ela merecia, matara muitos e merecia sofrer para isso em vida e em morte.

_Estupore. Uma luz vermelha acertou Harry nas costas e o lançou para frente quase um metro, o fazendo cair de peito no chão, inconsciente, as chamas em cima de Bellatrix começaram a desaparecer aos poucos, até se apagarem e os berros dela cessaram, logo que isso aconteceu ela desmaiou sem forças, aos poucos o seu corpo começou a mudar, em vez dos olhos azuis, típicos dos Black, apareceram olhos castanhos escuros, os cabelos adquiriram um tom rosa berrante, a pele ficou mais bronzeada e o corpo diminuiu um pouco. _descanse um pouco Tonks. Murmurou Dumbledore se abaixando ao lado da mulher e guardando sua varinha em sua capa.


	4. Chapter 4 O Deus da Morte

Capitulo 4 - Deus da Morte

Harry abriu os olhos sentindo desconfortável uma pequena dor nas costas nada que ele não pude-se superar aos poucos flashes vinham a sua cabeça vira o teste inteiro passar diante de seus olhos e por fim se achou um verdadeiro idiota infantil e impulsivo. Quase estragara as coisas com aquilo se já não tivesse estragado sentiu vontade de se bater mas então notou algo estranho estava tudo silencioso de mais a sua volta ele deveria estar na enfermaria e no mínimo ouviria passos da enfermeira ou de Agatha visto que lembrou que Madame Pomfrey não estava viva naquele lugar.

Se sentou na cama e só ai percebeu que tudo ao redor parecia ter um tom vermelho claro e familiar sua cabeça latejou um pouco amaldiçoou o feitiço estuporante que o acertara maldição não podia ter se distraído tanto assim tinha de lembrar dos ensinamentos de Dumbledore para não causar tanta burrada assim de novo quando encontrar Bellatrix ou qualquer outro comensal que matara algum conhecido e amigo.

_Infantil, Impulsivo e retardado. Falou alguém aparecendo ao lado de harry ele olhou os cabelos brancos e a pele alva de Baha não pode deixar de notar que a deusa era simplesmente linda tratou logo de dispersar esses pensamentos.

_É bom revê-la também. Falou Harry em tom absolutamente neutro a deusa não ligou e ficou de frente para Harry o encarando firmemente. _Veio aqui só para me dirigir esses elogios ou tem mais alguma coisa?

_Não tem nenhum respeito pelos deuses. Falou Baha em tom casual o moreno simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas. _Vim lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre você e Voldemort. Falou a deusa em tom ainda normal.

_não sei o que você deve explicar. Falou Harry sem se importar direito com aquilo. _Eu mato ele ou ele me mata, simples assim.

_Nada é tão simples nem tão complicado como os humanos pensam. Falou Baha em tom sonhador como se quisesse ser daquele jeito. _Primeiro você passou mais do que alguns minutos comigo para falar a verdade você passou muitos e muitos anos. Ela parou ao ver a cara de desentendimento dele. _Dobrar a realidade e reconstruir a linha do tempo não é uma coisa que se faz em cinco minutos. Explicou melhor.

_E como eu simplesmente não envelheci? Perguntou Harry.

_Não há como alguém que não deveria existir envelhecer. Falou Baha como se aquilo fosse obvio. _A partir que você entrou nesse mundo sua existência foi colocada nas zonas de tempo e espaço então ela seguira o caminho normal. Parou um pouco como se medisse o que ia falar. _Mas deixa essas coisas pra lá eu vim aqui para outra coisa.

_Como eu fiquei mais rápido e mais forte sem usar a magia? Perguntou o moreno se lembrando do seu pequeno e estúpido descontrole.

_Ai esta o ponto que eu queria chegar. Falou Baha abrindo um sorriso. _Tom Riddle estava fazendo um ritual ao qual alguém chamou ao meu nome por interceder ao seu favor eu ouvi o pedido do homem, ou melhor, do sacrifício e dei a esse mundo alguém que pode ser capas de derrubar Riddle de seu trono.

_Nesse caso seria como eu apareci nesse mundo. Falou Harry como se entendesse aquilo. _Mas ainda não explica o...

_Riddle nesse mundo nunca caiu Potter ele só ficou incapacitado por um ano no restante ele vem buscando cada migalha de poder que podia alcançar ele foi extraindo cada célula de energia que podia dos seres ao seu redor mas ele bateu em uma barreira que mesmo para ele seria quase que impossível de se ultrapassar. Ela olhou para Harry como se perguntas-se se ele sabia qual era a barreira mas como ele ficou em silencio a deusa retomou a palavra. _Apesar de tudo da aparência da alma corrompida e dele mesmo não admitir Lorde Voldemort é ainda um mero humano não um humano qualquer ele alcançou o limite de todos os seres humanos o poder máximo e não pode ultrapassar essa barreira como ultrapassou as outras.

_Então aqui ele esta mais forte que nunca. Murmurou Harry.

_EM seu mundo Potter você ainda não tinha chegado ao limite de sua força depois que você perdeu tudo você parou de procurar ficar mais forte e apesar de ter se tornado um caçador de Recompensas e aumentar os seus poderes em duelos ainda sim não era o mesmo de treinar com vontade de ficar mais forte. Disse Baha em tom sábio. _Você pode ser grande Potter maior do que qualquer humano um dia foi. Ela parou por uns instantes. _Para Voldemort nesse mundo ultrapassar essa barreira ele pesquisou por um ano foi para cada canto do mundo extraiu informações a muito pareciam perdidas e então achou perdido em meio a documentos impossíveis de datar um ritual não um ritual qualquer era um ritual que faria qualquer Humano ultrapassar as barreiras que lhe prende o ritual tornaria qualquer um que o realizasse em um Deus Vivo ou o mais perto disso que alguém poderia chegar.

_Deus? Perguntou Harry se Voldemort já era ruim como humano imagine ele como um deus.

_Sim um deus vivo e com isso ele ganharia não só poder, mas conhecimento alguns dos quais nenhum humano deveria receber e espalharia suas sombras para o resto do mundo e não duvido que ele lançaria os seus olhos para o mundo dos deuses e tentaria conquista-lo a guerra que isso causaria traria o fim de toda a existência. Ela olhou com intensidade para o moreno que sentiu um leve arrepio. _Há mundos alem desse mundo, tempos alem desse tempo imagine ele alcançando cada um desses mundos e espalhando suas trevas e por fim o fim iria vir e a escuridão reinar para sempre. Um frio gélido passou pelo corpo de Harry somente de imaginar aquilo. _Por isso escolhi aquele momento para você voltar para impedir o ritual, mas mesmo assim aquele ritual não era algo que simplesmente se interrompe uma vez começado ele nunca para.

_O que quer dizer? Perguntou Harry espantado.

_Naquele momento em que você apareceu o ritual se completara, mas o poder foi dividido em dois metade fora para Tom Riddle que mesmo com tanto poder não conseguiu ultrapassar o nível humano talvez seja um semi-deus mas ainda sim humano e a outra metade veio para você. Aquilo fez o ar de Harry sumir dos pulmões. _Força, agilidade, velocidade, inteligência e poder, você recebeu tudo isso com um mero contato com o termino do ritual e já esta forte mais forte do que muitos inimigos que você encontrou mas esse poder pode ser fortalecido juntamente com sua magia force-os ate chegar ao limite e quando bater na barreira force mais ainda somente ai você será o mais forte nesse mundo. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos da deusa. _Mas ousa não morra jamais, pois se você morrer nesse mundo as conseqüências serão piores do que no seu mais do que mortes acontecerão.

_O que vai acontecer? Pergunto Harry já tendo sua resposta.

_O ritual se completar e todo seu poder ira para Voldemort lhe tornando um deus vivo que destruirá tudo ao seu caminho não poupando nem mesmo aos deuses. Falou Baha o brilho de sua pele aumentou e seus cabelos balançaram com um vento inexistente. _E o fim de tudo o Armagedon.

Harry abriu os olhos de repente assustando Agatha que estava ao seu lado ele se sentou rapidamente olhando em volta procurando Baha, mas ela não estava ali se amaldiçoou e amaldiçoou a deusa ele sabia que nada vinha de graça não importa o que seja. Olhou em volta vi Snape a sua direita pegara um pouco pesado com o ex-professor mas não se importava se levantou para notar q estava sem camisa provavelmente destruída no teste não se importou estalou os dedos e o sobretudo negro apareceu já em seu corpo tirou os frascos de sangue de unicórnio e de sangue de tebo e colocou na pequena mesinha que ficava entre sua cama e a de Snape olhou para Agatha que estava observando o pai.

_Diga-lhe que é um presente meu. Falou dando as costas antes de chegar as portas elas se abriram sozinho ele agora tinha de acostumar sua magia melhor agora não era apenas uma vingança não era apenas salvar seus amigos agora ele tinha de destruir Voldemort custe o que custar e nada poderia ficar em seu caminho nada mesmo.

Seguiu o caminho por passagens secretas que poucas pessoas sabiam que existiam passou por quadros que olhavam impressionados para a imagem viva de Tiago Potter fantasmas parecia surpresos com a presença do rapaz e então chegou ao seu destino lá estava o mesmo gárgula de pedra olhando para ele de forma ameaçadora o que não intimidou o moreno a sombra em seus olhos parecia ter aumentado o gárgula ainda nem se mexera.

_Senha. Grunhiu o gárgula.

_Abra. Falou Harry em tom autoritário e sem vida a gárgula simplesmente pulou para o lado dando passagem para o rapaz como se tivesse medo dele o rapaz subiu as escadas a passos lentos sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos tinha de arrumar um jeito de trazer medo a Voldemort de forma que o temesse como a morte e eu esse medo se espalha-se para os comensais como um vírus se sentiu levemente surpreso quando se viu em frente as portas que dava para o escritório do diretor não bateu e não ficou atento para ouvir nenhuma conversa não tinha tempo para essas coisas não no momento entrou de uma vez não se importava se fosse mal educado a primeira pessoa que ele viu na sala foi Dumbledore que o olhou de forma estranha depois notou uma segunda pessoa que parecia estar falando com o diretor.

Alto e forte de cabelos longos que desciam ate as costas de um ruivo tão forte que parecia em chamas a pele branca com sardas típicas da família e os olhos azuis ali estava Carlinhos Weasley e apesar da leve mudança no Weasley ainda sim suprimiu toda sua dor e arrependimento disfarçou qualquer sinal de surpresa ou emoção em seu rosto não tinha o menor sinal do que se passava por sua mente, seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que o normal mas quem notou isso fora Dumbledore.

_É ele. Falou Carlinhos apontando para Harry como se ele não tivesse ali o diretor apenas afirmou co um aceno da cabeça.

_Senhor Potter, vejo que já se encontras bem. Falou o diretor o moreno olhou para ele como se aquilo fosse irrelevante. _Deixe-me apresentar você a um conhecido meu. Falou calmamente apontando para Carlinhos. _Este é Carlinhos Weasley um dos melhores conhecedores de dragões e criaturas das trevas que temos. Carlinhos parecia analisar o moreno por um instante então estendeu a mão. _Carlinhos esse é Harry potter. Harry olhou para a mão do Weasley por um instante depois virou para o diretor ignorando o ruivo eu pareceu se sentir levemente ofendido e recolheu a mão.

_Os testes acabaram? Perguntou o moreno.

_Sim. Disse o diretor fazendo sinal para ele se sentar, mas como o rapaz não se moveu resolve continuar. _Eu já resolvi as questões de seus documentos e mais algumas coisas, mas tive de fazer umas modificações e deixar você meio que incógnito por um tempo visto que um Potter apareceu do nada e perguntas virão também avaliando suas habilidades eu resolvi se você assim concordar colocá-lo como um caçador de recompensas ele fez uma pasta amarelada aparecer sobres sua mesa o moreno olhou aquilo com cautela.

_Você precisa ser cadastrado como caçador de recompensas e como no lado de Voce-sabe-Quem esses tipos de pessoas andam livremente não há muitos registros. Falou Carlinhos tomando a frente das explicações o diretor pareceu não se importar. _Por aqui você precisa ser identificado por um nome geralmente um nome que identifique quem você realmente é, mas para você nos precisamos arrumar um novo nome.

_Que seria? Perguntou o moreno sem demonstrar que estava realmente interessado.

_Atlas. Falou Dumbledore olhando seriamente para o moreno. _Atlas na mitologia grega trouxa era um titã que carregava o mundo em suas costas. Ele parou por um instante e seus olhar se intensificou o moreno sentiu uma leve preção em sua mente, mas a ignorou tentar entrar nela seria impossível. _Muitos irão associar você a James Potter ira ver a lenda em você de certa forma e talvez depositem esperanças e sonhos em você e por isso ira carregar todas as esperanças e sonhos de uma nova era em suas costas o destino assim o quis.

_Então tal nome seria o mais apropriado a você. Falou Carlinhos olhando para o moreno com interesse. _O diretor fez alguns contatos e conseguiu deixar o seu arquivo confidencial longe de qualquer curioso que queria saber quem realmente é o Atlas, mas isso não ficara escondido por muito tempo.

_Tempo o suficiente para ajeitarmos algumas coisas. Falou Dumbledore. _Como você não se lembra e aparentemente não conhece muitas coisas estarei designando Carlinhos Weasley como seu acompanhante em suas missões que serão independentes, mas de vez em quando pedirei sua ajuda e alguns assuntos sigilosos.

_Quando poderei partir? Perguntou Harry não iria fazer nada muito diferente do que fazia em seu mundo pensou que Baha tinha algo a ver com aquilo, mas baniu isso de sua mente.

_Quando o senhor quiser. Falou Dumbledore. _Mas creio que ira precisar disso. Disse tirando o antigo catalogo de procurados debaixo de sua mesa e estendeu para o moreno que o pegou em seguida deu as costas tinha de se preparar iria sair imediatamente parou a porta e olhou para o Weasley. _Arrume suas coisas partiremos em meia hora. Depois olhou para o diretor e lhe lançou um sorrisinho superior. _Diga a Tonks que eu lamento por ter feito aquilo a ela. Em seguida saiu deixando os dois bruxos um tanto surpresos.

_Como ele sabe de Tonks? Perguntou Carlinhos pelo que ele soubera a Guardiã estava inconsciente em uma ala particular do Hospital St. Mungus.

_Legilimencia é uma arte obscura. Falou o diretor em tom pensativo aquele rapaz tinha de ser ele o da profecia e ele se certificaria disso ele iria ao antigo ministério só lá conseguiria tirar essa duvida.

Fazia uma semana que Carlinhos estava com o misterioso Potter dificilmente o chamava pelo nome apenas de Atlas uma medida de segurança que criara para si mesmo afinal muitos iram fazer perguntas se ouvisse o nome do lendário James. Nessa semana que estivera com o moreno aprendera de certa forma a se acostumar com o jeito calado e ate frio dele quando ele falava prestava atenção quando ficava quieto o analisava a cada movimento mas apesar de estar fazendo isso o ruivo tinha a impressão que era ele que estava sendo analisado de vez em quando pegava Atlas olhando o vazio como se lembra-se de coisas que a muito tempo aconteceram.

Também durante esse curto período de tempo eles já estavam atrás do seu terceiro alvo o terceiro criminoso um comensal da morte ele não era muito importante no circulo negro, mas tinha informações boas por isso sua recompensa era mediana. O comensal estava "escondido" no Estados Unidos a alguns meses mas pelo que as fontes "gentilmente" disseram ao Potter depois de uma "Agradável" e curta conversa o ta comensal estava lá sofrendo a punição de Voldemort pois ele falhara em algumas coisas. Ir para os Estados Unidos já fora uma missão e tanto visto que o país estava totalmente dominado por comensais da morte e qualquer invasor era preso torturado ate dizer seu ultimo e mais ínfimo segredo e depois se eles quisessem solto ou morto.

Conseguiram chegar a New York através de um cargueiro de suprimentos que partia de um dos países conquistado pelos comensais os suprimentos eram para falar a verdade criaturas das trevas para servir numa versão bem bizarra e cruel do antigo Coliseu Romano não que o antigo coliseu não fosse cruel, mas ali era pior, crianças e mulheres lançadas a morte para diversão dos partidários de Voldemort. Iria fazer quase duas semanas que estava com o Potter quando eles aportaram em New York os dois desceram do navio devidamente disfarçados principalmente o moreno. Não foi surpresa para nenhum dos dois ao encararem a antiga Manhattan em ruínas os antigos prédios importantes de negócios agora não passavam de entulhos equilibrados por vigas de ferro alguns ainda inteiros pareciam na miséria pessoas na rua passando fome ou se escondendo pedidores de esmola pessoas trabalhando trouxas ou bruxos ambos não conseguiram diferenciar tais pessoas, pois os dois lados pareçam estar na mesma situação naquele lugar sem brilho.

Encontraram um abrigo em um albergue feio de uns três andares pagaram para o dono que estava na portaria o dono não fez perguntas nem estranhou que o moreno parecia estar com uma mascara que de um lado era branca do outro preta só havia buraco para os olhos onde um verde frio encarava os demais o dono aprendera que fazer perguntas causava conseqüências duras e serias então quanto menos souber melhor para ele. O quarto que os dois agora estavam dividindo não era um dos melhores, mas serviria por um tempo visto que as missões com o Potter costumavam ser simples, rápidas e eficientes ele sempre ia direto ao ponto na primeira missão Carlinhos achou que ele só queria passar o tempo visto que fora atrás de um bruxo das trevas que nem ao menos era comensal mas depois de duas horas extraindo todo o conhecimento que ele tinha sobre os comensais e quase que destruir a mente do bruxo das trevas o ruivo mudara de idéia e se impressionara o Atlas pegara a recompensa e em seguida passou para o segundo alvo e agora para o terceiro parecia que só de olhar para as fotos ele sabia o que a pessoa escondia era algo assustador.

_O que faremos? Perguntou olhando para Atlas este não tirara a mascara nas missões ele nunca tirava a idéia fora dele nunca entendera o por que ter uma mascara daquela visto que podia transfigurar simplesmente o rosto como ele mesmo fizera no cargueiro.

_O Dinheiro aqui manda. Falou Atlas em tom baixo e firme. _Vamos aonde tem mais dinheiro e encontraremos o nosso alvo.

_O cassino. Falou o Weasley olhando em um caderninho ali tinha varias informações sobre os lugares que eles foram ou talvez iriam. _Royal Flash fica no antigo Central Park é onde muitos comensais e pessoas influentes desse país vão apostar visto que a antiga Las Vegas fora totalmente devastada e destruída na primeira leva de ataque aqui eles estão seguros, pois o dono do cassino parece ser mais um comensal de alta patente designado para o controle de ações do local.

_General. Falou Atlas simplificando o palavreado do weasley. _O nome. Não foi uma pergunta apesar de parecer.

_Ícaro Helgel. Falou consultando o caderninho viu Atlas tirar de dentro das vestes o catalogo de procurados ainda estava intrigado com aquele sobretudo parecia que nele cabia o mundo e o fundo moreno folheou por alguns instantes e parou quase que no meio do catalogo.

_Icaro Rangel mais conhecido como Domador. Falou Atlas lendo o que estava no catalogo era algumas informações sobre o comensal. _Atualmente promovido a general.

_Sim ele fez grandes serviços a Voldemort. Falou Carlinhos conhecia o tal comensal ele era um dos piores em sua opinião. _Devastou uma vila inteira a dois anos atrás só por que Voldemort disse que ela lhe atrapalhava a visão mais um fanático que julga o se mestre um deus. Atlas soltou uma risada baixa uma fina garoa começou a cair lá fora ele se deitou numa das camas do quarto sem se preocupar com nada.

_Descanse. Falou em tom neutro. _Ao anoitecer iremos ao tal cassino vamos jogar um pouco. Depois de dizer isso pareceu que ele fechara os olhos pelo menos fora o que Carlinhos julgara visto que não tinha o que fazer se deitou na cama e resolveu descansar o trabalho que tivera de fazer no cargueiro fora pesado.

Oito da noite a chuva estava forte e a escuridão engolia tudo dando um campo de visão muito limitado aos guardas do Cassino Royal Flash guardas estes que não passavam de dezenas de comensais se não mais cada um espalhado em cantos específicos do pouco que restava do original Central Park o "porteiro" do local o único que não estava vestido de comensal observava as pessoas que chegavam era ricos que para proteger seu dinheiro e suas vidas se submeteram a Voldemort e não eram só bruxos tinham trouxas também qualquer um que pudesse pagar pela sua taxa de vida e mesmo assim ficarem calados e de cabeça baixa apenas obedecendo os mais ricos ainda compravam algum respeito ou proteção extra dos comensais mais importantes que só queriam mais dinheiro.

Mas algo naquela noite chuvosa não estava certo apesar de que tudo contrariava afinal o cassino estava cheio não ouvera brigas nem discussões por perder dinheiro de mais estava tudo em ordem nenhum engraçadinho tentando entrar ou roubar a casa, ou seja, normal de mais então o porteiro viu a apenas cinco metros duas pessoas aparecerem como fumaça na chuva a água parecia não toca-los e ele viu que isso era verdade quando eles estavam já de baixo do toldo do cassino analisou os dois estranhos os dois de certa forma eram altos um tinha uma mascara estranha no rosto não era de comensais mas não ligou não era estranho pessoas irem ali de mascaras para disfarçar afinal muitos ali eram importantes ate mesmo em outros países muitos dos quais da aliança o outro bom parecia mais forte que o de mascara os cabelos curtos e arrumados de cor vermelho sangue os olhos castanho escuros e tinha uma ou duas cicatrizes no rosto.

_Não damos esmolas. Falou o porteiro olhando para os dois com cara de poucos amigos o menor que era o que estava de mascara se aproximou dele e olhou em seus olhos o porteiro tremeu ao sentir olhos verdes tão intensos sobre si.

_Viemos nos divertir um pouco. Falou o mascarado em tom falsamente divertido que o porteiro captou no ar provavelmente um engraçadinho que viera tentar roubar do cassino mais um para ser morto. _E creio que você não vá querer que nos fiquemos entediados. Falou jogando uma pequena bolsa tilintando para o porteiro que a pegou e viu que estava cheia de galeões abriu um grande e falso sorriso e fez um leve reverencia aos dois abrindo a porta.

_Sejam bem vindo ao Royal Flash onde se perde e ganha onde seus prazeres e sonhos se tornam realidade.

Os dois entraram no cassino e viram o lugar que era luxuoso e ricamente decorado em sua maioria para os bruxos pelo que pudera ver ali para Atlas era o que mais lembrava os eu mundo, pois havia claramente a predominância bruxa no local diferente dos outros lugares que ele visitou durante o curto período de tempo que saira do castelo pois aparentemente o mundo bruxo e trouxa havia se mesclado de tal forma que parecia não haver mais separação. Os dois viram mesas de dados e roletas alem das famosas mesas de Black Jack todos ali estavam vestidos como para um baile diferente dos dois que estavam de certa forma normais os dois se aproximaram de uma mesa de dados de primeira Atlas percebeu o dado enfeitiçado pegou quatro galeões de dentro de seu, sobretudo e apostou pegou os dados sorriu por dentro da mascara e jogou os dados.

_Temos um vencedor. Falou um dos homens que cuidava da mesa o moreno pegou o dinheiro que ganhara naquele lugar fichas não existiam se apostava dinheiro mesmo e guardou ignorou o homem lhe chamando para uma segunda rodada e saiu Carlinhos ao seu lado devidamente disfarçado apesar dos cabelos ruivos o acompanhava silenciosamente os dois pararam em frente a uma mesa cheia de pessoas que aparentemente estavam curiosas para saber quem os dois eram então ele falou em tom baixo mas audível.

_O que faremos agora senhor? O tom serio e um tanto serviçal fez muitos imaginarem que ele era empregado do mascarado.

_estou interessado e apostas grandes. Falou o mascarado chamando mais atenção para ele dois homens se olharam e sorriram um deles saiu em quanto o outro fico perto dos dois estranhos que começaram a andar de novo pelo cassino uma hora ou outra eles paravam e jogavam em uma mesa onde sempre ganhavam muitos seguranças já estavam de olho neles então do meio das pessoas apareceu um homem alto de cabelos loiros escuros e curtos alem de alinhados de cada lado Dele tinha dois seguranças grandes e aparentemente burros feito uma porta.

_Senhores. Falou o loiro em tom levemente educado. _Eu sou Icaro Helgel dono desse belo cassino. Apresentou-se com o tom ainda educado, mas para Atlas aquilo não colou, ele viu por trás daquela mascara de gentileza e educação. _Fiquei sabendo que os senhores estão atrás de apostas grandes queiram me acompanhar, por favor. Pediu mais seguranças apareceram Harry notou que todos eram comensais só pela magia da marca negra que exalava deles ele olhou para seu companheiro e acenou afirmativamente ambos seguiram então o comensal altamente importante ate uma grande sala quase toda vermelha e dourada o que salvava eram vários quadros obras de artes muito valiosas no aposento estavam poucas pessoas provavelmente uma dezena distribuída entre algumas mesas ou poltronas conversando entre si viu pelo canto dos olhos o outro comensal que estava atrás. _O senhor poderia tirar a mascara? Apesar de ser uma pergunta Atlas percebeu que aquilo era uma ordem.

_Não creio que você não se incomode com mascaras. Respondeu em tom frio e seco. _Tenho uma aposta para você. Falou Atlas os olhos verdes encararam ameaçadoramente o comensal que sentiu um frio na espinha notando que agora mais pessoas estavam ouvindo a conversa. _Isso é claro se não tiver medo de morrer. Aquelas palavras saíram baixas e sem vida a maioria tremeu.

_Creio que o único que deva temer a morte é o senhor. Falou Icaro em tom zombeteiro as pessoas em volta concordaram.

_Já morri uma vez. Falou Atlas agora demonstrando um tom divertido. _Agora a morte foge de mim. Fora muito rápido os dois seguranças de Icaro literalmente voaram para trás atravessando toda a extensão da sala ate bater na parede com força e caírem inconscientes outros integrantes da sala já puxavam suas varinhas, mas todas voaram para o ruivo que acompanhava o mascarado e caiam aos seus pés com um aceno da varinha do ruivo todas as varinhas no chão romperam em chamas roxas.

_Você estará morto antes mesmo de deixar essa sala. Falou Icaro lançando um olhar de nojo a Atlas.

_Diga-me tudo que quero saber cada segredo que possa ter escondido me diga tudo que sabe dês de sua primeira demonstração e consciência. Falou Atlas se aproximando mais de Icaro este tentou dar um passo para trás, mas se sentiu sendo tragado por aqueles olhos do nada tudo escureceu em sua volta. _Sua mente não mais lhe pertence sua vontade agora é minha agora vamos ao que interessa. Tentou forçar o mascarado para fora de sua mente levantando todas as barreiras mentais possíveis mas cada uma dela era destruída trazendo uma dolorosa sensação de vazio e desespero sentiu o estranho entrando o mais fundo em sua mente do que qualquer outro um dia já fizera por fim caiu de joelhos o frio se apoderou de seu corpo o vazio dominava em sua mente o desespero sem eu coração e gota por gota sentia sua existência se extinguindo arrancada de forma dolorosa.

Quem via Atlas e Icaro sentiam medo menos o ruivo este parecia já ter visto aquilo só começou a se incomodar quando o General negro do nada urrou descontroladamente como se sentisse sua vida sendo arrancada dolorosamente e caiu de joelhos abraçando a si mesmo com força por fim ele parou de gritar e caiu inconsciente no chão arfando muito rapidamente. Atlas olhou para Carlinhos que sentiu um leve arrepio passar por seu corpo realmente aquele rapaz era curiosamente assustador se sentiu aliviado quando sentiu os olhos verdes dele desviar para outro ponto no aposento o viu levantar o braço e alguém veio literalmente voando ate ele caindo aos seus pés notou que era o comensal que originalmente eles foram buscar.

_Você tem só uma chance. Falou Atlas olhando para o homem aos seus pés. _Quem é o traidor que esta entre os cavaleiros da fênix?

_Eu pensaria muito antes de dar uma resposta indevida. Advertiu Carlinhos com cautela.

_P-p-pedro P-p-edro Pettigrew. Falou o homem medrosamente segundos depois sentiu algo quente em suas costas antes de perder a consciência.

_Leve esse dois para fora. Ordenou Atlas visto que Carlinhos estuporara o comensal antes dele falar mais alguma coisa.

_E você? Perguntou o ruivo, mas não ouve resposta resolveu que era melhor sair dali logo e simplesmente tocou nos dois comensais caído se desaparatou.

Carlinhos nunca soube o que aconteceu no Cassino e não tinha muita certeza se queria saber mas so pelo grande movimento de pessoas em New York podia se ver que algo grandioso acontecera vira centenas de repórteres e curiosos mas mesmo assim não procurou saber o que acontecera naquele lugar nem perguntara a Atlas. Olhou para os bancos de trás do velho avião de passageiros onde encontrou os dois comensais capturados presos por correntes mágicas e amordaçados eles não dera trabalho nenhum naquele tempo talvez por causa de acreditar que seu lorde os ajudaria.

Ficou pensando em como fora rápida a decisão de Atlas na manha seguinte que capturaram os comensais ele simplesmente dissera que iria ate o Canadá um dos países da aliança e pegariam um dos poucos vôos para a Inglaterra. Viajar de avião não era muito seguro visto que Voldemort aproveitara o conhecimento trouxa de construir essas naves e com ajuda de magia criara outras isso quase que pos fim as viagens aéreas agora poucos se atreviam fazer isso entre esses poucos estava um grupo que se chamava de "Entregadores" pessoas com conhecimento em aviões e armas que trabalhavam entregando cargas em todo mundo não importa se era para comensais ou para a aliança.

Não demorara nem três dias para chegar ao Canadá só pararam de vez em quando para fazer algumas coisas nada de mais apenas juntando informações sobre a organização dos comensais no EUA tudo era anotado por Carlinhos, mas Atlas também anotava em um outro caderninho depois de terem chegado no Canadá o Weasley se surpreendeu em saber que Atlas já era famoso naquele lugar não sabia ao certo por que, pois o companheiro não gostava de ficar muito tempo num lugar e quando contrataram os "entregadores" ele se sentiu um pouco aliviado claro que tinha maneiras mágicas de viajar mas para passar desapercebido tinham de se movimentar sem usar muita magia ou transportes já mágicos.

_Chegaremos em duas horas. Falou o piloto para Carlinhos visto que o estranho mascarado estava aparentemente cochilando perto dos prisioneiros como se nãos e preocupasse com nada.

Alvo caminhava pelo antigo saguão do antigo ministério da magia agora um prédio abandonado que poucos lembravam realmente a localização ele via partes do saguão destruído acontecera na primeira onda de ataques de Voldemort depois do duelo com James centenas morreram isso de certa forma mostrou aos trouxas na época que não só eles corriam perigo, mas os bruxos também. As lareiras apagadas pareciam fantasmagóricas ele ainda podia se lembrar de quão agitado fora aquele lugar se lamentou pelas perdas de amigos queridos e amados naquele lugar fora por isso somente por isso que assumira o lugar de representante da Inglaterra na aliança ele agora era o que antigamente podia se chamar de Ministro, mas mesmo assim nunca deixara sua amada escola todos os assuntos da aliança eram passados ao seu representante quando não podia comparecer nas seções.

Pegou o antigo elevador que ainda funcionava não se surpreendeu por isso afinal aquele lugar exalava magia em cada canto esperou chegar no andar que queria e saiu andou por um corredor ate abrir uma porta a mudança no ambiente fora gritante as paredes não estavam mais escuras, mas sim iluminadas por um brilho azul estranho passou por lugares vazios a maior parte daquele lugar era vazio a maioria das experienciais foram transferidas para a nova cede do governo que ficava na superfície, mas algumas coisas muito perigosas ainda estavam ali seladas para nunca mais serem vistas passou pela sala dos vira tempo viu que quase todos estavam quebrados e as areias caída no chão chegou finalmente ao seu objetivo ali tinha três portas se lembrava claramente em qual entrar foi na da esquerda e a abriu

Ali o brilho azul fantasmagórico aumentou de tal forma que cada canto do aposento estava claro e Avo pode se ver em meio a varias estantes com pequenas bolas de vidro que emitiam o brilho azul tinham varias etiquetas nas bolas ele começou a caminhar sabia onde ela estava ele mesmo a colocara ali quando fora feita e quando James morrera esquecera da profecia afinal sem ele e Lilian aquela profecia nunca existiria. Os corredores daquele lugar pareciam labirintos demorou um pouco ate chegar ao seu destino viu que tinha varias profecias novas, mas pelo jeito nunca realizadas então ali estava a que procurava intacta coberta por uma grossa camada de pó fez um aceno com a Mao e a poeira fora varrida de toda aquela estante então ele pode ver a etiqueta mágica da profecia.

"Tom Riddle e Harry Potter"

Sentiu suas pernas tremerem levemente mesmo esperando ver aquilo não estava inteiramente preparado o nome do misterioso Potter aparecera misteriosamente naquele lugar onde só deveria ter o nome de Voldemort estendeu as mãos tremulas para o orbe e a pegou o brilho da esfera mudou de azul para cinzento então um leve tremor passou pelo local o que fez o diretor estranhar murmúrios foram ouvidos pensou ser de fantasmas que ficaram naquele lugar mas o que o surpreendeu foi que a orbe em sua Mao começou a esquentar conforme o brilho aumentava e pela primeira em sua vida o velho diretor viu uma profecia mudar sozinha seu conteúdo era como se os deuses assim ordenassem. E por fim a esfera rachou e então se materializou acima de sua cabeça uma imagem fantasmagórica mas não era igual a Sibila não era diferente não conseguia ver seu rosto mas notou os cabelos longos e prateados ela parecia ser jovem.

"O lorde estendera seu poder por todos os cantos seu nome será temido sua voz fara seus inimigos tremerem sua escuridão começara a consumir toda a existência, mas quando isso começar a acontecer quando o destino da guerra estiver pendendo ao lado do lorde alguém devera vir. Forjado nas chamas de uma mundo de guerra queimado pela dor e o sofrimento de perder tudo aquilo que um dia já amou saído das cinzas do desespero se erguera como a fênix um único herói a imagem dos medos do lorde ele devera se erguer contra a escuridão."

_Como saberei que é realmente é ele? Perguntou Dumbledore se aquilo era coisa dos deuses eles responderiam.

"A fortaleza de sangue caira perante suas mãos e as sombras abandonarão a terra de luz e então ele será temido pelas trevas tanto quanto o deus da morte."

A imagem ao terminar de dizer isso simplesmente sumiu dumbledore olhou para o orbe em sua mão e ficou assustado ao notar que a esfera estava novamente intacta o brilho voltara a ser azulado e ele pode notar que o conteúdo da profecia voltara ao normal mas então um vento passou por aquele lugar e a esfera começou a trincar ate simplesmente explodir virando pó que fora levado por uma segunda rajada de vento. Dumbledore suspirou viera ali atrás de resposta e apenas conseguira mais perguntas, mas então ele não teria escolha só teria um lugar onde suas respostas seriam respondidas e seria no templo do Oráculo e iria para lá o quanto antes só teria de resolver umas coisas com algumas pessoas ficara sabendo que Atlas voltaria naquele dia e tinha informações importantes para si não sabia quais eram afinal comunicar aquilo através de qualquer meio de comunicação seria arriscado.

Carlinhos fora pego de surpresa em quanto estava pegando os dois prisioneiros de dentro do avião ele sentiu uma mão em seus pulsos e olhou ao lado dos prisioneiros os olhos verdes sombrios de Atlas sem seguida ambos simplesmente desapareceram juntamente com os comensais. A surpresa do Weasley só aumentou quando se viu na estrada que dava para Hogwarts com o companheiro ao seu lado e os dois prisioneiros flutuando de qualquer jeito um pouco acima de sua cabeça.

_Não temos tempo a perder. Falou Atlas começando a andar em direção do castelo o Weasley logo o alcançou ainda se perguntando por que foram ate lá se os prisioneiros geralmente eram entregues em postos de comando se bem que também estranhou ele não ter entregue os dois as autoridades do Canadá afinal eles também faziam parte da aliança.

Dumbledore já se encontrava em sua sala chegara há meia hora e observava as pessoas que estavam ali com certa preocupação só que melhor disfarçada do que a de Lupin que toda hora tentava prepara o seu amigo de longa data Sirius Black para o que estava por vir, mas sem contar o que realmente estava por vir. Outros integrantes da sala eram Minerva e Severo Snape o ultimo estava encostado em um canto da sala olhando impaciente para o lobisomem e o "vira-lata" que era como ele chamava Sirius.

_Vocês querem dizer logo o por que de eu estar aqui? Perguntou o Black afinal era para ele estar em uma missão de reconhecimento em Paris visto que fazia quase dois anos que a França estava quase que totalmente no controle de Voldemort.

_Eu apenas peço que se controle. Falou Lupin em tom cauteloso mesmo sabendo que ele próprio talvez não se controlasse.

_mas que mer... Sirius fora interrompido por batidas pesadas na porta Dumbledore finalmente se mexera o que fez todos ficarem apreensivos ele fez um aceno com as mãos e as portas se abriram dois corpos quase que caíram sobre Sirius assim que a porta se abriu o que o fez soltar um palavrão em voz alta e olhar com ferocidade para a porta onde viu Carlinhos Weasley parecendo extremamente preocupado e encabulado por aquilo e logo atrás dele vinha alguém estranho ao Black bom pelo menos assim ele julgava já que não conseguia ver o rosto do estranho por causa da mascara estranha que ele usava.

_Me desculpe Professor. Falou Carlinhos não olhando nos olhos do diretor.

_Entre, por favor, Atlas. Falou Dumbledore como se nada tivesse acontecido o estranho entrou após o convite do diretor olhou em alto notou Snape e MGonagall ambos em pontos opostos um do outro Lupin estava ao lado da mesa do diretor e então ele parou seu olhar em Sirius Black seu sangue gelou em suas veias e o diretor pode notar que os olhos por trás a mascara ficaram mais escuros.

_Atlas? Perguntou Sirius meio que impressionado. _O mesmo Atlas que simplesmente destruiu o alto comando de poder de New York?

Atlas nem ao menos respondeu evitaria falar com Sirius por em quanto tinha de se preocupar em aumentar suas defesas mentais e simplesmente destruir qualquer expressão de saudades ou dor de seu rosto. Sirius pareceu esperar a resposta vir do estranho e por isso o analisou apesar de suar uma mascar metade branca e metade preta com buraco somente para os olhos os cabelos dele estavam um tanto a mostra eram grandes de certa forma caiam ate os ombros as roupas podia se comparar as trouxas de alguns anos atrás mas tinha algo nele que o atraia era como se ele o conhecesse como se ele simplesmente já o tiveste visto a energia que o rapaz tinha era familiar a ele.

_Vamos direto ao ponto. Falou Snape irritado com o silencio repentino e lançou um olhar mortal a Atlas. _Por que não entregou esses dois a uma cede da Aliança de vez simplesmente trazê-los sobre o oceano para nos os vermos?

_Me deu vontade. Falou Atlas em tom de desdém o olhar que ele lançou a Snape o fez tremer levemente. _Existem informações nesses dois que não podem simplesmente cair nas mãos de qualquer um mesmo se faz parte da aliança.

_Que tipo de informações? Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Um deles sabe quem fica passando informações da aliança para Voldemort bom vários ficam fazendo isso mas este era mais do interesse de vocês. Atlas fez um aceno com as mãos e um dos comensais caídos se levantou e ficou flutuando no ar de repente ele abre os olhos e se vê naquele lugar sentiu mais medo ainda ao encarar Alvo Dumbledore. _Ele não é muito importante no meio dos comensais só é alguém u tem bons contatos e que sabe de mais das coisas.

_Diga a eles. Falou Carlinhos em tom duro de voz o comensal tremeu levemente.

_Você prefere dizer a mim? Perguntou Atlas fazendo o comensal girar no ar e ficar de frente para ele toda a cor que tinha no rosto do pobre comensal simplesmente desapareceu tão rápido que ate mesmo Minerva se incomodou o comensal girou novamente no ar e olhou para Dumbledore ele era a escolha mais segura sabia que o diretor não o mataria ou faria coisa pior.

_Pedro Pettigrew ele é o traidor entre os cavaleiros da Fênix. Falou o homem em tom desesperado. _Ele vem passando informações dês de antes da morte dos Potter. O silencio pairou no local os olhos de Dumbledore perderam seu brilho os punhos de Black e Lupin se fecharam e em seus olhos se notaram a fúria.

_Mentira. Urrou Sirius tentando avançar sobre o comensal, mas Atlas aparecera sem eu caminho com a Mao estendida segurando seu peito os olhos verdes estavam inexpressivos, mas ainda sim eram familiares a ele.

_Como ninguém nunca descobriu isso? Perguntou Dumbledore o seu tom bondoso desaparecera dando lugar a um tom neutro de voz.

_O lorde lançou uma proteção sobre a mente dele para que quando alguém fosse tentar usar legilimensia nele não visse nada que comprometesse seu disfarce. Falou o comensal.

_Me de dois minutos com ele e juro que estriarei cada gota de segredo que esta em sua mente. Falou Atlas olhando para Sirius mas falando com Dumbledore. _Só não garanto que sua mente sobreviva ao processo.

_De qualquer jeito se ele esta falando a verdade ou não temos de ser cuidadosos mandarei alguém seguir Pedro para todo o canto. Falou Dumbledore em tom serio e que não aceitava objeções, mas aparentemente Atlas não se intimidara.

_No momento que seu espião ficar frente a frente com Voldemort ou mesmo quando ele entrar em sua morada Tom Riddle saberá quem ele é e de onde ele veio. Falou Atlas como se achasse aquilo o maior absurdo.

_O que sugere? Perguntou Snape seco como sempre.

_ Veritaserum. Falou Atlas como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

_Existem maneiras de burlar essa Poção. Falou o comensal. _O Lorde nos ensinou.

_Você tem alguma já pronta? Perguntou atlas ignorando o comentário do comensal e olhando para Snape este afirmou com um aceno da cabeça. _Ótimo pingue duas gotas de sangue de tebo e ela se tornara tão forte que ate mesmo Riddle diria todos os seus segredos.

_Como sabe disso? Perguntou Snape ele nunca tinha pensado nisso sabia que o sangue de tebo tinha propriedades mágicas fortes, mas era pouco pesquisado e estudado pela dificuldade de arrumar algum só sabia que se podia fazer venenos poderosos com ele.

_Sabendo. Falou o rapaz com pouco caso. _O único inconveniente é que a poção adquire um gosto muito ruim algo semelhante a soda cáustica e por ficar mais forte bom a pessoa nunca mais poderá mentir pelo menos alguém comum não.

As duas horas que se passou foram inteiramente para o interrogatório dos comensais cujo revelaram boas coisas e confirmaram que Rabicho realmente era um comensal disfarçado os dois marotos ali presentes pareciam se controlar para não sair dali e matar o maldito traidor principalmente quando souberam que ele pretendia entregar Lilian e Tiago mas que so não entregou pois o lorde tinha adiantado alguns planos e mudara de idéia. Os dois prisioneiros foram retirados da sala por Snape que exibia um sorriso frio nos lábios afinal Dumbledore lhe dera a tarefa de descobrir tudo que os comensais sabiam ate o que não tinham dito para eles.

Agora a sala estava silenciosa mais uma vez o diretor olhou de relance para Sirius e viu a mão do homem fechada com força ele parecia nervoso pensou em não fazer aquilo hoje mas seria melhor o quanto antes talvez mais tarde fosse mais perigoso coisas de mais iriam acontecer pigarreou chamando a atenção dos demais Minerva e Lupim ficaram mais tensos ao notar o que Dumbledore iria fazer Carlinhos que estava observando a tudo também ficou um pouco tenso o Black era amigo da família conhecia o temperamento dele dês de pequeno.

_Creio que agora você possa tirar sua mascara. Falou Dumbledore seus olhas brilharam estranhamente ao dizer aquilo Atlas que não participara do interrogatório desencostou da parede e levou a mão a mascara o diretor ouviu algo como fios se partindo e então soube que a mascara era presa por fios mágicos criados por Atlas era impossível de se ver ao olho nu visto que eram mais finos que um fio de teia de aranha.

Sirius viu a mascara do estranho descer lentamente e então foi como se o tempo ao redor simplesmente parasse ninguém parecia se mexer a não ser ele ao ver aqueles olhos com aquele rosto apertou mais ainda os punhos sangue pingou por entre seus dedos um turbilhão de lembranças boas e ruins algumas tão dolorosas que ele já havia enterrado no mais fundo de sua mente se passaram diante de seus olhos por fim ela separaram ali ele estava vendo James, mas os olhos os malditos olhos do desgraçado eram os de Lilian por isso se sentira incomodado com ele o tempo pareceu voltar a correr quando com uma fúria nunca antes vista pelos demais Sirius Black em apenas um passo chegou ate Atlas e com o punho direito ainda fechado e sangrando acertou-lhe um soco no rosto o caçador de recompensas cambaleou sentiu seu equilíbrio totalmente abalado e quando estava preste a perde-lo por completo moveu os pés agilmente conseguindo ainda sim ficar em pé a visão estava um pouco turva mas logo voltou ao normal.

_Tire. Urrou Sirius seus olhos expressavam dor de ódio de tal forma que Harry só vira uma única vez quando ele lembrava de Azkaban mas aquele não era o Sirius de seu mundo. _Tire esse disfarce seu imundo. Outro soco vinha em direção de seu rosto então com muita agilidade desviou do soco se inclinando levemente para trás em seguida com mais agilidade pegou o braço de Black e o puxou para perto de si este pego de surpresa cedeu facilmente e não pode desviar do punho que vinha em sua direção e ele jurou quando foi acertado por aquele punho ter batido de frente com uma barra de aço sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e fez um arco pela sala olhou para o lado e viu o rosto chocado de Remo que observava o amigo fazer o arco no ar e cair com tudo aos pés da mesa do diretor.

_A próxima vez que me tocar eu te mato. Falou Atlas de forma fria tinha de ser assim não que ele não quisesse ser amigo de Sirius pelo contrario queria muito, mas não podia agir de forma tão paciente como se compreendesse a dor dele naquele mundo ele Harry Potter era um estranho e teria de conquistar a confiança dos demais assim como muitos teriam de conquistar sua confiança.

_Estupore. Urrou Sirius o feitiço parou a centímetros do estranho que ousava usara a aparência de Tiago.

_Fraco. Falou Harry abanando a Mao e o feitiço desaparecera.

_Seu maldito. Falou Sirius se levantando rapidamente e ia avançar mais uma vez contra Harry se Lupin não o tivesse segurado com força apesar de te rum pouco de dificuldade lanço um olhar furioso a Atlas que não se intimidou nem um pouco.

_Basta. Falou Dumbledore finalmente olhou duramente para Sirius que ficou quieto, mas ainda sim lançava olhares assassinos a Atlas.

_Quem é você? Perguntou Sirius.

_Harry Potter. Falou Atlas como se aquilo fosse obvio.

_MENTIRA. Gritou Sirius tentando avançar de novo em Harry.

_Verdade. Falou Dumbledore atraindo a atenção de Black. _o Srº. Potter veio a algumas emanas ate mim procurando abrigo ele não se lembra muito de sua vida só sabe que consegue fazer coisas impressionantes, mas não sabe de onde veio e nem se tem família a única coisa que ele sabia era que seu nome era Harry Potter.

_É um truque Alvo. Falou Sirius como se achasse aquilo um absurdo. _Ele deve ser um comensal ou um guerrilheiro disfarçado de James e só para satirizar mais ainda o maldito colocou os olhos de Lilian.

_A aparência dele é essa mesma. Falou Carlinhos que apesar de ainda estar surpreso por tudo ter acontecido tão rápido tomou a palavra. _Nas semanas que passei cm ele, ele não usou nenhuma magia ou poção para mudar a aparência e embora tenha usado varias vezes o finite encantatem para algo que estava em sua veste sua aparência simplesmente não mudou nem um pouco.

_Você poderia se retirar? Perguntou Dumbledore a Atlas este afirmou com um aceno de cabeça lançou um ultimo olhar para Sirius e Lupin e depois falou com Carlinhos. _Dez minutos e iremos partir.

_Para onde vamos? Perguntou Carlinhos.

_Iremos para a cidade luz. Falou Harry começando a sair do escritório todos se surpreenderam pois conheciam o titulo trouxa para Paris mas o que mais surpreendeu é que ele iria diretamente para o segundo local onde havia mais concentração de comensais no mundo. _Destruir a fortaleza de sangue.

Dumbledore sentiu um choque passando por seu corpo ao ouvir aquilo a profecia será que era realmente ele não sabia ao certo o viu saindo pelas portas e elas se fechando lançou um olhar aos presentes Minerva pareceu notar que havia algo com o velho amigo lançou um olhar a ele mas este pareceu aéreo de mais para perceber Sirius ainda respirava com força o que chamou a atenção do diretor.

_como se ele pudesse fazer isso. Falou Sirius com raiva. _Maldito impostor de uma figa ira morrer e isso será a melhor coisa que já aconteceu nessa guerra.

_Do que você esta falando? Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Era para eu estar em missão na frança sabemos que faz um pouco mais de dois anos que Ela foi dominada pelos comensais e que a concentração de aliados das trevas lá é enorme mas também temos informações que há um culto entre alguns comensais...

_Culto? Perguntou Lupin interrompendo o amigo.

_Sim uma igreja ou religião se pode chamar isso de religião que existe a algum tempo entre alguns comensais. Sirius olhou para o diretor. _Essa religião serve para a adoração de Voldemort o colocando como um deus acima de qualquer outro eles são fanáticos que realmente acreditam que aquela aberração é um deus e fazem varias atrocidades como sacrifícios e outras coisas o líder desse Culto na França é também o general supremo que controla o pais ele se chama Filipe Valois ele também se chama de "O Afortunado" ele chega a ser tão fanático que deixa ate mesmo os Malfoy no chinelo ele é um dos 10 generais do circulo mais intimo de Voldemort.

_E esse culto de adoração a Voldemort tem crescido? Perguntou Dumbledore sabia de boatos que falavam desse tal culto.

_Aos poucos todos os comensais e aliados deles estão sendo obrigados a adotar esse culto. Falou Sirius. _Minha missão era observar e relatar qualquer coisa que tenha relação com esse culto e também arrumar uma forma de entram em seu local de culto. Falou Sirius ai ele abriu um sorriso sombrio. _O nome desse local é chamado de Fortaleza de Sangue tudo que sabemos dela é que qualquer um que não seja das trevas e entra lá nunca mais sai.

_preparem uma equipe medica e uma equipe de ocupação. Falou Carlinhos dando as costas também tinha de se apreçar ou Harry partiria sem ele. _Apareçam quando tudo acabar, pois se Atlas diz que derrubara a Fortaleza de Sangue pode ter certeza que nada atrapalhara o seu caminho. Em seguida saiu deixando os demais pensando no que ele disse.

Não demorou nada para chegarem a frança já que simplesmente aparataram em um pequeno subúrbio destruído e maltrapilho de Paris quando os dois apareceram trouxas que estavam na rua simplesmente se curvaram e se afastavam rapidamente como medo dos bruxos mas aos poucos eles foram percebendo que aqueles dois não se pareciam com nada com comensais da morte. Mas quando muitos pensaram que estava seguros uma patrulha de cerca de dez comensais apareceu marchando e olhando para os lados de forma superior e com nojo.

_Quem sois voz? Perguntou um dos comensais, mas nem Atlas nem Carlinhos responderam.

_Pelo jeito vamos ter uma boa recepção. Falou Carlinhos pronto para sacar a varinha.

_Olhe atentamente para o terceiro da esquerda. Falou Atlas em tom baixo fazendo o ruivo prestar mais atenção nos comensais. _Em seu peito está pendurado algo interessante. Quando o companheiro falou isso o Weasley percebeu o que devia estar vendo era algo um pouco grande parecia uma cruz egípcia com um circulo verde claros e brilhante ocupando grande parte da cruz e dentro do circulo verde tinha um crânio tão branco que o contraste era imenso ai então Carlinhos notou que algumas serpentes estavam enroladas ou algo assim nas partes a vista da cruz. _o Capture eu cuido dos outros.

A ação foi tão rápida que ate assustou Carlinhos num instante três comensais foram jogados a quase quinze metros de altura em quanto mais dois eram atingidos por chamas negras e caiam berrando de dor olhou para o companheiro, mas ele não estava mais ali, estava bem em frente aos quatros comensais restantes o viu desviar de um feitiço praticamente a queima roupa e acertar o comensal que proclamou o feitiço com um murro no nariz o fazendo literalmente voar uns dois metros para trás e cair desacordado outro comensal apontou a varinha para Atlas este agarrou o pulso do pobre comensal e o torceu com força um barulho estranho foi ouvido e o comensal berrou em seguida o mesmo comensal recebeu um golpe no peito e por alguma razão o Weasley soube que o comensal morrera antes mesmo de chegar ao chão.

Restavam apenas dois oponentes para Atlas foi ai que Carlinhos lembrou do seu alvo procurou-o com os olhos e notou o olhar de pavor que ele lançava para o caçador de recompensas sacou a varinha rápido e lançou um feitiço estuporante no seu alvo que caiu desacordado na hora. Depois de cuidar de seu alvo olhou de novo para Atlas a cena que viu era um tanto estranha, o caçador de recompensas segurava um dos oponentes pelo pescoço o suspendendo no chão em quanto o outro estava caído com o pe de Harry em sua garganta um barulho estranho e arrepiante foi ouvido Atlas soltou o comensal que segurava acima do chão este caiu por terra, morto, o do chão estava no mesmo estado.

_Por que os matou? Perguntou o Weasley chegando mais perto ele viu que os olhos verdes de Atlas por traz da mascara estavam escuros e frios.

_Não queremos que a noticia de que eu estou em Paris se espalhe pela boca desses imundos. Falou o caçador de recompensas ele procurou o único comensal vivo ele estava estuporado a um metro e meio de onde estava chegou nele rapidamente com o ruivo ao seu lado, fez um aceno com as mãos e os braços e as pernas do comensal se juntaram e ele abriu os olhos e sentiu pavor ao ver aquele mascarado. _Uma única chance para que você viva. Falou Atlas em tom frio.

_Onde fica a Fortaleza de sangues? Perguntou Carlinhos usando um tom tão frio quanto o de Atlas.

_Serei um homem morto se contar. Falou o comensal.

_Será um homem morto de qualquer jeito. Falou Atlas fazendo o comensal sentir um arrepio congelante em sua espinha.

_Avenue de la bourdonnais. Falou o comensal desesperado. _Perto da antiga torre Eiffel não tem como errar esta bem onde era a antiga torre.

_Agradecido. Falou Atlas ele fez um aceno com a mão as varinhas dos comensais se partiram em vários pedaços e depois queimaram alguns trouxas e ate bruxos que estavam ali submissos aos comensais começaram a aparecer de todos os cantos Harry liberou o feitiço que tinha jogado no comensal e deu as costas, Carlinhos estranhou.

_Vai deixa-lo partir? Perguntou confuso.

_Eu só acho que aqui tem muita gente que merece sua vingança. Falou Atlas olhando em volta agora era dezenas de pessoas, algumas com pedaços de pau nas mãos outras com pedras e facas o Weasley não sabia ao certo o que dizer. _Ele é de vocês e espalhem por todas as partes que Atlas esta na cidade e tenham certeza que quando os comensais ouvirem isso fugirão com medo de mim, mas não se preocupem eles não irão muito longe. Harry agarrou Carlinhos pelos braços e os dois desapareceram não ficaram para ver o ultimo comensal implorar por misericórdia a aqueles que um dia ele mesmo torturou ou matou algum familiar ou pior, mas o pedido de Atlas foi ouvido seu nome andou na boca do povo se espalhando como pólvora por todos os cantos de paris comensais acharam que aquilo era só um boato outros se amedrontaram poucos acreditaram e deixaram Paris.

O contraste com aquela parte da cidade foi chocante aos olhos de Atlas ali estavam enormes casas e prédios luxuosos e bonitos alguns em mármore das mais diversas cores com detalhes em ouro comparando aquilo com o resto da cidade ali parecia ser um outro lugar, um outro país Carlinhos também pensava o mesmo para falar a verdade ele jurava que nunca tinha visto um lugar tão luxuoso, bonito e nobre como aquele em qualquer parte dos domínios das trevas e então ao longe eles puderam avistar subindo por alem das casas altas grandes torres do que parecia ser uma catedral muito mais sinistra do que qualquer outra que um dia já vira, o estilo não era gótico não era nenhum estilo que conhecia os vitrais brilhavam perante o sol ou o pouco sol que tinha naquele local visto que por alguma razão dês que fora dominada Paris estava coberta por grande nuvens que deixavam muito pouco sol passar.

_vamos. Falou Atlas caminhando não demorou muito para chegar na enorme catedral e os dois puderam ver as grandes paredes do mais puro mármore negro e brilhante os detalhes em ouro e esmeralda davam um grande realce a obra juntamente com grandes estatuas de gárgulas que observavam tudo ao redor como se fossem criar vida de uma hora para outra. Vozes eram ouvidas lá dentro parecia que tavam tendo um culto ou algo assim antes de avançar mais um passo Atlas virou para o Weasley e usou um tom de voz tão serio que o ruivo jurou mais tarde que nem mesmo se ele quisesse desobedeceria. _Levante a varinha, prepara os melhores feitiços de extinção e corte os mais poderosos que vierem a sua mente.

_Sim. Falou Carlinhos apertando sua varinha tão forte que os nos dos dedos ficaram esbranquiçados a tensão no ar era enorme.

_mais uma coisa. Falou Atlas. _Se você se afastar de mim se esconda se tiver inocentes no local tire-os de perto e tome cuidado.

_Pretende pegar a recompensa de todos que estiverem ai? Perguntou Carlinhos desconfiado.

_Pretendo fazer cada comensal ou caçador de recompensas rivais ouvir meu nome, cada guerrilha se afastar quando eu passo pretendo fazer meu nome chegar a Voldemort e faze-lo me temer mais do que a morte, pois eu o lançarei vivo ao inferno que ele mesmo criou. Falou Atlas em seguida caminhou ate as escadarias da catedral as gárgulas enormes e feias das torres e de outros pontos criaram vida e direcionaram seus olhos para os dois nem segundos dezenas se não centenas de gárgulas pulavam sobre eles com suas azas abertas, Carlinhos na vacilou o feitiço mais poderoso que veio a sua mente na hora ele lançou destruindo cerca de dez gárgulas o restante pareceu hesitar por milésimos de segundos mas não desistiram.

Nunca em sua vida Carlinhos sentira o que veio a seguir já sentira presenças semelhantes e ate de certa forma mais sanguinárias fora treinado para isso, mas uma tão selvagem quanto aquela que tomou o local ele nunca sentira nem mesmo vindo dos dragões olhou para o Potter, parecia que o moreno tremia mas ai ele notou que era ele que estava tremendo o suor tomou conta de seu rosto e então uma enorme onda de ar saiu de Atlas pensou que ia ser arremessado para trás com força, mas algo o segurava no lugar mas os gárgulas não tiveram essa sorte centenas foram arremessadas desnorteados para todos os cantos e caiam no chão a maioria mortos, os sobreviventes se levantaram e com pavor deram em retirada alguns entraram em esgotos outros tentaram ir o mais longe possível, mas quando os raios de sol batiam diretamente neles eles se petrificavam e caiam de seu vôo.

A presença selvagem desapareceu assim como veio, o corpo de Carlinhos relaxou e para sua surpresa ele voltara a respirar nem tinha notado quando prendera a respiração Atlas continuou seu caminho para a Catedral o barulho de culto parecia ter parado agora, o que reinava em toda cidade era o silencio era como se algo, algo sombrio andasse pelas ruas levando todo o som embora finalmente estava as portas da catedral elas estavam fechadas Carlinhos olhou para cima para ver melhor as portas, mas o que viu foram corpos dezenas de corpos pendurados pelo que pareciam ser gaiolas que só se dava para ficar em Pé alguns estavam em decomposição outros não ainda se podia ver direito o rosto de homens, mulheres e crianças nem mesmo os velhos escapavam, mortos com os rostos cheios de cicatrizes e contorcidos em dor tremeu levemente e sentiu um arrepio gélido subir por sua espinha lembrava muito bem do que a ficha de Filipe Valois dizia.

"Fanático ao extremo, crueldade sem limites também conhecido como doente mental pelo seu estado avançado de loucura acredita fielmente que Voldemort é um deus e faz de tudo por ele matou cem comensais por eles falharem em missões e mais dezenas por abandonarem o campo de batalha"

_Nojento. Esse comentário carregado de Asco que veio de Atlas trouxe Carlinhos de volta a realidade foi ai que conseguiu focar direito a porta antes ele só olhava para o chão e depois não parou de encarar aqueles corpos pendurados, mas agora notou como realmente eram as portas centenas ou ate uma quantidade maior de crânios formava aquela porta crânios enegrecidos grandes e pequenos.

_Quantos ele matou para fazer isso? Murmurou Carlinhos horrorizado já vira coisas cruéis em sua vida a maioria cometidas por homens não por criaturas das trevas, mas aquilo superava qualquer coisa.

Atlas tocou a porta e fechou os olhos por um instante como se rezasse pelas almas desperdiçadas naquele ato altamente imperdoável, Carlinhos seguiu o exemplo e jurou para si mesmo que dali comensais só sairiam de dois jeito presos ou morto mesmo que só entrasse ele e Atlas os dois fariam cada um deles pagarem ele sabia que iriam sair com vida não soube quando depositou tanta confiança no companheiro, mas sabia que de alguma forma ele era um amigo.

_Suas almas poderão descansar em paz depois de hoje. Murmurou Atlas as enormes portas brilharam com força uma luz verde quente e acolhedora de certa forma e então quando o brilho desapareceu a porta não mais estava ali desaparecera uma pequena rajada de vento soprou como se anunciasse um novo começo. Os dois se olharam e pela primeira vez Atlas percebeu que o Weasley realmente estava preparado para o que estava por vir não só hoje, mas para o futuro ele teria de ser preparado e assim seria, os dois adentraram na igreja a voz de alguém veio ao seu ouvido alguém pregando olharam em volta, enormes colunas de mármore escuro subiam e sustentavam varias galerias onde tinham centenas talvez milhares de pessoas sentadas ouvindo atentamente aquele sermão do único homem em cima do que parecia ser um pedestal a sua frente estava uma mesa de pedra rústica e nele um corpo pequeno que se debatia, mas sua voz não era ouvida uma criança em um altar de sacrifício.

"Voldemort é a luz que desceu a terra, as sombras que varrera os impuros a força que governara a todos, ele é o sábio profetizado pelos deuses ele criará um novo mundo das cinzas impuras do antigo e nós meros mortais presenciaremos a Deus em ação, veremos suas maravilhas e receberemos suas bênçãos seremos privilegiados e talvez alguns de vocês possam ser glorificados e assim como eu serem escolhidos como enviado de deus."

O homem que vestia as roupas de comensais só que aparentemente mais luxuosas pregava aquilo com tal fevor que nem percebera a entrada dos dois estranhos, centenas de cabeças se viraram para os dois murmúrios foram se espalhando.

"Lorde Voldemort é o principio e o fim acima dele não existira nada e abaixo dele estará a terra e a nos que a ajudaremos a espalhar sua luz e sua palavra somos servos de deus então..."

O homem parou e baixou o capuz seus olhos de um azul tão claro que pareciam quase brancos encararam as pessoas em volta com fúria olhou para as galerias onde os murmúrios também corriam e por fim direcionou os olhos aos dois estranhos que caminhavam entre as fileiras de bancos, lançou um olhar mortal ao ruivo soube de cara que era um Weasley matara muitos e não era difícil identificar um a mesma aura de justiça e o mesmo andar imponente, mas quando viu o outro jurou ver uma enorme sombra atrás dele.

_Quem entre os mortais imundos ousa interromper o Enviado de Deus? Urrou o homem, Atlas o observou nunca o vira na vida nem em seu mundo provavelmente morrera na primeira guerra ou entre a primeira e a segunda ele era mais ou menos da sua altura a pele incrivelmente pálida como se tivesse aversão ao sol não chegava ao branco cera de Voldemort mas só olhos azuis tão claros que beiravam o branco a insanidade que vinham deles era tão grande ou ate maior do que a de Voldemort mas a aura que saia dele cheirava a sangue mas não se comparava ao Lorde das trevas apesar de mesmo assim era surpreendente.

_Meu nome é Atlas. Quando o estranho falou aquilo uym frio passou por todos os comensais e partidários das trevas que ali estavam e então Filipe Valois viu mais uma vez a enorme sombra atrás do mascarado. _E vim buscar o que é meu por direito.

_Tudo que estas aqui pertence ao deus Voldemort, cada alma que se encontra aqui é dele inclusive a de voz descrente maldito. Falou Valois sua vos era ouvida pro toda a estranha catedral Carlinhos pareceu não ouvir o que ele dizia, pois observava as colunas de marmore escuro alguns tinha o que pareciam ser esculturas de serpentes de esmeraldas enroladas nas colunas. _E se não aceitarem a luz de deus terei de purificar os seus corpos e mandá-los ao mundo dos mortos.

_Eu já morri uma vez. Falou Atlas sua voz ecoou por todos os cantos. _Agora a morte foge de mim. Finalmente Valois conseguiu distinguir a enorme sombra ou parecia assim fazer não saberia dizer se era fruto de sua mente insana ou não mas o que viu foi algo indescritível aos mortais pelo menos fora o que julgara.

_Irmãos. Urrou Valois apontando para Carlinhos e Harry. _Chegou a hora de serem testados pelo enviado de deus matem esses dois e eu os levarei a presença de deus para que recebeis as bênçãos que ele lhes darão.

_Avada Kedevra. Urrou alguém entre as fileiras de bancos o jato de luz foi rapidamente na direção dos dois o clarão se espalhou por todos os lados do local escuro e quando passou todos puderam ver os dois ainda em pé Atlas segurava um comensal pelo pescoço bem a sua direita o homem estava morto usara-o como escudo.

Silencio caira sobre o local, mas logo fora quebrado pelo grito de alguém que se lançara de uma das galerias e se transformara em uma grande águia voando em direção de Harry quando estava perto de mais para desviar voltara a forma humana sorrindo vitorioso e apontando a varinha para o moreno um feitiço prateado saiu de sua varinha, mas foi rebatida por algo invisível.

_Avada Kedevra. Aquela voz dizendo aquele feitiço foi como se invoca-se o próprio deus da morte o clarão da maldição nunca fora tão forte o homem que estava caindo fora literalmente lançado de novo para sua galeria arrebentando a mureta e batendo na parede a trás o que veio a seguir foi uma chuva de luz voando para todos os lados todos tentando acertar a Atlas e Carlinhos que começaram a revidar os feitiços alguns tinham que desviar eram muitos outros lhes acertavam, mas nenhum dos dois iria cair não naquele lugar não naquela hora.

_Pegue a garota. Falou Harry o ruivo hesitou por um segundo, mas então fora em direção do altar quando olhou para trás viu Atlas cercado por dezenas de comensais o circulo fechava mais em cima dele de forma que o moreno desapareceu entre a aglomeração Carlinhos parou rapidamente e ia voltar quando viu por entre os comensais flashs de luz verde não era que nem a maldição da morte não sabia como distinguiu e talvez nunca saberia em seguida comensais foram lançados para todos os cantos se ele achava que o caos já estava instalado se enganou redondamente mulheres de comensais começaram a gritar e a correr para fora da catedral com seus filhos pequenos ou não comensais aterrorizados tentavam escapar.

Mas não olharia para aquilo se virou de novo para o altar desviou de três feitiços que arrebentaram o chão quando o pegou e simplesmente destroçou um comensal que estava na linha de fogo fez um aceno com a varinha apontando para Valois este defendeu o feitiço com um escudo e lançou um feitiço cortante em Carlinhos este pulou para a esquerda, mas o feitiço pegou de raspão a dor invadiu seu corpo era como laminas quentes não pararia olhou para um dos grandes bancos da catedral apontou sua varinha para ele o banco flutuou no ar e foi lançado contra Valois que riu alto com o ato e com mais um feitiço cortante repartiu o banco em quatro pedaços, mas em seguida foi atingido por uma luz avermelhada em seu peito e fora arremessado para trás batendo na parede atordoado.

Carlinhos aproveitou que Valois estava atordoado e correu para ao altar soltou a garota e só ai parou para pensar em como Potter sabia que o "sacrifício" era uma garota mas rapidamente baniu esses pensamentos de sua mente e colocou a garota em baixo do altar de pedra sorriu de uma forma tranqüilizadora para ela que chorava muito e lançou um poderoso feitiço escudo que usava contra dragões ela estaria bem protegida Carlinhos sentiu um leve deslocamento de ar quando olhou para onde Valois deveria estar foi surpreendido com uma varinha bem entre seus olhos observou o general comensal sorrir vitorioso um sorriso frio e sem vida os olhos insanos demonstravam um prazer imenso.

_Mais um Weasley para a lista. Falou Valois aquele tom de voz maníaco carregado de uma cruel satisfação provocou um arrepio em Carlinhos, mas então um forte tremor fez a catedral tremer Valois se distraiu olhando de onde vinha o tremor Carlinhos pulou para trás e antes mesmo de tocar o chão mandou um feitiço cortante que provavelmente repartiria uma rocha ao meio o general comensal olhou aquilo com descaso levantou a mão esquerda a deixando em frente do corpo o feitiço bateu em sua mão com força o altar tremeu levemente o comensal olhou aquilo com descaso principalmente quando o feitiço desapareceu sem nem ao menos corta-lo. _Fraco. Falou Valois pulando do altar e já lançando três feitiços negros Carlinhos desviou de dois, mas o terceiro lhe acertou no braço direito um enorme corte se abriu por toda a extensão do braço ate alcançar o ombro deixando o osso amostra e a dor invadiu o jovem weasley. _Julgais poderoso o bastante para enfrentar um General? Um dos mais fieis ao Deus Voldemort? EU sou o enviado de deus EU estou acima de qualquer mortal e em nome de Deus eu purificarei sua maldita alma com fogo.

A pressão no ar pareceu aumentar consideravelmente e uma presença sem vida se instalou no local era uma energia que transbordava insanidade e fanatismo era opressora se levantou com dificuldade visto que tinha caído ao receber o feitiço no braço, ignorou o braço ensangüentado e pendendo molemente tinha de sobreviver a qualquer custo não morreria ali não naquele lugar não naquela hora seus olhos adquiriram um brilho inquieto e por um instante Valois pensou ter encurralado um animal pois aqueles olhos ficaram mais perigosos do que qualquer Weasley que ele tenham matado.

_Glacius Máxima. Urrou o Weasley de repente um frio imenso caiu sobre o local se espalhando por boa parte do locar algumas colunas começaram a rachar e o jato azulado foi em direção de Valois o movimento do comensal fora tão rápido que Carlinhos nem ao menos conseguira enxergar um forte clarão vermelho sangue um leve tremor e quando o clarão passou uma parede de mármore estava em frente de Valois totalmente congelada ela começou a trincar ate estourar em milhares de pedaços e por trás dela os olhos quase que brancos e insanos do general comensal brilhavam em fúria.

_O ultimo esforço de uma presa. Falou Felipe Valois ele começou a andar em direção de Carlinhos este balançou a cabeça sua visão estava um pouco embasada usar aquele feitiço sugara parte de suas energias e a perda de sangue estava lhe incomodando. _Não vale nem ao menos o esforço. Falou o comensal apontando a varinha para o peito de Carlinhos. _Não é digno nem mesmo de receber um avada não você é um fraco e deve morrer como um fraco. Ele fez um aceno com a varinha Carlinhos fora arremessado para onde Atlas ainda estava lutando mas o numero de oponentes dele havia diminuído consideravelmente visto que a maioria fugiu e outra partes estava no chão se não morta muito perto disso.

Atlas estava ficando entediado já derrotara dezenas de comensais aquilo estava demorando muito para o seu gosto sentiu a sua volta que no mínimo noventa por cento dos comensais ou fugiram ou foram derrotado por eles sobrando apenas aqueles insignificantes que insistiam em duelar com ele, mas o caçador de recompensas pode notar vindo deles o mesmo fanatismo que um dia sentira em Bellatrix ou ate mesmo em Valois nem ao menos se importou com a presença sangrenta que aumentou por um instante estava concentrado de mais em fazer aquilo suas vestes tinham centenas de cortes sua mascara também estava começando a rachar visto que não da para desviar de todos os malditos feitiços por tanto só deu prioridade aos mais letais acabara de derrubar 10 comensais o restante se afastou dele com medo formando um grande circulo onde em seu interior estava os corpos de seus companheiros e bem no meio Atlas os olhos verdes ainda exibiam um brilho forte e indefinido então quando ia acabar com tudo ele viu voando por cima dos comensais que ainda estavam de pe um corpo o braço direito parecia praticamente destruído o rosto muito pálido e os cabelos ruivos balançando ao vento ele sentiu as coisas ao seu redor perder a velocidade e desaparecer restavam apenas ele e o corpo que estava caindo perto de si ele viu o rosto mortalmente pálido de Carlinhos e então parece que tudo desabou.

Flash Back

"Ainda estava naquele campo sangrento a chuva ainda caia e fora encontrado do mesmo jeito pelas pessoas reforços que chegaram tarde de mais e só encontraram a destruição do lugar que um dia Fora Hogwarts e ficaram surpresos de encontrar apenas um sobrevivente cujo pela chuva não sabiam dizer se ele chorava ou não mas os olhos verdes sem brilho provocaram arrepios nos outros alguém tentou chegar perto de Harry, queriam pegar os corpos de Rony e Hermione não deixaria não deixaria ninguém tocar neles eles eram seus amigos o homem que estava preste a tocar Hermione fora lançado metros para trás por uma força invisível... Se levantou e olhou em volta pegou o corpo de Hermione o segurando fortemente em seus braços o corpo de Rony flutuou atrás de si as pessoas se afastavam conforme ele passava uma vez ou outra corpos começavam a flutuar perto dele sem o moreno ao menos olhar então ele parou bem onde vários corpos de cabelos ruivos se encontravam todos da mesma família Weasleys mortos e Desonrados olhou para o rosto da Matriarca estava protegendo alguém nos braços reconheceu que era Gina com um grande buraco em seu abdômen, olhou para Arthur um pai que ele não tivera engraçado e curioso e quando ficava serio nem sua esposa o contrariava era um grande homem forte mais forte do que qualquer um que ele tenha visto suportou a perda de cada membro de sua família ate restar somente ele seus filhos e Molly desviou os olhos e então encontrou o rosto de Carlinhos os olhos ainda abertos a pele muito pálida era fácil de ver que a vida abandonou seu corpo não conhecera direito o domador de dragões só comichara a ter mais convívio com ele no meio do ano ele era um grande homem carregava os mesmo ideais de justiça de seu pai..."

Fim Flash Back

Uma risada maníaca lhe trouxe de volta das dolorosas lembranças as quais nunca mais queria ver seus olhos estavam cravados no corpo de Carlinhos a presença maníaca de Valois tomou a catedral o comensais em sua volta pareciam incentivados com aquilom mas ignorou, ignorou qualquer coisa sentiu algo pulsar em sua volta levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente para Valois esquecendo totalmente dos outros comensais uma presença totalmente diferente invadiu a catedral era angustiante, era raivosa, era selvagem e pela interpretação de Felipe Valois "não era humana".

_Eis que eu assim digo. Falou Valois ignorando aquela presença e abrindo os braços. _A todos que desafiam ao lorde nos os enviados dos deuses devemos bani-los da terra e purificar seus corpos com fogo para que quando voltem a esse mundo adorem ao verdadeiro deus que trás a vida.

_Eis o que eu digo. Falou Harry comensais pareciam cair somente com aquela energia insana. _Arrebentarei as barreiras da realidade e destruirei a mancha negra que caminha nesse mundo. Harry apontou para Valois. _Derrubarei a teu deus de seu trono e pisarei em sua cabeça, pois se ele é a vida eu sou a morte se ele é a destruição eu sou a criação se ele é a sua luz eu serei sua escuridão. Os comensais que ainda estavam de pe e conseguiam se mexer tremeram e saiam correndo para fora da catedral amedrontados com aquilo.

O que se seguiu ali foi uma luta extraordinária onde os pouquíssimos que presenciaram diriam quem o deus da morte subira de seu mundo para buscar suas almas. Atlas usava feitiços tão poderosos que colunas eram partidas Valois revidava com feitiços negros que simplesmente eram defendidos, mas os que não eram provocavam cortes em Atlas.

_Você não é Atlas. Urrou Valois amedrontado, nunca ninguém sobrevivera tanto tempo num duelo com ele pois ele era o enviado de deus o enviado de Voldemort ele era a voz do novo mundo e nada nesse mundo poderia dete-lo, mas aquele homem. _Voz é Hades, o deus da morte.A catedral começou aos poucos a desabar já que muitas colunas foram destruídas Atlas fizera um aceno com as mãos e Valois caira sobre o chão este rapidamente tentou se levantar, mas sentiu suas pernas serem esmagadas por algo invisível gritou em agonia,Atlas chegou bem perto de si os olhos verdes e sem brilho por trás da mascara refletia a imagem de Valois.

_Então veja a face do deus da morte e diga no inferno que ele o mandou pessoalmente ate lá. Falou Atlas tirando a mascara na posição que eles estavam ninguém mais veria o seu rosto quando ele baixou a mascara a cor sumiu do rosto do general comensal que teve mais certeza que aquele homem não era humano, pois era impossível James Potter voltar a vida e tão jovem daquele jeito e com aquele poder ele teve certeza aquele era o deus da morte sentiu seu corpo ser içado no ar e então ficou de ponta cabeça e fora arremessado a parede onde ficou parado como se colado por alguma coisa Atlas olhou para os destroços de mármore e alguns pontiagudos flutuaram do chão. _Aquele que vê a face da morte deve morrer. Murmurou os pedaços de mármore foram lançados em direção a Valois e a ultima coisa que ele viu em vida foi o rosto de Atlas o verdadeiro rosto o rosto que ele julgou ser de James Potter depois disso ele não viu nada mais do mundo humano sua alma abandonara o seu corpo e a morte finalmente lhe tocou levando- para o outro mundo para que nunca mais voltasse.

Nos três dias seguintes as manchetes dos jornais não falavam de outra coisa senão a queda do poder dos comensais na França e do misterioso caçador de recompensas que era temido por qualquer procurado no mundo, o nome Atlas se espalhou feito pólvora pelos paises da aliança o responsável pela queda da Fortaleza de sangue, repórteres estavam loucos atrás de respostas queriam saber quem ele realmente era, queriam saber quem era o homem que simplesmente pegara tantos comensais procurados em um só lugar e provavelmente ficara rico com as recompensas deles. Mas os jornais que eram direcionados aos comensais e a outros grupos não só destacavam o no Atlas mas também o chamava de Hades o deus da morte pois era assim que os poucos comensais sobreviventes que estavam na catedral o chamava.

Profeta DIÁRIO

O Mistério sobre Atlas.

Apesar de todos os jornais do mundo tanto escritos quanto televisivos estarem pesquisando sobre o mais novo ídolo da aliança ninguém conseguiu nenhuma informação sobre ele seus arquivos são mantidos como ultra-secretos pela sede da aliança em Londres o atual chefe de estado Alvo Dumbledore não faz nenhum comentário sobre Atlas. Tudo que conseguimos saber é que o misterioso caçador de recompenas surgiu do nada nos arquivos secretos da Aliança ninguém sabe de onde ele veio nem quem ele realmente é recentemente também foi descoberto que ele foi o real ataque a central comensal norte americana capturando um dos lideres que governavam os EUA a mando de Vocês-sabem-Quem.

"Ele é um demônio eu juro eu vi o deus da morte em seus olhos"

Isso é o que muitos comensais dizem quando foram interrogados ou antes mesmo de serem interrogados aparentemente como já vem circulando pelos meios de comunicação o circulo negro batizara Atlas com outro nome um nome que pareceu impor medo em qualquer comensal eles agora os chamam de Hades.

Segundo a antiga Mitologia grega Atlas era o titã que desagradou aos deuses e foi condenado a carregar o mundo em suas costas não sabemos por que o caçador ter escolhido esse nome, mas o nome comensal é algo muito oposto ao dele. Hades na mesma mitologia grega é conhecido como o deus dos mortos um deus que faz seus julgamentos imparciais e frios não demonstra piedade sobre nenhuma suplica ou pedido apesar dele também por alguns antigos ter sido considerado um deus bom visto que ele mandava as riquezas de seu mundo que ficava em baixo do nosso para o nosso mundo Hades também era respeitado ate mesmo entre os deuses pois uma vez ele tendo feito o seu julgamento muito raramente voltava atrás nem mesmo Zeus o rei dos deuses podia ir contra os julgamentos de Hades ou seja não podia interferir em seu mundo...

Atlas jogou o jornal no lixo que era onde ele devia ficar não importa em que mundo fosse o Profeta Diaio fazia muito alarde sobre as coisas de vez irem diretamente ao ponto olhou para a cama de hospital onde Carlinhos estava deitado ainda inconsciente não saira daquele quarto dês que ele chegara lá há três dias, afinal apesar dos jornais não dizerem Carlinhos Weasley também estivera nas ações com Atlas e possivelmente fora identificado em Paris e qualquer comensal ou espião comensal que tivesse bons contatos poderia entrar em um hospital e terminar o serviço de Valois nesse tempo e também fora a única visita que entrara naquele lugar nem mesmo a família de Carlinhos podia entrar a ala do hospital era uma ala muito boa e equipada ele ate estranhou por ver alguns aparelhos que lembravam levemente os trouxas no local só que pareciam muito mais modernos do que no seu mundo também notou que o novo St Mungus agora não era só um hospital para bruxos, mas para trouxas também realmente o se trouxas e bruxos tivessem colaborado entre si a mais tempo o mundo não teria caído no caos que esta e que ele sabia que ia piorar Voldemort não aceitaria o desaforo de alguém ser mais temido que ele a paz seria quebrada em breve, mas tinha de dar um jeito para mante-la por em quanto pelo menos ate o fim do Sexto ano de sexto ano de seus amigos.

_Atlas. Falou alguém entrando no quarto o caçador de recompensas ficou alerta e todas suas defesas foram erguitas tão rapidamente que Alvo Dumbledore se surpreendeu ao sentir aquela magia simplesmente deslizar sobre o corpo do jovem que ainda estava de mascara. _Fiquei sabendo que Carlinhos terá alta hoje visto que ontem ele acordou.

_hum. Fora o único sinal que Atlas deu de ter entendido.

_Tenho uma missão para você. Falou em tom baixo não queria acordar o Weasley.

_Ganhei muito com a ultima. Falou Atlas parecendo satisfeito.

_Você ganhou ate de mais. Falou dumbledore em tom brincalhão. _Não é sempre que alguém captura dezenas de comensais alguns muito procurados.

_Vá direto ao ponto. Falou Atlas em tom cortante.

_Eu quero contratar os seus serviços para que proteja a residência dos Weasley ate o dia primeiro de setembro. Falou Dumbledore visto que o jovem queria ser direto. _O pagamento será satisfatório.

_Avistaram comensais ao redor não é? Perguntou Atlas.

_Meus informantes me falaram que alguns comensais de alta patente ficaram sabendo sobre a participação de Carlinhos e foi lançada uma recompensa pela cabeça dele e mais um bônus para o resto da família sem contar é claro uma grande recompensa por sua cabeça. O diretor parou por algum tempo como se analisasse o que ia dizer. _Queremos que voce também saia um pouco de circulação acreditamos que o mínimo boato que diga onde você esteja pode acarretar algum ato terrorista tanto comensal quanto vindo das facções de guerrilhas sem contar que pelo preço que lançaram por sua cabeça ate nossos caçadores estão tentados a consegui-la.

_não seria obvio procurar na residência dos Weasley´s? Perguntou Atlas meio que pensativo.

_Os Weasley's tem uma antiga propriedade que usavam pouco antes bom da morte de James eles tiveram de mudar de lá, pois eles foram muito visados pelos comensais principalmente vindo da família Malfoy. O sangue de Atlas pulsou quando ouviu o diretor pronunciar aquele nome. _Hoje poucos se lembraram da propriedade e menos ainda sabem a localidade ns últimos tempos eu mandei fazer uma reformulação na casa visto que ela ainda pende muito para o tempo em que bruxos e trouxas eram separados fiz isso pois planejava usar o local como esconderijo de fontes ou refugiados ate mesmo de comensais que debandaram.

_Quando partiremos. Perguntou Atlas sentindo um no estomago se fosse realmente onde ele pensava que era um pequeno flash veio a sua mente uma caça com vários andares desajeitados um em cima do outro queimando então voltou a ver o diretor que parecia curioso com algo.

_Assim que ele receber alta o quarto dele já foi preparado para que ele possa receber cuidados nada de o diretor agora seus olhos se tornaram mais profundos e caçador de recompensas sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mente mas logo ela fora rebatida lançou um sorriso superior ao diretor que por um instante viu James com dezessete anos quando acabara de fazer uma traquinagem. _Por que não me da as respostas para minhas perguntas?

_Talvez por que eu não saiba suas perguntas ou pelo fato de que nem sempre as respostas para nossas perguntas são exatamente as que queremos saber. Disse Harry aquele tom maduro e os olhos sombrios fez o diretor pensar que o rapaz fosse mais velho do que aparentava.

_A casa e as terras ao redor estarão com feitiços anti-invaçao ninguém sem autorização poderá entrar no local por isso fique a vontade para ficar sem a mascara e não se peocupe só enviarei gente de minha inteira confiança. Disse o diretor calmamente saindo da sala pensando que realmente tinha de ir urgentemente ver o Oráculo já resolvera todos os assuntos pendentes com Atlas inclusive o outro que discutira no dia anterior.

_Ficaria surpreso o quanto as pessoas podem ser traiçoeiras. Murmurou Atlas ele ouviu um barulho Carlinhos estava sentando na cama parecia ter acabado de acordar. _É feito ouvir a conversa dos outros.

_Fazer o que se vocês falam alto de mais. Disse Carlinhos sorrindo travesso. _Então realmente voltaremos para a Toca tenho poucas lembranças dela, mas boas, muito boas.

_Beba. Falou Atlas jogando um frasco para Carlinhos este pegou agilmente o frasco no ar. _Realmente um antigo apanhador.

_O que é isso? Perguntou o ruivo olhando o frasco que tinha uma cor amarelo doentia.

_Poção. Falou Atlas sem se importar.

_Não diga. Falou Garlinhos de forma meio obvia.

_Então não pergunte. Rebateu Atlas no mesmo tom. _É veneno. Falou em quanto o weasley bebia o conteúdo do frasco esse arregalou os olhos e tentou cuspir o liquido de gosto amargo, mas não conseguiu por fim engoliu. _Não se preocupe ele não o matara a doze é muito pequena para fazer algum dano realmente aparente afinal eu o dilui o máximo que pude sem faze-lo perder todas suas propriedades.

_mesmo assim esta me envenenando. Falou Carlinhos em tom alarmado.

_A quantidade de veneno é mínima. Falou Atlas em tom serio. _Você sabia que se tomar pequenas dozes de um veneno muito pequenas o suficiente para que você não morra aos poucos seu corpo acaba criando resistência e ate mesmo imunidade ao veneno. Explicou o caçador de recompensas. _venho fazendo isso com você a dias só que hoje não tive tempo de disfarçar o gosto.

_Que veneno é? Perguntou o Weasley preocupado.

_O mais poderoso que você possa imaginar. Falou Atlas e apesar da mascara o ruivo soube que ele estava sorrindo. _Ele tem propriedades ativas de muitos outros venenos o que de certa forma lhe tornara resistente a mais de um veneno.

_Ate do veneno necromacante? Perguntou Carlinhos chocado e ficou mais ainda quando o moreno afirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

_Não digo que você ficara inteiramente imune, mas pode ter certeza que conseguira reconhecer os sintomas em seus estágios iniciais e terá muito tempo para tomar um antídoto feito de lagrima de fênix com sangue de unicórnio bom isso funciona com quase todo veneno. Falou Atlas meio que vagamente.


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione Granger

Capitulo 5 - Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger, uma garota de 16 anos, cabelos cumpridos e castanhos cacheados nas pontas, olhos cor de uísque, pele alva e altura mediana, andava pelas ruas de (Nome da cidade), até avistar seu café preferido. Sentou-se em uma mesa que dava para um parque, de costas para o café, logo após pedir chá gelado.

-Para variar, atrasado! –Resmunga ao observar o relógio e perceber que, mesmo atrasando-se propositalmente, ainda teria que esperar.

Abriu a delicada bolsa branca e de lá retirou algo que era grande demais para caber em uma bolsa com aquelas dimensões, mas artigos como bolsas magicamente aumentadas eram comuns naqueles tempos. O objeto tinha pouco mais de 30 cm de cumprimento, menos de um centímetro de espessura e mais 15 cm de altura, era prateado e, ao murmurar de duas palavras, pareceu ligar. Nem um pequeno bip foi ouvido, no entanto uma luz avermelhada percorreu o retângulo prata e formou teclas vermelhas semelhantes a qualquer notebook, ao mesmo tempo duas hastes finas como agulhas e também de cor prata, surgiram como pequenas antenas e ao se erguerem cerca de 40 cm, se ligaram em um fio invisível, distorcendo a imagem atrás de si e logo exibindo a tela de iniciação do sistema operacional em uma imagem perfeita e em 3D.

-Com licença Srta Granger, seu chá. –O garçom já se aproximava com o chá gelado do jeito que Hermione gostava.

-Obrigada, Stuart e pare com isso de Srta Granger, já nos conhecemos há um bom tempo. –Hermione fala de modo simpático, para o rapaz que parecia ter pouco mais de vinte anos.

-Esperando aquele traste outra vez? –Hermione suprimiu o riso e apenas fez que sim, enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida. –Não entendo como agüenta alguém sem o mínimo de compromisso, se fosse outra já o teria chutado! –Havia recriminação e um algo mais na voz do rapaz, que Hermione reconhecia, mas preferia ignorar.

-É o trabalho dele, mas não se preocupe, não estarei sozinha o esperando. –Hermione aponta a tela do notebook, onde havia acabado de abrir uma tela de um site de pesquisa bruxa.

-Queria ter ao menos um décimo de sua disposição para estudar, assim eu talvez terminasse de uma vez minha monografia e a faculdade! –Desabafa em tom cansado e logo depois ouve seu nome ser chamado pelo chefe. –Até mais!

-Bom trabalho! –Hermione se despede do amigo e se volta para a tela do computador.

Digitou o nome da poção que andava estudando e quase imediatamente apareceram diversos links para estudos publicados sobre a poção em várias línguas. Escolheu um link e enquanto esperava a animação carregar, abriu a página do Profeta Diário, que era atualizada sempre que uma nova notícia surgia. Havia algumas dezenas de novas notícias sobre a integração bruxo-trouxa e sobre a guerra. Escolheu uma que falava sobre Atlas, ignorando a animação já carregada de sua pesuisa.

Cerca de uma hora depois, já estava em sua terceira sala de pesquisa sobre a mesma poção e já havia lido quatro notícias sobre Atlas, quando alguém lhe cobriu os olhos com as mãos frias. Ergueu, devagar, suas mãos até as que haviam lhe tocado e sentiu um roçar de barba em seu rosto e pescoço.

-Não adianta. Você está atrasado duas horas e isso me deixa muito irritada. –Hermione fala em tom normal, mas retirando as mãos dele de seus olhos.

-Me desculpe, docinho. –Diz um rapaz de aparentes vinte anos, loiro e com cabelos alinhados, olhos azuis como o mar e pele levemente bronzeada. –Eu vim do escritório, estava cheio de papelada para preencher sobre minha próxima reportagem de campo.

-Marcus Pallermo, se você acha que eu vou engolir isto, pode desistir! Você tem meu celular e o telefone lá de casa, poderia ter ligado avisando que se atrasaria ou até cancelando nosso encontro...

-Eu jamais perderia a chance de lhe ver, mesmo que por um momento. –Marcus fala em seu tom mais sedutor, abusando do charme italiano herdado da parte de seu pai. Após beijar suavemente uma das mãos de Hermione, murmura uma palavra que faz a tela do computador desaparecer. –Acredite, me dói imensamente ter ficar longe de ti, querida. Mas como bem sabe, este Atlas está causando furor no meio jornalístico e há rumores de que um cargo mais alto irá vagar e eu tenho boas chances de ser promovido, não posso relaxar agora.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas prometa que da próxima vez me avisará. –Hermione pede, mais uma vez sendo compreensiva.

-Eu prometo. Agora, vou pedir algo para beber que está muito quente. Quer mais chá? –Pergunta já se levantando e Hermione apenas assente.

Tomaram um lanche, enquanto Marcus contava sobre sua nova reportagem investigativa, sobre suas chances de ser promovido e os planos que tinha para seu aumento de salário, caso conseguisse a promoção. Depois foram a um parque de diversões, onde os brinquedos mesclavam tecnologia trouxa e magia.

-Então, que tal começarmos pelo trem fantasma? –Marcus pergunta em tom desafiante.

-Eu sou uma grifinória Marcus, mas tudo bem, façamos sua vontade. –Hermione aceita o desafio com um sorriso de canto, já caminhando na direção da fila para entrar no brinquedo.

-Eu vou comprar os ingressos. –Avisa e se afasta. O sorriso que exibia denunciava que tinha planos, mas Hermione estava pronta para frustrá-los.

-Sozinha no trem fantasma? –Hermione tem seus pensamentos interrompidos por alguém que se aproximara por trás. Ao girar para olhar quem era, deparara-se com um rapaz que devia ter mais ou menos sua idade, usava uma camisa do Manchester e tinha o porte atlético.

-Por quê? Está procurando alguém pra te proteger? –A resposta veio um tom tão inocente, que fez o garoto rir.

-Pelo contrário, apenas pensei que poderia cuidar de você lá dentro. Dizem que é muito assustador. –O rapaz tinha um tom forçadamente galante e Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir.

-Acontece que ela já tem quem cuide dela. –Marcus fala de modo hostil, esticando a coluna como se quisesse mostrar que era maior que o rapaz.

-Você não me parece muito corajoso, almofadinha. –O rapaz retruca mostrando não se intimidar pela diferença de altura.

-Eu poderia te mostrar o quanto eu sou corajoso, mas não vou me dar ao trabalho. Agora ou se afasta, ou chamo a segurança. Aliás, ela torce pro Liverpool! –Marcus diz em tom definitivo e se adianta para se sentar no brinquedo com Hermione.

-Eu torço pro Arsenal. Mas vou te dar um desconto, porque não sou fanática por futebol. –Hermione fala de modo sério e parecendo se concentrar no que vinha a frente.

-Me desculpe, mas eu fiquei um pouco nervoso e confundi. –Marcus tenta disfarçar e agradece pelo trem logo começar a se mover.

Hermione demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a falta de luminosidade, mas não precisou disto para sentir que Marcus se aproximara e a abraçara. Logo começou a observar os efeitos de luz, os robôs em forma de monstro e assim que o trem começou a acelerar, teve que se segurar para não demonstrar o susto, ao ver vários fantasmas surgirem, junto com diabretes dançarinos. Feitiços explodiam e provocavam efeitos de luz, que junto com os lasers e efeitos sonoros, fizeram Marcus pular e segurar Hermione mais forte.

Poucos minutos depois, o trem saiu do túnel escuro e a luz do dia os cegou temporariamente. Porém, quando conseguiu enxergar de novo, viu que Marcus estava pálido e se esforçava para se recompor.

-Muito obrigada por me proteger, Marcus! –Hermione fala rindo e saindo do trem. Marcus tentou responder, mas mal conseguia se equilibrar, ainda sentindo-se ligeiramente nauseado. –Vem aqui, deixa eu cuidar de você. –Hermione o apóia e o ajuda a se afastar, logo depois o abraçando e beijando carinhosamente.

-Certo, me deixa corrigir a má impressão bem ali. –Marcus aponta o brinquedo logo atrás de Hermione, que sente vertigem só de ver a câmara flutuante subir lentamente para logo depois despencar de uma altura absurda, ao mesmo tempo em que girava em torno de si.

-Se quiser pode ir, mas eu não chego nem perto daquilo! –Hermione fala já se afastando rapidamente, seguida de perto por um risonho Marcus.

Duas horas depois, ambos caminhavam na rua após terem se divertido em alguns brinquedos. De repente Marcus para olhando em volta, como se só naquele momento houvesse reconhecido o local em que estava.

-O que houve? –Hermione pergunta observando o jeito estranho dele.

-Estamos perto do meu apartamento. E isto me lembra que você ainda não conhece a decoração nova dele... –Marcus fala tentando parecer o mais inocente possível, mas Hermione logo o corta.

-Também não conhecia a antiga. –O tom de voz de Hermione era sério, assim como o modo como o olhava.

-Você age como se eu fosse te agarrar! Sabe que eu sou paciente e não quero apressar as coisas... –Fala de um jeito compreensivo, trazendo-a para junto de si.

-Não. Eu sei que você não está acostumado com esse tipo de atitude, mas eu sou assim e não pretendo mudar. Sinto muito. –Hermione o afasta delicadamente, mantendo os braços em torno de si, como se assim o mantivesse a distância.

-Tudo bem. Eu posso ao menos te levar pra casa? –Hermione apenas assente e o vê acenar para um taxi que vinha na direção dos dois.

Ao chegar a casa, Hermione encontra os pais vendo TV na sala e vai cumprimentá-los, logo depois se sentando ao lado da mãe no sofá e observando de soslaio o show dos Rolling Stones, cujo DVD o pai havia comprado na semana anterior.

-Como foi o encontro com Marcus? –A Sra. Granger pergunta em tom simpático, parecendo interessada em conversar com a filha.

-Ótimo! Você precisava ver a cara dele ao sair do trem fantasma, ele estava completamente pálido e mal conseguia ficar em pé. –Hermione continha o riso ao se lembrar do jeito namorado.

-Eu bem que queria ver isto! –A mãe de Hermione também ria, tentando imaginar a cena. –Mas me diga, ele se atrasou de novo? –Agora o tom estava sério e a mulher a olhava de modo perspicaz.

-Ele anda muito envolvido com o trabalho, está ansioso com a chance de ser promovido. –Hermione fala dando de ombros, já estava acostumada com o jeito compenetrado de Marcus.

-É muito bom que ele seja responsável e trabalhador, mas não gosto do fato dele te deixar em segundo plano. –O Sr. Granger fala de modo sério, parecendo preocupado com a filha. –Meu genro ideal, cuida da minha menina, está sempre lá quando ela precisa e tem como objetivo de vida a felicidade dela. Assim como sua mãe e você são minha prioridade, você tem que ser a prioridade desse rapaz. –Havia muito carinho e amor nos olhos do homem que abraçava a esposa de modo terno e protetor.

-Seu pai tem razão, Hermione. Acredito que Marcus goste de você, mas não o vejo envolvido como deveria, aliás, também não a vejo suspirando muito pelos cantos. –A mulher mantinha o olhar perspicaz, apesar de sua voz ter um tom atencioso.

-Não vamos começar com este assunto de estou muito feliz com minha vida do jeito que está, ok? –Hermione fala com tranqüilidade, apesar do leve tom cansado e os pais assentem.

-Sua amiga mandou uma carta para você. –A Sra. Granger fala e aponta o móvel atrás de Hermione.

-Ah, eu estava mesmo esperando uma carta dela. Vou responder e depois volto para saber como foi o dia de vocês. –Hermione fala já se levantando com a carta de Luna em mãos.

A garota subiu rapidamente os degraus da escada que levava aos quartos, logo entrando no seu. O espaço era amplo, havia uma cama de casal confortável, ornada com bichos de pelúcia, uma estante cheia de livros a frente da cama e uma cômoda perto da janela, onde havia alguns porta-retratos, pena e tinteiro. Nas fotos que se moviam, havia uma dela com Luna em Hogsmead acenando para o fotgrafo e sorrindo uma para a outra, na segunda foto ela e os pais se entre olhavam e depois sorriam para o fotógrafo, enquanto sua mãe discretamente lhe colocava "chifrinhos", na última ela e Marcus estavam abraçados e trocavam um selinho tímido diante do fotógrafo.

Hermione sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta e logo apanhou um pergaminho para responder à amiga, fazendo anotações mentais para não se esquecer de nenhum item de suas pesquisas ou de perguntar o que o pai dela havia apurado sobre Atlas.


	6. Chapter 6 Regresso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 6 - Regresso a Hogwarts

Primeiro de setembro era uma época importante em toda a Europa, era o dia em que a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mundo voltava a receber seus alunos, os quais vinham de toda parte do mundo. A estação nove e meia era considerada um ponto neutro por abrigar tantas pessoas de facções rivais, ali se podia ver desde comensais até mesmo cavaleiros da fênix deixando seus filhos e apesar de tantos lados opostos estarem em um mesmo lugar, o clima de rivalidade era momentaneamente esquecido para as despedidas de seus filhos.

Entre tantas pessoas que ali se encontravam, poucos chamavam atenção e, entre esses poucos, estava Lucius Malfoy, comensal renomado e general das forças das trevas, um dos dez de confiança do Lorde Negro. Pelo outro lado havia os famosos Weasley's rivais dos Malfoy e defensores dos ideais de Dumbledore, junto a eles havia os Longbottom, que eram claramente duas das pessoas mais fortes da Aliança da Fênix, visto que eles enfrentaram o próprio Lorde das Trevas várias vezes e saíram vivos para contar a história.

_Assim que souber quem é o professor de DCAT, me comunique. -Fala Lucius Malfoy ao seu filho, porém o tom não era nem um pouco amistoso. _O Maldito velhote manteve em segredo de todo mundo.

_Essa noite mesmo eu lhe comunicarei. -Responde Draco, os olhos cinzentos estavam vazios como se não tivesse a mínima vontade de fazer aquilo. Ele olhou distraído para um local e viu os cabelos ruivos de alguém conhecido, então desviou os olhos.

_Faça isso. -Diz Lucius dando as costas. _Lhe mandarei dinheiro em breve. -Fala indo embora, deixando seu filho para trás, não que Draco Malfoy se importasse, já estava acostumado.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam finalmente vendo seu filho, se bem que só para mais uma despedida. Não viram Rony ou Gina durante boa parte das férias. No momento conversavam alegremente perto da locomotiva, os irmãos estavam felizes, pois Carlinhos estava ali também e fazia tempo que não viam o irmão. Ouviram historias sobre ele durante as férias, mas nada que não passasse de boatos, pelo menos assim eles julgavam

_Comportem-se. Ronald não quero receber nenhuma carta dizendo que você saiu duelando pelos corredores. -Fala a matriarca Weasley em seu tom mandão e sério que ninguém da própria família ousava contrariar.

_Isso só aconteceu três vezes. -Fala Rony à contra gosto.

_Não importa quantas vezes aconteceu. -Fala o Sr Weasley de modo sério. _Não quero que você saia por aí arrumando encrenca com ninguém, nem com o Malfoy.

_Acho que já está bom de bronca. -Fala Carlinhos em tom apaziguador. _Rony e Gina tomem cuidado, pois essa estranha paz não vai continuar. Dizem que os comensais e guerrilhas já estão se movimentando, então nada de sair escondido do castelo ou passear na floresta proibida.

_Pelo que eu sei, eles só estão atrás desse tal Atlas. -Fala Gina não ligando muito e nem notou a mudança nos olhos do irmão mais velho. _Pelo que andam falando desse cara, nem se um exército fosse atrás dele conseguiriam capturá-lo.

_Mesmo assim. -Fala Carlinhos em tom sério, em seguida sorriu para a irmã. _Bom, já é hora de vocês entrarem, o trem vai partir logo, logo. -Diz Carlinhos ainda sorrindo, os irmãos recebem um abraço do pai e um abraço quebra costela da mãe e entram no trem, não demorando muito a aparecem na janela.

_Tchau Carlinhos! Espero te ver em breve maninho. -Fala Gina acenando.

_Nos veremos muito em breve. -Fala Carlinhos assim que o trem começa a andar, não dando tempo de a irmã fazer perguntas.

_Está tudo bem não contar para eles? -Pergunta Arthur.

_Eles vão acabar descobrindo sozinhos. -Fala Carlinhos não ligando muito.

_Mas será que estará tudo bem em vocês irem para lá? -Pergunta a Senhora Weasley preocupada, lembrando do choque ao ver o filho com aquele rapaz. _Quer dizer, vocês são procurados por comensais e caçadores de recompensas em todos os cantos e vão direto para o local onde os filhos deles estão.

_E se ele perder a calma? -Pergunta Arthur.

_Não lembro um dia sequer de vê-lo perder a calma ou demonstrar que perdeu a calma. -Fala Carlinhos olhando para um ponto da estação, vendo três pessoas de negro o observando atentamente. _O problema é se tentarem matá-lo, pois quando isso acontece, ele sempre revida. -Ele apontou discretamente para os três caras, seus pais disfarçadamente olharam na direção dos três e acenarem com a cabeça em seguida, ao mesmo tempo os três desaparataram.

_Droga, fugiram. -Fala um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

_Temos de reportar ao Jacks. -Fala outro dos homens de preto.

As cabines estavam lotadas, parecia que o número de novatos havia duplicado, o que fazia os irmãos Weasley´s procurarem por uma cabine. Passaram por várias com pessoas conhecidas, mas não pararam em nenhuma, passaram direto pela de Neville afinal aquele rapaz era um desastre sobre duas pernas, apesar de ser uma boa pessoa. Rony estava meio distraído, olhando umas garotas passarem ao seu lado, de modo que não enxergava direito por aonde ia, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar nele e os dois caíram. O ruivo olhou para quem o derrubara já pronto para lançar poucas e boas.

_Tinha que ser a sabe-tudo Granger. -Fala o Weasley descontente. _E eu que achei que ia ser uma boa viagem, tranqüila e sem ver sua cara até chegar à escola.

_Até onde eu sei, o cabeça de fósforo era você, que estava distraído demais olhando para garotas e não prestou atenção por onde andava. -Fala Hermione Granger, monitora da Grifinória e a pessoa mais autoritária da casa dos leões, tirando é claro a Professora McGonagall. _Que foi, esqueceu como se fala? -Pergunta à morena já em pé, olhando para o ruivo com descaso, este parecia possesso.

_Olha aqui garota, você deve tomar muito cuidado com o que diz. -Fala Rony se levantando rapidamente, estava a poucos centímetros de Hermione. _Posso ser muito mais perigoso do que você pensa.

_Olha, ele aprendeu a fazer frases completas, palmas pra ele. -Fala a morena com desdém, não suportava o Weasley que não passava de um exibido, que vivia se gabando de suas habilidades no quadribol e suas conquistas. _Com licença Weasley, que eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer. -Diz a morena saindo de perto do ruivo, este a segura com força pelo pulso.

_Eu ainda não terminei Granger. -Fala Rony entre os dentes.

_Solte-a se não quiser ser lançado para fora do trem. -Fala uma voz em tom sério as costas de Rony, este olhou de relance e viu Luna, mas não a Luna que ele conhecia, os olhos agora estavam presos em um só foco e sérios, o tom de voz não mais sonhador e sim duro e tudo voltado para ele. _Ouviu Weasley?

_Hum, os anormais que se entendam. -Fala Rony soltando Hermione e tomando o caminho oposto da morena, Gina ainda ficou um tempo e olhou para Hermione, não tinha nada contra, muito menos a favor dela, sempre tão mandona e seguidora das regras, isso era irritante, mas fora isso nada demais.

_Alguma coisa a incomoda? -Fala Hermione direcionando seus olhos a Gina, esta apenas deu as costas sem se importar muito e foi atrás do irmão. _Você fica diferente quando está séria.

_Eu sei. -Fala Luna voltando agora para seu tom de voz vago, mas ainda mantinha os olhos em Hermione e sorria. _Mas são poucos que sabem dessa minha faceta.

_Sinto-me honrada. -Fala Hermione em tom irônico, as duas se encaram e em seguida começam a rir. _Luna, desculpe não ficar mais tempo, mas tenho reunião dos monitores.

_Vai lá, eu vou estar na mesma cabine. -Diz Luna dando as costas e caminhando, cantarolando uma musiquinha estranha e sem sentido.

_Muito bem, isso é tudo que você tem que saber para esse ano. -Fala o Monitor chefe na cabine dos monitores.

_Ninguém disse quem será o novo professor de DCAT? -Pergunta Hermione.

_Ninguém, nem mesmo uma mensagem dos professores. -Fala o Monitor chefe olhando para Granger.

_Dispensados. -Fala a monitora chefe, fazia tempo que Hogwarts tinha um casal como monitor e monitora chefes. _Granger, fiquei sabendo que discutiu com o Weasley de novo.

_Pegue leve com ele esse ano. -Fala o Monitor chefe.

_Vou tratá-lo como sempre tratei. -Fala Hermione em tom ríspido. _Ou seja, como trato todo mundo.

_Ele é muito popular e essa sua implicância com ele pode não tornar sua vida fácil. -Fala a monitora chefe em tom preocupado. _Algum amigo dele pode não gostar das suas discussões com o Weasley e você pode se meter em problemas.

_Sei me virar muito bem sozinha. -Fala Hermione saindo da cabine. Quando a porta bateu a suas costas suspirou. _Sempre soube.

As quatro mesas das quatro casas de Hogwarts estavam mais uma vez cheias de alunos e com o devido espaço para os novos alunos. As conversas se multiplicavam, eram muitas pessoas reencontrando amigos, conhecidos e até rivais, os papos mais variados desde assunto de namorados a fofocas banais, comentários sobre como estavam indo os lados da guerra eram feitos normalmente e também havia aqueles que se gabavam por conquistas amorosas nas férias ou até pessoais. Mas tudo se silenciou quando uma porta lateral do salão principal se abriu e por ela dezenas de crianças saíram em uma fila muito mal organizada, talvez pela ansiedade delas, era claro o nervosismo de cada uma. Minerva, em seguida, trouxe o tradicional banquinho de três pés e o chapéu velho que para surpresa dos novatos começou a falar sobre as quatro casas, suas qualidades e seus fundadores, por fim ele ficou quieto.

_Não foi o mesmo que ele disse no nosso primeiro ano? -Pergunta Neville a Rony Weasley.

_Acho que ele perdeu a criatividade. -Fala o ruivo desinteressado. Em seguida observou a seleção também com desinteresse, seu estômago já reclamava pela falta de comida e já ia comentar isso alto, quando o último aluno fora selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa e o diretor Alvo Dumbledore se levantou.

_Meus alunos, mais uma vez eu os recebo de braços abertos em nome da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. -Diz o velho diretor abrindo os braços e sorrindo para todos. _E também dou as boas vindas aos novos alunos e, claro, sou incumbido de dizer algumas das regras da escola. -Dessa vez ele olhou diretamente para Rony, que desviou os olhos. _A floresta que se encontra nos domínios do castelo é, assim como diz o nome, proibida a qualquer aluno, principalmente nos tempos de hoje. A porta trancada do Terceiro andar é para permanecer trancada e ninguém deve entrar lá. -Murmúrios foram ouvidos por todos. Aquela sala do terceiro andar estava trancada há anos e ninguém sabia o porquê. _Também quero apresentar a vocês o novo professor de feitiços, Remo Lupin, e Sirius Black que substituirá o professor Lupin quando este estiver ausente.

_Mas se o Lupin é o professor de feitiços, quem é o de DCAT? -Pergunta um garoto do terceiro ano para um amigo ao seu lado, mas foi como se Dumbledore houvesse escutado.

_O Professor Vincent que leciona ciências políticas para o sétimo ano estará assumindo o cargo como Diretor da Corvinal. Um silêncio frio reinou sobre a mesa das águias, o antigo diretor e mestre de feitiços, Flitwick, morrera quando fora ajudar algumas pessoas nas fronteiras inimigas. _E o novo Professor de DCAT não pôde comparecer hoje por alguns contra tempos, mas ele se apresentara por si próprio amanhã, na primeira aula de DCAT. -Por fim o diretor alargou mais ainda seu sorriso. _Agora esse velho caduco aqui vai parar de falar e dar o que os seus estômagos tanto querem. -Ele piscou de relance para Rony, que corou. _Bom apetite.

Como sempre, a comida apareceu magicamente na mesa surpreendendo alguns, outros nem tanto. O assunto favorito era o mistério sobre o novo professor de DCAT, mas também havia quem falasse sobre o retorno de Lupin e o famoso e até charmoso Sirius Black e todos estavam animados, pois Lupin fora um ótimo professor e a maioria não ligava para sua condição, afinal era de conhecimento geral que Lupin era um Lobisomem, mas também que ele não só lutava ao lado da aliança como já levara muitos criminosos à prisão, a outra parte, que não o aceitava, eram de famílias comensais.

Aos poucos os alunos estavam ficando com suas mentes embaçadas pelo sono e já desejavam o calor de suas camas, principalmente os mais novos, não demorou muito e o diretor liberara os alunos dando mais um aviso sobre as regras da escola. Hermione Granger levava os alunos mais novos para os dormitórios, explicando sobre os caminhos e escadas de Hogwarts e, de vez em quando, contando certas coisas sobre a história do castelo. Mais atrás iam os alunos mais velhos e familiarizados, olhavam aquilo com desinteresse e apenas seguiam automaticamente para a torre da Grifinória. Ao chegarem à frente o retrato da mulher gorda, Hermione disse a senha e pediu para que ninguém se esquecesse dela e não dissesse para ninguém de outra casa.

Mexeu-se lentamente se incomodando com o sol que batia em seu rosto, virou de lado, mas o sol ainda batia em seu rosto, por fim desistiu e abriu os olhos. Encarou o teto de sua cama de dossel, sentia o corpo mole e não estava a fim de levantar, foi então que percebeu que o dormitório estava muito silencioso, abriu a cortina da cama e tateou a mesinha de cabeceira até alcançar um relógio e o trouxe a sua vista, a visão ainda embaçada de sono demorou a entrar em foco e ver os ponteiros do relógio.

_Mas o que? -Pergunta Hermione se levantando em um salto ao ver que estava atrasada. Olhou em volta e o dormitório estava vazio, respirou fundo, alguém desarmara o despertador, só podia ter sido a Lilá, ex-namorada do Weasley. Ela vivia fazendo coisas do tipo só por que pegava no pé do Weasley. _Ela vai ver. -Murmurou a garota entre os dentes, correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Saiu com pressa já trocada, primeira aula já devia ter começado a mais ou menos quinze minutos. Olhou para seu horário e percebeu que a primeira aula era de DCAT, nem parou para pensar quem era o novo professor, pegou uns atalhos por passagens secretas e, por um instante, ela pensou que batera o recorde ao atravessar meio castelo em menos de cinco minutos. Só faltava mais um lance de escada e já estaria na porta da sala de aula. Ao chegar ao lance de escadas, de repente pisou em falso e perdeu o equilíbrio, estava caindo, fechou os olhos pronta para receber o impacto, mas então ela sentiu-se bater em outra pessoa e os dois caem no chão. Ouviu uma exclamação dolorida e ignorando a própria dor, se apressou a falar. _Desculpe.

_Por um instante pensei que um anjo caíra do céu. -Ao ouvir aquilo Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar levemente e abriu os olhos, encontrando a sua frente um par de olhos verdes incrivelmente claros e bonitos, mas então se lembrou que estava atrasada e se levantou rapidamente, correndo para a sala de DCAT e deixando o estranho para trás.

_Está atrasado. -Fala alguém chamando a atenção do estranho de olhos verdes, este olhou para o topo da escada e encontrou Carlinhos Weasley. _E por que está no chão?

_Senti sono e resolvi descansar aqui. -Responde Atlas em tom zombeteiro e se levantando. _Eu sei que estou atrasado, mas nem tanto.

_Só uns vinte minutos. -Fala o Weasley já no primeiro degrau. _Se os estudantes forem como na minha época, pode ter certeza que a sala está um caos.

_Ótima maneira de começar o dia. -Fala Harry sorrindo.

_Tem certeza que não quer usar a máscara? -Pergunta Carlinhos, ambos já estavam em frente a porta da sala.

_Eu só a estava usando para esconder minha identidade por um tempo, afinal Dumbledore pedira. -Fala o moreno com o mesmo sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. _Bom, respire fundo e vamos encarar a turma.

Hermione se sentiu levemente aliviada pelo professor não estar na sala, mas também se sentiu um pouco indignada, pois não acreditava que um professor pudesse se atrasar tanto. Conseguiu um lugar na primeira fila e ignorou por completo o barulho da sala, não estava com paciência para mandar os outros se calarem. A porta da sala se abriu mais uma vez e Hermione pensou que o professor já chegara, mas sentiu o ânimo a abandonar quando viu um rapaz de cabelos negros e bagunçados e um pouco alto entrar, ele parecia não ter mais que dezessete anos, provavelmente mais um atrasado. Nunca o vira, mas a escola estava cheia de gente que ela nunca prestara atenção, porém estranhou que o rapaz não fora para nenhuma carteira e sim para a mesa do professor. Alguém de cabelos ruivos acompanhava o moreno e não precisou de muito para notar que era um Weasley, afinal era muito parecido com Rony só que com um ar mais maduro e traços mais fortes.

_SILÊNCIO. -A voz ecoou pela sala como se fosse amplificada por magia. Hermione tampara os ouvidos e estranhara, não vira o rapaz que gritara usar a varinha. A sala caiu no silêncio, um aviãozinho de papel voou para mesa do professor e caiu. Todos olharam na mesma direção para ver quem gritara e, ao encontrar o rapaz de dezessete anos, pensaram em ignorar, mas reconsideraram ao ver alguém um pouco mais velho e ruivo. Rony perdeu a cor do rosto ao notar que era seu irmão, Carlinhos, e então lembrar que o irmão dissera que os dois iriam se ver em breve.

_Voltem aos seus lugares. -Fala Carlinhos em tom amigável, olhando para os alunos que aos poucos iam para seus lugares. Draco Malfoy se sentou na fileira da frente, mas longe de Hermione, e Ronald Weasley se sentara na última fileira, ficando sozinho. _Pode falar. -Carlinhos fala a uma garota da Corvinal que levantara a mão.

_Você é o professor de DCAT? -Pergunta ela esperançosa, lançando um olhar sonhador ao ruivo e outro ao moreno, que ainda estava de pé.

_Sou apenas o ajudante. -Fala Carlinhos sorrindo e se afastando um pouco para sentar numa cadeira ao lado do quadro negro, agora somente o moreno estava de pé, encarando a turma com desinteresse, o que causou desconforto em muitos.

_Eu sou o professor de vocês. -Diz o moreno. Alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos e era comum ouvir alguém dizer que o professor se parecia com alguém conhecido, Hermione também estava com essa impressão, afinal o professor se parecia com alguém, só não lembrava quem.

_Quantos anos você tem? -Pergunta Draco lançando um olhar gelado para o estranho moreno, não acreditando que ele era o professor.

_Dezessete. -Fala o moreno calmamente. _E sim, estou qualificado para ser o professor de vocês.

_Dezessete anos? Você é novo demais para ser professor. -Fala Hermione, surpreendendo alguns, afinal ela só falava em sala de aula quando pediam, ou quando ajudava alguém.

_Espero que vocês não pensem que só por causa disso, podem fazer o que quiserem. -Fala Harry olhando em volta, ignorando por um instante a morena. Ele então olhou para o fundo da sala e sentiu seu sangue gelar por um instante, lá estava Rony, o mesmo Rony que ele conhecera, apesar de parecer mais encorpado e menos desengonçado. O deixou de lado e encarou Hermione tão profundamente que a morena sentiu um arrepio frio pela espinha, ela estava bonita, muito bonita, e pelo que percebera e ouvira, ela e Rony não se davam muito bem.

_Qual seu nome? -Pergunta Draco com descaso e então ele gelou ao sentir aqueles olhos verdes cravados em si, eram profundos, talvez frios, mas era desconfortante, fazendo-o se mexer inquieto na cadeira.

_Harry. -Diz o moreno sem se importar muito, Carlinhos pigarreou o que fez o moreno olhar para ele.

_O nome completo. -Fala Carlinhos como se lembrasse o moreno de algo.

_Ah, sim. -Diz o moreno desconfortável. _Harry Atlas Potter.

_ATLAS? -Pergunta Rony se levantando no fundo.

_Potter? -Pergunta Hermione a frente, também se levantando, por um instante ela olhara para Rony, ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. _Bem que eu achei você familiar, afinal você é quase que idêntico a James Potter. -A classe concordara se lembrando vagamente do rosto do Herói dos livros de história. _Pensei que os Potter estavam extintos.

_Do jeito que você fala parece que eu sou uma espécie de animal. -Diz Harry calmamente, mas seu olhar se intensificou em direção a morena.

_Quando você disse Atlas. -Rony fala sem ligar muito para o Potter, já havia notado aquilo, mas não ligava muito. _É o mesmo Atlas que derrubou a Fortaleza de Sangue?

_Sou. -Responde Harry calmamente.

_Então você é parente do caçador de recompensas conhecido como "O deus da Morte" entre o circulo negro? -Pergunta Zabine, que estava ao lado de Draco.

_Para dizer a verdade. -Fala o moreno achando aquilo um tédio, Carlinhos fez sinal para que ele continuasse. _Eu sou o mesmo Atlas que derrubou a Fortaleza de Sangue e que destruiu o alto comando em Nova York. -Surpresa e medo, foram esses dois sentimentos que se espalharam pela classe, muitos duvidavam daquilo, mas mesmo assim a idéia de estar em frente ao temível Atlas era assustadora, principalmente para filhos de comensais procurados.

_Deve ser mais um charlatão que quer ganhar fama com o nome do caçador de recompensas. -Fala um aluno da Grifinória. _Meu pai viu dois morrerem, sendo que ele mesmo matou um.

_Posso matá-los? -Pergunta Harry olhando para Carlinhos, este levantou uma sobrancelha, o moreno suspirara derrotado e mais uma vez um frio gélido passou pela sala. _Muito bem, eu sou o mesmo Atlas caçador de recompensas que aparece nas notícias e, sim, também sou um Potter como a senhorita Granger acabara de dizer.

_Como sabe meu nome? -Pergunta a morena, então um flash veio a sua mente, os mesmos olhos verdes que vira há alguns instantes, só que tinha algo diferente, parecia que agora aqueles olhos estavam mais escuros e vazios.

_Lista de chamada com fotos é interessante. -Fala Atlas calmamente.

_Ei, farsante, não desvie do assunto. -Fala Draco em tom seco. _Que prova você tem de que é Atlas?

_Malfoy. -O tom de voz que saiu de Harry fora baixo e mortal como o silvo de uma serpente, o loiro tremera com aquilo. _Se eu não me engano, eu prendi um parente seu nessas férias, quer dizer, eu esmaguei as pernas dele, perfurei um pulmão, quebrei o braço esquerdo e o deixei sangrando, em algum lugar fiquei sabendo que o acharam depois.

_Assim você os assusta. -Fala Carlinhos se levantando e ficando ao lado de Harry. _Como vocês sabem, é de conhecimento geral que um Weasley estava com Atlas na França, esse Weasley era eu, e se alguém duvidar, creio que meu amigo aqui possa mostrar para vocês como fora a queda da fortaleza...

_Eles ficarão mais assustados ainda. -Interrompeu o moreno. _Agora calem a boca, eu sou o professor e pronto. Vocês têm que me ouvir e parar de me questionar sobre minha identidade. -O moreno olhara para o aviãozinho que ainda estava em sua mesa e este começou a levitar até ficar a altura de seus olhos, então deu a volta ficando de bico para a turma, que olhava aquilo interessada. _Esse é Carlinhos Weasley, ele será meu assistente durante essa semana, então se comportem. -Ao terminar de dizer aquilo, o aviãozinho pegara fogo sozinho. _Bom, pelo que eu saiba, são dois tempos da minha matéria, já se passou quase um, então vamos começar logo com a aula. -Ninguém se mexeu e o moreno já estava sem paciência, apesar de seu rosto não demonstrar.

_É tão incompetente que precisa de um assistente. –Draco provoca com desdém, a carteira dele e de Zabine foram arremessada para frente, batendo na parede, e o corpo de Malfoy flutuou no ar sozinho, indo na mesma direção. Ele fechou os olhos pronto para o impacto, mas este não veio.

_Não, Malfoy. Ele está aqui para me lembrar que eu não posso fazer isso com vocês, filhotes de comensais, ou com quem se meter a engraçadinho comigo. -Diz Harry em tom gélido, mas sem olhar para o loiro e sim para a turma. Em seguida fez Malfoy voltar para sua cadeira ainda flutuando, onde caiu lentamente. _Reparo. -Fala sem olhar para a carteira quebrada, mas esta se concertou e então desapareceu e reapareceu em frente a Draco e Zabine, os dois suavam frio. _Eu sou professor e não vou fazer diferença entre filhos de comensais, de guerrilhas ou de pessoas da Aliança, afinal não estou do lado de nenhum de vocês. -Ele respira fundo como se tivesse se acalmando, então abriu um sorriso calmo que atraiu a atenção das garotas, que mesmo com certo medo admiraram o sorriso. _Meu julgamento é imparcial e só estou aqui para fazer um favor a Dumbledore. Ensinarei a vocês tudo que eu sei sobre DCAT e como se defender lá fora, a sala de aula ainda não está adaptada para o que vou ensiná-los, por isso hoje só vou fazer revisão.

_Não liguem muito, ele costuma ser um pouco sério quando ensina. -Fala Carlinhos em tom divertido e olhando para Harry, este nem se dignou a olhá-lo.

_Ronald Weasley. -Fala Harry olhando para o fundo da sala, Rony se levantou rapidamente. _Pelo que eu estou vendo, tem um lugar vago aqui em frente, ao lado da senhorita Granger, sente-se aqui.

_Eu estou bem aqui. -Fala o ruivo não querendo sentar ao lado da Granger.

_Rony, isso foi uma ordem do professor. -Advertiu Carlinhos ao irmão, que contrariado pegou suas coisas e foi se sentar ao lado da Granger, os dois nem ao menos se olharam, mas era perceptível o clima pesado entre eles. _Que tal contar o que você espera deles esse ano?

_Muito bem. -Fala Harry olhando para o teto e pensando como aceitara aquilo. _Estou aqui não só para ensinar, mas para avaliar o grau de ensino da escola e o grau de aprendizado dos alunos. Também estou aqui para medir o grau de poder de cada um e faze-lo aumentar, por isso deverei ensinar muito a vocês, coisas que talvez vocês nunca ouviram falar. -Harry parou para pensar um instante, se lembrando das antigas aulas da AD e dos ensinamentos de Dumbledore, não custava nada aplica-los ali. _Alguém aqui sabe me dizer o que é um patrono e como deve invocá-lo? -Poucas mãos se levantaram entre os alunos, a maioria filhos de pessoas ligadas a guerrilhas e a comensais, o moreno sorriu internamente ao ver que até ali Hermione levantava suas mãos rapidamente para responder algo. _Granger.

_O Patrono é um feitiço muito usado na primeira e em parte na segunda guerra. É um feitiço usado para afastar dementadores e para executá-lo é preciso pensar fortemente em algo feliz e dizer o feitiço em voz alta. -Ela parou para respirar. _O patrono é feito de pura energia feliz, o que afasta os dementadores visto que eles não conseguem sugar essa felicidade. Os patronos também possuem duas formas: os patronos não corpóreos, que são patronos que não assumem nenhuma forma, só parecem uma fumaça branca brilhante, esse é um tipo fraco; e o patrono corpóreo, que é o patrono mais sólido e forte.

_Sabe-tudo. -Murmurou Rony em descaso.

_Esta certa. -Fala Harry calmamente. _Dez pontos para a Grifinória. -Hermione sorriu discretamente. _Qual a fórmula para invocar o patrono? -Mais alunos levantaram as mãos e, dessa vez, o moreno escolhera um sonserino que estava no fundo.

_Expecto Patronum. -Respondeu o sonserino.

_Dez pontos para a Sonserina. -Fala Harry calmamente. _Quem aqui sabe fazer um patrono? -Ninguém levantou a mão e todos olharam para Hermione, pensando que ela saberia, mas esta parecia atônita, nunca pensara que um professor ia pergunta tal coisa, afinal o feitiço só era ensinado e, por cima, no sétimo ano. Suspirou e ignorou os olhares em sua direção. _Que vergonha, vocês estão no sexto ano e não sabem invocar um simples patrono.

_Mas isso só é ensinado no sétimo ano. -Fala Hermione em sua defesa, mesmo que parecesse defender a sala.

_Eu aprendi quando tinha treze anos. -Fala Harry surpreendendo até Carlinhos, mas este já estava acostumado, afinal de vez em quando o amigo dizia algo assim, mas sempre falava que só sabia aquilo, então desistiu de saber. _Vocês tem muito pouco preparo e aparentemente vêem relaxando com essa paz de um ano, que não tardará a se quebrar, não creio que Voldemort vá ficar quieto por muito tempo.

_Não diga esse nome. -Fala Rony de forma automática, muitos concordaram com ele.

_Ter medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da coisa em si. -Fala Harry, muitos conheciam aquela frase, era a que Dumbledore frequentemente usava. _Voldemort é um nome artificial, o verdadeiro nome dele, como muitos sabem, é Tom Riddle. -O moreno pareceu se perder em suas lembranças por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou ao normal. _Muito bem, teremos que trabalhar com isso esse ano e espero que em algum tempo todos consigam, nem que seja uma mera fumaça prateada. -Ele pensou em algo por um instante de novo, pensando no que fazer. _Alguém aqui me diga as imperdoáveis e como rebatê-las. -Várias mãos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e o moreno imaginou que fosse por causa de Moody. _Malfoy, diga uma.

_Imperius, a maldição do controle. Os efeitos são claros, seus olhos ficam desfocados e sua mente vazia, aquele que está sobre o domínio da maldição faz tudo que lhe for ordenado. -Malfoy parecia orgulhoso por falar de artes das trevas. _Para se livrar da maldição do controle, se deve ter uma mente forte, capaz de distinguir sua vontade da de quem está te controlando.

_Vinte pontos para a Sonserina. -Fala Harry, abrindo um sorriso e de novo Hermione pensou que aquele sorriso era falso. _Weasley.

_Cruciatus, a maldição da dor, uma maldição cruel que leva a pessoa a sentir dores indescritíveis como facas em brasa lhe perfurando a pele, mas mesmo assim não passa de uma maldição mental, que em longo prazo pode causar sérios danos mentais e físicos. -Fala o ruivo em tom calmo, Hermione ao seu lado estava surpresa por ele saber aquilo.

_Você aí atrás. -Fala apontando para um aluno que parecia querer se manter escondido, não precisou de muito para reconhecer Neville. _Longbottom. -Alguns alunos pareceram rir, afinal o professor estava chamando o aluno mais desastrado da escola.

_A Maldição da morte, cuja fórmula mágica é Avada Kedavra. É uma maldição fria e cruel e quem é atingido por ela morre instantaneamente, não há como rebatê-la. -Diz Neville tremendo levemente diante do olhar do professor.

_Vinte pontos para a Grifinória. -Fala o professor calmamente, então ele mexeu no interior do sobretudo que vestia e de dentro dele, tirou um pote médio, onde tinha três grandes aranhas. Rony se afastava o máximo que podia da carteira do professor, ou seja, das aranhas. Harry colocou o pote em cima da mesa, o abriu e uma das aranhas flutuou para fora. O pote se fechou sozinho e a aranha pousou na carteira, mas logo tentou fugir para o lado de Rony. _Impedimenta. -Diz Harry fazendo a aranha ficar estática novamente, ele não usara varinha e Hermione ficou surpresa, só bruxos de alto nível faziam aquilo. _Muito bem, eu vou mostrar para vocês a primeira Imperdoável, as outras duas não mostrarei, apesar de ter autorização para isso. -Diz o moreno, a aranha começou a se mexer de novo, ele então apontou um dedo para a aranha, e a voz saiu fria e gélida. _Imperius. -A aranha parou por um instante e todos prenderam a respiração, então o moreno mexeu o dedo e falava coisas em tom baixo. A aranha começou a fazer acrobacias impossíveis para sua espécie, o que fez muitos alunos rirem.

_Uma maldição muito divertida. -Fala um aluno da Corvinal alegremente, então a aranha parou de fazer as acrobacias.

_Você acha divertida. -O sorriso que mantivera até agora sumira e o olhar se tornou duro. _Mas pensem bem, a pessoa que está sobre essa maldição pode fazer tudo que você ordenar. -A aranha fora até uma grande jarra de água que estava sobre a mesa e pousou se equilibrando na borda. _Até mesmo se matar ou matar a outras pessoas, até mesmo os próprios filhos e parentes mais queridos. -Os alunos não riam mais, apenas prestavam atenção em cada palavra que vinha do professor. _Imagine alguém controlando seus corpos e fazendo-os matar seus pais ou seus namorados e depois, só por diversão, os libera da maldição para que vocês vejam e tomem consciência do que fizeram. –Aquelas palavras saíram como um sopro de voz, mas todos ouviram, era impossível não ouvir diante do silêncio que se instaurara. _Isso foi muito usado na primeira e na segunda guerra, o próprio Voldemort gostava de fazer isso para ver o desespero se espalhar nos olhos das pessoas. -A aranha saltou, todos prenderam a respiração, então ela flutuou antes de tocar a água e novamente fora para o pote, o moreno pegou o pote e guardou de novo no sobretudo. _Para se usar essa maldição das trevas, basta querer dominar a pessoa, mas tem de ter muita concentração. Na próxima vez que voltarmos a esse assunto submeterei vocês a ela até que se tornem imunes, ou pelo menos, consigam resistir.

_Isso é contra a lei. -Fala Hermione com a voz trêmula.

_Eu tenho autorização da aliança, eles querem que vocês aprendam tudo que tenham direito. -Fala o moreno, agora olhando para Carlinhos, que também estava sério, e depois olhou para a turma novamente. _Vou ensinar também a vocês, maneiras de se protegerem sem a varinha e, se alguns estiverem capacitados, ensinarei a fazer magia sem varinha para que não dependam tanto de um objeto.

_Você não usa varinha para nada? -Pergunta Neville ao fundo.

_A varinha é um canalizador, então, sim eu a uso, quando pretendo fazer feitiços saírem mais fortes, pois ela canaliza toda minha energia em um só ponto. -Fala Harry em tom calmo. _Também em conjunto com o professor de TCM, irei ensinar a vocês sobre outras criaturas das trevas, entre elas os próprios dementadores, trarei um para vocês verem como eles são de perto e sem o capuz. Também trarei quimeras e se possível mostrarei dragões a vocês. Apesar de aqueles animais serem um tanto assustadores, eles estavam animados. _As aulas, em sua maioria, serão inteiramente práticas, a parte teórica será curta e só sobre algumas coisas. -Harry pensou por um instante, ele queria falar algo mais interessante, mas não sabia o que. Olhou para Carlinhos em busca de ajuda, mas este o ignorou por completo. _Há, sim, também ensinarei outros tipos de defesas sem magia, como luta e outras formas de magia como encantamentos e invocações de seres, entraremos, por cima, no assunto ritualístico, suas verdades e mentiras e o que se pode fazer neles. -Ele olhou para Hermione, então veio uma idéia em sua cabeça, sabia um pouco sobre aquilo graças a Dumbledore. _Também estudaremos Runas e seus poderes, além de também entrarmos nos assuntos mais obscuros da Alquimia e da magia.

_Também entraremos mais no assunto Voldemort e Dumbledore para contarmos mais a história desses bruxos. -Fala Carlinhos resolvendo falar também. _Afinal o professor Bins dá sono até nele mesmo. Alguns alunos riram com aquilo.

_Isso é tudo que eu planejei por enquanto. -Fala Harry em tom divertido como se tivesse animado a começar.

_Professor, por que você não apareceu no jantar ontem? -Pergunta um aluno da Lufa-Lufa interessado.

_Tava com preguiça. -Respondeu o professor com descaso, os alunos olharam para ele como se fosse louco ou o mais perto disso possível. _Eu tava dando um passeio na floresta proibida quando achei algo interessante, me atrasei e avisei ao diretor antes do jantar e nem perguntem, vocês vão ver com Hagrid o que eu achei. Pelo que ele disse dificilmente um humano pegaria aquilo. -Ele olhou em volta da sala, não tinha muito que falar, faltavam mais de vinte minutos para o fim da aula. _Perguntem o que quiserem agora.

_Como você pode ser um Potter? -Pergunta Zabine com interesse.

_Apenas sou um. -Fala o moreno dando de ombros. _Nasci de um Potter e pronto. Não conheci meus pais, aparentemente morreram quando eu era pequeno, e fui dado à adoção, fugi do orfanato quando tinha nove anos e descobri coisas sobre os Potter, encontrei um amigo que me ensinou muito, até eu entrar em uma escola de magia clandestina.

_Escola de Magia clandestina? -Pergunta Hermione interessada.

_Vivi muito tempo em um local onde bruxos nascido trouxas ou não, eram vistos como escórias e aberrações. Para se aprender magia tinha de ser clandestinamente e, como não poderíamos usar varinhas, precisamos aprender a usar magia sem varinha. -Fala Harry olhando para Carlinhos e, sem os alunos verem, piscou divertido fazendo o Weasley não acreditar na cara de pau do Potter.

_Você gosta de ser chamado de deus? -Pergunta Malfoy em tom maldoso.

_Tanto quanto gosto de perfurar minha mão. -Diz Harry em tom calmo. _Não sou e nunca fui um deus, se há idiotas que me chamam assim, eu não posso fazer nada.

_Professor Weasley. -Fala um aluno da Corvinal, chamando a atenção de Carlinhos. _Como conheceu o professor Potter?

_Dumbledore nos apresentou. -Fala o ruivo sem olhar para o irmão, que estava desconfiado da verdade.

_Prof. Potter, que tipo de criaturas você já enfrentou? -Pergunta Hermione interessada, afinal queria ver se o currículo do professor era tão bom assim e o moreno captou isso.

_Hum, espectros, Basiliscos, Hipogrifos, Acromântulas, Explosivins, Esfinges, Tebo, Dementadores, Lobisomens, Vampiros, Gigantes e também já enfrentei Trasgos. -Fala Harry tentando se lembrar do resto, mas não se lembrava de mais nada, na maioria das vezes não estava sozinho, mas quem ligava. _Bem, eu não enfrentei um Hipogrifo, para falar a verdade fiquei amigo de um e costumava voar nele, as acromântulas são terríveis, indomáveis e acreditem, dotadas da fala. Esfinges são espertas e adoram charadas, lobisomens, bom, é uma guerra, os Vampiros foram poucos, logo eles desapareceram, gigantes são resistentes a muitos feitiços e não gostam que usem magia contra ele, mas adoram objetos mágicos, são um tanto violentos. Os trasgos são burros como uma parede de concreto ou mais, o espectro é uma forma que pode ser inferior ou superior a um fantasma, tanto que pode tomar corpo físico.

_Não vai continuar? -Fala uma aluna que estava logo atrás de Hermione, parecia interessada.

_Basilisco é uma enorme serpente mágica conhecida como o rei das serpentes, mas isso não é inteiramente verdade, quem olhar diretamente em seus olhos morre instantaneamente. -Fala Harry em tom calmo e objetivo. _Geralmente um ofidioglota pode controlar um basilisco se tiver sorte de ter tempo de falar em língua de cobra. Explosivins são chatos e inúteis, atacam qualquer coisa, inimigo ou amigo. O Tebo é o que atacava vocês ano passado, é um enorme javali de pele cinzenta com capacidade de ficar invisível, a pele é resistente a feitiços e é oriundo da África, eu matei o que estava atacando vocês nas férias, a pele dele deve estar em algum lugar do castelo.

_Como enfrentou um Basilisco? -Pergunta Neville admirado.

_Na próxima aula talvez eu fale. -Diz Harry, em seguida o sinal tocou e todos já estavam recolhendo seus materiais quando ouviram a voz do professor. _Para a próxima aula que, será amanhã senão me engano, quero que venham com roupas leves e, garotas, por favor, venham de shorts que não atrapalhem o movimento. Para a semana que vem, quero uma pesquisa sobre as maldições da morte ou que causam sua morte, quantas puderem encontrar, mas no mínimo são 3 fora a Avada, que é a que todos conhecem. Quero as descrições das maldições e, se puderem, quem as inventou e seu lugar de origem. -Os alunos saíram resmungando, logo no primeiro dia já havia trabalho para se fazer. _Granger fique, por favor. -Os alunos não estranharam ao ouvir aquilo, apenas saíram.

_Algum problema, professor? -Pergunta Hermione desconfortável sobre aqueles olhos, já era chato fechar os olhos e vê-los em sua mente.

_Ouvi por muitos professores que você é a melhor aluna da escola. -Fala Harry em tom calmo, se sentando pela primeira vez. _Carlinhos precisará viajar semana que vem e não voltará tão cedo ao colégio e, mesmo assim, precisarei de certa ajuda com algumas coisas. -Conforme o moreno falava, Hermione já imaginava o que viria. _Fiquei sabendo que você tem bastante tempo livre esse ano, visto que escolheu somente algumas aulas necessárias para medicina e gostaria de convidá-la a ser minha assistente no tempo livre.

_Mas eu sou só uma estudante. -Fala Hermione tentando recusar.

_E eu tenho dezessete anos. -Fala Harry calmamente. _Eu não estou familiarizado com o sistema de Hogwarts e esse ano não vai ser fácil, eu só precisarei de sua ajuda em algumas coisas, nada que comprometa o seu tempo. -O moreno pensou por um instante em algumas coisas. _Pense assim, você pode encarar isso como um estágio em DCAT.

_Posso pensar? -Pergunta a morena.

_Você tem uma semana para pensar. -Diz o moreno em tom calmo. _Pode ir, mas que isso fique entre nós. -Hermione acenou e saiu da sala apressadamente, em seguida já entrava uma turma do sétimo ano, pelo que Harry pôde perceber.

_Harry. -Fala alguém no meio dos alunos. Ele olhou com mais atenção e viu a filha de Snape.

_Olá Agatha. -Fala o moreno suspirando, aquilo ia dar muito trabalho.

_Ele é genial. -Fala Rony em direção a aula de TCM, sem notar que Hermione estava alguns passos atrás de si.

_Ele me dá arrepios. -Fala Dino Thomas ao lado do ruivo. _Você viu o que ele fez com o Malfoy?

_Ele nem ao menos olhou para o Draco. -Fala Lilá a direita de Dino. _Magia sem varinha é algo muito complicada.

_Os Cavaleiros e os Guardiões vivem usando magia sem varinha. -Fala Rony ainda entusiasmado. _Ele deve ter treinado muito para conseguir aquilo e o que ele fez com o Malfoy o fez ganhar minha simpatia.

_Ele tem um belo sorriso. -Fala Parvati entrando na conversa. _Você não conhecia ele? -Pergunta a garota olhando para Rony.

_Não. Passei as férias em casa. -Diz Rony em tom de lamento. _Mas pelo jeito Carlinhos o conhece bem e deve saber de onde Atlas vem.

_Países dominados pelas guerrilhas, anti bruxos. -Fala Hermione, assustando os demais, afinal ninguém a percebera ali. _Eram comuns até alguns anos atrás, mas todos foram dizimados pelas forças das Trevas ou por outras guerrilhas e, é claro, segundo os boatos pela aliança também. -A garota não ligava para os olhares em cima dela. _Mas algo de sombrio vem daquele professor.

_Um Potter, mesmo sabendo que os Potter não mais existem. -Fala Rony seguindo o raciocínio da morena. _Esse sobrenome não é mais comum hoje em dia e todos sabem que os Potter da lenda foram dizimados na guerra.

_Mas o fato dele se parecer tanto com James, leva a questão de que talvez algum Potter sobrevivera. -Diz Hermione se esquecendo momentaneamente das pessoas a sua volta. _Os olhos dele parecem vazios ou se lembrarem de coisas muito dolorosas e o sorriso não é algo que lhe chegue aos olhos.

_Coisas demais acontecem na guerra. -Fala Neville, o único do grupo que estava quieto, fazendo todos olharem para ele. _Ele deve ter visto muitas coisas, enfrentado coisas que não imaginamos, e se ele cresceu em um país anti-bruxos, sofreu perseguição quando pequeno e até podem tê-lo maltratado, então pode se dizer que ele teria tudo para ser um Comensal, mas como Hermione disse, os países anti-bruxos foram exterminados pelas forças negras ou outros grupos.

_Neville, você às vezes surpreende a gente. -Fala Rony em tom brincalhão, logo depois Neville tropeça e quase cai fazendo os outros rirem. _O que ele queria com você? -Pergunta para Hermione, não era comum vê-la com o grupo do Weasley, ainda mais conversando com o próprio Rony em um tom que não fosse de briga.

_Assunto de monitores. -Diz desviando do assunto. _Oi Hagrid. -Fala saindo de perto dos demais, que a observaram indo até o imenso professor de DCAT, que parecia sorrir para ela em meio a barba desgrenhada.

_Olá Hermione. -Diz Rubeo Hagrid, o professor de DCAT da turma desde o terceiro ano deles. Ele fez a chamada rapidamente, notando que todos os alunos da classe avançada estavam presentes. _Muito bem, me sigam. -Diz ele andando a passos lentos para a floresta proibida. Quando ele parou, todos viram o habitual cercado que ficava perto da floresta, mas não viram mais nada. _Bom, hoje começaremos o ano com um assunto mais brando, porém muito interessante. Foi graças ao Professor Potter que conseguimos isso. -Hagrid deu espaço e todos viram quatro grandes unicórnios de pelagem tão branca que chegava a brilhar. As garotas suspiraram e falavam entre si.

_Como ele conseguiu trazer unicórnios pra cá? -Pergunta Hermione interessada.

_Não sei ao certo. Unicórnios são criaturas misteriosas, seus pêlos têm várias propriedades mágicas, assim como seu sangue. Os Unicórnios são considerados criaturas tão puras que simplesmente feri-los é considerado um ato odioso. -Fala Hagrid já começando a ensinar sobre os animais. Ele ficou vinte minutos falando sobre os unicórnios e seus hábitos, sobre o que não gostavam e o que gostavam. _Bom, peço que os rapazes dêem três passos para trás e as garotas fiquem mais perto da cerca, já que unicórnios não apreciam muito a companhia de homens.

Os alunos assim fizeram e as garotas se aproximaram ao máximo do cercado. Um dos unicórnios pareceu perceber a movimentação e olhou para elas, em seguida caminhou lentamente até o cercado e ficou tão perto, que elas puderam até tocá-lo, sempre soltando comentários animados e dizendo o quão eram bonitos e quentes, em seguida os outros três unicórnios também vieram para a maravilha de todas.

_Pra que se pode usar o sangue dos unicórnios? -Pergunta Malfoy ao fundo.

_Poções de cura. Se você conseguir tirar o sangue sem machucá-los, por isso o sangue é raro, visto que dificilmente um unicórnio se machuca, mas também pode se beber sangue de unicórnio puro, assim alguém a beira da morte pode estender mais sua vida e alguém já vivo pode ganhar juventude momentânea e renovar forças, mas o simples ato de matar um unicórnio para beber o seu sangue é algo pecaminoso e proibido por leis acima das humanas, quem o fizer estará destinado a uma semi-vida pior que a de um fantasma. -Fala Hagrid em tom sério, como se não gostasse da idéia de alguém matar tais criaturas. _Garotas, deixem eles um pouco quietos, quero que vocês vejam agora outro unicórnio. -O professor soltou um assobio alto e agudo, os quatro centauros levantaram as cabeças, em seguida três filhotes saíram de uma pequena casinha de dentro do cercado, o que levou até mesmo os garotos a admitirem o quão bonitos eram os filhotes de unicórnio. _Como vocês podem ver, eles são filhotes e quando pequenos tem a pelagem dourada. -E assim saiu explicando mais sobre as criaturas enquanto as garotas praticamente pulavam o cercado para acariciarem mais ainda os pequenos unicórnios que pareciam felizes.

_Você realmente não sabe como ele os trouxe para cá? -Pergunta Hermione interessada, afinal unicórnios não eram de sair seguindo qualquer um.

_Não faço a mínima idéia, geralmente para se pegar um unicórnio tem de atraí-los para o local desejado e mantê-los no local, mas ele simplesmente apareceu aqui com os unicórnios o seguindo, aparentemente um deles estava ferido e Harry cuidou dele. -Diz o professor também curioso. _E depois disse que os convidou a vir aqui.

_Esse professor está envolto em mistérios. -Fala Hermione para si mesma.

_Isso é o que incomoda os outros professores. -Comenta Hagrid e então percebe que falara demais e se afastou da garota antes que ela perguntasse algo.

_Pai, tenho novidades. -Fala Draco segurando o que parecia ser um palm top. Na tela aparecia a imagem de Lucius Malfoy.

"_Diga logo, pois tenho uma reunião com o Lorde. -Fala Lucius em seu tom seco e superior."

_Atlas é o novo professor de DCAT. -Fala Draco apressado. _E pelo visto este é o verdadeiro, além disso ele é... -Draco parou de repente, olhando em volta. Estava em uma sala vazia, mas mesmo assim ouvira um ruído.

"_Fale logo. -Ordenou Lucius"

_Além de ele parecer ser realmente o verdadeiro Atlas, ele também é muito parecido com James Potter, a ponto de se confundir com o lendário Potter. -Diz Draco, vendo o rosto de seu pai se contorcer em um sorriso satisfeito, pela tela do pequeno aparelho.

"_Ótimo trabalho, relatarei ao lorde. -Fala Lucius com satisfação na voz. _Deixarei claro que foi você quem relatou."

_Mandarei a foto dele assim que desligar. -Do outro lado Lucius apenas afirmou com um aceno e em seguida a tela ficou negra. Não demorou muito para a foto de Harry Potter aparecer e, em seguida, ser enviada para as mãos de um dos mais fieis seguidores do lorde das trevas. Ao terminar de fazer isso, Draco murmurou algo, o aparelho então diminuiu e ficou arredondado como um broche ou botão, o loiro colocou no boldo e saiu da sala sabendo que o lorde não ficaria quieto por muito tempo.

Dumbledore finalmente aparatara naquela terra, fazia anos que não ia ao extremo norte da Europa. O frio ainda era o mesmo e o local onde estava ficava em frente a uma enorme caverna. Olhou em volta estranhando o silêncio e a falta de gente, normalmente havia várias pessoas a procura dos serviços do Oráculo. Guardou a varinha nas vestes e começou a caminhar para dentro da caverna. Dentro da caverna, as paredes possuíam vários archotes que produziam uma luz esverdeada, mas a energia que vinha da caverna era algo diferente, não parecia humana ou mesmo desse mundo.

De repente a caverna começa a mudar, as paredes sumiam e davam lugares a enormes colunas de mármore branco, que contrastavam com o piso de mármore negro. Alguns archotes pendurados em alguns pilares possuíam luz branca, o teto era impossível de se ver, era como se ele fosse tão alto que ultrapassava qualquer lugar conhecido. O diretor não se intimidou e continuou a caminhar naquele local até que alguém se pôs a sua frente, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, que usava um fino manto verde claro, o qual cobria todo corpo, sendo transparente no tronco, deixando amostra seus seios.

_Ele o espera. -Fala a mulher. Sua voz soava como a brisa naquele lugar sombrio. _Siga-me. -Em seguida a mulher começou a caminhar a passos lentos, o diretor a seguiu de perto, sabia que não adiantava falar com ela, afinal ela nunca respondera. Aquele local parecia nunca ter fim, de vez em quando a jovem mulher virava perto de uma coluna e Dumbledore sabia o porquê, aquele lugar era um labirinto, chamado de Labirinto das Eras. Ali estava à história da humanidade desde o passado até o futuro, alguém que se perdesse naquele lugar ficava aprisionado para sempre no tempo. Por fim a mulher começou a subir uma escada que parecia ter surgido do nada, o diretor a acompanhou incomodado com o silêncio. _Ele disse que esperava você mais cedo.

_Por quê? -Pergunta o diretor, era raro ela falar com alguém.

_Sabemos o que acontece lá fora. -Fala rapidamente e continua seguindo, agora por um corredor não muito diferente do debaixo, só que dessa vez se podia ver as paredes aos lados, nelas podiam se ver talhados na pedra de coloração Jade, cenas de antigas batalhas de grandes heróis e de lendas. Dumbledore parou por um instante para observar uma imagem nas paredes, as figuras de James e Lílian estavam talhadas, depois disso o diretor não foi mais capaz de ver nenhuma outra imagem, visto que depois daquilo as imagens eram do futuro e o futuro não deve ser visto por olhos mortais, ao menos sem que eles paguem um preço alto. _Entre. -Diz a mulher, o diretor olhou para frente e viu a enorme porta de prata ornamentada com as mais belas jóias. Elas se abriram lentamente, o diretor entrou e a mulher ficou do lado de fora.

As portas se fecharam lentamente as suas costas, levando pouco a pouco toda luz do local. Quando a escuridão reinou, a temperatura do local parecia ter caído mais ainda, então uma centelha apareceu a alguns metros a frente e em seguida se tornara uma grande fogueira de chamas vermelhas e douradas, a frente da fogueira e de costas para Dumbledore, estava alguém de cabeça baixa parecia rezar murmurando coisas que o diretor não compreendia, talvez em um idioma que ele nunca ouvira falar mesmo em sua extensa vida. Fez menção de falar, mas o fogo aumentou de repente o que o fez ficar quieto e levemente curioso.

_Sei o porquê de você vir aqui. -Fala o ser que ainda estava de costas para Dumbledore, a voz dele era forte, mas parecia um eco distante. _Sei quais são suas perguntas, sei de muitas respostas, mas cabe a você escolher a pergunta certa, a única que tem a resposta que procuras.

_De onde vem Harry Potter? -Pergunta o diretor em tom firme.

_De um mundo de guerras onde a destruição se espalha feito pólvora e o caos domina. -Responde o Oráculo em tom misterioso.

_Nosso mundo é assim. -Diz Dumbledore. _De que lado ele está?

_Do lado dele e, somente dele, pois tem seus próprios objetivos. -Fala o Oráculo.

_Quem é Harry Potter? -A enorme fogueira ganhou mais intensidade e as chamas ficaram azuis esbranquiçadas, então o Oráculo se virou e, mesmo recortado pelo fogo, se podia ver seus olhos Brancos e a pele pálida, os cabelos longos e vermelhos.

_Essa é a pergunta certa. -Diz o Oráculo que parecia feliz. _Eis que ele é uma lenda viva, uma existência que não pertence a esse mundo. É alguém que não nasceu, ao menos não nesse mundo que conhecemos. Ele vem de além das areias do tempo, de mundos conhecido apenas pelos deuses. -Uma pausa, o diretor prendera a respiração. _Ele é o único ser capaz de deter a destruição desse mundo e de qualquer outro. -Mais uma pausa. _Mas ele também é aquele que poderá trazer toda a destruição ao que está em seu redor e até onde seus olhos alcançam.

_O que ele é? -Pergunta Dumbledore.

_Um campeão. -Fala o oráculo abrindo os braços. _Um campeão dos deuses, mas não fora enviado por um deus qualquer, fora enviado pelas areias do tempo de outro mundo. -Em seguida o oráculo se virou para a fogueira novamente. _Vá e diga a ele que Baha lhe autorizou, diga que você sabe que ele não é desse mundo e mais uma coisa... -Diz em tom de advertência. _Guie-o com sabedoria, aconselhe sua mente e seu coração, pois disso pode vir a salvação ou a destruição. Um futuro que nem os deuses conseguem enxergar está por vir e você pode ajudar a construí-lo, essa é sua missão, foi para isso que você nasceu. Tudo se resume a guiar e apoiar uma pessoa. -Um forte clarão fez o diretor fechar os olhos, uma brisa quente lhe acariciou o rosto e, quando abriu os olhos novamente, se viu fora da caverna. Observou o redor confuso, nunca acontecera aquilo. _Harry Potter. -Ecoou a voz do oráculo saindo da caverna e percorrendo toda a floresta negra que a circulava.


	7. Chapter 7 Luna LoveGood

Capitulo 7 - Luna LoveGood

Em uma cidade devastada, o último guerreiro que nela residia caiu pelas mãos de uma das mais cruéis e sanguinárias comensais, logo oito pessoas se colocaram ao lado da mulher e quase se curvaram quando ela passou os olhos por eles, o poder irradiava daqueles olhos azuis e, acima de tudo, uma fidelidade insana pelo lorde das trevas. Tal fidelidade que a fizera ultrapassar qualquer nível que se colocava a sua frente, que a fizera derrubar qualquer barreira posta em seu caminho e por isso ela se tornara a elite da elite das trevas, uma dos dez generais mais próximos e poderosos de Lorde Voldemort.

_Minha senhora, recebemos nossa próxima missão. -Falou um dos homens que estava ao lado da mulher, ele tremia diante daqueles olhos azuis e se curvou levemente quando ficou de frente para ela, estendendo algo para que ela pegasse. _Disseram para usar os meios necessários desde que não invadamos o castelo.

_Ele pagará por se por no caminho do lorde. -Falou a mulher jogando o papel para trás, o vento carregou o papel por um tempo, que apesar de breve, foi o suficiente para os nove desaparecerem em pleno ar, deixando Dublin em chamas para trás.

Aos poucos as forças das trevas se aproximavam da Inglaterra, agora a guerra mais uma vez iria retornar com força e nada deveria se por em seu caminho, a não ser aquele ser. O papel finalmente começou a cair e, assim que tocou levemente o chão, começou a pegar fogo por causa de alguma centelha, quase todo pergaminho estava consumindo, mas antes das chamas destruírem o que restava, podia se ver olhos verdes muito claros.

Três dias de aula e Alvo Dumbledore mal tivera tempo de falar com Harry Potter, coisas demais aconteceram: investidas inimigas a pequenas cidades perto das fronteiras da Inglaterra, desaparecimentos de membros importantes da aliança e a preocupação com algum espião, além do pequeno Pedro. Mas o que mais o preocupava no momento, era o recomeço da guerra, já que o lado negro não gostara de perder a França, visto que depois da queda da fortaleza de sangue, as forças da aliança tomaram conta do país o protegendo, prendendo e interrogando cada comensal em que punham a mão.

As coisas no castelo também estavam agitadas, as aulas do Potter realmente estavam sendo apreciadas pela maioria, mesmo filhos de comensais. Ele tinha um jeito um tanto estranho de ensinar, alguns alunos chegavam exaustos nas outras aulas, outros iam direto para a enfermaria com ferimentos leves. De qualquer jeito ele estava fazendo seu trabalho, preparando os alunos para a guerra não importava o lado que eles seguiriam, mas ainda haviam protestos sobre a presença dele entre professores e a imprensa, os pais dos alunos, preocupados, encheram Dumbledore de telefonemas e cartas.

_Como eu disse, professor Gonzáles, o professor Atlas está ciente que aqui é uma escola e não um mercado para conseguir recompensas. -Falou o diretor pela enésima vez para o professor de Runas, sentia falta da antiga professora, mas esta tivera de deixar a escola por causa da família. _Assim como eu sei que você não está nesse castelo para exterminar nenhum aluno nascido trouxa. -Ao dizer isso, Dumbledore olhou para a marca negra no braço do professor, que a deixava amostra com orgulho de ser um dos comensais. _O Tratado diz que posso contratar qualquer um desde que ele não prejudique os alunos nem tente influenciá-los a mudar de lado e como eu escolhi você, um comensal, eu também posso escolher um caçador de recompensas.

_Meu lorde não vai gostar disso. -Falou o professor esbravejando. _Lembre-se que aqui só é território neutro por que ele o quer, mas se continuar a abrigar inimigos mortais dele, esse local poderá se tornar uma zona de guerra.

_Por um acaso está me ameaçando? -O tom bondoso de Dumbledore desapareceu dando lugar para um tom duro, os olhos perderam o brilho e ele encarou os olhos do professor Gonzáles com uma intensidade antes só comparada a do próprio lorde. _Você tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala. Aqui, essa marca em seu braço, não vale nada e, segundo o próprio tratado, qualquer um que ameace um ponto neutro pode ser detido, não importa a nacionalidade, e enviado para ser julgado no país inimigo.

_Como você fez com Stephen? -Perguntou desdenhosamente para o diretor. Uma fina aura azul saiu de Alvo, o que assutou Gonzáles.

_Você lembra o que seu pessoal fez com ele? -Perguntou Snape, entrando na sala do diretor sem se anunciar. _Imagine o que os soldados da aliança iriam querer fazer com você. -Gonzáles lançou um olhar de extremo nojo para Snape e em seguida saiu do escritório furioso.

_Escutou tudo? -Perguntou Dumbledore suavizando o tom de voz, seus olhos voltaram ao antigo brilho. Por um instante Snape pensou como o diretor fazia aquilo tão rapidamente, mas deixou isso de lado.

_Somente o final. -Disse Severo de modo neutro. _Mas concordo com o fato do Potter ser um tanto perigoso, qualquer um que tenha feito aquilo na França tem que ter passado por um treinamento insano e, mesmo assim, aquele nível é algo que somente os mais fortes dos Cavaleiros da Fênix conseguem depois de anos.

_Uma vez Carlinhos me falou que ele usava algo no pescoço. -Disse o diretor tirando um desenho de alguma gaveta de sua mesa e mostrando a Snape, que viu algo semelhante a uma corrente e um pingente em forma de foice, já vira aquele desenho em algum lugar.

_O que significa isso? -Perguntou Snape forçando a memória, lembrou de um velho livro que tinha em sua biblioteca particular e, claro, na área restrita da biblioteca do castelo.

_A Foice do Arcanjo. -Falou o diretor em tom calmo. _A corrente é de uma prata muito especial encontrada nas minas que uma vez pertenceram aos anões, muito mais pura que a prata normal, a diferença entre as duas é que a prata dos anões é, em princípio, negra e conserva a maior parte de seu poder, poucos conseguem trabalhar em seu estado original, por isso precisam raspar um pouco até assumir um brilho prateado, mas pelo que Carlinhos diz, a corrente é negra como a escuridão e o pingente é um cristal mágico muito raro, encontrado na Grécia e em poucos lugares conhecidos. O cristal nasce em cavernas impregnadas de magma, a extração é quase impossível, mas mesmo assim alguns a extraem com ferramentas mágicas, e o cristal é chamado de...

_Banty. -Falou Snape interrompendo o professor. _Nome da antiga deusa que chorou a morte de seu amado e suas lágrimas se tornaram cristal.

_Sim, por isso o outro nome é "Lágrima divina". -Explicou o diretor calmamente. _O Banty tem uma propriedade de sugar a magia do hospedeiro e é usada nas prisões de Voldemort para conter os bruxos, impedindo-os de escaparem usando qualquer tipo de magia. Mas em conjunto com a Krasht ou prata anã, o pingente serve de selo para a magia, fazendo com que o hospedeiro não seja capaz de usar todo seu poder e, quanto mais magia você usa, mais a foice do arcanjo suga.

_O corpo dele tenta compensar a perda de magia ao ponto que o nível acaba aumentando até o corpo se acostumar. -Falou Snape se lembrando do livro que lera. _Mas eu nunca o vi usando.

_Feitiços podem esconder o colar, pois depois disso Carlinhos nunca mais o vira. -Dumbledore agora se levanta e anda até o poleiro de Fawkes, acariciando a grande fênix que piou alegremente. _Mas sabe qual é o efeito colateral quando a Foice do Arcanjo é removida?

_Todo o poder que ela estiver segurando é liberado e o corpo do hospedeiro, se não for forte, é destruído. -Falou o professor de poções pensativo. _O que alguém de dezessete anos está fazendo com uma coisa dessas?

_E onde ele a conseguiu? -Perguntou Dumbledore para si mesmo, talvez tivesse sua resposta em breve. No dia seguinte liberaria os alunos mais cedo para um passeio a Hogsmead, seria o momento perfeito para falar com o Potter. _Severo, vou lhe contar algo, mas quero segredo absoluto, nada mais sai dessa sala. -Ao falar isso, o diretor puxou a varinha de dentro da manga e uma fumaça azulada tomou conta das paredes, do chão e de qualquer lugar onde podia haver alguém escutando.

_É sobre a visita do Oráculo? -Perguntou Snape se sentando, aquilo era algo sério. O mago só falava de coisas assim com ele, quando podia se tratar de um movimento do lorde das trevas ou de outra coisa que o envolvesse.

Harry andava distraidamente pelo castelo e, mesmo não querendo, velhas lembranças lhe invadiam a cabeça e tomavam forma diante de seus olhos, mas tentava afastá-las ao máximo. Sorriu para um grupo de garotas que passou por ele, elas coraram um pouco e continuaram o caminho cochichando entre si, vez ou outra olhando para trás, o rapaz não ligou muito, pegou uma passagem secreta que provavelmente atravessaria metade do castelo, mas saiu por outra passagem antes que isso acontecesse. Quando saiu de trás de uma tapeçaria no terceiro andar, esbarrou em alguém e ouvira esse alguém cair no chão com um leve gemido de dor.

_Desculpe. -Falou Harry olhando distraidamente para quem derrubara sem querer, demorou dois segundos para perceber que era Luna, só que estava diferente, talvez pelos cabelos agora curtos e um pouco desalinhados que caiam até os ombros.

_Não foi nada professor. -Disse Luna aceitando a mão de Harry, que a ajudou a se levantar. O tom avoado de Luna continuava o mesmo de sempre, assim como os grandes olhos azuis que olhavam o vazio de vez em quando. _Você viu uma fada celta por aqui?

_Na floresta proibida, ao sul, perto de um rio a beira da cachoeira. -Disse Harry distraidamente para a garota, que focou seus olhos nele e, por alguma razão, o rapaz se sentiu desconfortável.

_Você não é desse lugar. -Disse Luna em tom vago e sonhador.

_Realmente venho de outro país. -Disse Harry ainda desconfortável.

_Você não é desse mundo. -Disse a loira, por um instante o coração de Harry bateu com força, esquecera que Luna em seu mundo tinha a estranha habilidade de ver coisas que ninguém via, algo como espectros ou até mesmo espíritos errantes, coisas que não eram exatamente do mundo humano, mas nunca imaginara que ela podia identificar uma pessoa que viera de outro lugar.

_Quem sabe. -Disse Harry adquirindo o mesmo tom sonhado de Luna e sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso. _Mas por em quanto isso é segredo.

_Não contarei para ninguém. -Disse Luna distraidamente, agora interessada em um estranho quadro do outro lado das escadarias. _Sou boa com segredos.

_Acho que sim. -Disse Harry, não se lembrava de ter dado aula para a turma da garota e foi aí que se lembrou que tinha aula em alguns minutos. _Creio que você tenha aula agora.

_Sim, aula com o senhor. -Disse a loira voltando a olhar para ele de forma que parecia ter se esquecido da presença do moreno.

_Então vamos à aula.

Realmente aquele professor era meio maluco, pelo menos era isso que os alunos da Corvinal pensaram quando estavam a céu aberto fazendo aqueles movimentos suaves no mesmo ritmo e em várias posições, a respiração também era controlada e não se colocava nenhuma força expressiva nos golpes, aquilo era o que o professor Potter chamava de Tai Chi Chuan, uma antiga arte chinesa que podia ser usada tanto para lutas quanto para meditação visando sempre o equilíbrio das forças e a concentração, era de certa forma relaxante, principalmente com a tarde agradável que estava fazendo. Depois de algum tempo fazendo os movimentos, o professor parou e todos o seguiram.

_Muito bem, agora vamos dar início a nossa aula, visto que apesar de todos terem inúmeras perguntas, ainda sim estão relaxados. -Disse o professor fazendo sinal para que todos se sentassem na grama. A primeira vista, ter aulas no jardim era algo estranho, principalmente tão perto da floresta proibida, mas isso parecia não incomodar o professor. _Essa aula que muitos acharam estranha, dá início a uma parte importante de DCAT, magia sem varinha. -Um burburinho se espalhou pela turma do quinto ano pareciam animados com o que ia acontecer. _Como eu expliquei antes, o Tai Chi é algo que pode ser usado como arte marcial ou como meditação, mas a prática em si visa o equilíbrio da própria energia e, para nós bruxos, isso inclui a magia.

_Todos os cavaleiros da Fênix treinam desse jeito? -Perguntou Luna que estava à frente da turma, o tom sonhador dela não sumia.

_Existem outros métodos de se aprender magia sem varinha. -Disse o moreno em tom calmo de voz, ele era o único em pé. _Você poderia ser colocado em uma situação onde a varinha não estivesse ao alcance e teria que se virar, muitos diriam que o que se usou foi magia involuntária, mas mesmo assim é magia e todos que tem sangue mágico são capazes de realizar magia sem o auxilio da varinha. -O moreno olhou para turma e, por um instante, se lembrou das suas aulas com Dumbledore. _Alguém sabe o porquê usamos uma varinha? -Vários alunos levantaram a mão inclusive a própria Luna que apesar disso parecia alheia as coisas a sua volta. _Você.

_A varinha mágica é um instrumento de poder, geralmente com um núcleo mágico, o qual usamos para canalizar nossa magia e expeli-la através de feitiços. -Respondeu uma garota ao lado de Luna, ela tinha cabelos avermelhados e olhos com uma mistura de azul e verde bem exótica.

_Isso. -Disse o moreno sorrindo. _A varinha é apenas um instrumento que canaliza sua magia, o núcleo mágico que geralmente é uma parte de um animal, desde penas de fênix a pêlos de unicórnios, são somente usadas para poderem canalizar a magia por que... -O moreno esticou a mão e um graveto veio até ela, surpreendendo os demais. _Um objeto normal não mágico não suportaria a carga de energia que transferimos a ele. -Todos prestavam atenção no professor de maneira quase hipnotizada. _Estupore. -Falou fazendo um movimento com o graveto, que simplesmente virara pó logo depois que o feitiço vermelho saíra, e logo desaparecera antes de entrar na floresta. _Vocês desde o primeiro ano são ensinados a canalizar sua magia através da varinha e com alguns movimentos um tanto desnecessários.

_Então esse é o segredo por trás da fabricação de varinhas? -Perguntou um aluno ao fundo.

_Existem outras coisas, mas pode-se dizer que sim. -Falou o moreno com calma. _O que eu vou ensinar a vocês é como sentir a magia a sua volta e usá-la ao seu favor, isso resultara na magia sem varinha. -Disse o moreno agora fazendo um leve movimento com as mãos. Uma pequena esfera dourada apareceu em sua mão e todos reconheceram sendo como um pomo de ouro, pois este logo levantou vôo e, antes de sumir, o professor o pegou no ar e quando abriu a mão ele não mais estava lá. _Antes de criarem a varinha, bruxos, feiticeiros e magos de todo mundo e civilizações, que não se encontraram por séculos, criaram sua própria maneira de usar a magia. Alguns, conhecidos como os mais habilidosos, faziam sem o auxilio de nenhum artefato, ou seja, apenas com as mãos ou nem com isso, outros utilizavam cajados, báculos, outros, acreditem se quiserem, usavam papéis ou papiros, mas o princípio era o mesmo, o de canalizar a magia ao seu redor, que pertence a você, e transformá-la no que você quer.

_É tão complicado assim usar magia sem nenhum artefato? -Perguntou outro aluno meio temeroso com a aula.

_A princípio sim, afinal são inúmeras tentativas, algumas sem sucesso, outras com leves demonstrações de sucesso, tão leves que se pensam ilusão, mas se você se empenhar e começar a se acostumar com o seu fluxo de magia, a coisa ficará tão natural que será como se vocês sempre soubessem. -Disse o moreno, ao longe alguém observava a aula interessado, conseguindo ouvir o que ele dizia. _Serão capazes de fazer magia como são capazes de andar.

_Não entendi. -Falaram vários alunos, Harry riu com graça.

_Antes de aprendermos a andar, nós não sabíamos como manter o equilíbrio, mas quando começamos a ficar em pé, começamos a aprender a nos equilibrar e quando aprendemos a andar, apesar de não termos consciência ou não nos lembrarmos, sabíamos que primeiro vinha um pé e depois deveria ser o outro, assim conseguimos ficar em pé. -A explicação era um tanto simples, pelo menos ele assim pensava. _Mas com o passar do tempo nós paramos de pensar e apenas andamos de forma automática, é assim que vocês farão magia, será como quando aprenderam a andar, depois de um tempo será algo tão natural que nem perceberão e acharão lógico fazer aquilo.

_Então isso é um processo que pode demorar. -Falou um aluno logo atrás de Luna.

_Sim, pode demorar algum tempo, não muito, pois praticará todo dia até que eu passe outra coisa, pois essa será a lição que eu darei a vocês. Talvez alguns consigam antes que outros, não por que são melhores, afinal todos aqui estão no mesmo nível, mas por ser alguém que se acostuma mais rapidamente com o fluxo da magia. -Ele olhou para Luna, por um instante sentira a magia nela e com certeza ela mesma sentia sua própria magia, pelo menos fora o que ela dissera em seu antigo mundo. _Srtª Lovegood, por favor venha até aqui. -Luna se levantou e foi até o moreno, este tirou algo de dentro do sobretudo, era uma pequena bola de tênis, e os outros se perguntaram por que ele tinha aquilo no bolso. _Segure com a palma da mão aberta e relaxe, tente se lembrar da calmaria que sentiu ao praticar o Tai Chi, sei que não deve ter sido muito, já que foi a primeira vez, mas se concentre, controle sua própria respiração e imagine uma linha gelada fluindo por seu corpo, a ponto de lhe causar arrepios. -Conforme o moreno falava, Luna se concentrava e, pela primeira vez, muitos ali viram a Di-Lua ficar séria e era algo estranho. _Agora tente direcionar essa linha gelada em direção de seu braço, não force, apenas a faça ir como se fosse algo natural, não impeça o caminho dela, apenas abra outro caminho para que chegue onde você quer. -Alguns fios de cabelo de Luna se içaram no ar como se um vento soprasse e ela, por um instante, diminuiu mais ainda sua respiração. _Agora faça essa bola flutuar, use qualquer feitiço que saiba.

_ Wingardium Leviosa . -Murmurou Luna e sentiu algo sair dela e, de alguma forma, soube que fora a magia de seu corpo. A bolinha em sua mão tremeu fortemente, sua concentração estava apenas na bola, não escutava, não enxergava e não sentia nada ao seu redor, nada além da bola em sua mão. Por fim, a bola flutuou claramente a poucos centímetros de sua mão, o suficiente para todos verem que a bola não fazia contato com a mão da loira, mas isso foi por meros segundos, logo a bolinha caiu e rolou pela mão da garota até cair no chão. A concentração dela se quebrou e ela se sentiu levemente cansada.

_Não esperava que conseguisse de primeira. -Disse o moreno pensativo, realmente não esperava que ela conseguisse de primeira, ele mesmo demorara uma semana pra conseguir aquilo, mas claro que quem tentou ensiná-lo primeiro fora Snape, ou seja, ele não explicava, apenas exigia que ele conseguisse. Se não fosse Dumbledore, ele estaria até hoje sem conseguir aquilo. _Tome e volte a sentar. -Disse Harry entregando uma barra de chocolate que tirou das vestes. _Luna se sentiu cansada, porque foi a primeira vez que ela executou um feitiço sem varinha e, eu posso dizer que ela tem potencial, pois conseguir isso de primeira não é fácil, eu demorei uma semana pra conseguir algo mesmo já tendo passado por coisas duras. Meu nível de magia já era alto, mas como o meu primeiro professor não me ajudou muito...

_Depois de aprendermos isso não precisaremos mais de varinha? -Perguntou Luna antes de dar uma mordida no chocolate.

_Talvez precisem, afinal a varinha também pode potencializar um feitiço, ou seja, um feitiço já forte sem varinha pode ficar mais forte ainda com uma. –Disse o moreno de forma profunda. Ele olhou para além dos alunos que estava de costas para o lago e de frente para a floresta, na outra margem ele via o velho Snape, mas sentiu uma outra pessoa o observando e esta estava no castelo, mas algo chamou sua atenção, seus alunos pareciam assustados, alguns se levantaram e se afastaram dele, Luna era um dos poucos que não fizera isso. Então um silvo foi ouvido e ele notou o porquê de tanta agitação.

Vindo da floresta proibida e entrando em contato com a grama verde, era fácil de discernir o ser enorme que rastejava no chão em sua direção, tão grande que Nagine parecia uma mera cobrinha perto da enorme serpente negra que deslizava com uma calma inabalável. Em dado momento ela parou por um instante e içou sua cabeça do chão, por alguma razão os alunos imaginarem tê-la visto focar no professor, alguns já pegavam suas varinhas, prontos para atacar a serpente, mas esta pareceu não ligar. Harry levantou um braço como se proibisse qualquer movimento e então, com uma velocidade que parecia não combinar com uma serpente, esta que lembrava muito uma naja, se não fosse a pele incrivelmente negra e brilhante, ela agora estava aos pés do moreno, mas logo se içou no ar, elevando sua cabeça a mais de um metro do chão, ficando quase da altura de seus olhos. Os alunos prenderam a respiração e nem ao menos se mexeram, a serpente silvou e o silêncio reinou, nem o vento soprava.

"Garoto sssperpente." -Falou a serpente, mas somente o moreno entendeu visto que ninguém sequer se mexia. Ele sorriu.

"Há quanto tempo." -Falou o moreno em língua de cobra, que para os alunos foi uma surpresa, principalmente com aqueles silvos saindo de sua boca. Eles tremeram involuntariamente, pelo menos a maioria.

"Dissse que noss veriamoss em breve." -O moreno pensou que os alunos estavam morrendo de medo ao ver uma cobra de mais de dez metros em pé, encarando o professor nos olhos, e este parecendo falar com ela como se não fosse nada demais.

"Ssseu nome?" -Perguntou o moreno que por um instante levantou a mão e acariciou a enorme cabeça da cobra.

"Ziahki sssenhora dasss serpentes."

"Harry Potter, me chame como quiser." -Falou o moreno, aquilo para quem estava de fora era surreal. –"O que procura?"

"Você, garoto ssserpente." -Respondeu a cobra que afastou um pouco a cabeça quando o moreno tirou a mão dela. –"Devo a você, salvaste minha vida ao avisar do clã das aranhasss, e até retribuir essa divida, esstarei ao seu serviço e meu clã também assssim todos que nos pertencem."

"Não precisa, masss pelo que percebo não mudará de opinião, então tudo que peço é que vigie a floresta e o castelo. Caso um humano ou outro ser que não deveria estar aqui aparecer, me avise." -Harry abriu parte de sua mente para a serpente e sentiu, levemente surpreso, quando viu que a mente dela estava fechada, mas logo se abriu e uma ligação foi estabelecida. –"Quando achar algo é só me chamar e eu responderei. Tentarei lhe visitar as vezes na floresta."

"Esstá bem garoto sssperpente." -Falou a enorme serpente agora voltando ao chão e dando meia volta para a floresta, mas antes de entrar na mata, se virou e disse. –"A ssserpente monstro que dormia o castelo dissperta de seu sono." -Em seguida sumiu por entre as folhagens.

_Professor você é ofidioglota? -Perguntou Luna interessada. O moreno se virou para os alunos, todos pareciam receosos, alguns provavelmente filhos de comensais, estavam surpresos até por que sabiam que esta habilidade era igual a do lorde.

_Sim e é uma longa história que depois eu conto. -Disse o moreno sem paciência para arrumar uma desculpa qualquer. _O sinal baterá em cinco minutos, quero que todos tentem fazer o mesmo que a Srtª Lovegood. Qualquer dúvida pergunte a mim ou ao meu assistente, o professor Weasley, que não está aqui e não sei o porquê. E se não encontrarem nenhum de nós ou forem espertos e não desperdiçarem o tempo vagando pelo castelo, apenas pergunte a senhorita Lovegood. Me desculpe Luna, mas a deixarei responsável pelos alunos dessa classe até a nossa próxima aula, então tente explicar como você se sentiu quando executou a magia.

Era dia de visita a Hogsmead, os alunos do terceiro ano para cima saíam alegremente do castelo comentando entre si o quão bom era sair mais cedo, mesmo às aulas mal tendo começado. Eles também comentavam a recém descoberta de que o novo professor Potter era um ofidioglota, coisa que somente alguns bruxos das trevas eram. Os alunos que presenciaram ele falar com a tal cobra, comentavam com entusiasmo sobre a aula dele e como o professor mandara a enorme "naja negra", como eles chamavam, embora.

Dumbledore observava de seu escritório cada aluno sair do castelo, encarava aquilo com um tanto de alegria, gostava de ver seus alunos calmos e felizes não importando o lado que eles pertencessem. Também ignorava por completo Severo Snape, que bufava impaciente, tinha que admitir que também não estava contente com a demora, afinal mandara buscar o Prof. Potter a mais de meia hora. Então a porta do escritório se abriu e o diretor se virou, vendo que eram apenas Sirius e Lupin.

_Desculpe Alvo, mas não o encontramos em nenhum lugar. -Disse Lupin em tom cansado. _O pegamos uma vez no mapa do maroto, mas ele desapareceu, parece que usou alguma passagem não mapeada.

_O que você queria com ele? -Perguntou Sirius sendo direto, há tempos observava o rapaz sempre quieto que às vezes olhava as coisas ao redor com um quê de saudades e quando falava com alguém usava um tom amistoso e um sorriso que dificilmente chegava aos olhos.

_Assuntos que não implicam a você, pulguento. -Falou Snape não perdendo a oportunidade de ofender o "colega".

_Crianças, não vamos começar. -Falou Dumbledore se sentando atrás de sua mesa, não ligando para careta que os dois professores fizeram ao serem chamados de crianças. _É possível que ele esteja fora do castelo?

_É sim. -Disse Lupin. _Provavelmente ele soube que você queria falar com ele e não quis ficar por perto.

_Ele é meio sombrio. -Disse Sirius em tom sério. _Tem a aparência de James, os olhos de Lílian e parece que o poder dos dois unidos ou até mais, faz feitiços sem varinha, tem um sobretudo que parece caber de tudo dentro, fala com cobras e a aura de combate dele é tão sufocante que chega a derrubar as pessoas só delas estarem por perto. -Por um instante Sirius se viu novamente na França, nas ruínas da fortaleza de sangue, onde se via o Potter sentado em uma pedra de cabeça baixa e a aura assustadora em sua volta.

_Mas mesmo assim ele tem algo que nos faz simpatizar com ele. -Falou Lupin em tom pensativo. _Isso era uma qualidade da Lílian, pois não importava o quão mandona ou irritante ela fosse, ainda atraía as pessoas ao seu redor.

_Se eu não soubesse que seria impossível... Sirius parou de repente de falar e Dumbledore ficou mais atento ao assunto. _Mas como eu disse, é impossível...

_Tem algo a nos dizer Sirius? -Perguntou Dumbledore olhando com tal intensidade para Sirius, que este se viu anos atrás como um estudante.

_Uma semana antes da ultima batalha Lílian me contou algo. -Disse Sirius sentindo o mundo a sua volta desabar, não gostava de lembrar daquilo, era doloroso demais, mas por alguma razão achou que deveria dizer. _O aluado estava num do dias de lua cheia dele e James foi ajudá-lo, mas pediu para que eu ficasse com Lily, pois os dois estavam sendo muito visados, nunca soube o por que, mas então eu vi Lily passar mal e a ajudei. Ela desmaiou por alguns segundos e quando eu já estava quase a levando para o hospital ela me convenceu que estava bem. -Ele via a cena em sua cabeça, se lembrava como se fosse ontem, até mesmo do vestido verde musgo que ela usava. _Mas por eu insistir, ela me confessou algo que me fez jurar não contar pra ninguém, pois ela queria dar a notícia.

_O que era Sirius? -Perguntou Lupin tremendo levemente, memórias daquele tempo eram longínquas e pareciam envoltas por um manto sombrio de dor.

_Ela estava grávida. -Falou Sirius em um sopro de voz. _De três meses e ia contar pra James quando ele voltasse. Eu fiquei feliz com aquilo e discuti com ela diversos nomes sobre o bebê, ela tinha sugerido justamente o nome Harry, era o nome do bisavô dela. Quando James chegou, eu estava sorridente e ele me perguntou umas cem vezes o porquê da alegria, Lily veio falar com ele e eu saí de fininho ou tentei, mas não deu tempo de ela contar. Moody pulara da lareira na casa espantando a nós três, havia um ataque em andamento e nós, como membros da ordem, precisávamos ir para dar reforço.

_Ela nunca chegou a contar pro James? -Perguntou Alvo em tom pensativo.

_Depois daquele dia houve ataque após ataque, num deles os pais de Lily morreram e ela ficou muito abalada, dois dias depois houve a batalha. -Disse Sirius, sua voz parecia estar saindo à força e ele sentia sua garganta doer a cada palavra, não sabia o porquê. _Eu fui um dos últimos a falar com James antes de ele morrer lá mesmo no campo de batalha, ele me dissera que Lily contara antes de receber a maldição da morte, não com essas palavras, mas eu soube. Foi por isso que a fúria dele estourou, por isso ele não se defendeu, pois no momento em que Lily morreu, ele também morrera por dentro.

Harry saiu disfarçadamente da casa dos gritos, não queria nenhum aluno o vendo. Não que isso o incomodasse, mas perguntas seriam feitas, algumas ele nunca iria responder. Caminhou a passos lentos até o vilarejo, descendo o morro onde ficava a casa mal assombrada. Encontrou alguns alunos pelo caminho, os quais o cumprimentaram espantados pelo professor estar num local daqueles, afinal deviam pensar que ele não gostava muito de sair para passear. Olhou em volta quando entrou no que era para ser apenas um povoado, mas Hogsmead estava muito maior do que ele lembrava, o que o espantou um pouco. Havia gente de todo tipo nas ruas, de bruxos suspeitos a duendes espertos a procura de uma boa aposta.

Percebeu que estava sendo fortemente observado e se incomodou com isso, tratou logo de voltar a andar. Vários alunos paravam ao vê-lo passar e cochichavam entre si chamando a atenção de alguns adultos, que logo ficavam sabendo que ele era o tal Atlas ou se dizia ser ele. A notícia se espalhou pelo povoado mais rápido do que ele demorou a chegar ao Três Vassouras, respirou fundo antes de entrar no bar, a porta fez o barulho de um sino como se anunciasse sua chegada e, o bar quase que lotado se silenciou olhando para a porta. Entrou a passos lentos, acenou para alguns alunos e olhou em volta, via alguns rostos conhecidos, mas resolveu se sentar ao lado de alguém muito alto no balcão, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que aquele era Hagrid, que sorriu para ele quando sentou.

_Dando um passeio Professor Potter? -Perguntou Hagrid de jeito animado, fazendo o moreno arquear uma sobrancelha e olhar para o balde que o meio gigante chamava de copo, provavelmente estava bebendo Whisky de Fogo.

_Queria ver como era o local, sempre ouvi falar daqui. -Disse o moreno sorrindo, aquilo não era nada, o meio gigante sempre fora alegre mesmo. _Whisky doze anos, deixa a garrafa. -Disse Harry a madame Rosmerta, que parecia querer atendê-lo pessoalmente e, pelo silêncio do bar, todos ouviram o pedido. A dona do bar lhe entregou o copo e a garrafa de whisky, ela estava tremendo um pouco e aquilo de certa forma era divertido. Colocou a mão dentro dos bolsos e tirou umas moedas de prata e colocou no balcão. _Obrigado. -Disse enchendo o copo e olhando para o meio gigante, que o observava. _A sua saúde meu amigo e aos seus animais maravilhosos. -Disse o moreno levantando o copo, Hagrid animado o acompanhou e ambos viraram seus copos de uma vez. O moreno sentiu mais uma vez o líquido queimar a garganta e o barulho ao redor retornou, parecia que todos esperavam ele começar para continuarem fazendo o que quer que estivessem fazendo.

_Conhece algum animal interessante? -Perguntou Hagrid, afinal o rapaz lhe levara quatro unicórnios e não era algo comum.

_Ah sim, eu já vi um basilisco quando tinha doze anos, era até legal, mas no momento não pude pensar muito nisso. -Disse Harry sentindo a animação do amigo crescer. _Mas os animais que eu mais gostei de conhecer foram dragões.

_Dragões são esplendidos. -Disse Hagrid animado, seus olhos negros brilhavam. _Que espécies você já viu.

_Meteoro Chinês, Focinho Curto Sueco e o que eu mais gostei um Rabo Córneo Húngaro. -Os olhos do gigante brilhavam mais ainda ao ouvir aquilo, logo os dois estavam engajados em discutir sobre os dragões e criaturas das trevas, algumas pessoas estavam atentas a conversa animada dos dois, que seguiam bebendo apesar do mais jovem beber menos que o gigante. _Mas mudando de assunto, quando você começou a beber Whisky? -Os olhos de Harry escureceram e o meio gigante percebeu que dera uma mancada.

_Há alguns meses. -Disse o moreno de forma que só Hagrid ouvisse, este ficou mais atento. _Mas só para ter certeza que eu estou vivo. -Disse o moreno de forma calma.

_Senhor Potter? -Perguntou alguém as costas de Harry, interrompendo a conversa dele com Hagrid. Este, por um instante ficou aliviado, mas logo fez carranca ao ver quem chamara o companheiro de bebida. Era um rapaz no máximo dois anos mais velho que Harry, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, a pele levemente bronzeada, não parecia ser inglês. O moreno notou mais atrás dele alguém com uma câmera fotográfica e soube o que ia acontecer. _Meu nome é Marcus Pallermo, sou repórter do Profeta Diário. Será que podemos ter uma conversa informal?

_A última pessoa que me propôs isso, saiu espalhando coisas que não eram verdadeiras. -Disse o moreno estreitando os olhos, não gostara do repórter. Havia algo nos olhos dele que o incomodava, fez contato rapidamente com a mente dele e viu que o sorriso que este exibia era tão ou até mais forçado do que ele mesmo dava. _E por algum acaso essa pessoa era repórter.

_Prometo que será algo informal e que nada que dissermos será publicado sem sua autorização. -Disse o loiro, sua fala mansa era desagradável e o sorriso amistoso se tornou malicioso e zombeteiro.

_Me dê licença Hagrid, da próxima vez nós conversamos mais. -Disse Harry saindo do balcão, não sem antes lançar mais moedas de prata na mesa, agora pagando a bebida do meio gigante, que ainda olhou de cara feia para o loiro e preocupado para o jovem professor. Ambos foram para um canto afastado do bar, onde ficavam meio escondidos, o fotografo ficou por perto, mas sabia que o Potter não seria facilmente manipulado.

_Deixe-me me apresentar de novo. -Disse o loiro sentando em frente a Harry, que já sabia do joguinho do tal repórter. _Sou Marcus Pallermo, repórter do Profeta Diário.

_Parece ser bem jovem para um repórter. -Disse Harry de forma displicente.

_Sim, mas minha competência me garantiu uma boa carreira em pouco tempo. -Os olhos de Pallermo brilharam quando disse aquilo.

_Entendo. -Disse Harry o olhando com tanta intensidade que o repórter pareceu reforçar as defesas mentais e suar levemente. _Sobre o que queria falar comigo?

_Bom corre o rumor de que você é o homem conhecido como Atlas ou Hades, e que é um Potter, além de se parecer tanto com James, o que leva muitos a crer que você seja um parente dele. -Disse Marcus com uma fala mansa e rasteira.

_Sim, meu nome completo é Harry Atlas Potter. -Disse o moreno que estava começando a se divertir com o joguinho, se o repórter queria entrar nesse território, iria ver o quanto ele agüentava.

_Mas, Harry, não há nenhum registro de seu nascimento ou de algum lugar que você estivera nesses últimos anos. -Falou Marcus já entrando no ponto que queria. _Onde se encontrava nesses dezessete anos?

_Em lugares que fariam sua alma abandonar o seu corpo só de imaginar. -Disse o moreno de forma profunda e assustadora, fazendo Marcus sentir um arrepio lhe percorrer a coluna, se lembrando de entrevistas feitas com velhos bruxos das trevas ou piores.

_Como pode ser um Potter se estes não mais existem? -Perguntou o repórter.

_Eu apenas sou, sempre tive esse nome. -Disse o moreno divertido.

_O que o levou a ser um caçador de recompensas e a lecionar em Hogwarts? -Aquelas perguntas eram um dos pontos altos, ele sabia.

_Qualquer um precisa se alimentar, afinal não sou um deus como muitos dizem. -Falou o moreno de forma direta. _E devia um favor a Alvo Dumbledore, por isso aceitei o cargo de professor.

_Que favor? -Perguntou Marcus com um olhar incisivo, tentando invadir a mente de Harry, que sorria divertido ao vê-lo fracassar miseravelmente.

_Você é o repórter investigativo, então descubra por si mesmo. -Disse o moreno dando de ombros. _Mas tome cuidado, pois minha vida é envolta num passado sombrio e quanto mais mergulhar em minha história, mais irá se afogar num mar de escuridão. -Aquelas palavras saíram tão letais que até o câmera que estava perto, ouvindo a conversa, se arrepiou dos pés aos últimos fios de cabelo. _E se eu ficar sabendo que alguma pessoa importante, se a memória de alguém que um dia foi meu amigo, foi difamado por você ou perturbado você, irá saber o porquê de me chamarem de deus da morte.

_Isso é uma ameaça? -Perguntou Pallermo se sentindo intimidado e ofendido, aquele cara não era ninguém para ameaçá-lo, era apenas alguém que saíra do nada, alguém de quem ele iria expor cada segredo e humilhá-lo, mas a resposta nunca veio, pois logo alguém bateu fortemente com as duas mãos na mesa e ele se arrepiou levemente ao ver um par de olhos castanhos escuros lhe encarar, não havia nada que demonstrasse que aquela pessoa estava feliz.

_Marcus Pallermo, seu grande idiota. -Falou Hermione em tom baixo para que só Marcus e seu acompanhante ouvissem, já Harry estava um tanto surpreso pela garota conhecer o repórter.

_Oi amor. -Disse Marcus, o ar dele mudara completamente, nada de sorriso malicioso, nem olhar duro e analítico, ele parecia outra pessoa, até o jeito frio desaparecera. A mudança era gritante aos olhos do moreno, mas parecia que Hermione não notara nenhuma diferença.

_Me desculpe professor, se eu soubesse que ele iria abordá-lo não teria o deixado sozinho. -Disse Hermione se virando para Harry, este ainda meio aturdido, finalmente compreendera. _E você me prometeu que não faria isso. -Disse voltando o olhar para Marcus.

_Eu o encontrei por acaso. -Disse Marcus encolhendo os ombros.

_Pelo que eu sei, interromper alguém que estava conversando com um amigo para depois ser interrogado por alguém que tem um gravador no bolso, não se pode chamar de acaso. -Disse o moreno de forma displicente, como se aquilo fosse algo normal. Estreitou os olhos ao ver Marcus pegar levemente numa das mãos de Hermione. _Não sabia que ele era seu conhecido. -Disse olhando para Hermione.

_Ela é minha namorada . -Falou Pallermo estreitando os olhos em direção do Potter como se quisesse dizer para ele não chegar perto dela.

_Interessante. -Disse Harry, seu tom de voz saiu seco e frio, fazendo Marcus se arrepiar. _Me de licença senhorita Granger, mas tenho que sair, assuntos urgentes.

_Sobre o que? Poderia saber? -Perguntou Pallermo.

_Não é da sua conta. -Murmurou Hermione de forma dura ao namorado, mas o moreno ouvira e sorrira de forma que o repórter visse.

_Tudo bem. -Disse Harry sorrindo para a garota e ela teve a impressão que aquele fora um dos únicos sorrisos verdadeiros que vira o professor dar. _Poderia me acompanhar até a porta?

_Sim. -Disse a garota corando levemente pelo olhar intenso que recebia do rapaz, já Marcus não gostou nada daquilo e se levantou abraçando Hermione pelos ombros.

_Eu também irei acompanhá-lo. -Disse de forma que deixasse claro, pelo menos para Harry, que ele não queria Hermione sozinha com mais ninguém.

_Eu esperava uma companhia mais agradável, mas já que não posso escolher. -Disse o moreno em tom conformista, Hermione bufou e revirou os olhos, o moreno deu as costas e foi até a porta ciente de que a garota e seu namorado o seguiam. Quando chegou perto do meio gigante, que ainda estava bebendo, se despediu dele com um aceno, este o respondeu e lançou mais uma vez um olhar mortal ao repórter. Quando o moreno estava colocando a mão na porta, algo passou por ele, uma presença estranha fria e cruel, quase que insana e conhecida, se instalara no ar. Ficou ali, estático por alguns segundos, notou certo movimento a sua volta, mais alguém sentira aquilo, se virou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione ignorando os demais. _Por razão alguma ouse deixar esse bar, nem que o mundo acabe lá fora.

_O que está havendo? -Perguntou Hermione, mas a resposta nunca veio. Um forte barulho do lado de fora foi ouvido, acompanhado com um leve tremor de terra. Pessoas começaram a correr do lado de fora e os olhos do professor mudaram de uma forma que congelaria a alma de alguém.

_Apenas faça o que mandei. -Ordenou Harry, que agora olhou para Marcus. _Acho que ganhou um furo. -Ao dizer isso deixou o bar, em seguida muitas pessoas entraram no local, Pallermo olhou para o câmera e este acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Aproveitando a enxurrada de pessoas, se separou de Hermione, e foi observar o que acontecia lá fora, mal sabia ele que ia saber o porquê realmente chamavam o tal Atlas ou Potter, de O Deus da Morte.


	8. Chapter 8 Foice do Arcanjo

Capitulo 8 - Foice do Arcanjo.

Aquele que procura trazer a ordem ao seu próprio mundo deverá viver em um mundo infestado de caos, pois sem caos não haverá a ordem.

Nove figuras aparataram em um morro acima do vilarejo de Hogsmead todas vestiam vestes negras e carregavam no peito o símbolo do lorde das trevas, ali estava o temido esquadrão, da mais fiel comensal de todos os tempos, o esquadrão de Bellatrix Lestrange, formado somente pelos bruxos que ela considerava os mais fortes fora do círculo dos dez.

_Que lindo dia de sol. -Falou Bella se pondo a frente do grupo e sorrindo, os olhos azuis brilhavam com a expectativa de um combate. _Meus companheiros e amigos, aqui estamos para cumprir uma missão dada pelo próprio Deus Voldemort, estamos aqui para punir o herege que se pôs contra ele e que destruiu ao seu templo, aqui estamos para destruir Atlas e purificar esse lugar de sua presença com o fogo e a água. -Ela fez uma pausa, a qual ninguém se atreveu a interromper. _Destruam tudo em seu caminho, matem cada herege que encontrar aqui, não há aliados somente inimigos.

_Em nome de Deus. -Falaram os oitos comensais e aparataram, deixando Bellatrix sozinha no monte para observar a obra que estava para ser feita, para observar o poder de seu lorde inundar as linhas inimigas mais uma vez e a destruição se espalhar. Somente os fiéis sobreviveriam, o resto pereceria diante dos enviados de Deus.

_Eis que eu solto a sombra da morte para que devore as almas dos infiéis. -Disse para si mesmo quando uma casa fora para os ares na rua principal.

_Que som foi esse? -Perguntou Dumbledore levantando a cabeça, em sua sala ainda estavam Snape, Lupin e Sirius, os dois últimos haviam acabado de voltar de outra ronda no castelo. O diretor olhou para um a janela, que dava para o vilarejo bruxo e viu uma expeça nuvem negra subir ao céu azul.

_Estão atacando o povoado. -Falou um quadro de algum diretor antigo.

_Snape, avise a guarda da fênix, peça para trazer alguns cavaleiros. Sirius e Lupin vão ao vilarejo e capturem quantos comensais vocês puderem, usem meios extremos se preciso. Os três bruxos não esperaram uma segunda ordem e saíram da sala do diretor.

_O que fará diretor? -Perguntou o quadro de Finneus Black.

_Acionarei as defesas do povoado. -Disse o diretor, agora em pé, olhando pela janela. Ele fechou os olhos e recitou algumas coisas em uma língua desconhecida para a maioria, mas era de certa forma melodiosa e forte. Um forte vento passou pelo castelo em direção a Hogsmead, em seguida o diretor abriu os olhos, estava feito. Não havia pensado que atacariam tão perto do castelo, aquilo significava que a guerra mais uma vez voltaria com força total.

Os oito comensais de Bellatrix apareceram já dentro do vilarejo, algumas pessoas a princípio não ligaram, afinal era comum haver comensais naquele lugar considerado neutro por muitos. Porém tudo mudou quando um, que parecia ser o segundo líder do bando, apontou uma das mãos para uma loja, havia três pessoas na frente dela, ele sorriu como se gostasse do que estava por vir. Então algo muito rápido saiu de sua mão levantando poeira por todo caminho até a loja, atingiu as três pessoas e as lançaram quase em pedaços para dentro da loja, que logo explodiu. As chamas subiram altas e o chão tremera levemente, os comensais riram e as pessoas e estudantes entraram em pânico, correndo a procura de abrigo.

Aproveitando o pânico, os comensais destruíram mais uma loja e quem quer que estivesse nela. Alguns lançavam maldições da morte que pegavam muitos dos que tentavam fugir, entre eles um aluno sonserino que caíra sem vida. Então mais uma vez aquele que parecia ser o líder, apontou para mais uma loja, rindo alto, o feitiço saiu rapidamente de sua mão e quando ia acertar a loja explodiu em uma barreira invisível, que pelo impacto ficou visíveis como leves ondulações, como se fosse água, a barreira era de um azul muito claro, mas logo voltou a ficar invisível.

_Velhote impertinente. -Murmurou o comensal entre os dentes. _Mas ele não poderá fazer isso para sempre. -Olhou para os outros comensais. _Procurem os pontos primários da barreira e os destruam, vamos varrer esse local do mapa.

Um dos comensais correu até perto do Três Vassouras, mas parou ao ver alguém fora do bar. Sorriu para mais uma vítima e desaparatou atrás do rapaz, pensando que o pegaria de surpresa, mas quando reapareceu encontrou os olhos verdes direcionados para ele, um brilho quase que assassino nasceu no fundo dos olhos do rapaz. Tentou se afastar pela surpresa, mas batera na barreira, que era como uma parede de tijolo frio. Ouviu as pessoas dentro do bar se agrupar nas janelas ou até mesmo na porta para ver o que ia acontecer.

_Oi. -Falou o rapaz, então o reconheceu, ele era o alvo, era ele quem deveria morrer. _Adeus. -Ao dizer isso, Atlas esticara o braço para o rosto do comensal, um brilho azul tomou conta da mão dele e o comensal se viu acuado e aparatou, segundos depois de uma forte explosão ecoar por toda a vila alguns pássaros ao longe levantaram vôo por causa do barulho e os restantes dos comensais que estavam espalhados em volta do povoado a procura de falhas na barreira ou pessoas desavisadas ouviram, e até mesmo viram toda uma parte da barreira se tornar visível. _Isso, fuja, me divirta, vamos ver o quão bons são os comensais daqui.

O comensal desaparatara do outro lado da rua e, aproveitando que Atlas estava de costas, lançou um feitiço escarlate na direção dele, que não se moveu até o último segundo, quando desapareceu sem fazer barulho. Exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas de vários lugares, principalmente quando Atlas apareceu em frente ao comensal, sorrindo de forma fria.

_Lute a sério ou morrerá. -Murmurou só para que o comensal ouvisse, este tentou acertar um soco no peito do adversário, mas o moreno apenas deu um passo para o lado e segurou o pulso do comensal com descaso. _ Lacero -O comensal urrara de dor, seus gritos aterrorizaram muitos, principalmente quando o braço dele fora arrancado com uma força descomunal. O comensal, ainda caído no chão, urrava de dor apertando o local onde um dia seu braço ficara. _Não vale nem a pena lhe matar, então que morra sozinho. -Disse o moreno chutando o comensal na ferida, o que o fez urrar mais ainda. Ao sair de perto, jogou o braço do homem ao lado dele, o sangue já manchava seus sapatos e, ao perceber isso, fez um barulho de desagrado.

Uma forte presença se instalou no local, era realmente poderosa, e o pegara de surpresa, logo outras presenças apareceram tão fortes que até quem estava dentro da barreira sentiu os efeitos, alguns ofegavam com o ar que parecia mais rarefeito, outros caíram inconscientes, mas Atlas nem ao menos se mexia. Observou sete sombras aparecerem há alguns metros a sua frente, avaliando a barreira em volta, ela seria o suficiente para proteger as residências, mas acreditava que a rua principal iria sofrer algumas mudanças.

_Legal, usam espadas. -Falou Harry em tom animado e audível, fazendo quem observava a luta de dentro das lojas olhá-lo como um louco. Em seu mundo nunca vira bruxos usarem espadas, se bem que ficou sabendo que na primeira guerra alguns comensais usavam esse tipo de arma, então deduziu que como a guerra nunca teve trégua, esses comensais deviam ter aumentado de número.

_Matem-no, só precisamos da cabeça dele. -Falou o que parecia ser o líder, mas por alguma razão o moreno sentia que ele não era o líder. Dois dos comensais desapareceram e reapareceram ao lado do moreno, que não resistiu quando eles lhe agarraram pelos braços, cada um de um lado os prendendo com força, um terceiro comensal apareceu à frente dele.

_Você por um acaso é parente de Zabine? -Perguntou Harry com uma calma inabalável, olhando para o comensal a sua frente, era a copia de Zabine no seu mundo, só que alguns anos mais velho. O comensal ficou branco quando ouviu isso.

_Morra. -Disse rapidamente antes que ele falasse muito e apontou a mão para o rosto do moreno. _ Lâminare .

_ Protecto . -Falou Harry sem se importar se o feitiço estava à queima roupa. Houve uma forte explosão, uma nuvem de pó e um corpo saiu voando de dentro da nuvem, batendo numa das barreiras. A poeira baixou rapidamente, como se a última presença que se instalou no local fizesse o ar ficar tão pesado quanto chumbo, essa era a presença de Atlas.

A presença era tão poderosa quanto à dos comensais, levando a crer que ele tivesse o mesmo nível de força, mas havia algo mais nela, algo mais do que sufocante. Não era ódio, dor ou desespero, não era nenhum sentimento conhecido, era algo ilógico provavelmente insano, pois era uma vontade que superava a razão, um desejo que ultrapassava o real. E por ser algo tão desconhecido e vago transformava aquela aura em algo perigoso, cortante e destruidor. A poeira não mais existia, o comensal que batera de encontro com a barreira fora o próprio Zabine, como muitos identificaram, alguns flashs vieram de alguma loja e o Potter ainda estava seguro pelos dois comensais.

_O que você é? -Perguntou um dos comensais, afrouxando o aperto no braço dele, o outro fizera o mesmo. O moreno dobrou levemente os joelhos e pulou para trás, dando um mortal no ar e fazendo seus braços escaparem das mãos dos comensais que olhavam a cena com atenção, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Quando Harry tocou o chão, um dos comensais apontou a mão para ele e lançou uma maldição que foi repelida por algo invisível, mas sumiu antes de acertar o bruxo que a lançara.

Harry dera uma rasteira no comensal da direita e se levantou antes mesmo que este tocasse o chão, desviando habilmente de um feitiço que vinha do comensal em pé. Nesse meio tempo o outro comensal tocara o chão, o moreno aproveitou e o chutou no peito, o fazendo percorrer alguns metros arrastando no chão. Quando este parou, cuspiu sangue. O último dos três comensais parecia paralisado, então era por isso que o chamavam de "O Deus da Morte", além da energia extremamente sinistra que não demonstrava nem bondade nem maldade, tinha aqueles olhos verdes e frios.

_Vocês são patéticos. –Resmunga aborrecido. Apesar dos comensais parecerem ter o mesmo nível que ele, os pobres coitados pareciam não ter muita coordenação em ataques, como se estivessem acostumados em matar no primeiro feitiço, o que dificultava agir se alguém desviasse ou defendesse.

Quando estava para desistir daquela luta, sentiu algo em seu rosto, algo escorrendo pela face esquerda. Levou uma das mãos ao local e tocou o que parecia ser um ferimento, trouxe a mão em frente dos olhos e viu sangue. Olhou para os comensais imaginando quando eles fizeram aquilo, porém para total desespero por parte do comensal ainda paralisado de medo, Atlas sorriu.

Foi rápido, ele só teve tempo de desviar por pouco. Sentiu parte de sua camisa rasgando e um fino corte aparecer em seu peito. Logo a sua frente estava Zabine, com a espada em mãos e o olhar queimando em fúria quase insana, ele soubera fazer o movimento com maestria. O comensal paralisado pareceu acordar quando o companheiro apareceu e olhou para o outro que fora chutado como lixo, este também se levantava um pouco vacilante no começo, mas logo se firmou. Zabine avançou em sua direção mais uma vez, só que dessa vez manejando a espada habilmente com uma só mão. Harry desviou vendo o fio da espada a passar a apenas cinco centímetros de seu pescoço, em seguida o punho de Zabine lhe acertou a face, sentiu os próprios pés deixando o chão e o corpo ser jogado para trás.

Não percorreu nem um metro de queda e ouviu o barulho de aparatação, o comensal a qual ele havia chutado aparecera praticamente ao seu lado e com uma das mãos abertas apertou o peito de Harry o forçando a mudar de direção rapidamente e cair com uma força incrível no chão. Sentiu a dor se espalhar pelo seu corpo e viu o sorriso do comensal.

_ Expulsorium . Quando o comensal disse isso, sentiu o impacto de um enorme punho invisível acertar o seu peito onde o comensal ainda estava com a mão, em seguida sentiu o corpo afundar mais ainda no chão e sentiu o leve gosto de sangue em sua boca, mas não soltou nenhuma exclamação de dor ou incômodo. Viu o comensal se levantar, logo Zabine, que provavelmente era pai de Blase, entrou em seu campo de visão e, por último, o comensal que havia se paralisado quando liberara sua aura, os três observaram a ele estendido no chão, provavelmente com algum corte no rosto e aparentemente derrotado.

_Vejam o homem chamado de Deus da Morte caído perante os nossos pés, emissários de Voldemort, cavaleiros da nova ordem enviados de Deus. -Falou Zabine, um frio percorreu a espinha de todos que observavam aquilo. _Agora, senhor Deus da Morte, tem algum último pedido antes de morrer?

_Será que Bellatrix poderia aparecer? -Perguntou o moreno, deitado e sorrindo, um filete de sangue lhe desceu pelo canto da boca e a calma em seus olhos não era humana, na opinião dos comensais. _Sabe, ela fica lá em cima parada, provavelmente entediada, queria ver ela se divertir um pouco.

_Morra. -Diz Zabine em cólera, levantando a espada acima de sua cabeça, depois a descendo com força. Muitos fecharam os olhos, mais flashes vieram de alguma loja e em seguida um som metálico e alto preencheu o local, era como o som de um sino.

Vários pedaços de metal voaram em cima dos três comensais, caíram fincado no chão, era praticamente metade da espada de Zabine. Em seguida a presença do Potter aumentou um pouco mais e os três comensais foram jogados para lados opostos, dois bateram numa barreira, o outro caiu no chão a uns dois metros de onde estava. Harry se levantara sacudindo a poeira das vestes como se aquilo não fosse nada, apesar dele sentir que provavelmente alguma costela quebrara, não se lembrava da última vez que fora ferido, talvez na última batalha.

_Você. -Disse para um dos comensais, em seguida este veio até o moreno como se arrastado no chão por uma força invisível. _Levante. -O homem levantou no ar e o olhou com pavor. _Você é um dos mais fracos do grupo. -Disse sem se importar muito. _Não se preocupe, não tenho vontade nenhuma de matar alguém que perdeu a vontade de lutar. -Diz olhando para o chão, onde uma poça se formava, o desgraçado estava urinando nas calças, por isso não pôde conter o sorriso zombeteiro e o olhar reprovador que se daria a uma criança levada. _Mas vamos nos divertir. -Disse fazendo um aceno com o dedo e o comensal começou a rodar que nem um peão e cada vez mais rápido. _Roda pião, rápido, rápido, vamos lá pião. -Depois de quase um minuto fazendo isso pareceu se enjoar, ninguém do grupo dos comensais fazia nada para ajudar o companheiro, então parou. O homem já havia passado todos os estágios de verde e agora estava branco como cera, então despencou do ar inconsciente.

Harry olhou para aquele líder dos comensais, em seguida aparatou e desaparatou, praticamente no ar, a altura do ombro do líder comensal, e tentou acertar um chute no rosto dele, mas este se protegera com a bainha da espada e repelira o moreno com força. O cara era quieto, mas bom, e isso o animava mais ainda. Quando tocou o chão avançou mais uma vez, estendendo a mão e lançando um mero feitiço estuporante que passou rente a cabeça do líder, mas quase acertou um dos comensais que estava atrás deste, porém ele defendera com um feitiço escudo. Sentiu um deslocamento de ar atrás de si e saltou dando um mortal de costas e passando por cima da cabeça de Zabine, que empunhava outra espada, provavelmente de um dos companheiros caídos, a espada estava onde segundos trás estava à cintura do moreno.

O líder comensal desaparecera e re-aparecera dois passos para trás de onde Harry ia cair, e, quando este estava chegando ao nível do chão, chamas roxas saíram da mão do líder e acertaram o moreno nas costas. Zabine desaparatara para o outro lado da rua dando espaço para que Harry fosse lançado aos pés dos outros comensais, envolto em chamas roxas, mas sem gritar nem um pouco apesar de estar ciente de que aquilo deveria doer muito, afinal ele conhecia a maldição negra. Levantou-se do chão ainda envolto em chamas, os comensais se afastaram dele surpresos e assustados, pensando que nada se levantaria depois de receber um feitiço daqueles, que devia dar a impressão de que a pessoa estava queimando viva.

_Chega. -Urrou Harry. As chamas foram jogadas para os lados e desapareceram. O olhar mortal dele estava direcionado para o espantado líder. _Não restará um para contar a história. -Falou o moreno, ele avançou para o líder com os punhos fechados, agora ele queria ver até onde ia aquele poder que Baha dissera que ele ganhara.

O punho já estava a meio caminho do rosto daquele maldito comensal quando uma nova presença se instalou no local, era quase que demoníaca e insana, muito mais poderosa do que a daqueles comensais, tão forte que tudo ao redor pareceu pesar, até o ar pareceu virar chumbo. Harry paralisou, sentindo olhos maníacos em cima de si, viu o restante dos comensais se levantar como se aquela presença os animasse, lhes desse mais força, até mesmo o comensal sem braço levantara muito branco e com os olhos fora de foco, parecia estar inconsciente, mas mesmo assim em pé. Há um leve zunido e Harry pula para o lado, em seguida algo poderoso tocou o chão, a onda de impacto o jogou de encontro com uma barreira o fazendo cair de joelhos. A poeira baixou lentamente revelando a responsável por aquilo. E, ainda de joelhos, Harry olhou para aquela mulher que ele tanto odiava e que tanto mudara, os anos fora de Azkaban ajudaram a manter a beleza que ela tinha. Cabelos negros alinhados que iam para baixo do ombro, os olhos tipicamente da família Black, a pela branca... Ali estava a mais fiel comensal da morte e também considerada uma das mais poderosas do mundo, a mulher que dizia que trazia o anjo da morte, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Isso, verme, caia de joelhos perante mim. -Disse Bellatrix olhando para Harry, não estranhando o ódio que vinha daqueles olhos verdes. Era um ódio que ultrapassava a razão, pelo menos fora isso que ela pensara mais tarde. _Companheiros, eu com toda a misericórdia que possuo, dou uma chance de vocês se redimirem do seu erro. -Dizia olhando para cada comensal que começava a se reagrupar em frente a si. Dentro das lojas o frio da morte parecia cair sobre todos e o desespero passar por seus olhos e mais flashs vinham de alguma loja. _Matem-no de uma vez.

Os oito comensais avançaram para Harry, que agora já se encontrava de pé. Ele se defendeu de um golpe que não conseguiu definir de quem fora. Desviara de outro feitiço, mas fora atingido por um punho na altura do rosto e por um feitiço no peito, o lançando para longe de Bellatrix e caindo com o rosto virado para o chão. Sentia o gosto de poeira na boca, misturado com sangue. Os comensais ficaram mais fortes com a simples presença de Lestrange, provavelmente com medo, ou era algo inconsciente. Sentiu seu corpo ser içado no ar por dois comensais que o seguravam mais uma vez pelos braços e Bellatrix mais uma vez se pôs a sua frente sorrindo.

_Crucio. -Murmurou Bellatrix e ele não pôde conter o gemido de dor, aquela maldição era muito poderosa, soubera em seu mundo que era a especialidade da comensal e, provavelmente, nesse mundo ela era muito mais poderosa. A maldição o fizera cerrar os dentes de tal forma que pensou que iria rachá-los, mas mesmo assim se negava a gritar, não iria demonstrar fraqueza, não naquele momento e não depois de ter chegado tão longe. Por fim, sentiu algo frio em seu peito, tão frio quanto gelo, sabia o que era aquilo, que apesar de frio pulsava como um coração. _Vejam o todo poderoso Hades derrotado por mim, uma mera mortal. -Disse Bellatrix parando a maldição e fazendo Harry sentir os joelhos fraquejarem. _O que tem a nos dizer, Deus da Morte?

_Eu não sou um Deus. -Disse Harry em tom ofegante e levantando a cabeça, encarando Lestrange nos olhos. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha, aqueles olhos, já vira ódio neles, mas aquilo não era ódio, provavelmente algo que ia além disso. _Sou apenas um humano que pode ser pior do que qualquer deus ou demônio. Os comensais que o seguravam gritaram de dor e o soltaram. Bellatrix olhou para eles e viu que as roupas deles tinham sido queimadas, então algo pulsou a sua frente, vinha do moreno.

_Recuem. -Gritou para os dois comensais, estes desaparataram com a líder e apareceram de novo há um pouco mais de vinte metros de onde Harry estava.

Em cima de uma construção, alguém observava tudo aquilo. Era um ser alto, envolto por faixas negras até a cabeça e uma capa que caía até os seus pés, os olhos de um vermelho intenso observavam aquilo por entre as faixas que cobriam quase todo o rosto. A aura ao seu redor era intensa, mas ninguém parecia perceber, também quem iria perceber ele ali, uma existência diferente desse mundo, então alguém aparece ao lado dessa estranha figura, esse alguém parecia translúcido como um fantasma, mas se podia ver claramente os cabelos prateados e o rosto jovem, as vestes nobres. Ali estava alguém que nem mesmo o estranho ser coberto de faixas esperava, ali estava Baha, a senhora do tempo.

_O que fazes aqui, Vegsvin, conhecedor do caminho dos mortos? -Disse a Deusa olhando para o ser enfaixado, esse a olhou com desinteresse.

_Nada que venha aos seus assuntos. -Disse o ser, a voz era forte, baixa e fria como a sentença de um juiz acostumado a não ser contestado.

_Quando o terceiro juiz dos mortos caminha no mundo humano, creio que é do meu interesse. -Disse Baha olhando para o Potter em pé, um pouco detonado, ele parecia que faria algo. _Foi meu irmão que o mandou?

_Sim. -Responde o juiz dos mortos. _Ele quer que eu convença seu protegido a não mais usar o nome do deus ancião dos mortos.

_Que tolice. -Falou Baha com descaso. _Os deuses anciões já não mais habitam esse mundo e não se importam por alguém receber seus nomes. Tudo que meu irmão quer é se manter absoluto com o seu titulo de O Deus da Morte.

_Alguém tão fraco não merece carregar tal título. -Disse Vegsvin, olhando intensamente para o Potter. _A linha da vida dele está tão fina que qualquer dia ela se romperá por algo banal.

_Faça o que quiser. -Disse Baha, não tinha intenção nenhuma de interferir. _Mas lembre-se, meu caro juiz dos mortos, que você é apenas imortal, não invulnerável.

Vegsvin sentiu os olhos duros da deusa sobre si e se sentiu incomodado, ninguém poderia ir contra os seus julgamentos, mas os julgamentos de Baha estavam acima do seu. _Veja, ele já notou sua presença. -Disse a deusa apontando para o chão, onde Harry Potter olhava na mesma direção em que os dois estavam, mas depois desviou os olhos. _Agora, meu caro, saiba o porquê dele ser considerado por muitos de sua espécie como o deus da morte.

Os comensais não entenderam o porquê do Potter simplesmente olhar para o alto de uma loja, por um instante pensaram que eram reforços, mas não tinha nada ali. Em seguida os olhos verdes cravaram neles, até mesmo Bellatrix sentiu medo. Havia um silêncio infernal, as auras assassinas e os pequenos sinais de um combate na rua principal, pelo menos no chão, já que as lojas estavam protegidas. O moreno apontou a mão para o próprio peito e sua camisa se desfez, caindo em pedaços no solo e, mesmo a distância, ela viu aquilo no pescoço dele. Perguntou-se como não vira antes, mas ainda sim não entendia o porquê da energia dele ter ficado mais assustadora.

No pescoço do Potter havia uma corrente negra como a mais profunda escuridão e um pingente vermelho escarlate. Ele sorriu na direção dos comensais, iria levá-los ao esquecimento em breve.

_Urre... –Murmurou, mas sua voz foi ouvida por todos como um eco do além. _Kerberos. -Ele retirou o pingente do pescoço, a corrente negra veio junto sem oferecer resistência e um forte clarão verde preencheu o local. Então uma energia opressora percorreu todos os cantos, selvagem feito a de um lobo, fria feito o gelo e sem sentimentos como a de uma besta. O chão parecia tremer, o coração de quem estava por perto pareceu não bater e os pulmões não funcionavam.

Quando os comensais conseguiram enxergar, viram o que lhes trouxe medo. Estava, ereto como um rei, o homem conhecido como O Deus da Morte. Seu sobretudo balançando sobre um vento inexistente, seus ferimentos praticamente fechados, os olhos sem brilho como se a vida houvesse se esvaído e segurando uma enorme foice escarlate como sangue, feita de algo desconhecido desde o cabo até a própria lâmina, que diferente do resto era negra como o ébano e muito grande. Harry olhou para a foice e depois para os comensais, levantou a arma um pouco e em seguida a fincou com força na terra, um leve tremor foi sentido pelos comensais, que o viram soltar a grande arma, a qual continuou em pé, enquanto o Potter desaparecera de repente. Todos olharam em volta a sua procura, então Bellatrix pula para a esquerda, alguns comensais a seguiram, mesmo não sabendo o porquê. O único que não se movera fora Zabine, do nada o corpo dele foi arrastado por alguma coisa, uma nuvem de terra subiu e todos viram Atlas deslizar sobre a terra, arrastando Zabine, que era segurado pelo pescoço.

_Tua vida agora pertence a mim. -Murmurou Harry, os olhos de Zabine demonstravam o mais absoluto terror. _Diga-me seu último desejo. -Falou o moreno com um sorriso sem vida em seus lábios.

_Me mate. -Pediu Zabine. Já esperava aquilo ao sentir a energia, ao ver os olhos. Queria seu descanso, já lutara demais e vivera demais, vira coisas que não queria ver e fizera coisas que, naquele momento, passavam diante de seus olhos e se arrependera de cada morte e dor que causara, pois estas ecoavam por seus ouvidos e o desesperava.

_Há coisas piores do que a morte. -Disse o moreno, soltando Zabine, dando as costas para ele, não ligava mais para o comensal. _Aquele que procura a morte, deve ser condenado a caminhar sem encontrá-la. -O comensal caíra no chão, tremendo, aquela energia era desumana, era algo que não continha dor, nem desespero muito menos alegria e tristeza, era algo neutro.

_Como alguém pode abandonar a própria vida em uma luta? -Perguntou olhando para Harry, este apenas sorriu ainda de costas.

_Alegre-se. -Disse Harry ainda de costas. _Pois no momento que eu lutar por minha vida ou pela vida de alguém, será o momento que tudo ao meu redor será destruído. -Zabine sentiu uma enorme pressão sobre si e mais uma vez caiu de costas, afundando inconsciente no chão.

Uma forte movimentação a sua esquerda faz Harry notar o comensal quase morto e sem braço avançando em sua direção, levantou uma das mãos na direção dele e um feixe prateado acertou o homem no peito, então um último resquício de sangue saiu do pobre comensal, que voou com força para uma das barreiras e caiu morto.

Em menos de um minuto, dois comensais caíram de forma tão fácil e simples, que assustou os comensais restantes e aqueles que observavam de dentro da barreira. Em seguida o Potter sumira de novo e reaparecera mais uma vez ao lado da grande foice, os comensais se olharam e em seguida olharam para Bellatrix que não precisou dizer nada. Quatro comensais avançaram em direção a Harry. O primeiro lançou a maldição da morte, Harry tirou a foice do chão e girou ao redor de si mesmo, e quando o raio verde estava perto, colocou a lâmina negra na frente do corpo, vendo-a devolver a maldição fatal, que parecia mais forte ainda. Aquele que a havia lançado caiu morto instantaneamente.

Os outros três comensais, que haviam parado por um instante, olharam assombrados, afinal ninguém deveria ser capaz de rebater uma maldição da morte, muito menos com uma arma. O moreno aproveitando a distração, levantou a foice acima da cabeça e desceu rapidamente a lâmina, em seguida um grande feixe negro passou a rua principal, os comensais desviaram por pouco e uma grande fenda se abriu no solo desde onde o Potter estava até uns cinqüenta metros a frente. Os três comensais, surpresos com o golpe, não notaram que o Potter agora avançava na direção deles.

Harry apareceu na frente da primeira vítima, ignorou os olhos que transmitiam o mais puro pavor e, literalmente, partiu o comensal no meio. As duas metades mal caíram no chão e ele já pulou, dando um mortal no ar, escapando de mais uma maldição da morte. Ao tocar o chão some, o segundo comensal cai sem uma perna, em seguida o moreno aparece ao lado dele e com o cabo da espada acerta a cabeça do comensal, que perde os sentidos. O terceiro e último comensal se viu acuado, deu alguns passos para trás antes de bater na parede, o Potter pulou mais de dois metros e ia cair praticamente em cima dele. O comensal fecha os olhos apavorado, iria morrer, sabia disso, mas não queria, em seguida ele ouve o zunido da lâmina da foice cortando o ar, então um som alto como o de um sino, sente um leve tremor às suas costas, mais uma vez o som de metal rasgando metal, escorregou no chão e abriu os olhos.

Realmente era algo para se sentir apavorado, lá estava o Potter a sua frente, a foice a alguns centímetros de sua cabeça, mas algo estava estranho, ela estava fincada em algo azul claro. Aparatou tentando se manter o mais longe possível do moreno, então desaparatou do outro lado da rua e viu a barreira em que havia se encostado a alguns segundos com um enorme rasgo que seguia o caminho da foice do rapaz. Aquela maldita arma fora capaz de cortar uma barreira que já estava totalmente amostra, ele notou a enorme cúpula azul anil que cercava metade da aldeia. O Potter tirou a foice do local e fez um leve som de desagrado, analisando o estrago que fizera na barreira, deu de ombros e se virou. Caminhou na direção do comensal com uma calma inabalável, enquanto a barreira atrás dele começava a rachar e a trincar, o som era como de vidro triturado, por fim ela estourou em milhares de pedaços pequenos e caiu como neve no chão.

_Monstro. -Murmurou o comensal, se esquecendo completamente da magia e de qualquer outra coisa. Covardemente, ele aparata atrás de Bellatrix, que também estava chocada, nem mesmo ela seria capaz de rebater uma maldição da morte e literalmente destruir uma barreira daquela forma.

Ela sentiu o suor brotar em seu rosto e recuou um passo perante aqueles olhos verdes e o maldito Atlas pareceu perceber isso e sorriu.

_Comensais deban... -Bellatrix não terminou de dizer, pois logo fora içada pelo pescoço. Harry estava a sua frente, demonstrando um prazer incrível nos olhos por fazer aquilo. Era sua vingança, naquele mundo ele poderia matar todos aqueles malditos, os faria pagar por terem tirado tudo dele. Então o som de porta abrindo e de um sino chegou ao seu ouvido, virou a cabeça o suficiente para ver que do lado da rua que não mais tinha barreira saiu uma criança, no máximo nove anos, que corria em direção a um corpo de uma mulher, gritava algo. Porém não ouvia nada além de seu coração, ao ver ela saindo atrás daquela criança. Bellatrix, desesperada por ar, notou o que ele olhava e, com esforço, levantou a mão. _ Existinsion .

Quando Harry ouviu aquele feitiço sair da boca de Bellatrix, sentiu seu mundo parar, um medo mórbido tomou conta de seu corpo, lembranças do massacre vinham a sua mente, e, por fim, ele viu o corpo de Hermione. Seu coração pulsou rápido, não sentiu largar Bellatrix, nem viu a maioria dos comensais debandarem, deixando somente quatro para trás, sendo que dois já estavam mortos. Também não ouviu juras de vingança e morte em sua direção, ele só sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto e o chão debaixo de seus pés em contatos mínimos.

De repente estava em frente a Hermione, que segurava a criança nos braços, tentando levá-la de volta para o bar. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por milésimos de segundos e foi o suficiente para ela notar o enorme vazio e a dor naqueles olhos verdes, em seguida ele a derruba no chão com a criança e o feitiço estoura em suas costas, o lançando para frente, a dor lhe invadiu o corpo, enquanto rolava pela rua devastada com a pequena luta.

O silêncio reinou, ninguém parecia respirar. Hermione levantou tossindo um pouco, sentia o leve gosto de terra na boca, mas não ligou, notou que a criança tremia muito em seus braços, olhou em volta tentando saber o que acontecera, viu a rua em ruínas, uma enorme fenda no centro da rua, notou os corpos de alguns mortos, entre eles comensais. Ao olhar para o outro lado se lembrou do feitiço em sua direção e se levantou rapidamente, abandonou a criança no chão, pessoas começavam a sair do Três Vassouras olhando para fora com medo. Hermione correu para onde estava o corpo do professor Potter, ele estava a quase dez metros de si, mas parou quando chegou perto dele. Por alguma razão teve medo de que ele estivesse morto, não sabia o porquê, vira tudo que ele fizera, fora cruel de certa forma, mas sentia algo diferente. Lembrou-se da dor e solidão refletida em seus olhos, ia se abaixar para tocá-lo, pronta para chamar alguém, afinal ele fora atingido por um feitiço de extinção, que em meros humanos era devastador, viu a foice dele a alguns passos e se sentiu hipnotizada por ela, então algo a sobressaltou, fazendo-a se levantar rapidamente.

Harry sentia cada célula de seu corpo dolorida, maldito feitiço. Virou-se e sentiu alguém perto de si, abriu os olhos e encarou Hermione, por um instante ele pensou ter voltado no tempo ao ver preocupação em seus olhos castanhos, mas sabia que não era aquilo. Sentou-se e olhou meio zonzo o local, os malditos fugiram, sentiu raiva não só de si, mas de Hermione também. Ela não devia ter saído do bar, não depois de tudo que ele passara e passa, claro que ela não teria como saber, mas mesmo assim achou falta de consideração. Pôs-se de pé rapidamente, olhou para a foice um pouco afastado dele e em seguida ela já estava em suas mãos.

_Professor, o senhor es... -Hermione nunca terminou de fazer aquela pergunta, pois se sentiu intimidada com aqueles olhos sobre si, pareciam carregar frustração, alívio e raiva.

_Por um acaso você é estúpida ou o que? -Perguntou Harry, a voz carregava irritação, e ele viu Hermione se incomodar. _Você espera sair no meio de um combate mágico e esperar que ninguém lance um feitiço em você?

_Eu...

_Você poderia ter morrido, Granger. Se não fosse eu, você estaria morta agora. -O tom de voz duro e forte fez Hermione se sentir arrependida, mas não tinha o por que se sentir daquele jeito, então encarou os olhos verdes com a mesma intensidade.

_Antes eu do que uma criança inocente. -Rebateu a garota, apontando para a criança, só então o moreno notou ser um menino de cabelos loiros escuros que chorava no que parecia ser o corpo na mãe. _Alguém tinha que ajudá-lo.

_Antes de pensar em ajudar alguém, pense se você pode. -Falou o moreno irritado. _Pois de nada adianta ajudar alguém, se acabar morrendo no processo! -Ele deu as costas para a garota que bufou indignada. _Amanhã, antes do café, eu quero a senhorita na minha sala, iremos conversar sobre sua atitude imprudente e nem ouse questionar. -Ao terminar de dizer isso, o rapaz aparatou deixando Hermione sozinha. Logo Marcus chegou perto da namorada e ia tocá-la, quando a sentiu recuar um pouco, não demorou muito e pelo menos dezenas de guerreiros da fênix apareceram no local a procura dos comensais, mas fora tarde demais.

Sirius e Remo apareceram juntos com a guarda da fênix e se espantaram ao ver o tamanho da destruição que se encontrava naquela única parte do vilarejo que não era protegida pela barreira. Corpos, não tantos quanto eles viram em Paris, mas havia alguns e notaram que entre esses corpos estavam o de um ou dois alunos, não viam de que casas, mas não importava, pois quando a morte chega ela não distingue casa ou posições, ela apenas te leva. Os dois amigos se olharam ao ver aquela enorme fenda no chão e sentirem o resquício de uma aura extremamente opressora, que se afastou do lugar. Não ficaram ali para interrogar testemunhas, sabia que a guarda faria isso, então cada um deles pegou uma pena azul de seus bolsos e sumiram em meio a uma chave de portal.

Ninguém precisava dizer a eles quem impedira aquele ataque, apenas aquele único resquício de aura fora o suficiente. Eles sabiam que aquele rapaz escondia algo e que Dumbledore devia ter ao menos uma teoria do que era.

Harry aparatou em frente aos portões de Hogwarts e respirou fundo, frustração vinha dele, sabia que Hermione não tinha culpa, ela não sabia do que tinha acontecido, mas a simples idéia de vê-la morta mais uma vez o deixava louco. Por isso se odiou por ter se esquecido do por que ter ido para aquele mundo, ficara tão confortável ao ver aquelas pessoas vivas, vê-la viva, que se esquecera que não estava ali para simplesmente revê-los, estava ali para matar os comensais e o próprio Voldemort... estava ali para impedir que aquele mundo caísse na destruição como aconteceu com o seu. Saiu de seus pensamentos quando entrou nos terrenos da escola, respirou fundo para que sua aura diminuísse, a enorme foice ainda em suas mãos brilhou levemente e pareceu diminuir consideravelmente, mas não voltara a ser um pingente, ficara inteiramente escarlate e meio transparente como cristal, até mesmo a lâmina, ao todo a pequena foice não tinha mais do que quarenta centímetros e saindo do cabo da foice uma corrente negra.

Fez um movimento rápido e a corrente se enrolou em sua cintura, apertando levemente como um bizarro cinto, em seguida colocou a pequena foice na cintura de forma que não se cortasse com a lâmina. Dessa forma a foice iria sugar sua magia só que de forma menos brutal do que quando ela estava em forma de pingente. Mal percebeu quando chegou a frente das grandes portas da escola, passou por elas sem se importar muito, a aproximação de alguém fora sentida por ele, mas tentou ignorar. Em seguida o som de surpresa e descrença, ele resolve dar atenção a quem quer que fosse, era um professor que não sabia o nome, mas viu em seu braço direito a fétida marca negra.

_Algum problema comensal? -Perguntou o moreno de forma mordaz, implorando para que o professor comensal tentasse fazer algo. Tal desejo assassino pareceu transpassar por seus olhos, pois o professor tremeu.

_Você devia estar morto. -Falou o comensal com uma firmeza muito falsa.

_A morte é algo belo e assustador. -Disse o Potter, agora se aproximando do comensal, que tremeu e prendeu a respiração, conseguia sentir a energia sinistra que saía do Potter. _Deixe-me mostrar a você o lado mais obscuro da morte, mas não hoje, outro dia quem sabe, afinal a morte não avisa, apenas te leva. -Disse Harry andando em volta do professor como um lobo cercando sua presa. _Mande um recado para seu lorde de meia pataca e seus amigos covardes. -Quando começou a dizer isso, parou em frente ao comensal. _Eu estou indo atrás deles e, se alguém se meter em meu caminho, cairá um por um, pois não terei piedade.

O professor piscou duas vezes, mas o Potter não estava mais ali, sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao vê-lo já a alguns lances de escadas acima, tentou pensar em como ele fizera aquilo, negou até o último instante ser legilimencia, afinal para isso precisava ter contato visual ou ele assim pensava.

Harry sorria intimamente, finalmente algo de Voldemort o servira, a maldita capacidade de fazer legilimencia a distância desde que se tenha um vinculo com a pessoa, e ele tinha um vinculo com cada comensal de morte do mundo, um vinculo que ultrapassava até mesmo a esse mundo, um ódio profundo que carregaria pela eternidade. Sentiu mais alguém se aproximando, mas sabia quem era e fingiu não perceber, deixou ser seguido até que entrou em uma passagem, ouviu passos apressados atrás de si e se escondeu em uma das saídas da passagem, esperou para ver Snape passando apressado pelo corredor escuro da passagem e saiu de seu esconderijo.

_É feio seguir os outros, Severo. -Disse o moreno, assustando o professor de poções.

_Sem brincadeira, Potter. -Disse Snape de forma ameaçadora. _O diretor quer vê-lo agora.

_Então é chegada a hora. -Disse o rapaz começando a andar pelo corredor, Snape o seguia, não conhecia direito aquela passagem. Viu o Potter subir uma pequena escada e sair da passagem secreta, saiu junto com ele e ficou um tanto surpreso ao se encontrar no corredor que dava para a estátua que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore. _Passagem útil essa, não Snape?

_Como a conhecia? -Perguntou Snape em seu tom seco.

_Sei que ele descobriu e que contou a você. -Falou o moreno fazendo Snape olhá-lo por um instante, mas nada. -Mal a estátua viu os dois e pulou para o lado, eles subiram vagarosamente até chegarem a porta do escritório do diretor. O jovem Potter entrou, mas Snape ficou para trás, recebera ordens para que ninguém interrompesse a conversa.

Dumbledore observou o jovem entrar em sua sala, sentiu a mesma energia quase que insana que sentira vindo de Hogsmead saindo do rapaz só que em intensidade menor. A foice do arcanjo estava em sua cintura, sabia que estava reduzida, sentia ela sugando magia dele em grandes quantidades. Viu Harry Potter lançar um feitiço na porta, era um feitiço azul anil que bateu na porta e do nada começou a tomar conta das paredes, sabia que era um feitiço aprova de som, não o via ser usado há anos, mas nada poderia ser ouvido do lado de fora.

_Sente-se. -Falou Dumbledore para o moreno, que se sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. Analisou o rapaz atentamente e pela primeira vez viu algo em seus olhos, algo que o fez lembrar-se de seu antigo aluno, Tom Riddle. _Eu consultei o Oráculo e ele me disse que você é de outro mundo e que Baha falou que posso contar tudo.

_A velha deusa das eras está se movendo. -Murmurou o moreno, deixando Dumbledore curioso. _Muito bem, o que quer saber?

_Quem é você realmente e de que mundo você veio? -Perguntou Dumbledore aquele tom calmo de sempre não o largaria na conversa ou assim pensava.

_Eu sou Harry Potter filho de Lilian e Tiago Potter e o único humano capaz de sobreviver a uma maldição da morte. -Falou Harry, seu tom também estava calmo. _Com um ano de idade em meu mundo eu derrubei Voldemort pela primeira vez, graças a uma magia Arcana de minha mãe e da profecia.

_Sabe da profecia? -Falou Dumbledore, o moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça. _Conte-me sua história.

_Tem certeza de que quer saber a minha história? -Perguntou Harry de forma sombria. _Ela está envolta em sombras e caos, dor e sofrimento, se você entrasse em minha mente veria pilhas de mortos e veria sua própria morte. -Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Dumbledore quando ele soube, aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

_Eu apenas quero saber sua história, não duvido que sejas filho de Lilian e Tiago, pois sei que é de outro mundo. -Falou Dumbledore, mas em seu interior via que o que estava para ser dito ali seria grande.

_Então comecemos do começo. -Falou Harry de forma normal. _Vamos começar logo depois de minha mãe morrer e do seu primeiro grande erro após a primeira queda de Voldemort.

Um urro de puro ódio preencheu o castelo de Lorde Voldemort, situado no extremo norte da Alemanha, onde o sol não aparecia por entre as nuvens negras causadas por feitiços e rituais malignos realizados naquele local e também por criaturas repugnantes e difíceis de se descrever que soltavam fumaça negra no ar. Seguido do urro de ódio veio um urro de dor indescritível que trouxe terror a quem o ouviu, em seguida um profundo silêncio que trazia mais terror do que qualquer urro. No entanto, quem adentrasse naquele castelo infestado de magia profana e comensais da morte e passasse pelos corredores escuros e luxuosamente decorados, chegando na sala do trono, poderia ver o por que dos urros de dor.

_Incompetente maldita. -Falava Voldemort em pé, segurando-a pelo pescoço e encarando os olhos azuis de Bellatrix Lestrange, uma de suas mais fieis comensais, que se tornou fraca como uma criança ao perder para um Potter. _Você merecia morrer por suas falhas. -Falou Voldemort de forma sem vida, deixando seus olhos vermelhos brilharem de cruel alegria a menção de tirar a vida de alguém tão patético. Mas soltou Bellatrix que caiu no chão mole e sem forças nem para ordenar seus pensamentos. Os outros comensais sobreviventes ao ataque a Hogsmead estavam espalhados pela sala do trono, tão perto da morte que essa quase lhes tocavam os lábios, e tão perto da insanidade pela dor, que já não divisavam o real do irreal, mas aqueles que ainda conseguiam falar murmuravam a mesma coisa.

"Hades, monstro demônio, Potter"

_Maldita seja a raça dos Potters que ousa me desafiar ao ponto de renascer do mundo dos mortos só para me atingir. -Urrou Voldemort em fúria, a sala do trono inteira tremeu com aquele urro. _MALFOY. -Não foi preciso um segundo chamado e Lucius Malfoy entrava na sala do trono, apertando o braço direito que parecia sangrar.

_Aqui estou, meu Lorde. -Falou Lucius de forma ofegante, parecia que sentia muita dor.

_O que seu filho pode falar desse Potter? -Perguntou Voldemort de forma mansa que causou arrepios em Lucius.

_Nada de útil, a vida dele é um mistério. Meus contatos da aliança também não sabem de onde ele vem, é como se ele houve brotado da terra. -Falou Lucius em tom baixo. _Aparentemente ele diz vir de um antigo país anti-bruxo, mas isso é improvável. Ele parece ter um grande poder como já foi provado e vem ensinando magia sem varinha para os alunos da escola.

_Lance uma recompensa de 400 mil galeões pela cabeça dele. Eu quero o Potter vivo ou morto. -Lucius não ousou olhar para o lorde quando ele falou. Aquela recompensa era enorme, até mesmo caçadores da aliança iriam atrás dessa recompensa. _E também, eu darei poder e honraria inimaginável a quem me trazer o Potter, as quais superarão qualquer outra.

Harry poderia dizer que nem mesmo em seu mundo vira os olhos de Dumbledore tão escuros quanto via agora, ele parecia profundamente pensativo como se sua mente não estivesse mais naquele mundo ou em seu próprio corpo, mas compreendia isso. Contara coisas que poucos deveriam ouvir, histórias de vidas que se perderam em vão, apenas para que o mundo mergulhasse no caos.

_Então o que pretende fazer agora? -Perguntou o moreno ao diretor, que pareceu voltar do labirinto de sua mente.

_Como assim? -Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Está livre para contar isso para quem quiser, mas creio que algumas partes devem ser ocultadas, não creio que alguém gostaria de saber como morreu. -Falou Harry de forma normal.

_Talvez algumas coisas devam ser reveladas. -Falou Dumbledore. _Mas e você, o que pretende de agora em diante?

_Farei Voldemort se ocupar comigo, assim conseguirei atrasar um pouco o que está por vir. -Falou Harry de forma pensativa. _Mas creio que talvez, em um ou dois anos, haverá a derradeira batalha e dela provavelmente o Armageddon deverá nascer.

_Você quer evitar isso? -Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Quero. -Falou Harry de forma cansada. _Dumbledore, você não tem muita escolha para as coisas que irão se seguir, você não poderá morrer, pois se não o mundo mergulhará em caos. Guerrilhas e comensais irão tentar dominar a aliança, enquanto ela estiver fragilizada com sua perda e os membros da aliança brigarão para ver quem fica em seu posto. -As palavras de Harry saíam como uma sentença imutável. _Afinal seu posto é de imenso poder, mas se Voldemort morrer haverá uma guerra entre comensais, guerrilheiros e membros da aliança sobre os territórios vagos e o posto de mestre das trevas, muitos tentarão tirar vantagem e o mundo mergulhará no caos independente de você estar vivo ou morto.

_De qualquer jeito o destino parece imutável. -Falou Dumbledore, mas seus olhos não transmitiam medo, apenas encaravam Harry de forma intensa. _E o que fará para mudar isso?

_Tenho meus planos, que se derem certo, farão a balança dos poderes ficar equilibrada e a briga por território será praticamente nula. -Falou Harry de forma lenta. _Mas por enquanto minha prioridade é Rony e Hermione.

_Por que esses dois jovens? -Perguntou Dumbledore de maneira calma. _Mesmo eles sendo seus amigos em seu mundo, aqui eles tiveram vidas diferentes e são desconhecidos para você.

_Por que se um dia eu perder o pouco de sanidade que me sustenta, eles serão os únicos que conseguirão me matar. -Dumbledore notara na conversa que o jovem Potter variava às vezes entre uma sanidade frágil e a insanidade perigosa, o rapaz lembrava vagamente Tom Riddle quando mais jovem e aquilo não era algo bom. _Pois eu, mesmo em estado insano, não conseguiria matá-los. -Harry ficou quieto por um instante, como se olhasse para além desse mundo. _Tenho um pedido e espero que aceite.

Um som seco ecoou pelo quarto de Harry Potter, o despertando de um sono com sonho inquieto, se aquilo podia se chamar de sonho, estava mais para lembranças do passado, coisa que ele não gostava. O som de batida ecoou mais uma vez pelo quarto, o que também o incomodava, pois não tinha o mínimo humor para receber alguém. Por fim desistiu e se levantou, olhou meio sonolento em volta, os seus aposentos no castelo lembravam um pouco um apartamento ou flat. No dia que recebeu aquele quarto, pensou que Dumbledore o queria manter por perto e, por isso, deixar-lhe confortável. Foi pensando nisso que chegou a porta e a abriu descuidado.

Olhou um pouco para baixo para encarar a visitante um tanto incomum e não deixou de pensar na ironia de ter sonhado justamente com ela. Já, Hermione Granger, que estava com uma expressão um tanto impaciente e com o pulso a meio caminho da porta, o encarava de uma forma um tanto familiar, parecia desafiá-lo, mas então ela corou levemente e olhou para o peito do moreno, que sorriu. Há algum tempo pegara o costume de dormir sem camisa dentro do castelo e, provavelmente, era isso que a incomodava.

_Pois não, Hermione. -Falou o moreno de forma simples e lenta, tentando adivinhar do por que dela estar ali.

_Ontem o senhor me disse que queria falar comigo. -Falou Hermione desviando os olhos, apesar de ter gostado do peito definido do professor Potter.

_Mas se me não me engano, eu pedi para nos encontrarmos em minha sala. -Disse o moreno, que se lembrava dos acontecimentos do dia anterior e seu humor mais uma vez despencara e, provavelmente, Hermione notara, afinal ela mais uma vez o encarou nos olhos.

_Sim, mas o senhor pediu para encontrá-lo antes do café, e o café da manhã já terminou há quase duas horas. -Falou a garota de forma dura, mas mesmo assim Harry pareceu não ligar, o que a irritou, ele deu espaço na porta.

_Entre. -Falou o rapaz, não era exatamente um convite, parecia mais uma ordem, a qual ela não questionou, também não estava de bom humor.

Quando entrou no quarto do professor, ela notou rapidamente uma cama espaçosa no canto direito, no canto esquerdo havia uma escrivaninha, que tinha alguns papéis, pelo que notara eram trabalhos de alunos. O restante do aposento era vazio, sem nenhum adorno pessoal que poderia dizer quem era o professor ou se ele tinha amigos ou passado. Notou rapidamente duas portas, estranhou aquilo, nunca ouvira dizer que o quarto dos professores tinha algo a mais que um banheiro pessoal, nem que eles eram tão espaçosos.

_Sente-se. -Disse ele, a fazendo pensar onde deveria sentar, então uma outra poltrona apareceu no meio do quarto e ela se sentou. –Espere alguns minutos. -Disse o moreno entrando numa das portas, ela ouviu o som de água, provavelmente ali era o banheiro.

Enquanto ele não vinha, tentou achar algo que denunciasse quem ele era ou de onde viera, se levantou da poltrona e foi a escrivaninha, viu que os papéis eram provas com cerca de vinte questões, algumas sobre criaturas que ela mal conhecia o nome e sobre feitiços cuja simples fórmula parecia um trava língua. Ficou curiosa para saber as respostas, mas abandonou o processo para agora observar atentamente o sobretudo negro de longe. Pensou mil vezes antes de avançar em direção a poltrona em que ele estava, contornou a cama desarrumada, o que a fez ter certeza que o professor estava dormindo minutos atrás, e alcançou à poltrona. Tocou o sobretudo que parecia ser feito de algo fino como seda, ficou tentada em saber como aquilo podia guardar tantas coisas, afinal o Potter tirava de tudo um pouco de dentro dele, mas sua atenção foi atraída por um brilho vermelho a alguns passos atrás da poltrona. Perguntou-se como não vira aquilo logo que entrou no quarto, afinal uma foice daquele tamanho não era algo que alguém deixaria de notar.

Viu o cabo vermelho sangue, fora o brilho dele que lhe chamou a atenção. Ele parecia ser feito de cristal semi-translúcido e não de um metal ou madeira, já a foice em si era de uma lâmina tão negra que se a encarasse por muito tempo teria a impressão de que ela sugava toda a luz a sua volta, de certa forma era uma arma admirável, mesmo Hermione que não tinha treinamento sentia o imenso poder que pulsava como se fosse algo vivo.

_Eu não a tocaria se fosse você. -Falou Harry surpreendendo a garota, que pareceu acordar de um sono profundo, percebendo que sua mão quase tocava o cabo da foice. Ela podia sentir algo quente sair da arma e recuou a mão meio surpresa.

_Eu não queria...

_Sim, você queria. -Falou Harry de forma normal, observando a garota voltar para a poltrona sem encará-lo, provavelmente envergonhada por ser pega no flagra. –Não se preocupe, se quiser investigar sobre mim está livre para isso, mas não pude permitir que tocasse em minha arma. -O rapaz olhou em volta como se procurasse algo, só aí a garota notou que ele estava com uma camisa e uma calça, ambas negras, ele parecia gostar dessa cor. –Está com fome?

_Um pouco. -Falou Hermione de forma baixa, se perguntando até quando o professor ia enrolar até falar o que tinha que falar.

_Dobby, apareça. -Falou o moreno e em seguida houve um estalo seco e um elfo doméstico apareceu em frente dele.

_Chamou, mestre Potter? -Perguntou a pequena criatura que Hermione apenas observou com curiosidade, já ouvira falar dos elfos domésticos, mas nunca vira um pessoalmente, coisa que sempre quis, principalmente para falar contra a escravidão desses seres, mas deixou isso de lado no momento.

_Já pedi para não me chamar de mestre. -Falou o moreno, que pela primeira vez, aos olhos de Hermione, parecia sinceramente incomodado e constrangido. _Você poderia trazer duas bandejas com o café da manhã?

_Sim, meu senhor. -Dissera Dooby, em seguida desapareceu.

_Professor. -Começou falar enquanto observava o professor na cama e calçar os sapatos, este olhou para ela com certo descaso, o que a fez ficar ofendida. –Poderia me dizer o porquê de ter me chamado?

_Só para dizer o quão idiota você é em se sacrificar à-toa. -Falou o moreno se levantando da cama e estalando os dedos, a cama se arrumou sozinha. Com outro estalo do dedo o sobretudo viera a sua mão, para que o vestisse rapidamente, depois disso olhou para a poltrona em que o sobretudo estava segundos atrás e essa desapareceu e reapareceu em frente da que Hermione estava sentada. Caminhou até o lugar vago e se sentou, uma mesa não muito grande apareceu entre dos dois.

_Idiota? -Perguntou Hermione, que observou tudo quieta, tentada seriamente em pela primeira vez lançar um feitiço em um professor, afinal aquele Potter a irritara. –Você acha idiotice se sacrificar por outra pessoa?

_Acho. -Falou Harry sem hesitar, o que a incomodou profundamente. –Minha cara Hermione, você pensou no que o seu sacrifício iria proporcionar?

_Eu ia salvar uma vida. -Falou Hermione.

_Para alguém que se tranca em uma gaiola de vidro intocada pelo mundo, você tem pensamentos bem altruístas. -Falou o Potter encarando a garota nos olhos, o que a fez se incomodar com algo, principalmente quando seu coração bateu mais forte. –Hermione, de nada adianta morrer por alguém, se você for abandonar algo. -Ela pareceu não entender essas palavras. –Pais, amigos e namorado. -A última parte pareceu aos olhos da grifinória que o professor praticamente cuspira. –Isso seria o que você deixaria para trás, algo que não poderia recuperar, pois depois de morrer não existe mais nada, não existe paraíso ou inferno, apenas o vazio deixado por nossas mortes. Imagine o sofrimento dos seus pais e o quão Luna ficaria abalada.

_E quem é você para me dizer isso? -Perguntou Hermione, não acreditando que usou um tom irritado com um professor. –Alguém que esconde que que quer alguém que parece não se importar com nada além do próprio nariz.

_Eu, apesar de ter praticamente a mesma idade que você, já vivi muito, vi coisas que você nem poderia sonhar, sei de segredos aos quais você nem imaginaria, respostas para perguntas nunca feitas. -Falou e mais uma vez os olhos verdes se tornaram inexpressivos.

_Quais os seus objetivos? Você tem poder e sabedoria, você pode mudar o mundo, pode ajudar a aliança a manter a paz e o paraíso para refugiados.

_Você é como um pássaro... -Começou a falar Harry como se não a ouvisse. –Belo e fascinante, mas preso em uma gaiola que o impede de ver o mundo real a sua volta. -Ele fez uma pausa como se lembrasse de coisas que aconteceram há muito tempo. –E como um pássaro em uma gaiola, você sonha com o mundo além das grades, tenta aprender o que acha que tem que aprender, ouvir o que acha que tem que ouvir, mas nunca indo além do que realmente deveria ir, pois tem medo de destruir o mundo que criou, não só dentro de sua gaiola, mas ao redor dela.

_Isso não é verdade. -Disse Hermione, tentando se defender.

_Então, quando foi a última vez que você quis saber o que acontecia fora desses muros? -Perguntou o moreno de forma inquisitória. –Quando se preocupou com tudo além do mundo que você criou, além de sua família perfeita, de seu namorado porto seguro e do que a opinião imposta pelo próprio sistema da aliança? -Harry a olhou com uma intensidade que parecia analisar a própria alma dela, o que a deixou incomodada. –Você nunca tentou, nunca quis com medo que seu mundinho desmoronasse, mas eu te digo uma coisa senhorita Granger.

_Eu tenho medo. -Murmurou Hermione de forma baixa, vendo um sorriso nascer nos lábios do professor, que não se importou em ser interrompido. –Medo de que tudo em que eu acredito seja mentira, que minha vida seja apenas uma ilusão, um mero sonho.

_Não importa o quão bom seja o sonho, um dia todo mundo tem que acordar. -Falou Harry, agora seu tom estava um tanto diferente, indecifrável para a garota. –Venha comigo Hermione, e eu lhe mostrarei o verdadeiro mundo a sua volta, as reais verdades. Dar-lhe-ei conhecimento além de sua capacidade e com isso mostrarei que o mundo em que você vive, apesar de ser coberto de mentiras, pode se tornar o seu sonho. Tudo que peço, é que venha comigo. -Falou o moreno estendendo a mão para a garota, que se sentiu tentada em aprender e ver mais, em sair de seu próprio mundo.

_Para onde iremos? -Perguntou aceitando a mão do rapaz, que sorriu.

-Ver o mundo como ele realmente é, e se depois disso você quiser salva-lo, eu lhe darei duas escolhas. -Disse o rapaz, que com a mão livre tocou em algo dentro do sobretudo, depois ambos desapareceram da sala.


	9. Chapter 9 As Duas Faces

Capitulo 9 - As Duas Faces

O céu brilhava intensamente naquela parte do mundo, o que fez Hermione ter certeza de que não estava mais na Inglaterra. Queria saber como fora parar ali, já que há alguns instantes estava em Hogwarts, quando sentiu uma fisgada abaixo do umbigo e um turbilhão azul se formou ao seu redor, desaparecendo em seguida e a fazendo cair em pé. Agora estava em um extenso vale de grama verde que parecia brilhar perante o sol e o céu azul límpido, uma brisa refrescante cortava o ar e ela pode jurar que sentiu o cheiro do oceano.

-Que lugar calmo. -Murmurou ela distraída, esquecendo por momentos que tinha alguém ao seu lado.

-Normalmente pessoas não caem em pé em sua primeira viagem via chave de portal. -Falou Harry em tom indiferente, mas não frio. Ela o olhou longamente.

-Chaves de portais não são usadas há quase uma década. -Ela falou com um tom levemente curioso, pelo que soubera poucos conseguiam criar chaves de portais. –Onde estamos?

-No paraíso. -Disse ele começando a andar despreocupado pelo campo verdejante, fazendo ela o seguir para não ficar para trás.

Andaram por mais de meia hora sem trocar uma palavra, o passo acelerado do rapaz fazia Hermione praticamente correr atrás dele e isso se tornou mais difícil quando notou que pareciam subir uma colina. Estava a ponto de pedir um descanso, quando ele parou aos pés de uma grande árvore, ela se apoiou nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego, depois de um minuto assim ela o olhou e estranhou ao notar que ele agora estava vestindo uma máscara negra, onde só tinha buracos para os olhos.

-Veja. -Disse apontando para baixo da colina. A garota seguiu o olhar para aquela direção e viu uma cena no mínimo bonita.

Havia uma pequena vila, como as de contos de fadas, à beira mar. Pessoas andavam na rua despreocupadas e sorrindo, crianças corriam pelas ruas brincando de qualquer coisa, sendo seguidas por mulheres mais velhas que pareciam vigiá-las.

–Bonito, não é? -O tom incrivelmente sarcástico do seu companheiro incomodou profundamente Hermione, que achava sim o lugar perfeito e em paz.

-Sim, a aliança sabe cuidar dor seus. -Falou Hermione de forma lenta e confiante, mas a curta risada vinda de Harry a sobressaltou.

-Antes de prosseguirmos, ditarei três regras. -Falou o rapaz de forma rápida. –Primeira: nunca me chamar pelo nome Harry Potter, me chame apenas de Black. -Ela confirmou com um aceno da cabeça. –Segunda: não quero que ao menos pense em mencionar Hogwarts ou sua casa, muito menos seu nome. -Ela estranhou aquilo. Ele parecia estar sendo muito cuidadoso. –E terceira: caso perguntem o que você é minha, apenas se cale e abaixe a cabeça.

-Por que tudo isso? -Perguntou a morena desconfiada.

-Apenas faça. -Foi tudo que ele disse antes de descer a colina em direção a vila, a fazendo pensar duas vezes antes de segui-lo mesmo a contra gosto. Não demoraram muito e já estavam entrando pela vila, muitos moradores olharam desconfiados para eles e paravam para ver aonde eles iam. Hermione aproveitava o silêncio para apreciar o ar aconchegante do lugar, que parecia um ótimo lugar para criar uma família.

Eles passaram por algumas crianças que corriam despreocupadas e nem pareceram notá-los, logo atrás das crianças veio uma garota pouco mais nova que Hermione, as roupas eram boas, mas estavam rasgadas e sujas, ela passou de olhos baixos por eles, mas Hermione pode notar certa melancolia na jovem. Ela quase trombou em Harry, quando este parou em frente a uma porta, batendo três vezes. Alguns segundos depois alguém abre a porta, Hermione pôde notar que era uma mulher por volta de seus trinta anos, cabelos longos castanhos claros e pele meio bronzeada, os olhos eram incrivelmente azuis.

-Pois não. -Falou a mulher em tom fraco, fazendo Hermione notar que esta chorara há algum tempo, mas parecia se manter firme diante das visitas.

-Me desculpe incomodá-la. -Falou Potter de forma cortês, a senhora se curvando levemente. –Eu conhecia seu marido e vim prestar minhas condolências. -A mulher tremeu levemente com o tom frio do homem máscarado que ela via.

-Entrem, por favor. -Pediu a mulher abrindo caminho para que Harry e Hermione entrassem, ela se perguntando quem era o marido da mulher e o porquê diabos o Potter ter a levado ali.

Ao entrar na casa, Hermione pôde sentir um clima familiar aconchegante, mas tinha um ar de tristeza no local, algumas flores estavam na entrada. A mulher guiou os dois até uma pequena sala, sentaram-se e Hermione viu uma foto onde havia um homem perto dos quarenta anos, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos opacos, trajado totalmente de negro, jurara já ter visto aquele homem antes.

-Desculpe fazê-los esperar. -Disse a mulher aparecendo com uma bandeja onde havia bule de chá e alguns petiscos para as visitas, depositando numa mesinha em frente aos dois. Harry aceitou uma xícara de chá oferecida pela mulher, mas Hermione rejeitou educadamente. –Desculpe não poder oferecer mais, mas a escrava esta cuidando de nossos filhos. -O coração de Hermione bateu rápido quando ela ouviu aquilo, em nenhum lugar da aliança deveria haver escravos.

-Nós entendemos, senhora. -Disse Harry em tom educado, notando que a mulher olhava intensamente para ele enquanto se sentava num sofá a frente dos dois, do outro lado da mesinha. –Peço desculpas por não revelar meu rosto, mas é por segurança.

-Entendo. Os dias de hoje têm sido difíceis. -Falou a mulher calmamente, mesmo assim deixando transparecer curiosidade em sua voz.

-Principalmente para mim, que faço certos serviços para o Lorde que requerem discrição. -Disse o moreno em tom calmo, a garota ao seu lado ficou extremamente pálida quando ouviu aquilo e pôde jurar que todo seu sangue escapara do corpo. –Soube diretamente de Bellatrix sobre seu marido, ele lutou bravamente e morreu nas mãos de um cão da aliança.

-Aquilo não era um cão e sim um demônio. -Falou a mulher com voz embargada. Hermione começou a olhar para os lados como se esperasse que algo caísse em cima dela. –Tirou meu marido de mim e me deixou sozinho com meus três filhos.

-Soube que ano que vem o mais velho entra para a escola. -Falou Harry em tom calmo e cordial, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, enquanto Hermione parecia suar firo.

-Sim. -Falou a mulher sorrindo levemente. –Ele se dispõem a pagar pela educação dos órfãos da guerra com prazer, por isso muitos o seguem. O lorde se preocupa com os puros-sangues, seus subordinados. -Diz a mulher com uma convicção verdadeira na voz e aquilo intrigou Hermione. A maioria dos seguidores de Voldemort pareciam quase sempre insanos, meio perturbados, frios e cruéis, mas aquela mulher que falava sobre o lorde das trevas parecia carregar certa paixão pelo líder das trevas, algo sincero que quase a fez duvidar se estava do lado certo.

-Creio que seu filho, quando crescer, seguirá os passos do pai. -Falou Harry com falso orgulho na voz.

-Claro que sim, todos nos aqui na vila queremos que o mundo tenha o mesmo estilo de vida pacifico daqui. É um sonho e acreditamos fielmente que o lorde pode nos proporcionar um mundo assim, eu mesma já vi as maravilhas que ele pode fazer. -Disse a mulher com calma, ela falou mais alguma coisa, mas Hermione não ouviu. –Inclusive meu filho já diz que quer ser um comensal como o pai.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso senhora. -Disse Harry remexendo em algo dentro do sobretudo onde tira uma sacola que tilintava com barulhos de moedas e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro, depois olhou para mulher que estava atônita. –Esta é uma contribuição minha para que você possa criar seus filhos bem e não dependam só da pensão de seu marido.

-Muito obrigado, senhor, mas eu não posso... -A mulher foi interrompida pela porta da frente que abriu rapidamente e logo três crianças de diferentes idades entraram na sala sorrindo e ofegantes.

-Você tem que aceitar, senhora Anderson. -Diz Harry em tom de lamento, mesmo não lamentando nada daquilo. –Mantenha o que eu vou dizer em segredo. -Falou o moreno em tom baixo, as crianças saíram correndo para outro canto da sala sem nem darem bola, enquanto a mulher pareceu muito curiosa sobre o que ele diria. –Quem matou seu marido não foi Hades e sim Bellatrix, que por pura ambição fez seu marido lutar, mesmo quando este já estava mutilado e havia perdido muito sangue. -O moreno se levantou do sofá deixando a mulher estática. Hermione também se levantou. –Desculpe o incômodo e espero que nos encontremos de novo em outras circunstâncias. -Diz ele já saindo da sala.

-Espere. -Falou a mulher o fazendo parar. –Pelo menos me diga o seu nome.

-Sou apenas uma sombra. -Disse o rapaz saindo da casa seguido da garota, a mulher se levantou rapidamente e foi até a porta da frente, mas não havia ninguém que não conhecesse.

-Como chegamos aqui? -Perguntou Hermione se vendo novamente sobre a colina da grande árvore. O que a preocupava era o enjôo que sentia no momento.

-Aparatando. –Responde como se fosse óbvio. –Vocês não fazem mais isso?

-Aparatar se tornou perigoso depois da guerra, afinal qualquer um que aparecesse do nada poderia ser considerado inimigo. Por isso hoje em dia há pontos de aparatação. -Explicou a garota com seu velho tom sabichão. –Mas você é louco mesmo, nós estamos em território inimigo!

-Você achou, em algum momento, que aquela casa ou aquela vila era perigosa? -Perguntou o moreno, que não retirara a máscara ainda, enquanto viu a garota negar com a cabeça. –Esse, Hermione, é o domínio de Voldemort e de seus comensais, nem só caos existe. Ele montou seu reinado inicialmente com um sonho de criar um mundo assim só para os bruxos, sem a interferência dos trouxas, essa inicialmente seria sua visão do mundo...

-Inicialmente? -Perguntou Hermione, não deixando de perceber que o rapaz falava do lorde negro de uma forma quase íntima, como se o conhecesse há décadas.

-O poder senhorita Granger, o mesmo poder que você pediu para que eu usasse em prol da aliança, o mesmo que usei para salvar e matar, é algo viciante e perigoso. Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle, se corrompeu com esse poder e ficou insano. -As palavras dele pareciam como as de alguém que vivera por muito tempo. –Essa sede por poder perturbou seus ideais, inicialmente era só separar o mundo bruxo do trouxa, agora é conquistar e destruir aos poucos os trouxas até que só restem os bruxos, para isso ele usa todos os artifícios do medo e até mesmo uma generosidade falsa.

-Então essa é uma falsa paz, sustentada para manter os servos fiéis. -Falou Hermione entendendo.

-Essa é a mesma paz que você sente em sua casa, em sua escola e em seu próprio mundo. Uma paz frágil que logo se estilhaçará. -Ele encarou a garota com intensidade. –Você viu os filhos do homem que eu matei, a esposa dele, quanto mais poder você tem, não importa o lado, não importa os ideais, sempre haverão conseqüências. Os filhos daquele comensal crescerão me odiando e quem sabe o que eles farão por esse ódio!

-E você é mais um fruto desse ódio? –Ela pareceu entender um pouco mais de Harry, o surpreendendo levemente por ela ter enxergado uma dor que ele ocultava tão profundamente.

-Sim. O ódio que beira a insanidade, o qual não me deixará parar até ter a cabeça de Voldemort, não importando o que eu tenha que fazer. Qualquer um que se interponha entre mim e Voldemort será destruído sem misericórdia. –Confessa olhando para o horizonte, como se pudesse vislumbrar o dia em que triunfaria. –Mas por hora esqueça isso, tenho que lhe mostrar o outro lado da sua adorada aliança.

Hermione mais uma vez se viu jogada no turbilhão azul, girando a toda velocidade. Olhou para o moreno ao seu lado que ainda usava a máscara, fechou os olhos com força para evitar o enjôo, então, ainda com olhos fechados, sentiu o chão debaixo de seus pés e desequilibrou-se. Ao abrir os olhos rapidamente vê que estava na beirada de um prédio, uma mão forte a segurava pelo braço a impedindo de cair. Seu coração batia forte pelo susto, olhou em volta meio perdida, sentiu o vento frio e notou o contraste do céu de agora com o da vila comensal.

O céu ali era cinzento, mas não parecia que ia chover, a visão era melancólica. Olhou para baixo e viu estar a somente três ou quatro andares do chão, notou uma rua movimentada que parecia remeter ao início do século passado. Pessoas passavam andando com casacos pesados ao lado de ruas sujas, cheias de mendigos pedindo esmola e grandes grupos de crianças mal vestidas, pequenas barracas e estabelecimentos eram visto vendendo coisas das mais habituais às mais sinistras.

-Onde estamos? -Perguntou Hermione meio perdida.

-Em algum lugar da Europa. -Respondeu Harry, retirando de dentro do sobretudo uma máscara inteiramente branca e entregou à garota. –Estamos em território da aliança, você provavelmente seria identificada por algum cavaleiro. Hermione não sabia o porquê dessa cautela toda, afinal na aliança não havia tanto perigo assim. Colocou a máscara e notou que ela não era abafada, até parecia que não a estava usando. –Vamos dar uma volta.

Quando o rapaz disse isso, foi em direção a uma pequena porta e Hermione o seguiu de perto. Passando rapidamente pela porta, pôde notar uma de madeira provavelmente velha e mal cuidada, que rangia quando alguém pisava. Ambos desceram devagar e ela teve tempo para notar as paredes nuas, que demonstravam todo o revestimento do prédio, que parecia tão frio quando do lado de fora. Passou por algumas portas fechadas onde ouvia choros ou gritos, provavelmente alguém brigando, passou por uma porta aberta onde viu uma criança que não devia ter dez anos ao lado da cama, onde uma mulher estava deitada, branca e sem vida, a criança chorava desesperadamente em quanto um homem, provavelmente o pai dela, estava em um canto com o rosto coberto pelas mãos e tossindo muito.

-Tuberculose. -Falou Potter quando a viu olhar aquela cena. –Aparentemente bem comum por aqui.

-Mas tem tratamento para isso hoje em dia. -Argumentou a garota tentando não olhar para mais nenhuma porta aberta.

-Aqui parece um lugar onde o mais básico seja realmente prioridade? -Perguntou o rapaz de forma despreocupada. Apontou para uma porta. –Atrás dessa porta uma mãe de família se vende para conseguir comida para os filhos e ópio para ela. -Eles passaram por outra porta onde haviam gritos fortes. –Atrás dessa porta um homem briga com a mulher, pois não tem dinheiro nem vontade de cuidar da família. -E a última porta antes de saírem do prédio. –Nessa porta os pais pegaram dinheiro emprestado para se salvarem da fome e alimentarem seus vícios de jogo e álcool e, como garantia, deram a vida dos filhos para os agiotas.

-Uma esmola, por favor. -Foi à primeira coisa que Hermione ouviu ao sair do prédio. Olhou para o lado onde um homem maltrapilho e com claros sinais de desnutrição pedia algum dinheiro.

-Tome. -Disse Harry jogando uma moeda de ouro ao mendigo, mas seus olhos verdes estavam frios. –Onde poderei ir para beber e talvez comer algo?

-A taberna do velho Igor, um pouco mais a frente. -Disse o mendigo saindo rapidamente com sua moeda de ouro, lançando olhares maldosos para qualquer um que se aproximasse dele.

-Vamos. -Disse o moreno caminhando na direção que o homem lhe indicara.

Eles chamavam a atenção das pessoas que estavam na rua, às vestes eram diferentes das dos demais e isso intrigou Hermione, pois via que muitos ali se vestiam com roupas velhas, salvo alguns que vestiam vestes bruxas de linho e caminhavam altivamente. Ela viu pelo canto dos olhos um grupo rindo alto e com cara de grande problema.

-Ei gracinha, que tal tirar essa máscara e nos divertimos um pouco? -Perguntou um rapaz de seus vinte anos, se pondo entre Hermione e Harry. Ela tentou desviar, mas o homem a cerca sorrindo, logo mais três rapazes se juntaram a ele. –Vamos, eu tenho muito dinheiro para pagar seu serviço. -Os amigos dele riram alto, enquanto Harry apenas observava para ver o que acontecia.

-Não faço serviços . -Disse Hermione mais uma vez, tentando sair de perto do rapaz, mas agora se viu cercada pelos outros amigos dele.

-Eu não admito recusas. -Falou o rapaz que a abordara.

-Mas dessa vez creio que devera aceitar uma recusa. -Interveio Harry, não estava com paciência e nem tempo. –Ela está comigo.

-Ninguém falou com você, esquisitão. -Falou um dos rapazes do grupo, se aproximando de Harry e colocando um dedo em seu peito. –É melhor você ficar quietinho enquanto nos divertimos com ela.

-Não. -Falou Harry em um tom tão frio que fizera o rapaz se arrepiar. –Creio ter sido bem claro. -Disse o rapaz de forma lenta e venenosa. –Tire esse dedo do meu peito, pegue seus amigos de meia tigela e suma daqui. A não ser que queiram ter seus corações arrancados e dados aos lobos.

-Quem acha que é? -Perguntou o rapaz loiro que agora se virara para Harry, deixando de lado Hermione, que não sabia o que fazer no momento. –Nós mandamos nessa cidade e se você não se mandar, nós te mataremos e ninguém irá fazer nada.

-Eu já matei comensais por muito menos que isso. -Falou Harry se desvencilhando, pegando o homem, que ainda estava com o dedo em seu peito, pelo pescoço e o levantando no ar com facilidade. O loiro que até agora bancava o valente ficara apreensivo ao ver a força do mascarado. –Então aproveitem que eu estou sendo generoso e sumam, antes que eu quebre seus pescoços. -Falou Harry apertando mais ainda o pescoço do homem que segurava até ouvir um estalo forte e seco, deixando que caísse mole no chão com o pescoço quebrado. –Sumam. -Ordenou pela última vez e o resto do grupo saiu correndo ao sentir a intenção fria e assassina que se desprendeu de Harry.

-Obrigada. -Agradeceu Hermione ao rapaz, mas este apenas se virou e recomeçou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, logo ela estava do seu lado.

Logo avistaram um estabelecimento um pouco maior que os demais, onde pessoas entravam e saíam, algumas bêbadas outras sendo jogadas pela porta. Acima do estabelecimento havia uma placa escrita em uma língua desconhecida pela garota. –Vamos rápido. -Ordenou Harry, indo até o estabelecimento e entrando nele. Hermione notou a luz fraca de dentro da taberna e o cheiro forte de bebida e mofo.

-O que querem? -Perguntou um homem de meia idade e olhar tão desprezível quanto a voz.

-Mesa para dois, afastada das demais. -Falou Harry demonstrando uma grande frieza na voz.

-Escolham qualquer lugar. -Falou o homem de meia idade saindo de perto, correndo para uma mesa onde os ocupantes se levantavam e começavam a lançar feitiços uns nos outros.

Harry ignorou e Hermione, que não sabia como alguém podia ser tão mal criado com seus clientes, seguiu o moreno. que se sentou em uma mesa no canto mais escuro da taberna.

-Algum pedido? -Perguntou uma voz feminina e delicada, que contrastava com o lugar rude. Harry se virou para responder, mas paralisou, conhecia aquela pessoa apesar de estar um pouco diferente, nunca imaginara encontrá-la ali. –Alguma coisa, senhor?

-Traga-me uma garrafa de Whisky doze anos e uma cerveja amanteigada. -Pediu ainda olhando aqueles olhos intensamente azuis, o rosto branco meio escondido pela sujeira reluzia a fraca luz, os cabelos loiros longos e sujos e o corpo bem feito. Mesmo debaixo daquela sujeira, a beleza de uma meia-veela não era ofuscada. –Diga-me seu nome.

-Fleur, meu senhor. -Disse a jovem mulher. –Já trarei os pedidos.

-Você a conhece? -Perguntou Hermione, que observara atentamente o rapaz e notara certo brilho em seus olhos. Observando ao redor viu vários homens olhando para a atendente como se enfeitiçados.

-De muito tempo atrás. -Falou o rapaz com voz distante. –Ela é meia-veela, deve ser uma mercadoria, por isso o dono da taberna a deixa aqui.

-Não se tem escravos na aliança. -Falou Hermione respirando forte.

-Existem coisas diferentes na aliança senhorita Granger. -Dizia Harry despreocupado. –Em lugares da aliança existe uma tradição, até lei seguida, que em outros lugares não existem.

-E a lei seria? -Pergunta a jovem impaciente.

-Se você deve muito dinheiro a alguém e não pode pagá-lo, você terá que trabalhar para quem está devendo até que pague a sua dívida. -Explicou Harry de forma lenta e calma. –Mas a dívida dificilmente é paga visto que você faz mais dívidas com moradia e comida, que seu "patrão" lhe dá de "bom grado".

-Em outras palavras, você é um escravo. -Falou Hermione, chocada, a aliança como ela vira, não era o que pensava.

-Veja, o homem que nos atendeu, ele é o dono da taberna. -Falou Harry apontando para um canto, onde Hermione viu o homem com alguém vestindo uma capa vermelha com o brasão da fênix grande no centro das costas. –Cavaleiros da Fênix, soldados que agem em campo de batalha fora do território da aliança e aproveitam seu prestígio e cobram proteção, já que também controlam os guerreiros da fênix que só agem dentro das fronteiras da aliança. -Ela viu o homem de capa vermelha pegar uma bolsa provavelmente cheia de ouro e sair.

-Quer me dar um choque de realidade? Me mostrar que existe paraíso nas linhas inimigas e inferno dentro de nossas linhas? –Hermione tinha um tom cansado, sentia um misto de nojo, frustração e a raiva de quem é feito de bobo.

-O mundo é grande e a humanidade cheia de vícios. Por mais que a aliança tenha gente muito bem intencionada, não pode vigiar todos os territórios e ainda se preocupar com a guerra. –Harry se cala quando Fleur se aproxima para deixar as bebidas, saindo rapidamente sem olhá-los. –A corrupção, a ganância e o domínio do mais forte são coisas que existem desde que o homem formou as primeiras vilas e não vão desaparecer, pelo menos enquanto existirem lugares esquecidos por todos como este aqui.

-E o que quer que faça agora? Fique como você e passe a odiar tudo e todos, achando que as pessoas não passam de lixo e não resta nada a fazer, além de destruir tudo e todos? –Havia amargura no tom de voz da garota, os olhos estavam inexpressivos, prova do quanto estava perdida.

-Não. Eu quis te mostrar a realidade, o mundo nu e cru como ele o é. Você precisava saber que a imagem perfeita que os veículos de informação promovem é uma maquiagem para ocultar os problemas que a guerra traz. Agora cabe a você decidir se vai desistir do mundo ou se acredita que essa imagem perfeita e imaculada pode ser o futuro do mundo e lutar por ela. –Harry tinha um tom indecifrável, os olhos pareciam desafiá-la, instigá-la.

-Você é muito estranho. -Murmurou Hermione fazendo Harry rir alto. A risada era um tanto sombria e muitos que estavam no bar e a ouviram, juraram que ela era ou deveria ser igual à de Voldemort.

-O mundo inteiro é estranho, Hermione. -Falou Harry em tom divertido. –Se você vier comigo eu te mostrarei todas as faces do mundo e te ensinarei tudo que aprendi, das coisas mais puras às mais sombrias e cruéis...

-E o que pretende com isso? -Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

-Eu quero a cabeça de Voldemort. -Falou Harry em tom alto, o silêncio reinou no bar quando aquelas palavras saíram de seus lábios num tom absolutamente calmo e normal, o frio passou pela espinha de todos, era como se a voz dele tivesse sido amplificada. –O que estão olhando? -Perguntou o moreno em tom mortal. Todos desviaram os olhos e aos poucos voltaram a conversar, mas tentando ficar atentos ao que aqueles dois falavam. Perceberam que a máscara do rapaz estava na mesa, mas a escuridão do canto do bar impedia de verem seu rosto. –O problema de querer isso, é que a cada território que eu limpar , lugares como esse surgirão ou novos confrontos se formarão para decidir quem o ocupará. Para evitar essa corrida gananciosa preciso de pessoas de confiança que possam fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, talvez não tão perfeito quanto à maquiagem da aliança, mas algo oposto a isto aqui. E você é minha primeira escolhida.

-E se eu não aceitar ou não acreditar nisso? -Pergunta Hermione e o rapaz pôde ver um brilho decidido em seus olhos, brilho que só vira em seu mundo.

-Então receio que terei que procurar outra pessoa. -Falou o rapaz de forma mansa e breve. –Afinal quero pessoas de convicções fortes, que queiram proteger o que acreditam.

-Quer dizer que eu não tenho escolha. -Falou Hermione quase indignada.

-Pelo contrário. -Responde o rapaz. –Você pode escolher e, se quiser, posso fazê-la esquecer que eu te levei para fora de sua gaiola de vidro e de toda a sujeira e corrupção que testemunhou. -O coração de Hermione pareceu falhar, perguntas corriam loucamente por sua mente.

-O quanto eu irei saber? -Perguntou Hermione com a voz baixa, achando que o rapaz não conseguira ouvi-la.

-O quanto você desejar, tudo que eu sei. Mostrarei todos os caminhos, as alegrias e as dores, o melhor e o pior do mundo. Se você quiser saber como matar eu te ensinarei, se quiser saber como trazer alguém de volta a vida eu te ensinarei. -Ele fez uma pausa e bebeu mais um pouco do whisky. –Embora não aconselhe fazer o último... -Mais uma pausa. Ele percebeu que Fleur se aproximava. –Mas quero a resposta agora. Fleur chegou e ficou ao lado da mesa, olhando interessada para o rosto de Harry como se o conhecesse. –Você quer ver além do que você conhece, do que eu te mostrei, ou quer voltar para sua gaiola de vidro?

-Quero saber mais. -Respondeu Hermione, lembrando sua amiga na decisão em seus olhos, o tom de sua voz, a vontade de mergulhar no desconhecido.

-Ótimo. -O rapaz se levantou assustando Fleur, que parecia hipnotizada com a conversa de ambos. –E você, Fleur Delacour, qual o seu desejo? -Perguntou o moreno a encarando bem fundo nos olhos, verde e azul se encaravam e analisavam. –Não importa qual seja o seu desejo, eu poderei realizá-lo desde que o preço adequado seja pago.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagá-lo. -Falou Fleur com um leve sotaque francês, quase imperceptível.

-Existem coisas mais valiosas que dinheiro. -Falou Harry ignorando o olhar curioso de Hermione. -Apenas me diga qual é o seu desejo...

-Quero ser livre, junto com minha irmãzinha. -Falou a jovem francesa, derramando uma lágrima. –Quero sair daqui, quero fugir de todo esse sofrimento.

-A liberdade nem sempre é boa. -Falou Harry, mas sorriu. –Venha comigo e eu lhe tirarei desse lugar e cuidarei de sua irmã. -Ele estendeu a mão para a loira que parecia confusa, levantando a própria mão tremeluzente de forma quase inconsciente. O rapaz a sua frente sorriu gentilmente como se soubesse tudo o que ela havia sofrido e não se importava, não a julgaria pelo que fizera.

-Você acha que a deixarão ir conosco? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Se não deixarem... -Falou Harry, seus olhos brilharam na pouca luz em uma intensidade insana. –Eu os mato. – Hermione, por alguma razão, não temeu isso, não que a idéia de ver mais alguém morrendo fosse agradável, muito pelo contrário. Viu pelo canto dos olhos o dono da taberna se aproximar a passos rápidos, olhando fortemente para a loira, que parecia hipnotizada pelo moreno a sua frente.

-Sua desgraçada, quem mandou ficar vadiando por ai?! -Fala o dono da taberna, puxando Fleur com força pelo braço livre, fazendo a mão dela se separar com a de Harry e a derrubando no chão. –Você tem que trabalhar muito para pagar sua dívida, então não vadie. Se continuar inútil assim, também irei cobrar pessoalmente de sua irmã. -O medo passou pelos olhos da loira e o rapaz entendera o jeito que aquele porco cobrava suas dívidas. –E você, quem pensa que é para tocar minha propriedade?

-Eu sou o deus da morte. -Falou Harry e a voz dele saiu fria como o ártico e o seu sorriso bondoso pareceu se transformar em algo maníaco. –E vim buscar a sua alma. -As palavras foram seguidas de um movimento rápido, logo alguém estava ao lado de Harry, um homem alto de seus trinta anos que carregava nas costas uma capa vermelha com o brasão da fênix.

-Acho que você deve se controlar um pouco, senhor. -Falou o cavaleiro da fênix em tom sério. –Usar tais palavras num lugar como esse não é muito bom. -Falou sorrindo e levando a mão lentamente até o ombro do rapaz.

-Tem certeza que quer me tocar? -Uma energia sombria começou a sair do rapaz, era algo diferente, assustador e frio, que lembrou o cavaleiro da fênix sua estadia no campo de batalha. Somente os mais fortes comensais tinham aquela intenção assassina tão amostra. –Afinal todos que tocam no deus da morte têm suas almas levadas. -O cavaleiro da fênix ouviu aquilo achando que o rapaz estava tremendo, mas estava enganado, era ele que tremia fortemente, então ele reconheceu aquele rosto jovem.

-Hades. –Murmurou. Foi o suficiente para que muitos ouvissem e simplesmente saíssem da taberna às pressas, outros desaparecendo, ao final poucas pessoas ficaram. –O que fazes aqui?

-Tem certeza que quer ir contra mim? -Perguntou Harry ignorando a pergunta do cavaleiro da fênix, este pareceu pensar, estava suando fortemente. Recolheu a mão que ainda estava estendida no ar, olhou para o dono do bar com pesar e deu as costas, desaparecendo em um leve brilho azulado. –Onde esta sua irmã? -Pergunta o rapaz olhando para Fleur, que nesse meio tempo havia se levantado e olhava alarmada pra ele.

-Eu te levo até ela. -Responde em tom baixo, mas não com medo, tinha certa gratidão. Nunca imaginara que um ser chamado de deus da morte poderia ajudá-la.

-Muito bem, vamos indo. -Falou Harry fazendo sinal para que Hermione levantasse. Os três saiam da taberna sem se importar com o dono, que ficara quieto até ver a garçonete ir com o rapaz.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum. -Falou o dono apontando uma varinha para as costas de Harry, o rapaz que já estava à porta da taberna.

Bastou um gesto discreto com a mão e o dono do bar voou para trás, caindo sobre a mesa que Harry havia ocupado. Rapidamente Harry pegara uma pequena esfera em seu sobretudo e lançara para o alto, saindo de perto do bar com as garotas. A esfera, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude vermelha, caiu sob o olhar do dono da taberna, que atônito não entendeu nada quando a esfera tocou o chão e se estilhaçou como vidro. Chegou a pensar que nada havia acontecido e suspirou aliviado, achando que fora só um blefe, porém fora seu último pensamento, pois em seguia uma explosão de chamas tomou conta da taberna, a pulverizando em menos de cinco minutos, assim como tudo que havia dentro.

Hermione nada disse quando ouviu a explosão, apenas seguia Harry. Ouviu algumas pessoas falarem sobre fogo e passarem pelos três, mas não olhou para trás, não perguntou o que acontecia, apenas andava pelas ruelas e becos seguindo Fleur.

Chegarem a uma pequena casa, que parecia um pequeno barraco de madeira podre. Ao redor havia outros como aquele, sujos, crianças com rostos sujos e tremendo pelo frio. Adentraram no barraco que estava fechado, notou que não havia muito espaço para se mexer, era apenas um quarto tão frio quanto o lado de fora, com uma cama velha e improvisada, onde alguém estava deitado sob vários cobertores.

-O que ela tem? -Perguntou Hermione para Fleur.

-Ela foi amaldiçoada. -Falou Harry não esperando uma resposta. –Lançaram uma maldição de fogo sobre ela, mas parece que não deu muito certo.

-Maldição de fogo? -Perguntou Hermione curiosa com o fato.

-Uma maldição lenta, provavelmente chamada Fuego Escarlate. É espanhola e faz a pessoa atingida queimar lentamente de dentro para fora, causando grande dor e desespero. A pessoa não morre até o último órgão vital ser consumido. -Explicou Harry de maneira lenta para que Hermione entendesse.

-Aconteceu um pouco antes de sairmos de Paris. Fugíamos de comensais que faziam experiências com alguns prisioneiros. Testaram essa maldição para ver quanto tempo demoraria para eles serem consumidos. -Falou Fleur preocupada com a irmã.

-Se sua irmã não fosse meio-veela, provavelmente teria morrido dois dias depois. -Diz Harry calmamente, indo até a garota deitada na cama. Abaixando-se, toca sua testa e a garota abre os olhos e o encara. –As veelas tem forte ligação com o fogo, por isso elas seriam imunes a esta maldição, mas por Gabrielle ser meio-bruxa, sofre com a febre e dor intensa, dentro de si seus órgãos não estão queimados, mas bastante prejudicados.

-Como sabe o nome dela? -Perguntou Fleur tentando entender aquilo. –E como sabe tanto sobre isso?

-Eu costumava lançar essa maldição em alguns comensais. -Falou Harry em tom vago e Hermione mais uma vez viu seus olhos encarando o vazio como se olhasse para um passado sombrio. –Você tentou manter o estado dela estável com poções congelantes, elas são bem raras e caras por aqui, poderiam manter a temperatura de sua irmã mais baixa, mas não curá-la por completo.

-O curandeiro diz que não tem cura. -Falou Fleur em tom triste.

-Pelo que sei sobre essa maldição, só de nome. -Falou Hermione em tom vago estava fazendo matérias precisas para medicina e o nome da maldição não era estranho. –Ela não foi criada para ter uma cura é um milagre ela ainda estar viva.

-Sim um grande milagre. -Diz o moreno encarando os olhos azuis de Gabrielle, que não dizia nada, não parecia ter forças para tal. –Precisamos levá-la o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts.

-transportá-la nesse estado por cave de portal pode ser perigoso. -Falou Hermione em tom pensativo e viu o rapaz tirar uma pena negra do bolso e esticar em sua direção.

-É uma chave de portal programada por senha, quero que vocês duas segurem e digam Retornar. -Falou Harry em tom neutro de voz, pensando rápido. –Ela levará vocês até meu quarto no castelo, chegando lá. -Fez uma pequena pausa. –Hermione quero que leve Fleur até a enfermaria e avise a nova enfermeira que chegarei em breve com uma paciente.

-Não quero deixá-la sozinha. -Falou Fleur preocupada com aquilo.

-Isso não é um pedido, mas uma ordem. -Falou Harry em tom duro. –Eu a levarei em seguida, aparatando, mas não posso aparatar dentro do castelo, então quero que façam isso para mim. -Ele parou e olhou para Fleur com calma. –Estou fazendo isso para o bem dela. -Ele olhou para Hermione e por algum motivo ela entendeu o que ele queria, notara a hesitação na francesa e a agarrou pelo pulso a assustando.

-Retornar. -Falou Hermione e ambas desapareceram deixando Harry para trás com Gabrielle, ainda quieta. Ele olhou para a pequena francesa e sorriu docemente, erguendo-a em seus braços.

-Quero que me segure com força. -Pede de forma gentil para a garota, que envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. –Respire fundo e vamos nós. -Um estalo seco e ambos sumiram do barraco para nunca mais voltarem a aquele lugar.


	10. Chapter 10 Principio do Caos

Capitulo 10 - Principio do Caos

Harry aparatou exatamente em frente aos portões da escola com a jovem garota ainda firmemente segura em seus braços. Ela parecia ter desmaiado com a aparatação, mas ainda o agarrava com força. Nem precisou olhar para os portões, pois estes se abriram como se criassem vida própria, o que ele não duvidava nem um pouco, mas não pensou em coisas tão insignificantes. Adentrou pelos portões que se fecharam assim que ele passou e caminhou em direção a escola. Não poderia correr, não com ela agarrada em seu corpo. A velocidade poderia ser prejudicial. Sentiu a temperatura dela aumentar, a maldita maldição parecia fazer mais efeito num lugar impregnado de magia como o castelo.

Suspirou. Precisava ser rápido. Um gemido de dor veio de Gabrielle fazendo-o resolver arriscar. Curvou-se levemente para frente e correu da forma mais leve que conseguiu para não prejudicar a saúde dela. Em menos de cinco minutos se encontrava nas portas do castelo, em frente à porta se encontrava Snape. Pelo jeito Hermione avisara que chegaria com alguém.

\- A enfermaria já está preparada para recebê-la. - Disse Snape sem nem esperar o rapaz dizer algo.

\- Vou levá-la para lá. Disse Harry só que parou antes de entrar no castelo. – Precisarei de acesso a alguns ingredientes para poção em breve. - Disse ao professor que apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a correr pelos corredores do castelo até finalmente alcançar a enfermaria. Mal entrou e encontrou Dumbledore, Hermione e Fleur. – Desculpe diretor, mas conversamos depois. - Disse Harry apressado.

Ele colocou Gabrielle deitada em um leito e fez um aceno com a mão esquerda. Um frasco azul gélido veio voando de uma prateleira dentro do escritório da enfermaria, ele abriu o frasco e levantou levemente a cabeça da garota abrindo seus lábios e despejando o líquido azul gélido. A garota gemeu um pouco, pareceu engasgar, mas engoliu uma parte do líquido, visto que o Potter não despejara muito.

\- Fleur e Hermione façam o favor de trocarem as vestes dela. - Disse Harry em tom autoritário como se não aceita-se ser contestado. – Os pijamas da enfermaria estão naquele armário, estão limpos. Coloquem cortinas aos lados da cama, não quero que outros a vejam se entrarem aqui por engano. - Ele então parou por um instante para respirar. – Diretor, creio que temos de conversar um pouco. - Disse já se afastando da enfermaria seguido por Dumbledore que entendia a gravidade das coisas e esperava com paciência. – Há. Sim. Não dê mais poção congelante para ela, só vai agravar o caso. Volto em meia hora, até lá fiquem aqui. - Disse parando rapidamente e depois saindo da enfermaria fechando as portas no caminho.

\- O que ele vai fazer? - Perguntou Fleur meio aturdida com as ordens e a rapidez que o rapaz fazia as coisas.

\- Não sei, mas vai dar tudo certo. - Disse Hermione tentando passar segurança mesmo não tendo muita certeza. Não confiava muito que Gabrielle tivesse alguma cura, afinal, a maldição não tinha cura.

XXXXXXX

\- Me desculpe os incômodos Dumbledore. - Disse Harry seu tom de voz não demonstrava lamento nenhum pelo que quer que fosse. – Eu explicarei mais tarde sobre a senhorita Granger e as senhoritas Delacour, mas você poderia esperar um pouco enquanto eu faço uma poção?

\- Vejo que a situação é urgente. - Disse o diretor sentira uma forte magia negra na pequena garota. – Ela foi amaldiçoada com o que?

\- Fuego escarlate. - Disse Harry seu tom de voz era vazio. - Eu passarei em seu escritório assim que eu resolver isso e explicarei tudo.

\- Então até mais, senhor Potter. - Disse Dumbledore encarando o rapaz que saiu andando a passos apresados pelos corredores da escola. Curioso o comportamento dele. Era como se ele luta-se consigo mesmo para que não cai-se em um desespero sombrio, como se teme-se ver a morte de mais alguém. Pensou se as senhoritas Delacour eram conhecidas dele em seu mundo.

XXXXX

Harry adentrou na sala de poções como um vendaval. Nem mesmo deu explicações a Snape, foi apenas ao armário de ingredientes e pegou alguns que para o professor pareciam ser aleatórios, pois muitos ingredientes anulavam os efeitos um dos outros. O Potter acendeu um caldeirão e começou a preparar as poções. Ele cortava os ingredientes com tal destreza e rapidez que Snape, que até agora só observava, pensava que aquele rapaz era um ótimo preparador de poções. Viu-o encher o caldeirão até a metade com água normal e pura e jogar três pétalas de flores de prata, imediatamente a água pura ficou prateada. Em seguida ele despejava algumas ervas picotadas e mexia o caldeirão em sentido anti-horário.

\- Onde tem cristais de anjo? - Perguntou Harry rápido sem olhar para o professor.

\- Terceiro armário da direita pra esquerda. - Falou Snape apenas observando enquanto o Potter, com um aceno da mão, trouxe um frasco cheio de pequenos cristais coloridos chamados de cristais de anjos, encontrados só em regiões com atividade vulcânica. Ele despejou cinco cristais na poção e começou a mexer, agora no sentido horário. Também despejou uma pequena quantidade de sangue de yeti na poção que agora tomou uma cor azul marinho profundo e soltava uma fumaça literalmente prateada.

Ele deixou a poção esquentar sem mexer enquanto pegou algumas presas de serpentes aladas e começou a triturá-las de forma rápida até que elas se tornaram apenas um fino pó que despejou sobre a poção, agora prateada e a fumaça era azul marinho, parecia que tinha se invertido a situação. Ele mexeu duas vezes em sentido horário, três em sentido anti-horário e parou. Snape parecia confuso afinal tudo que ele fizera fora colocar medidas de substâncias que nunca experimentara colocar juntas. Demorou menos de dois minutos e o caldeirão borbulhou, a quantidade de líquido prateado pareceu aumentar de forma que quase transbordou.

\- Me traz cinco frascos. - Ordenou Harry ao professor de poções que ficou imóvel. – Ta esperando que eu desenhe ou o que? - Perguntou o rapaz de forma mordaz a Snape que, a contra gosto, entregou ao moreno os cinco frascos pequenos. O rapaz pegou uma concha de pura prata, pegou um pouco do líquido prateado e despejou nos cinco frascos os tampando logo em seguida, com cuidado, com uma rolha. – O resto da poção fique com você. Ela só pode ser retirada do caldeirão com uma concha de prata pura se não perde o efeito. A poção é ótima para utilizar contra maldições e poções queimantes, também cura muito bem queimaduras de todos os graus sem deixar rastros. - Em seguida ele saiu. Snape, confuso, se aproximou do caldeirão com cuidado e notou ele ainda quase cheio do líquido prateado que, mesmo com o fogo apagado, continuava a borbulhar como metal líquido.

XXXXXXX

Gabrielle gemia de dor. A temperatura dela aumentara muito e ela começara a suar. Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que Harry a deixara ali e Fleur estava desesperada. A febre de sua irmãzinha não parava de aumentar ao ponto de passar de uma simples febre. A pele de Gabrielle estava vermelha e o calor era exalado pelo seu corpo parecia que ela iria pegar fogo. As roupas da enfermaria estavam encharcadas de suor, um grito mais alto demonstrou a grande dor que ela sentia.

\- Ela precisa da poção. - Disse Fleur pegando um frasco com liquido azul gélido e indo até a irmã, mas foi impedida por Hermione. – Sai da frente! Ela precisa da poção.

\- Ela vai ficar bem. Disse Hermione com firmeza abraçando a mais velha para impedi-la de avançar. – O professor Potter disse para não dar poções, só vai piorar o caso.

\- Eu dei essa poção sempre pra ela! não vai piorar, vai ajudar! Ela ta sofrendo! - Falou Fleur quase gritando enquanto tentava se livrar de Hermione. As portas da enfermaria foram abertas com uma violência incrível, as duas pararam naquela mesma posição e viram o Potter adentrar na enfermaria ignorando as duas e indo até o leito de Gabrielle.

\- Porcaria. - Murmurou Harry de forma audível ao ver o estado da pequena ali. – Está pegando fogo. - O jeito que ele falava parecia que era literalmente, mas realmente o corpo da jovem começara a soltar uma fumaça cinzenta. Ele se abaixou e levantou a cabeça de Gabrielle. – Ei garota. Sei que é forte. Tente beber isso. - Disse fazendo Gabrielle abrir a boca e despejando rapidamente algo prateado em seus lábios. Ela forçou-se a engolir. Era gelado para o corpo quente dela, como metal que ficava muito tempo em contato com gelo. – Isso ai Gaby, eu sabia que você era forte. - Disse o moreno enquanto ela engolia o líquido incômodo e soltou um gemido de dor mais alto. Seu corpo tremeu um pouco até que ela se acalmou e pareceu adormecer.

\- Como ela está? - Perguntou Hermione vendo o Potter estender a mão a poucos centímetros do corpo de Gabrielle uma luz saiu da palma da mão dele.

\- Esta estável. - Disse Harry relaxando. Olhando para a morena que viu os mesmo olhos vazios que o professor sempre tinha. – Ela deve tomar mais duas doses. - Disse colocando dois frascos em cima de uma pequena cômoda ao lado da cama. - Toda vez que ela acordar. - Disse olhando para Fleur que, preocupada, confirmou com a cabeça. – A poção a fará dormir cerca de três horas cada vez que tomar. Quando ela acordar lhe de algo de comer antes de aplicar de novo a poção. - O Potter olhou pros lados a fim de achar algo, mas pareceu não achar ninguém. –Dobby. - Um estalo seco e um elfo doméstico estava ali.

\- Pois não mestre Potter? - Perguntou o elfo se curvando ao ponto de quase tocar o nariz no chão.

\- Já disse que pode me chamar de Harry. - Disse o rapaz sorrindo para o elfo que parecia estar a ponto de fazer um escândalo por ser tratado como um igual. – Você faz o favor de trazer algo para a senhorita Delacour aqui para comer?

\- Sim mestre Harry. - Falou o elfo pronto para aparatar.

\- E, por favor, Dobby, tente ficar a serviço dela ou mandar alguém que fique, pois quando a irmãzinha dela acordar precisara se alimentar também. - Disse o moreno de forma clara. – Mas apenas uma canja ou sopa, nada pesado.

\- Como desejar mestre Harry. - Falou Dobby desaparecendo.

\- Fleur, tem um banheiro logo ali. Tome um banho e não se preocupe, ninguém entra nele quando está ocupado. - Diz o rapaz de forma mais fria estalando os dedos, uma muda de roupa apareceu em cima de um leito próximo. – Deve ser o seu tamanho. Troque-se e depois nos falamos. Pode dormir aqui na enfermaria junto com sua irmã. - Ele agora olhou para Hermione de forma profunda. – Hermione volte para seu salão comunal que em breve volto a te chamar. Temos de discutir os assuntos pendentes.

\- Sim professor. - Disse Hermione saindo rapidamente da enfermaria deixando só ele e Fleur.

\- Obrigado. - Disse Fleur que até agora estava confusa.

\- Eu lhe trouxe liberdade, tenho responsabilidade de cuidar de você. - Disse o Potter calmamente. – Mas não se esqueça, eu realizei o seu desejo então o preço logo será cobrado. Não se preocupe que não será nada como aquele porco do seu ex-patrão fazia. - Um suspiro longo e frio que fez Fleur tremer levemente. – A poção irá dar um jeito nos efeitos negativos da maldição, ela logo estará em pé de novo só que os feitiços de fogo dela estarão um pouco mais fortes. - Harry já ia sair da enfermaria quando lembrou de algo. – Daqui a pouco vira alguém chamada Agatha, ela tem um bom conhecimento em medicina bruxa. Peça para que ela cheque a temperatura de Gabrielle a cada duas horas até que volte ao normal e, por favor, troque as roupas de sua irmã de novo. Ela está ensopada de suor. - Por fim saiu do local suspirando alto, agora tinha de encarar o velho Dumbledore.

XXXXXX

\- Então essa é a história em torno de todo o ocorrido? - Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para o Potter. As únicas pessoas no escritório além dos dois eram Snape e Carlinhos, ambos já sabiam da história do rapaz.

\- Sim. Eu resolvi ajudar já que Fleur e Gabrielle Delacour eram amigas minhas no passado. - Ele se curvou levemente para frente e seus olhos verdes brilharam perigosamente. – Por isso não quero tentativas de você fazê-las me espionar, nem sondas nas duas. Se fizer isso eu me esqueço que estou te devendo uma.

\- Respeito sua decisão. -Disse Dumbledore não ligando pro jeito agressivo do jovem. – E quanto à poção que você aplicou nela, eu nunca a vi.

\- É uma poção rara e difícil. Os ingredientes têm de ser frescos e preparados com cuidado demora pouco, mas um grão de algo a mais já estraga a poção e a transforma em apenas sopa com gosto ruim. – Disse o rapaz olhando de relance para Snape, fora ele que lhe ensinara a poção. – Foi criada em meu mundo no intervalo da primeira e segunda guerra bruxa. - Ele tirou das vestes algo um papel amarelado e estendeu não para Dumbledore, mas para Snape.

\- É minha letra. - Disse Snape em tom seco de voz lendo atentamente ingredientes e modo de preparo que tinha escritos no pergaminho.

\- Você que a criou. - Disse Harry de maneira fria. – E que me ensinou a preparar então creio que seja você que deva levar os méritos. - Uma pausa. Snape lia com atenção cada ingrediente esquecendo os demais na sala por alguns instantes e depois guardou o pergaminho nas vestes. – Também gostaria que você abrisse uma vaga pro primeiro ano de Gabrielle. As aulas começaram há alguns dias, então ela não perdeu muito.

\- Pelo que eu sei, ela ainda não completou onze anos. - Disse Dumbledore analisando o rapaz com atenção. Não se conseguia ler nada em sua face, nenhuma emoção. – É regra da escola que os alunos tenham no mínimo onze anos.

\- Creio que possa abrir uma exceção, visto que ela estava matriculada em Beauxbatons e, como sabemos, eles iniciam os ensinos com dez anos, então tudo que você precisa fazer é tratar como transferência, mesmo a escola estando fechada atualmente. - Diz Harry de maneira prática, rápida e fria. – Eu cobrirei todas as despesas desse processo. Não se preocupe quanto ao dinheiro.

\- Muito bem então. - Disse Dumbledore com sua calma inabalável. – E esse cavaleiro que você diz ter encontrado em seu pequeno passeio com a senhorita Granger?

\- Richard LeCray. - Falou Harry rapidamente. – Esse é o nome dele. Creio que tenha o registro dele no banco de dados da aliança e que lidarão com ele antes que ele cruze meu caminho de novo.

\- Isso soa como ameaça, Potter. - Diz Snape em tom venenoso.

\- E foi Snape. - Diz Harry no mesmo tom de voz. – Eu não hesitaria em matar qualquer um que se põe em meu caminho, da aliança ou dos comensais, pra mim não importa.

\- Seu…

\- Nós cuidaremos dele senhor Potter. - Disse Dumbledore interrompendo o professor de poções. – Por hora creio que nosso assunto acabou.

\- Sim. - Disse Harry se colocando de pé. – Estarei em meus aposentos e, Diretor, a senhorita Granger será minha assistente por um tempo, enquanto Carlinhos estiver ocupado. - Em fim saiu da sala do diretor fazendo sinal para que Carlinhos o seguisse.

XXXXXXXXX

\- Carlinhos. - Falou Harry quando os dois se afastaram da sala do diretor fazendo o ruivo o encarar com atenção. – Seu irmão, Guilherme, ainda está de licença dos Guerreiros?

\- Sim. - Respondeu o ruivo de maneira simples. – Aparentemente não tem data para voltar.

\- Ele trabalha lecionando feitiços para cadetes de Guerreiros e Cavaleiros senão me engano. - Disse Harry mais para si mesmo do que para o ruivo. – Entre e contato com ele e diga que quero contratá-lo.

\- Sobre que assunto? - Pergunto Carlinhos interessado.

\- Fleur precisa terminar seus estudos e seu irmão tem um bom conhecimento em magia. - Disse o rapaz de forma simples. – Ela tem de estar preparada para o que vier se ela quer ser livre, precisará de poder para isso.

XXXXX

Harry estava sentado em sua poltrona no quarto tomado pela escuridão que ele encarava com intensidade. Mesmo no escuro ele via as cenas que tentava esquecer, via as chamas de um dia maldito contrastando com o céu limpo e ouvia os gritos. Conhecia as vozes gritando. Eram elas. Eram Gabrielle e Fleur pedindo socorro e perdão. Comensais, centenas ao redor das duas, olhando cobiçosos e Guilherme Weasley lutando bravamente tentando chegar a esposa, mas era impossível. Havia muitos guerreiros de Voldemort, muitos corpos pelo chão, muitos lamentos e lamúrias. Risadas insanas, seres que fediam a magia negra e os gritos para que parassem, para que ouve-se piedade. Tentou alcançar as duas francesas, mas Ele se pôs a sua frente. O maldito comensal da morte, os olhos cinzentos e os cabelos da mesma cor caiam por seu rosto. Odiava aquele homem tanto quanto odiava Voldemort e ele deveria morrer.

\- Professor Potter. - Falou alguém batendo na porta tirando o rapaz dessas imagens de um passado insano.

\- Entre. - Falou Harry sua voz era carregada de um ódio contido e seus olhos brilhavam em uma intensidade sombria como se desejasse matar alguém. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se enquanto a porta era aberta. Com um aceno da mão as luzes se acenderam. – O que deseja Agatha?

\- Vim perguntar se o senhor esta bem. - Disse ela o tom era preocupado, fazendo o rapaz ficar sem entender, não tinha por que ela perguntar aquilo. – E avisar que a temperatura de Gabrielle Delacour está estável e a segunda poção já foi aplicada. Ela também se alimentou direito.

\- Obrigado Agatha. - Disse o rapaz se levantando de sua poltrona e caminhando até a garota, ficando com o corpo bem próximo do dela, ele baixou os olhos para olhá-la bem dentro dos olhos. – Você será uma boa médica, mas tem de aprender a dar as noticias boas ou ruins se quiser continuar nessa carreira. - Disse pegando rapidamente um jornal que a garota escondia atrás do corpo com as mãos. Olhou rapidamente para a capa onde havia uma foto dele e viu algo sobre edição especial. Aparentemente estavam dando crédito a ele por descobrir uma veia corrupta dentro da aliança e dizendo que ele fora o responsável por desmantelá-la.

\- Foi muito corajoso de sua parte. - Disse Agatha, não conseguia se afastar do rapaz que pareceu esquecer dela. Quando os olhos dele mais uma vez encontraram os seus ela se arrepiou e sentiu um calafrio gélido prendendo sua respiração.

\- É mentira. - Disse Harry entregando o jornal para a garota que estava meio confusa e não sabia se gostava ou não dele ter se afastado. – Eu passei pelo local e tava de mau humor. Ele era um dos responsáveis pelo estado de Gabrielle então eu ia matá-lo, mas como estava acompanhado no meu pequeno passeio achei melhor não fazer isso.

\- Meu pai contou um pou…

\- Você devia ouvir mais seu pai. - Disse Harry a interrompendo de costas para a garota. – Ele viu horrores aos quais, com sorte, você jamais verá. Viveu momentos que levariam humanos a insanidade, sentiu dores que destruiriam um ser. - Falou o Potter quase pausadamente. – Cuide de seu pai, Agatha Snape e faça com que ele não me encontre em campo de batalha. Viva cada momento que puder com ele, mesmo se ele te irritar. Aprenda com suas palavras, tome suas decisões e reze para que ele fique vivo ao fim da guerra.

\- Mas tem paz entre nós. - Disse Agatha confusa sabia que a paz era temporária, mas nunca pensaria que as forças das trevas chegariam até o castelo, mesmo com os filhotes de comensais ali.

\- Nós estamos numa Zona de Calmaria. - Disse Harry se sentando na cama e finalmente ficando de frente para a garota já que a cama ficava em frente a porta. – Ou olho do furacão. - Dizia com calma como se ensinasse um de seus alunos mais novos. – Dentro do olho do furacão a calmaria reina, mas é temporária. Você e muitos nesse castelo pegaram a guerra no momento em que ela estava se aproximando da Zona de Calmaria, mas quando o olho do furacão passar vocês conhecerão de verdade o desespero da guerra. Não passará um dia sem que alguém morra vítima da guerra. Não vai ser como antigamente, que demorava meses para alguém morrer. - Uma pausa sombria e os olhos do Potter mergulharam nas sombras do quarto. – Saia Agatha. Vá cuidar de Gabrielle pois daqui a pouco passarei lá.

Agatha não esperou uma segunda ordem. Aqueles olhos imersos na escuridão pareciam brilhar em uma intensidade opaca e insana. As palavras dele eram incoerentes, mas sábias e a voz era como se toda a emoção tivesse sido espremida para fora e não existisse mais nada, nem espaço para o ódio. Era como uma casca vazia que se mexia com o único propósito. A guerra.

Harry ainda ficou ali por uns segundos, pelo menos foi o que pensou já que tinha passado mais de uma hora com ele lá sentado perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Finalmente ele se levantou, saiu do quarto com rapidez e se viu andando pelos corredores do castelo.

Não precisava pensar, sabia para onde seus pés lhe levavam e deixou eles guiarem a si pelas paredes sombrias do castelo. Ali sempre fora sua casa, seu lar, o porto seguro de sua alma. Era tão irreal estar ali e não sentir a paz ou a alegria que sentia antigamente. Talvez pelo fato de que ali não era sua Hogwarts ou o fato de que não estava com seus amigos.

Não andou muito. Tomou passagens secretas que poucos sabiam. Assustou um ou outro casal que namorava perto das saídas das passagens e olhavam pra ele assustados, pois o professor se movimentava com tanto silêncio que parecia ter atravessado as paredes, mas isso era pelo fato dos alunos estarem mais interessados em namorar do que outra coisa.

O último degrau de escada foi ultrapassado e ele chegou onde queria. Respirou fundo e caminhou para aquele local. Analisou com certa frieza os quadros que ficavam em volta do grande quadro da mulher gorda que encarava o rapaz com interesse, mas o Potter a encarou com frieza. O sorriso meio sem vida que nasceu em seus lábios fez a mulher do quadro sorrir.

\- Senha. - Perguntou a mulher do quadro olhando o rapaz um tanto receosa.

\- Sou professor de DCAT e tenho autorização pra entrar em qualquer salão comunal sem senha. - O tom de voz do Potter era uma mistura de emoção. Era como se ele exala-se amor e ódio ao mesmo tempo pela voz.

\- Sinto muito professor Potter, mas devido a problemas passados, terei de pedir a senha. - Disse a mulher gorda com receio. O rapaz apenas pensou por um instante.

\- Garra de Grifo. - Disse Harry em tom pesado de voz.

\- Assim seja. - Disse a mulher gorda aliviada e abrindo passagem para o rapaz sem ligar como ele conseguira a senha, já que geralmente só os diretores da casa tinham. - Harry adentrou pela passagem e viu seu antigo salão comunal vermelho e dourado parecia maior do que lembrava. Tinha dezenas de alunos passando conversando, cada um num canto, mas bastou um sussurro de surpresa de um para o salão calar e olhar para ele. Algumas garotas sorriram e coraram ao ver ele passando os olhos por elas, outros alunos tremiam de medo ou excitação. O Potter era provavelmente o professor mais maneiro da escola.

\- Boa tarde. - Disse o Potter de maneira fria andando pelo salão comunal olhando os detalhes. Tinha que lembrar de ver os outros salões. Nunca tinha visto os de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Por fim repousou em seu lugar favorito no salão. Uma poltrona perto da lareira. Não se incomodou com o silêncio, apenas olhou para o lugar vazio. – Lila Brown, vá chamar à senhorita Granger, diga que a estou esperando aqui. - Disse Harry olhando para Lila que corou ao vê-lo se dirigir a ela e saiu apressada junto com Parvati Patil atrás dela, ambas rindo baixinho. O Potter se sentou na poltrona.

\- Professor. - Falou um aluno quebrando o silêncio. Harry o olhou, não lembrou quem era, mas também não dera aula para todas as salas ainda ou pensava que não. – É verdade o que dizem no jornal?

\- Realmente eu estive no país em questão e encontrei o Cavaleiro que levou a aliança a tal rede de corrupção. -Falou Harry em tom normal, todos ouviam ele com atenção. – Eu ia até matá-lo, mas em virtude de eu não estar com só relatei a Dumbledore. Os créditos são do velho.

\- Professor, você tem um doce favorito? - Perguntou uma garota provavelmente do terceiro ano em tom sonhador.

\- Viciado em chocolate. - Disse Harry abrindo um leve sorriso fazendo outros sorrirem também. – Uma vez fui para a áfrica central, o povo de lá tinha um jeito de preparar o chocolate de forma deliciosa.

\- Você viajou por muitos países? - Perguntou uma aluna do sétimo ano. Harry se lembrava de ter dado aula pra ela.

\- Conheci boa parte do mundo. - Falou Harry apesar do tom dele estar um tanto gelado, no entanto os alunos não pareciam se incomodar. – Uma vez fui para o Japão, conheci um ferreiro ótimo e engraçado. - Falou olhando um pouco pro vazio. – Tipo, nós tínhamos meio que arrumado confusão com esse tal mafioso, passamos altos problemas correndo para lá e para cá e no fim terminamos caindo de bêbados de tanto tomar Sake.

\- E os mafiosos? - Perguntou um menino um tanto alegre por ouvir as histórias do professor.

\- A, bom. Nós escapamos. Tivemos que matar alguns, mas no fim nos acertando com o chefe dos mafiosos e nós três bebemos a noite inteira. - Algumas risadas ecoaram pelo salão os alunos pareciam achar graça de ver o professor falar aquilo, os mais velhos custaram a diferenciá-lo de um adolescente normal. – A ressaca foi de matar visto que no dia seguinte ainda teve uma festa do grupo mafioso e eu acabei indo parar num lago de carpas por alguma razão. - Um estouro de risadas dos alunos.

\- E por que vocês arrumaram briga com um mafioso? - Perguntou uma voz séria entre os alunos e o Potter pode ver Hermione lhe olhando com severidade.

\- A culpa não foi minha. - Disse Harry meio que se defendendo e Hermione, que chegara a pouco e ouviu a historia, jurou que esse era um momento descontraído para ele. – Esse amigo ferreiro que foi se engraçar com a filha do chefão lá e, bem, sobrou pra mim também na confusão.

\- E esse ferreiro? O que aconteceu com ele? - Perguntou um garoto sorrindo de lado.

\- Se casou com a filha do chefe. - Disse Harry um sorriso largo apareceu em seus lábios. – Literalmente acorrentado para não fugir. - Os garotos riram com a situação algumas garotas também. – Mas foram felizes por um tempo tiveram um filho e o grupo mafioso entrou em crise. Um dia a aliança resolveu interferir no país que se mantinha em cima da linha e eles mataram todos do clã mafioso, inclusive meu amigo.

\- Sinto muito. - Falaram algumas pessoas que não faziam parte da aliança, como se também tivessem passado por algo parecido, mas Harry ainda sorriu.

\- Ele morreu como um guerreiro. Lutou até o fim de sua vida. - Disse o Potter havia mentido dizendo que fora a aliança que matara seu amigo japonês, pois isso fora em seu mundo, mas foram aurores inglês o que, para ele, era a mesma porcaria. – Eu ainda encho a cara de sake para homenageá-lo. - Disse sorrindo largamente. – Alguém me acompanharia?

\- Professor! somos estudantes! - Disse Hermione indgnada em quanto alguns alunos concordavam sem se importar.

\- Como se estudantes nunca tivessem tomado um porre na vida. - Disse Harry alargando mais o sorriso. – Eu e um amigo resolvemos ver quem bebia mais e atacamos uma garrafa de vodka que passou batido. Fomos pra uma segunda, mas ele, já bêbado, aparatou e para achar ele foi um desespero. No fim ele apareceu azul em casa e quase nu, pois aparatara em uma região fria do país e dormira na rua. Roubaram as roupas dele enquanto ele dormia. - Um estouro de risada dos alunos novamente ao imaginarem a cena.

\- O que o senhor queria comigo? - Perguntou Hermione meio impaciente achando que o Potter estava ensinando coisas erradas para os alunos. Ele pareceu se lembrar que tinha algo pra falar.

\- Que bom que me lembrou senhorita Granger. - Falou Harry seu sorriso diminuiu e os olhos ficaram mais sérios. – Bom pessoal, eu tenho de resolver umas coisas. - Murmúrios chateados foram ouvidos. Os alunos nunca tinham visto o professor tão solto, ou assim parecia, no entanto, Hermione notara que ele esquecera de contar partes da aventura que tivera tanto com o tal amigo japonês quanto com o tal amigo bêbado. – Um dia conto mais para vocês.

\- Professor! O senhor joga quadribol? - Quem perguntara fora Ronald Weasley e pela primeira vez Harry o notara na sala.

\- Tenho minhas manhas sim. - Disse o rapaz de maneira calma.

\- Ta afim de uma partida daqui a meia hora? Nós vamos juntar o pessoal das outras casas pra jogar um pouco no campo. - Disse Rony analisando o Potter com cuidado também notara algo estranho nele enquanto ele falava.

\- Talvez eu vá para lá. - Disse Harry só que agora mudou a atenção para Hermione. –Senhorita Granger queira me acompanhar. - Disse Harry saindo da sala o ar sombrio voltou aos seus olhos e a voz voltou a ser áspera, fazendo uns alunos tremerem levemente pela mudança repentina ele logo saiu do salão comunal seguido da Granger.

XXXXXXX

Tão rápido quanto chegara ao salão comunal da Grifinória ele chegou a sua sala de aulas com Hermione logo atrás. Ele achou melhor levá-la para a sala de aula se não as más-línguas iam começar a falar da garota e, definitivamente, não era algo que o rapaz queria. Ele se sentou em cima de sua mesa literalmente deixando os pés pendurados no vazio e fez sinal para que a morena senta-se a sua frente. Ela assim o fez se sentando em cima de uma carteira em frente à mesa do professor não mais que um metro longe. Harry fez um aceno com as mãos e cinco pastas aparecerem no colo de Hermione que ficou confusa.

\- São arquivos de bruxos das trevas ou que não apóiam a aliança conhecidos atualmente. - Começou Harry em tom prático. – O nível deles é médio em comparação aos comensais mais poderosos e estão soltos. Nas pastas tem nomes, endereços e lugares que eles costumam freqüentar, mas eles têm sido cautelosos aparecendo só ocasionalmente. - Hermione apenas ouvia sem entender direito aonde aquilo chegaria. – Leia os arquivos técnicos da aliança. Não conseguiram prever um padrão nos movimentos deles. Quero que você ache um padrão que possa ser usado, também as fraquezas e faça um relatório completo do que descobriu com as notações. - Ele fez uma pausa curta e a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos. – Aparentemente eles têm alguma ligação. Ache a ligação. Tudo que você precisar aparecera nas pastas deles, dês de fotos, a nomes e documentos. As pastas só podem ser abertas por você e quem ler algum documento só vera um relatório de poções.

\- Por que isso? - Perguntou Hermione confusa.

\- Você aceitou ser minha assistente. - Disse Harry se curvando um pouco para frente em cima da mesa. - Eu apenas estou testando sua capacidade de raciocínio os professores aqui dizem que você é esperta, mas eles não sabem nem a metade. Você é muito esperta, senhorita Granger e, ao contrário de todos os professores, eu sei seu real potencial e se você me escutar e obedecer, se você se esforçar, você será grande, talvez maior do que o próprio Dumbledore.

\- Então tudo que eu preciso é ler e analisar esses documentos e relatórios e criar um padrão nos movimentos dos bruxos a fim de ver qual a ligação deles? - Perguntou Hermione notando que o rapaz provavelmente já sabia o que ela tinha de achar.

\- Sim. - Disse Harry de forma neutra. – Você terá 4 dias para concluir sua tarefa. Tempo de sobra e também quero a senhorita todo dia, as cinco da manhã, no corredor que leva as armaduras vermelhas do sétimo andar ,em frente à grande tapeçaria para que iniciemos parte do seu treino.

\- Cinco da manhã? - Perguntou Hermione meio chocada. Era muito cedo mesmo para ela que acordava cedo.

\- Sim. Temos de dar um jeito em te preparar afinal, a partir de agora, você é minha… - Ele parou interrompendo o que ia dizer como se sai-se do ar. O coração de Hermione bateu mais forte. – Pode-se dizer discípula. Se correr tudo bem te darei outra missão no decorrer do seu treinamento. - Mais uma aceno com a mão e um pesado livro apareceu na mesa do professor ao seu lado. – Esse livro é importante que leia. Trata-se de oclumencia. Conhecendo você do jeito que conheço, você se dará melhor na matéria lendo primeiro sobre ela. - Ele estalou os dedos e o livro sumiu. – Ele já está sobre sua cama então é só você ler.

\- Mais alguma coisa professor? - Perguntou Hermione meio aturdida com as coisas.

\- Pode ir. - Falou Harry de maneira calma e fria. – Mas te espero amanhã às cinco da manhã.

\- Até mais professor. - Diz Hermione saindo da sala com as pastas pensando se fizera bem aceitar ser assistente dele ou pior aprender o que ele tinha a ensinar.

XXXXXXXX

O resto do dia passou rapidamente e Harry suspendeu suas aulas. Não estava com ânimo para ensinar alunos tão fracos, por isso se embrenhara na biblioteca da escola na parte mais profunda e sombria da área restrita, onde passou o resto do dia imerso naqueles livros lendo vários ao mesmo tempo com uma atenção imperturbável. Até a respiração dele parecia silenciosa de mais naquele local vazio e escuro.

\- Finalmente te achei. - Falou alguém em meio à escuridão, mas o moreno nem ao menos levantou a cabeça para observar o dono da voz que veio mais para perto da fraca luz de um archote. – Consegui o que você me pediu.

\- Você demorou. - Falou Harry levantando a vista para o ruivo a sua frente. – Seu irmão aceitou?

\- Ele estará aqui para falar contigo. - Falou o ruivo olhando para Harry e jogando três pastas sobre a mesa do moreno. – Deu trabalho conseguir isso.

\- Trabalho que será recompensado. - Falou Harry abrindo a pequena pasta e lendo rapidamente o conteúdo. Fez isso com as duas outras pastas e pegou as três fotos que tinham em cada pasta. – Resolverei isso hoje à noite.

\- Mas pelo menos um desses pertence à Aliança! - Falou Carlinhos meio relutante.

\- E isso deveria ser importante? - Perguntou o Potter levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de forma sarcástica. – Não se preocupe Carlinhos, eu darei meu jeito.

\- Ou seja, - Começou o ruivo meio nervoso. – Choverá sangue onde você por seus pés.

\- Devia ter mais fé em mim. - Falou Harry se levantando o sorriso sarcástico e frio ainda em seus lábios. – Mas me conhece muito bem.

\- Boa sorte. - Falou Carlinhos dando as costas e andando rapidamente pelas prateleiras de livros sem olhar para trás. A escuridão o envolveu enquanto se afastava do moreno.

\- Não sou eu que preciso de sorte meu amigo. - Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Carlinhos quando ouviu a voz de Harry ecoar na escuridão. Era como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas sentiu a magia dele desaparecer.

XXXXXX

Harry ainda olhou as três fotos em sua mão analisando cada uma com atenção. O relatório das pastas já estava guardado em sua mente e as pastas em seu sobretudo. Também guardou as fotos no sobretudo e fechou o livro em cima da mesa. O archote se apagou e os olhos verdes sem vida dele brilharam na escuridão antes dele simplesmente desaparecer do castelo sem fazer nenhum barulho. Quando sentiu de novo o chão de baixo de seus pés, o moreno se viu em um local diferente. Achou interessante aquilo, só quisera testar se conseguiria aparatar direto da escola, pelo jeito aquilo era fácil. Olhou em volta e se encontrou no que parecia um grande deserto de areia, o sol ainda estava à vista, mas a noite começava a cair trazendo o vento gélido das noites do deserto e mais a frente dele uma fortaleza se erguia.

\- Interessante. - Falou o moreno vendo a fortaleza que era da mesma cor da areia se erguendo é ela era grandinha. Pelo que ele se lembrava, era maior que Azkaban. Segundo o relatório, aquela fortaleza era uma prisão chamada Mahake. A palavra provinha de uma língua antiga que significa, literalmente, prisão miragem. Talvez fosse pelo fato da prisão se camuflar as areias do deserto ou ao poderoso feitiço de ocultamento que o Potter havia atravessado.

Bom, não adiantava se preocupar com isso. Ele apenas observou analisando a arquitetura da fortaleza. Lembrava mais um grande quadrado com quatro torres uma em cada lado dele e janelas tão pequenas que provavelmente nem pássaros entrariam por elas. Não demorou muito e chegou aos grandes portões da frente. Não podia simplesmente aparatar ali dentro. Havia algo ali que impedia, algo a mais do que um feitiço anti-aparatação. Então esticou a mão e bateu no portão como se fosse algo extremamente comum.

\- Saia daqui ou morra. - Falou alguém do lado de dentro do portão.

\- Abra. - Ordenou Harry, mas não ouve nada. Foi bater mais uma vez no portão, mas algo estranho aconteceu. O portão tremeu levemente e o moreno rapidamente fez um feitiço escudo ao seu redor enquanto milhares de estacas de puro aço saiam dos portões. As que bateram em seu escudo simplesmente quebraram e se estilhaçaram. O moreno tentou se controlar um pouco, aquilo o estava deixando impaciente. Levantou rapidamente a mão esquerda e tocou no portão. Uma intensa luz vermelha sangue saiu da palma de sua mão e os olhos dele ficaram mais escuros. – Toc Toc. - Falou o moreno. Era possível sentir a frieza e o tom sarcástico que veio de sua voz. Um clarão vermelho e a fortaleza inteira pareceu tremer enquanto os portões foram literalmente explodidos para fora das dobradiças, mas o feitiço fora tão poderoso que os portões simplesmente foram consumidos por aquela energia estranha e viraram pó deixando a passagem livre para Harry.

O Potter rapidamente avançou achando interessante o lado de dentro. Logo na porta já começava algumas celas onde alguns presos começaram a gritar para tirá-los dali outros chamavam o nome de Voldemort, tolos que pensavam que o lorde negro ia salvá-los. O moreno notou que eram centenas de celas não muito grandes e havia dois presos em cada cela, não havia portas, apenas uma barreira azul elétrica. As celas eram uma em cima da outra, então, mesmo que um bruxo escapasse do sétimo andar, ele teria que literalmente pular para escapar.

\- Largue a varinha e curve-se. - Ordenou alguém atraindo a atenção do moreno que viu um homem de pele morena e olhos negros, o cabelo era castanho claro. Atrás dele havia pelo menos quinze bruxos, todos vestidos com as capas vermelhas dos soldados do império da fênix.

-Leve-me a Victor Rannistein. - Falou o moreno olhando para os prováveis cavaleiros da fênix. Viu-os tremerem um pouco e vários detentos mais perto se calaram.

\- Em nome da ordem da Fênix, renda-se. - Repetiu o homem fazendo Harry suspirar. –Matem-no. - Ordenou o homem. Dezenas de feitiços voaram em direção de Harry que não fez nada, os feitiços simplesmente pararam a centímetros do corpo dele. Feitiços de diversas cores, maldições negras. O único que passara por ele, basicamente ao lado direito de seu corpo, fora um Avada, o resto foi tudo parado.

\- Fracos. - Falou Harry e todos os feitiços retornaram para os atacantes os acertando alguns voaram para trás com a força do ataque, outros conseguiram desviar, mas pelo menos a metade caiu morta. – Você. - Falou Harry esticando o braço direito e o homem que parecia ser o líder veio literalmente arrastado até ele. O moreno pegou o homem pelo pescoço e o levantou como se não pesasse. – Onde está Victor Rannistein?

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou o homem com espanto em seus olhos.

\- Queime. - Falou Harry e o corpo do cavaleiro simplesmente entrou em combustão. O moreno o jogou para longe deixando o homem se debater desesperado tentando apagar as chamas, os gritos dele ecoaram pelo lugar. – Que tal você? - Se perguntou o moreno olhando para um homem de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos castanhos que literalmente veio arrastado até ele só que, dessa vez, uma força invisível o suspendeu no ar. – Pretende responder minha pergunta?

-Vai se foder, comensal maldito. - Falou o homem. Um brilho assassino passou pelos olhos de Harry que começou a andar em direção ao restante dos sobreviventes enquanto o homem de cabelos acobreados era literalmente despedaçado por uma força invisível. Os gritos dele se juntaram com os do homem que estava ainda queimando, quando as vozes de ambos se silenciaram, dava para ouvir o vento da noite soprar do lado de fora. – Mais alguém?

\- Subterrâneo, setor 15 B, cela única. - Falou um dos homens. Harry rapidamente entrou na mente dele pegando toda informação que precisava e sorriu, continuou a andar na direção deles, mas passou por eles como se não se importa-se. – Você é Hades não é?

\- Alguns me chamam assim. - Falou Harry ainda andando.

\- Então por que está fazendo isso? - Perguntou o cavaleiro. Não compreendia. O caçador Hades, ou Atlas, era conhecido como uma lenda entre a aliança, alguém que lutava por eles.

\- Vingança...

XXXXXXX

Harry desceu por uma espécie de elevador sem parar nos outros andares, ele sentia a magia do local, também sentia que muitos pensavam em fazer uma emboscada para ele na saída. Achava aquilo tolice, Tudo que eles tinham de fazer era ficar fora de seu caminho e sobreviveriam para mais um dia, mas seres humanos não fazem o mais lógico. Finalmente o elevador parou. Olhou para o visor estava marcando 15B. As portas se abriram e tudo que ele viu além delas foi escuridão. Não se importou com isso, passou pelas portas de forma despreocupada e passou a andar pelo túnel escuro. Não parecia demonstrar dificuldade de enxergar o caminho tanto que desviou uma vez ou outra de dois esqueletos no chão. A caminhada fora curta. Logo ele se viu numa parte maior, como uma grande gruta subterrânea, uma luz azulada vinha de archotes que estavam naquela parte. No meio da gruta fria e úmida tinha algo, correntes desprendiam de todos os lados das paredes e iam em direção daquele algo.

\- Olá. - Falou Harry se aproximando. A luz azulada revelou que ali havia um ser, um homem. Os braços estavam estendidos, presos por correntes, as pernas, o mesmo. Ele estava há alguns centímetros do chão. As roupas que ele usava lembravam um colete de metal de onde argolas de aço saiam e correntes se prendiam a elas. Uma chapa de ferro grosso e enegrecido pelo tempo tampava a boca do estranho de cabelos longos sujos e negros desgrenhados pelo tempo. Os olhos eram azuis elétricos, havia uma aura de poder e perigo naquele ser que encarava ao moreno como se tivesse vontade de matá-lo e devorá-lo. – Meu nome é Harry Potter, mas meus inimigos me chamam de Hades. - O homem apenas observava o moreno, um brilho estranho nasceu nos olhos dele. O moreno sorriu. – Me desculpe, esqueci que você não pode falar com isso na boca. - Falou o moreno tocando a mordaça de ferro que brilhou e rachou, os pedaços caíram no chão.

\- Chegue mais perto, deus da morte. - Falou o homem assim que teve a boca liberada. - Chegue mais perto para que eu prove de seu sangue.

\- Não é o meu sangue que você quer. - Falou Harry olhando para o homem. – Você apenas queria viver em paz. - Começou a falar chegando perto do homem, ficando a poucos passos dele. O homem se debatia tentando alcançar o Potter. – Mas eles não deixaram. - Dizia o moreno sem se importar. – Afinal, mesmo não tendo se aliado a Voldemort, você era o inimigo, você era um ser das trevas perigoso. Então, mataram sua família. Sei que é raro sua espécie ter filhos e deve ter sido extremamente doloroso quando você os viu destruir sua filha.

\- Eu vou ter matar. - Os olhos azuis elétricos ficaram mais claros, a fúria transbordava daquele ser.

\- Mas não te mataram. - Falou Harry calmamente. – Não puderam. Nada que eles tentaram adiantou, você é um verdadeiro imortal. - Harry aproximou o rosto do de Victor deixando apenas uns trinta centímetros os separando. Ele encarava os olhos azuis enegrecidos pelo ódio. – Não é mesmo Príncipe da noite/ Victor Rannistein, o último descendente puro e direto de Lorde Drakul?

\- Você vai morrer. - Urrou Victor tentando se debater a sede de sangue desprendeu de seu corpo.

\- Jure lealdade a mim e se curve diante de minha presença e eu lhe darei o sangue daqueles que tiraram sua filha, daqueles que mataram sua amada. - Falou Harry em tom frio. – Eu lhe darei a liberdade, eu lhe apontarei o caminho e você poderá saciar sua sede de sangue com o sangue dos traidores e com o sangue daqueles que lhe tiraram tudo, que te jogaram aqui.

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou Victor vendo a magia e o poder desprender de Harry. Era um poder diferente de qualquer humano, era tão forte que a caverna simplesmente começou a tremer, a parede a rachar.

\- Eu sou aquele que voltou da morte para arrastar meus inimigos para um mundo de dor e medo intermináveis. - Falou Harry em tom cruel e sem emoções. – Eu sou aquele que carrega o ódio do outro mundo. - Uma pausa, os archotes passaram a exibir uma luz verde assim como a aura que saiu do corpo do moreno. – Eu sou Lorde Hades e juro que você terá a sua vingança.

\- Se é assim, está feito. - Falou Victor baixando a cabeça. O tom mortal e a vontade de sangue desapareceram. As correntes que o colete de metal o prendiam no ar simplesmente congelaram do nada e estilhaçaram o fazendo cair no chão revelando vestes negra e desgastadas pelo tempo. O grande vampiro de curvou diante de Harry. – Eu, Victor Rannistein, mestre da noite, último descendente de Drakul, juro lealdade eterna a Lorde Hades. - Os archotes começaram a se apagar um a um enquanto ele falava. – Minha alma, minha existência, meu sangue e meu corpo, a partir de hoje, pertencera a ti. Seus ideais serão meus ideais, seu ódio o meu ódio, seus sonhos os meus sonhos.

\- Levante-se Victor e abandone seu antigo nome. - Falou Harry vendo o homem se levantar. – Depois de hoje quando entrar em campo de batalha carregara o nome de Seth, a existência do caos e da vingança. - Harry fez uma pausa enquanto o homem fazia uma reverência. – Vamos. - Ordenou Harry dando as costas.

\- Sim, Meu Lorde. - Falou o vampiro os dois desaparecem em meio à escuridão da caverna liberando uma quantidade insana de energia.

XXXXXX

Era ainda final de tarde na Grécia quando duas pessoas apareceram em meio a uma pequena ilha no mar egeu. O local era bem longe do continente e o local mais próximo era Creta, mesmo assim demorava algumas horas até chegar à ilha escondida. Ela não era muito grande e feita inteiramente de rocha um dos seres pareceu incomodado com a luz, mas ainda se manteve ao lado do companheiro que caminhou pela praia da ilha até chegar à beira do mar.

\- Aonde vamos, Lorde Hades? - Perguntou Victor logo atrás do Potter.

\- Nessa parte não devia existir mar. - Falou Harry olhando para a água. Sentia magia vinda dela, magia poderosa. Deixou a água do mar bater em seus pés e Victor viu uma energia vermelha ser emitida pelo corpo de Harry. Tudo ao redor deles pareceu tremer, a água abaixo dos pés do Potter se tornou areia e a frente deles uma grande construção se materializou. Era como se uma parte da ilha estivesse oculta. O vampiro olhou a construção com interesse, não passava de grandes muros de pedra negra e fosca e uma única e grande torre subia do centro da construção. – Entre e abra os portões. - Ordenou o Potter.

-Sim, meu Lorde. - Falou Victor, seu corpo sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra que foi carregada por um vento inexistente e adentrou por entre as frestas da prisão.

XXXXXX

Victor logo se materializou de novo. Estava em um corredor não muito largo dentro da muralha. Olhou para os dois lados e com grande velocidade foi para a direita os passos eram tão leves e silenciosos que ele parecia deslizar rapidamente pelo chão. Não encontrou nenhum guarda por um tempo até que ouviu passos. Quando virou um corredor se viu em frente à pelo menos cinco comensais que patrulhavam os corredores, cada um carregava uma espada e pareceram chocados ao ver o vampiro ali.

\- Soem os alarmes. - Urrou o que parecia o líder, mas, antes mesmo de obedecerem ao seu comando, Victor já aparecera em sua frente e cravara suas presas no pescoço do comensal sorvendo em um segundo metade de seu sangue e o soltando. Todos tremeram ao ver os lábios do vampiro manchado de sangue. Um comensal saiu correndo, mas antes que outro fizesse a mesma coisa Victor esticou a mão, atravessou o peito de um comensal e sentiu o coração dele em sua mão pulsante e forte. Rapidamente o agarrou e arrancou o coração do comensal que caiu surpreso e sem vida no chão com uma grande poça de sangue se formando.

\- Avada Kedevra. - Falou outro guarda o raio verde bateu em Victor que sentiu uma dor muito forte, mas que passou rapidamente. O comensal parecia aterrorizado pelo Vampiro estar de pé. – Ava... - Victor não deixou ele falar de novo. Rapidamente agarrou um de seus braços e puxou com violência o arrancando e com a mesma velocidade pegou a varinha do comensal de sua mão e literalmente enfiou na testa dele o fazendo cair para trás morto.

O comensal que fugiu não estava muito longe. Victor sentia o cheiro do medo dele, sentia o sangue dele correr rápido, seu coração bater forte e a adrenalina ser injetada em seu corpo. Em menos de dois segundos ele alcançou o comensal aparecendo em frente a ele. O comensal pensou em fugir, pensou em escapar, mas Victor o agarrou pela cabeça e com um movimento forte a esmagou de encontro a uma parede não se importando para alguns pedaços de osso que voaram em sua direção. O vampiro largou o corpo ali mesmo e passou a correr, tinha pegado informações no sangue do comensal. Logo se viu em um quarto amplo, mas vazio onde havia, na parede, uma marca azul clara em forma de mão. O vampiro limpou o sangue de seu rosto e passou o sangue naquela marca que brilhou em tom dourado, ele soube que dera certo, simplesmente desapareceu depois em uma nuvem negra.

XXXXXXX

\- Está feito, Lorde Hades. - Falou Victor aparecendo ajoelhado em frente de Harry que apenas o observou. Não fazia muito tempo que o vampiro entrara logo os portões negros começaram a se abrir.

\- Muito bem meu amigo. - Disse Harry tocando no ombro do vampiro que se levantou, ele era um pouco mais alto que o Potter, mas este não ligou e ambos adentraram passando pelos portões abertos da fortaleza e olharam para os lados. Era um imenso pátio de pedra cinzenta e áspera onde havia centenas de pessoas, algumas acorrentadas a paredes, outras a pilares, um ou outro estava dentro de um círculo vermelho no chão e no ar acima dos círculos uma luz avermelhada ondulava mostrando uma barreira. Era fácil perceber quem era bruxo e quem era trouxa. Os bruxos tinham sempre um cristal na testa, um cristal de cor rósea. Eram pedras Banthy, o mesmo material de sua foice, só que aquela pedra estava com a função de sugar e lacrar a magia ao ponto de jamais se poder fazer nenhum feitiço.

\- Para onde vamos meu senhor? - Perguntou Victor olhando para Harry que observou em volta em segundos conseguiu ver um vislumbre da mente de cada um dos prisioneiros ali e viu quem merecia e quem não merecia viver.

\- Abra sua mente. - Ordenou Harry ao vampiro que assim o fez e logo o moreno passou todas as informações para ele. – Ofereça liberdade para essas pessoas. Aqueles que aceitarem vir para meu lado e jurarem lealdade eterna, um juramento de alma e sangue, você liberta. Os que negarem… - Harry fez uma pausa. – Não me são úteis. - Diz o Potter em tom frio.

\- Retiro os cristais? - Perguntou Victor.

\- Só depois do juramento. - Falou Harry começando a andar em direção a torre central enquanto o vampiro começou a andar entre os condenados maltrapilhos que estavam no pátio.

O moreno não ligou para isso, apenas continuou até a torre onde de longe ele viu uma porta de aço fundido e sentiu a magia negra que a protegia. Ao chegar perto fez um aceno com a mão e a porta foi arrancada da parede e jogada em meio ao pátio atrás dele. Não se importou ao ouvir o gemido de dor de alguém, pelo leve contato com a mente que teve com aquele ser sabia que ele merecia morrer. Adentrou na torre e olhou em volta. Era mais ampla do que parecia do lado de fora. Seis comensais estavam ali, olhando surpresos para a porta. Antes que eles fizessem algo o moreno estalou os dedos e milhares de fios finos de cor vermelho sangue desprenderam do corpo do Potter e foram em grande velocidade para todos os lados. Os fios atravessaram com facilidade não só o corpo dos comensais, mas a rocha da torre. Com mais um movimento da mão os fios vibraram e começaram a cortar em pedaço os corpos dos comensais que gritaram.

Quando a última cabeça foi picotada os fios desapareceram e Harry observou com interesse o sangue e a massa de comensais. Sorriu com isso. Tivera de se segurar de mais naquela escola para não matar os filhotes de comensais que já tinham a marca, e matar aqueles vermes servos de Voldemort fora da escola era, no mínimo, satisfatório. Olhou em volta e viu uma escada em espiral subir a torre, não era esse o seu interesse. Olhou para o chão logo atrás da pilha de pedaços de comensais e viu uma porta. Foi até ela sem se importar em pisar no sangue e abriu a porta que revelou uma grande e extensa escadaria que descia para a escuridão.

O Potter não entendia a fascinação por esconderem coisas em lugares subterrâneos que os humanos tinham, inclusive achava isso muito clichê. Desceu a escadaria a passos rápidos e silenciosos adentrando na escuridão que parecia lhe abraçar. Depois de quase 10 minutos, uma luz azulada começou a iluminar o local e ao chegar ao fundo do lugar ele viu que ali embaixo havia uma abertura para o fundo do mar. Não devia ser tão fundo, pois os raios de sol ainda iluminavam a água ali. Viu que dentro da água, mais ou menos a dois metros, havia o que lembrava uma bolha perfeitamente esférica. O moreno pulou na água, seu corpo não se molhara e ele nem se mexia, o corpo simplesmente ia em direção daquela bolha estranha. Chegando rapidamente nela não hesitou em adentrar no local e sentiu que ali também havia água, mas sentia que a magia naquela água era diferente, por isso respirou fundo. Sim, a água ali era diferente, permitia aos seres respirarem normalmente. Olhou e ao centro da bolha havia uma mulher de olhos prateados que o encarava.

\- Olá. - Falou Harry notando que a mulher era muito bela. A pele morena como se vivesse em um pais tropical, os cabelos eram longos e brancos como a neve e tinha orelhas levemente pontudas. Notou também que ela tinha poucas vestes, somente uma espécie de sutiã que cubria os seios fartos e algo que cobria a parte de baixo, mas só até metade da coxa. Lembrava uma saia leve. Dava para ver a cintura fina e as pernas grossas e belas dela. Ele sempre ouvira falar que elfos reais eram esguios, mas ela não era uma elfa real mesmo.

\- Humano. - Falou a mulher a voz era macia carregada de um leve tom malicioso e sarcástico. – Veio tentar o que seu precioso lorde jamais conseguiu de mim?

\- Meu nome é Harry Potter. - Falou o moreno não ligando para o que ela falava. – Vim lhe libertar.

\- E qual o preço para isso, jovem Potter? - Ela perguntou sorrindo com um leve sarcasmo.

\- Jure lealdade eterna a mim. - Falou Harry em tom forte, vendo ela sorrir com sarcasmo.

\- E por que me curvaria a ti, se nem mesmo a Voldemort eu o fiz? - Perguntou a mulher a malicia e o perigo pareciam ser exalados com sua respiração.

\- Por que posso te libertar dessa prisão. - Falou Harry em tom calmo. – E por que eu posso lhe levar mais uma vez para o campo de batalha onde poderá encontrar aquele que lhe traiu.

\- Humano que promete mais do que pode conseguir. - Havia uma leve e cruel diversão na voz da mulher.

\- Não me subestime Drow. - Falou Harry em fúria. A água ao redor dele começou a borbulhar e a temperatura aumentar uma onda de poder e magia saiu dele fazendo a Drow sentir o quanto aquele humano era diferente. Havia algo mais escondido dentro dele, um poder maior e uma existência que não parecia pertencer a esse mundo, algo que lhe atraiu. – Venha para o meu lado e todos aqueles que lhe traíram e aprisionaram estarão em suas mãos. Você terá sua vingança. Poderá se deliciar no mar de sangue de seus inimigos à vontade, fazê-los implorar por piedade.

\- Como te chamam fora dessa prisão? - Perguntou a Drow olhando para o Potter. – Qual o nome que outros humanos deram a ti?

\- Hades. - Responde Harry vendo que o sorriso sedutor e um tanto debochado da Drow aumentou.

\- Nome interessante para um humano. - Ela falou em seguida baixou a cabeça e uma aura prateada desprendeu de seu corpo. – Eu, Larin, princesa dos Drow, os elfos das sombras, juro lealdade a Harry Potter, a Lorde Hades. Minha lealdade será eterna. Meu corpo, minha mente, minha alma, meu sangue e minha existência servirão a ti até ao fim da existência.

\- Então vamos, Larin. - Falou Harry se aproximando da Drow. Era como o corpo dele se movesse sozinho naquela água estranha. – Vamos à busca de nossos inimigos. - Falou Harry a tocando. A bolha estourou em chamas que logo se apagaram com a água do mar que adentrou, mas os dois não mais estavam ali.

XXXXX

\- Lorde Hades. - Falou Victor assim que Harry apareceu no meio do pátio com uma mulher bela e estranha ao seu lado o Potter olhou em volta dezenas de corpos mutilados e destroçados e logo atrás do vampiro quase cem homens e mulheres estavam curvados. – Eis aqueles que juraram lealdade eterna a ti, meu senhor.

\- Ótimo. - Falou Harry olhando para todas as pessoas ali. Sentiu que havia bruxos e trouxas. – Portus. - Falou o moreno e a roupa de todos brilhou em um leve tom azulado. – Em trinta segundos vocês serão enviados a minha morada. Descansem e esperem o meu retorno. Lá encontrarão comida e abrigo.

\- Vida longa à lorde Hades. - Falaram todos ao mesmo tempo um pouco depois todos desapareceram com lampejos azulados.

\- Victor, meu amigo. - Falou Harry sorrindo para o vampiro. – Esta é Larin, princesa traída dos Drows e nossa companheira.

\- É um prazer. - Falou Victor se curvando levemente em direção a Larin que sorriu sedutoramente em sua direção. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram por um instante.

\- Sempre um prazer encontrar um irmão da noite. - Falou Larin, depois ambos olharam para Harry e, do nada, os três desapareceram deixando a morte para trás e poucos sobreviventes que tremiam aterrorizados.

XXXXXX

A noite estava chuvosa e os raios cortavam o céu quando três figuras simplesmente apareceram em frente a uma grande construção. As figuras pareciam ter se materializado da própria escuridão. Os três olhavam para a grande construção, era, definitivamente, o estilo trouxa ocidental e lembrava uma grande casa de pedras brancas, não havia grandes portões como dois dos seres esperavam, apenas uma porta meio normal.

\- Onde estamos? - Perguntou Victor ao Potter.

\- Em algum lugar de Istambul. - Falou Harry olhando com interesse. – É um local dominado pela guerrilha Maligan.

\- O que procura mestre? - Perguntou Larin com o mesmo tom levemente sarcástico e malicioso que sempre parecia usar como se jogasse a todo o momento.

\- Dessa vez o que eu quero é fácil. - Falou Harry pesquisando, a magia do local era fraca podia aparatar direto para onde queria. – Quero que distraiam os guardas.

\- Podemos matá-los? - Perguntou Larin com animação fria em sua voz.

\- Façam o que quiserem, mas ao sentirem eu sair, saiam também e venham a mim. - Falou o moreno desaparecendo deixando o vampiro e a Drow no local olhando a instalação. Um raio cortou o céu e eles puderam ver uma inscrição no topo da instalação que dizia claramente "SANATÓRIO KRIEN".

\- Vamos brincar de quem mata mais? - Perguntou Larin olhando para o vampiro que sorriu friamente pare ela então ambos desapareceram.

XXXXXX

Harry apareceu em um corredor inteiramente branco de forma silenciosa. Olhou em volta para ver se tinha chamado a atenção de alguém, mas uma forte explosão do outro lado o fez perceber que ninguém iria para aquele lado naquele momento, ainda mais depois de começar a sentir várias presenças no prédio desaparecerem de repente e sentir a energia envolta em medo que os humanos do local exalavam. Olhou para a porta a sua frente, era uma porta de aço branco. Tocou nela e sentiu a magia de proteção. Uma pequena quantidade de magia saiu do corpo do moreno indo de encontro com a porta que fez um leve click, sinal que agora estava aberta. O moreno a abriu rapidamente e se viu em um quarto acolchoado inteiramente branco e, sentada num canto do quarto, estava uma mulher. Os cabelos loiros e longos caiam por sobre sua face. Cabelos muito longos. Ela devia estar ali há alguns anos. Olhos amarelados brilhavam por entre os cabelos, ela estava presa numa camisa de força que restringia seus movimentos e ele sentiu a magia de restrição também, sabendo que aquilo tirava parte das forças dela.

\- Deseja matar Voldemort e destruir as guerrilhas? - Perguntou Harry para a mulher que o olhava com intensidade. – Deseja reerguer a antiga glória e o medo dos Hunter?

\- Você é alguém interessante para um humano. - A voz da mulher saiu fria. – Sinto o cheiro de morte exalando de você. É como se estivesse preparado para matar qualquer um em seu caminho.

\- Só aqueles que se porem em meu caminho. - Falou o Potter rapidamente olhando para a mulher. – Jure lealdade a mim e você poderá fazer todos pagarem por matarem seus amigos e companheiros.

\- Por que você quer uma Hunter ao seu lado? - Perguntou a mulher. – Responda Bruxo.

\- Por que ao contrário dos outros bruxos, - Falou Harry em tom leve e frio. – Eu não temo aos Hunter. Eu respeito a eles e as suas habilidades e eu preciso delas nessa guerra.

\- E a quem mesmo eu deveria jurar lealdade? - Perguntou a mulher calmamente.

\- A Harry Potter. - Respondeu o moreno um brilho de reconhecimento apareceu nos olhos da mulher, ela conhecia o sobrenome Potter.

\- Ouvi rumores sobre você aqui. - Ela falou deixando um leve tom sarcástico e divertido escapar. – Os guardas e os doutores que fazem experiências aqui chamam você de Hades.

\- Foi o nome que meus inimigos me deram. - Falou Harry com calma os olhos verdes brilharam em direção a ela e a camisa de força foi destruída deixando os braços da mulher livre. Ela observou aquilo e olhou para o rapaz que não devia ter mais que vinte anos, mas ela sentia a magia nele latente e poderosa, diferente até mesmo de Voldemort a quem ela vira de relance há muito tempo atrás. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu, Samanta Carter, juro lealdade a Harry Potter. - Falou a mulher de cabeça baixa. –Serei fiel a ti, Lorde Hades, até o fim de toda a existência.

\- Levante-se Samanta Carter. - Falou Harry olhando para a Caçadora a sua frente. – Em campo de batalha você recebera o nome de Morrigan. - A mulher se levantou. Sua beleza era notável mesmo ela parecendo um pouco debilitada. Harry notou que ela era um ou dois centímetro menor que ele e a tocou no ombro desaparecendo daquele lugar que começara a entrar em chamas. Os dois reapareceram um pouco afastados da grande construção branca que agora estava em chamas e várias explosões eram ouvidas. Gritos ecoavam pela noite, a chuva se calara e não mais caia deixando os ecos da morte soarem.

\- Lorde Hades. - Falaram duas pessoas aparecendo em frente ao Potter e Samanta logo reconheceu aqueles seres. Seu instinto dizia que deveria matar o vampiro e a Drow, mas se controlou, eles eram aliados.

\- E agora Lorde Hades? - Perguntou Larin.

\- Já deixamos nossas mensagens para o mundo, agora não ficaremos quietos. Nos preparemos para a guerra onde o sangue correra e manchara o solo e muitos inimigos cairão. - Falou Harry dando as costas para os demais. Uma luz verde saiu de seu corpo e envolveu a todos. – Vamos para a morada de nossos guerreiros, para a nossa nova morada. - Ele disse e a luz se intensificou e os três sentiram o poder dele passar por seus corpos era frio e quente ao mesmo tempo. – Vamos para Asgard.


End file.
